


The Tale of Sunshine and Snowflake

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Ancient Japan, Escape, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Forbidden Love, Healing, Historical AU, Light Angst, M/M, Main relationship is m/m, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Polygamy, Romantic Fluff, Secret Identity, Secret Mission, Secrets, Slow Burn, Teamwork, coup de tat, geisha au, joseon era, lingering scars, oc het relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 101,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Daniel is known as the Little Ray of Sunshine. As a prince raised most of his life with the commoners, it's been a slow, incomplete adjustment to life in the palace. With too much curiousity for his own good and a mischevious streak, the charming crown prince is often plagued by boredom, looking for the next adventure, needing amusement and gossip. No matter the company, no matter his various artistic hobbies and  collecting aesthetically pleasing things including beauties, there's constantly this shallow hole; a sense of true meaning missing in his life.One warm autumn afternoon, envoys come bringing an exotic visitor with a painted face and neck, stark, elegant red kimono, tassled parasol, and towering platform slippers. Their limbs delicate and pale as untouched snow.The prince became extremely intrigued. Nothing could stop him from approaching this stunning gift to the king, even the rules of the ancient society that stated he mustn't. He would get a closer look, maybe talk to that male geisha.This is the tale of the Sunshine that melted the Snowflake.
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. Brilliant Sunshine Rays

“My not so little prince. Isn’t it about time you woke up? Such a sloth you are, my lovely dear. You’ve already missed breakfast but I can’t bear to see my precious sweet ray of sunshine suffer without even his afternoon meal. You will surely be grouchy. So, rise and shine already! Someone else is missing you and I’m almost sick of your insufferable bear snoring.”

Daniel rolled over and grumbled, snuggling into the woman’s silk clothed lap as if he stubbornly refused to come out of hibernation. Violet merely giggled, finally stopped attacking his ear with the sleeve of her hanbok, brushing his off-centered, loosely tied, raven hair instead. The prince she was married to for five seasons hummed, enjoying the gentle, caring touch, nearly lulled back to sleep because of it. 

However, he could tell from the amount of sunlight streaming in and the warmth of the room in their private chambers that he’d slept in much too late already, wearing out his welcome. Usually, when he visited the Palace of the Cherished, which was set up for the comfort and privacy of his various wives towards the northwestern forested edges of the grand palace grounds he didn’t tend to stay more than a few hours with one. However, the previous night he’d ended up staying at Violet’s quarters for various reasons. 

At first, he’d been stalling in her chambers in order to avoid some of his necessary study duties as the potential crown prince. They’d ended up killing time trying out various fragrant wines after Jisung had given up on persuading him to return to his study hall at the Easter Palace, some of which had made him sleepy. She also happened to have a beautiful singing voice on top of her useful flower and herb related hobbies which had first attracted him to her when she’d visited at a banquet a year previously. Hence, he’d slept so soundly until the afternoon that they had done nothing more than talk a bit about random nature things, gardening techniques, and alcohol brewing.

“My sincerest apologies. It seems this past evening I’m a useless prince instead of a ray of sunshine. I visited you but did nothing more than hold your hand briefly before slumbering half the moonlight away. Do forgive me for being such a miserable bore.”

“That’s perfectly fine. I’m happy enough to be graced with a close-up look of your handsome face, my Little Ray of Sunshine. You don’t even need to make conversation or hold my hand necessarily. Just seeing your brilliance brings cheer.”

“Well, as long as you’re joyous and still satisfied. Here, my pretty dear, you may look upon my artful face more, though my regal looks are surely decreased from slumber gunk and wrinkles from the futon and my robes.”

“Just a bit but you’re still precious and as stunning as ever, darling.”

She giggled, poking at the folds between his eyebrows as he scrunched up his nose, not liking to be called those sort of demasculinizing words such as cute, adorable, precious, endearing, lovely. For awhile, he laid on her cozy, folded up legs as she brushed and poked at random parts of his squishy, smooth face. 

As usual, the chuckling, gently smiling prince enjoyed a woman’s touch and attention immensely. It didn’t necessarily matter which of his wives. He liked them all roughly the same. Like anyone, he did have his favorites but when he had his eyes closed, it didn’t matter as much especially since he was hardly one to compare or rank.   
Violet wasn’t the prettiest of the women that he’d allowed permanently in his life. However, she was the bubbliest, possibly the most playful and one of the gentlest. Her humor code matched him nearly as good as his male friends, so he often laughed naturally and seemingly endlessly around her, finding it pleasant simply to talk four hours. 

He felt a little bad that he’d lost interest in her physically after their third season since marriage, so when he visited her that rarely happened. Her saccharine smile, the pleasant conversation, her beautiful voice all combined with the heady affects of her flowery wines that he usually drifted off into peaceful slumber. Luckily, she wasn’t a woman that demanded that sort of thing. She seemed satisfied living without physical intimacy, elated to merely spend hours communicating like friends. 

She was one of the most comfortable but not one that stroked his desires awake. He needed to go elsewhere for that. Right then, pressing physical desires were the farthest from his mind while he was content to have his hair stroked and be watched with a loving, soft smile. 

Their attention was stolen many minutes later by one of the maidens who worked in the residence as a bridge between the court members and his extended family who weren’t allowed to roam freely until he became the king. The less elegantly dressed, simply adorned maiden had her forehead and hands pressed to the floor of the open door that led to the narrow hallway which if you followed would lead you eventually to another chamber that was the designated territory of another of his wives. 

Not that they drew literal boundaries and fought like animals. In general, they seemed to tolerate each other, many of them having become close friends that got together to gossip and entertain themselves with various hobbies to whittle the time until he asked to spend time with one of them. He’d seen it several times and was delighted at his taste in choosing women with pleasant personalities, though he’d never dared test their friendship by asking to fulfill fantasies of more than one woman at a time. 

He didn’t want to spark jealousy and hatred because he disliked melodrama and stress. He enjoyed a life of leisure, pleasure, entertainment, and appreciating things of beauty such as nature, the arts, and of course glamorous, ethereal women. One of the reasons he collected wives and was given his own area closest to the forest and artificially made Lake of Far Reaching Fragrance was because of his wishes and personality. 

This place was his paradise, escaping the demands and stress of the court life that laid waiting to coil it’s scaly tail around his leg and drag him to the center of the palace grounds where the king and the court officials resided, pressuring the current resident of the Eastern Palace to state that he would official take up the position as crown prince. They were always trying to get him to become more serious, grooming him to be king just because his father favored him and he was the first son. 

His patient, gracious, ever-so understanding father never pressed him openly about his ambitions for the throne, of course. At his father’s request, he’d spent most of his life outside the palace, hiding his identity, secretly growing up as a commoner with his mother and a few royal servants. He’d only been asked to move to the palace when he was a teenager because his mother passed away suddenly from a mysterious illness and his father figured that he’d learned enough about the commoner way of living and grown past the age to be spoiled by the typical life of luxury and conservative, prejudiced nature he thought poisoned the court. 

Thus, the prince had grown up knowing that he was a prince while being removed from the royal way of life. His mother made sure he didn’t feel burdened or entitled by his true status, having said many stories about his father, how much she adored him as a person, that he was a caring, wise, kind king to be proud of. So, he’d never felt abandoned or estranged; held no piling resentment towards him. It hadn’t taken him long to grow adjusted to his new life and become close to his estranged father since he was of a docile, warm disposition as well as incredibly doting towards him as if to make up for so many years absent from his life. 

The only thing that Daniel disliked was being cooped up within the stone walls of the palace grounds and forced to study things he had no interest in such as economy, politics, and history because of his position. Seeing that servant made his anxiety and reluctance spring up. He groaned and rolled over, clinging to his wife’s waist like a devil’s snare vine.

“Tell them I’m in bad composition. I have no mood to study today,” he whined.

“What a child you are this dusk, my dear Sunshine,” Violet giggled, tickling and patting the back of his head.

The maiden blushed, closing her flashing envy and curiosity eyes tight at the intimate sight. “The minister of the Left and Right have requested your presence, Prince Highness. They have arranged to have an afternoon meal at the Pavilion of Tall Pines (Need Thick Roots).”

Daniel sat up with a brilliant, exuberant smile immediately. “Now that sounds much more entertaining. You should have said that much sooner, silly girl!”

The lady who was always wearing some sort of shade of purple with matching purple accessories in her braided hair giggled behind her soft lavender, plum trimmed silk hanbok, her eyes sweet, pretty and round like a baby dear, making her seem much younger than she was. She was older than him but hardly ever seemed so which he found mysterious and charming.

“In such a rush to abandon your flowers for your friends, I see. No matter the lady, we can’t win over those lovely ministers of yours. One might think you were swayed by dandy, handsome faces even.”

The radiant prince laughed and scratched his head sheepishly, some more of the wavy strands falling out of his stop knot he realized was in desperate need of tidying. Violet slid over, pulling a jade mirror from her sleeve pocket knowingly. He liked that after this long since their marriage that she knew what he needed without him having to ask. She was a dedicated, sensible, and considerate woman that sensed his needs and dutifully cared for him even better than a servant or his own mother had when he was little. 

Possibly that was why he was with her through the whole night. He had the least amount of an itch to disappear from her company and go to another’s quarters. It was a miserable fault and nasty habit of his—how he got bored and like a traveling nomad didn’t like to settle down somewhere for any longer than a quarter of a day. There was always something better, a green patch of grass on the other side of the fence he was eager to explore the moment he’d caught a glimpse of it.

In a subtle way of showing his affection and gratitude, he did what was difficult for women and servants to do with their fashion choices. He folded the futon and thick blankets up, then sat on it as if it were a cushion, sitting still and offering his royal locks for treatment. She wet the thick-toothed comb made from ox bone in a bowl of warm water, removed the golden and leather rings for his top knot, brushed out his hair and then artfully balled it in a tiny, neat bob before looping and closing the rings snugly around it. He gave her a chaste kiss before putting on his wide brimmed noble hat with the dangling beads. 

“I wish you a prosperous, splendid day, dear.”

“You as well, darling. Have a pleasant time with your friends. Don’t drink too much. It’s barely the highest arch of the sun and you’ve already drank most of the night. Your liver will suffer tomorrow if you’re reckless any further.” 

Her flirty smile and amused twinkle suggested she doubted that he would listen. She certainly did know him well. His mind was already on drinks since that was his favorite pastime with his friends. It actually tasted better in the afternoon and early evening, in fact, because it was considered an unusual time to be drinking for officials. Well, nobles high up in the court system had special privileges, so even if people looked down on that they wouldn’t dare to chastise them for it. Only their family and wives who cared for their health, though he was still young. 

“That’s when the wine is the sweetest though, as you know. Wine when the yellow sun is at its hottest and a warm woman to laugh and snuggle when the pale moon is glowing brightest.”

“Not in my case. I suppose I’m not a woman to you anymore. Nothing but a source of free-flowing wine and a plush lap pillow,” she snapped lightly with a raised brow. 

He took her hands in his, immediately rectifying himself. “I kid, I kid, dearest. Of course you are a woman to me. A mighty fine one, like the richest, sweetest, most fragrant of your specialty flowery wines. I’ll make it up to you when I visit again, my forever-blooming beautiful purple blossom. See you in a fortnight. I promise then we won’t be sleeping a wink.”

“Go ahead and go on. I’m not upset about something petty as that. I look forward to next time you visit still, whatever it is you decide to do. Go now~”

She laughed as he stole a few more puppy-like, affectionate pecks to her fingers and then the corners of her lips. She couldn’t be mad at the charming prince if she even attempted to be. There was only a couple of people in the palace that could resist or refuse the enigmatic, cheerful, exceptionally handsome prince. His personality was too likable and his looks too captivating. 

The most hypnotizing, convincing thing about him was his witty, poetic, romantic way of speaking. He could persuade the most protective, fierce mother tiger to give up her newborn cubs if he put his conniving, genius mind to it. The first prince Daniel Kang was the most dangerously enigmatic of all the men in the palace though he looked the most angelic. Even the male servants, the king, and the court officials were wrapped around his fingers without being fully aware of it. His wives who knew him the best and spent the most time with him of course stood no chance of harboring bad feelings and refusing him something. 

All but one, of course, who he happened to come across moments after departing.

Blue Heron looking as melancholy as the color her nickname suggested was on the veranda of her annex, shaking out an imported, delicately embroidered hand cloth producing a miniature dust cloud. It appeared that his first wife, the future queen if he so happened to take the offer of climbing up to the throne in the future should his father happen to retire, had been cleaning. 

Daniel wondered with a smirk just how dreadfully dull she must be that in her free time she cleaned when she had servants and maidens to do that for her. Her annex was the largest, set up close to his own quarters, supposedly to encourage them to meet often and produce an heir. However, Daniel was lucky he hadn’t frozen to death the couple of times he’d attempted to be intimate with the winter fairy. It hadn’t been at all pleasant, nor was there any other reason to return to her quarters.  
He’d just reached sixteen, the marriage age in their country, when his father announced that he was to be betrothed to the eldest daughter of the highest status wielding, most powerful family other than their own. It seemed that it was arranged before they’d even been officially written into their family trees at the one hundred days old banquet. He’d attempted to get out of it, not liking the idea of being forced into marriage, especially even harder when he found that the girl was dull, quiet, rude, and frigid, not attractive or charming in the slightest. 

He believed in marrying for love like his father and his mother had. To the King, the first prince could marry anyone that he wanted later on in his adult life, even of lowly status or a concubine, except for in the case of the first wife which would be the queen. She apparently had to be carefully approved of and then groomed for the position she would have. If he were to become king in the future, his ruling partner was important and needed to from a strong, pure, advantageous blood line in order to be accepted by the court and taken seriously. His status and power were degraded based on who was by his side, not merely within the court. 

At that time, he couldn’t tell his father that he didn’t have any desire to be king, that he’d rather run away and live as an exiled, ‘crazed’ stowaway because he was scared of losing his home and the only family that he had left. He’d merely blanked, letting everything happen when every bone in his body was screaming to object vehemently. 

In the blink of an eye, the ceremony was over and the frigid, lackluster woman was murkifying the empty chambers next to his where he slept and had his studies. He’d really attempted to melt her down the first year after they’d wed, woo her, get her to at least smile and tolerate him. Eventually, he had given up, getting permission from his father to look elsewhere for an affectionate second wife to fulfill his needs. 

His first wife still hated him with a passion after all these years for no apparent reason. Her hobby was insulting and glaring at him, nagging about his philandering irresponsibility and laziness, scoffing and criticizing every minute thing he said or did. She was extremely proper, arrogant, and standoffish, looking down on him for his past and his hobbies, such as taking walks, writing poetry, painting nature, drinking. Her personality was non-existent. 

He’d never gotten her to loosen up nor change her opinion of him. Hence, their relationship was rocky, well more like a bottomless iceburg. Of all the wives, she was the one that never warmed up to his fathomless charms yet dared to seem jealous and lonely when he wasn’t visiting her voluntarily. It was ironic. She wasn’t attractive, kind, or sociable in the least yet she demanded his full attention as if she were the most popularly worshipped goddess. He couldn’t stand to be with her for even an hour. What had she ever done to earn a minute of his time or a bit of his affection? It was an unfair demand that he wouldn’t oblige since there was absolutely no benefit for him.

She couldn’t hold a conversation with him without irritating him or being nasty, always attempting to shove him strongly away, always acting like she was superior to him and hated him for her burdensome, stressful, miserable fate as his wife. She was the only woman that he’d ever intensely disliked. However, in recent seasons he found her unwavering foul temper quite amusing. It brought him some joy to harass her, so in some ways he thought recently that there was a miniscule benefit in having to be married to such a block of dull ice.

He approached the veranda at the back of her private chambers in the Eastern Palace with bouncy, confident steps, knowing that she was fully aware of his presence. He was gorgeous, tall, and fashionably dressed with a blindingly lovely smile, so how could anyone not notice that he was around? He positively radiated like the sun, hence why he was nicknamed Little Ray of Sunshine, a reference to the connection to his father who was often addressed as the Gloriously Radiant Sun. 

Even when he’d plucked a branch of brilliantly blooming cosmos and presented it to her, she blatantly looked off, flapping the cloth, slightly harder than before, defiantly sending dust particles into his face. The set of her strong, squared jaw that was almost masculine and sharp as an icicle and the way her narrow, eagle-like eyes were squinting, she was obviously in a supremely foul mood because he was here to bother her on such a fine day. 

Daniel at first attempted to be sweet and woo her into a good mood with one of his many courting techniques, but even poetry about her beauty, even a romantic love song, and not even the most wonderful gifts would get her to crack a hint of a smile.

“I’m busy. Do desist and spill your flowery nonsense elsewhere,” she eventually commented with a tone of dismissal in the most incredibly chilly, hateful tone.   
As she turned away without sparing a single glance or welcoming, sweet smile at her husband, he gracefully climbed up onto the veranda, hanging over the stone pillar edge with an amused, sassy grin.

“When are you not too busy for me? The world would be ending and you’d likely still refuse to give me a second of affection. Glaciers on the Mountain of A Hundred Stairs shiver in your presence you’re so frigid.”

“If it’s too much effort to melt the ice veils of a woman of caliber, return to those who are easier. You’re mighty skilled at that, are you not? Foolish, flippant, ungrateful and blind prince.”

She turned enough to show her stuck up, pointy nose that was a clear mark of her aristocratic birth. Considering she was fair skinned with incredibly long, thick hair and strong features, she’d probably be pretty. If only she smiled and softened up even a bit. She was the sharpest, hardest edged chunk of ice though. Even her white and blue garments made from the finest, imported cloth and crafted by legendary artisans in high demand couldn’t soften those edges to make her becoming. In that way, she certainly hadn’t changed a bit from when he’d first met her.

“There’s hardly enough magma in the world to melt you enough to get you to bloom, my glacial queen,” he chuckled bitterly, then ducked with expert timing. She’d chucked a mirror at his head, looking fiercer than ever. 

“Enough of your nature-related bogus! Go and let me be, I said! Must you ruin my morning for your own sick amusement?” 

“Alright, I’ll go. I do indeed have better things to do on this lovely, warm day than to have it chilled. Miss you already, my icicle flower.”

She threw another hard object at him after he cheekily blew her a kiss. It missed his legs as he swung away to escape the danger zone, shattering against the stone pillar. He skipped off, chuckling to himself. At least nowadays that nasty temper and quite terrific aim of hers made him quite amused but that was about as good as that one wife of his was for. Some bantering and a chuckle at her exaggerated reactions. In reality, she was exactly the sort of woman he disliked and attempted desperately to avoid. If he had a choice, he would never come within a lake distance of her.

The maidens gossiped in hushed tones as they saw the lady they were in charge of staring after the cheerful, gliding prince with a gloomy, lonely look. 

“Whenever he leaves, only then she regrets her venomous tongue and fiery temper, tsk tsk. Just look at how she pines for the husband she’s just driven off.”

“And remember how she tears up her room when she sees him going to the other residence. She’s as spitting jealous as a viper.”

“What does she expect from him though? What man would rightfully willingly come visit her with her nasty attitude? I certainly would be ill obliged to.”

“He’s so wonderfully sweet. I get all week kneed and gooey inside from the elegant, romantic flattery he says and they’re not directed at me even.”

“I know. The First Prince is such a charmer with a flair for heart-quaking poetry. How could she not once let him enter her blankets? She’s truly an anomaly.”

“Fathomless iceburg indeed. It’s hopeless. I guess the future heir won’t be from the queen then.”

“I think she’ll probably make herself ill with that temper of hers, so in the end we’ll be caring for another wife in place of her.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind that! I heard the other wives are mostly beautiful, full of various talents, and kind to boot.”

“Well, then, no wonder he’s always visiting there. I can’t say I blame him. Anyone needs affection, entertainment and a warm, cozy body to lay next to in the frigid nights.”

“He’s certainly getting nothing from her forever insufferably arctic self. You know, I’ve only ever seen him kiss her hand once and she looked like she was going to stab him with her hairpin.”

“Tsk tsk. Seriously. If that were my husband with plush as wild plum lips, I’d be doing cartwheels like a fool to be awarded with a simple peck on the cheek.”

They giggled and blushed, besides themselves with giddiness at the idea of doing intimate things with the handsome, ever-so-infamously charming prince who happened to have been voted amongst the maidens and servant women as the man with the most kissable, plump lips juicer than plums in season within the palace. There wasn’t a girl amongst the help and possibly the entire upper court that didn’t envy those wives that resided in the secret annex that only those approved of by the prince and the prince himself could enter. 

The lucky ladies hadn’t been seen either since they’d either been moved there at night or taken under cover at dusk, wearing a protected veil. Some were rumored to be courtesans that he’d met within the palace during various functions. Others were rumored to be lower aristocrats, commoners, or even private entertainers that he’d met on secret excursions or that he’d previous fancied when he’d lived outside the palace. 

Everyone knew that he’d grown up as a commoner and why that had happened. They knew of many things about the prince since he was the most interesting topic of gossip for anyone the last decade. However, the things they didn’t know for certain were the details about his wives since the servants that worked there were famous for being tight lipped. 

The prince did wonders to protect their privacy, proving once more how caring and gentlemanly he was beyond any man in the palace that one might fancy and hope to marry. The only people that men talked about women with of course were their friends and his happened to be as tight lipped seemingly as he was. Though one of them was nearly as promiscuous and deadly charming as the prince himself, that handsome, witty, terribly flirty, ever so humorous Minister of the Left. 

“Your highness! Do be careful! And slow down, for heaven’s sake!” Jisung, the eunuch dressed in the standard green and gold that had been caring for him since he’d first come to the palace as a teenager huffed and puffed, waddling like a penguin as he attempted to swiftly cross the stone path that lead to the pavilion without tripping. 

Daniel merely laughed exuberantly, skipping more enthusiastically simply to spite his charge as was common with his mischievous nature. Thanks to a solid rest, being amused by two wives that were polar opposites, and hearing that his entertaining, long-time friends were requesting his company, he was in a jovial mood. Jisung was used to being harassed in this way as his master was a large ball of mischief and boundless energy no one could hope to control or order around. Jisung was indeed the person that suffered the brunt of his pranks. 

The other part of the group that accompanied him were the two rather fancily dressed royal guards know as The Park Siblings leisurely trudging behind with their eyes scanning the surroundings of the grassy and forested areas for threats. The stunning, intimidating pair were usually quiet, standing rigidly at attention either a decent ways or outside the building he was residing in for a few hours at a time, because that was as long as he ever stayed anywhere. When he was in a safer area, they took turns guarding and the other sleeping. 

Jisung tended to wander and talk with servants more so because he was the chatty, sociable sort, rushing to his side if he called his name, always staying within earshot. That afternoon though he’d left in a hurry without telling Jisung in advance, so he’d been chasing him down the path and giving him an earful of sharp, birdlike squawks. He’d apologized with a cheeky grin that it had merely slipped his mind, causing the eunuch to roll his eyes so strongly they risked slipping out of the sockets. At least he hadn’t pulled on his ears this time around, which smarted miserably.

When he reached the wooden and stone Pavilion of Tall Pines Need Thick Roots, his face lit up in reverence. The hall with forty-eight massive square or cylindrical white stone pillars which represented the idea of yin and yang, connecting two floors rested atop a large, clear pond. It was used to hold important and special state banquets. It was one of the most beautiful yet useful buildings in the palace grounds. Once you looked more closely, you would see the pillars were decorated with dragons rising to the sky, representing the rise of the royal family into the heavens. If you crossed the three stone bridges that connected to the land, you could find twelve zodiac statues of masterful craftsmanship. 

It was the prince’s favorite place because of it’s majestic, unbeatable beauty, which was why his friends, the ministers of the left and right, usually suggested there to meet, always considerate and looking out for reasons to keep him smiling. Jaehwan dressed in a rather risqué at the neckline plum-colored fashionable yet comfortable traveler garment smiled brilliantly, his fluffy cheeks puffing out like blowfish. He was standing, a rice cracker snack in his hand half bitten into. Minhyun who was always more sharply, simply dressed, usually in light, warm colors that matched how timid and calm he was smiled faintly. He was leaning against a pillar with one leg stretched under the table full of snacks, dried fruits, and steaming tea with a book on his other bent-up knee. 

Surely he was reading something that Jaehwan and Daniel had zero interest in. He liked to read about politics, economy, and history for fun while they preferred to read about society, traveling the world, or--their go-to favorite—erotic fiction written by people who remained anonymous because they were forbidden. Surely the man who had an interest in sports and gaming had his somewhere inside his shoulder bag which was half full of black, sharp arrows. The magnificent bow leaning against the farthest pillar and the makeshift wooden, painted target with two arrows near the middle dot suggested Jaehwan had been practicing his archery while they waited for their companion’s appearance. It was only a matter of time before he suggested that he go down to the archery field to have a match with him, so Daniel went straight for the narrow leather bag to avoid that conversation (in which he’d end up agreeing then find some crafty way to sneak out of it last minute) after greeting them cheerfully.

“Good afternoon, my friends! I hope that you slept well.”

“Not as you, Danny, seeing how deeply you slept. You must have been immensely enjoying your time with a wife full of vitality. Care to share with those envious and less fortunate?”

Daniel laughed and winked over his shoulder after swiping an arrow out, bow steady in his other large hand. “Get your own wife. You hold a high position and you’re handsome and charming. You’re more than capable. All it takes is for you to settle down.”

Jaehwan pouted. “Me, settle down and take a wife? That’s a preposterous idea. How could I dare to pick one flower when there’s countless of others, that might be more beautiful and sweeter than the last? Not to mention the rare, exotic ones from other lands. I would surely regret that foolish choice within a few moons of the night I became tied down and had my wings clipped.”

Daniel shrugged before setting up the arrow and widely planting his feet in the proper stance. “Well, then. Don’t complain, little birdie. There’s nothing I can do to help you. When you meet a woman that you aren’t bored of after one moon cycle, then come to me. I’ll help you confess.”

“Oh, now that you mentioned it…”

Jaehwan paused his softly spoken thought to watch Daniel curiously. It had been his friend that hadn’t been officially ranked and was still studying for the state exam (that was an understatement because usually he was skipping his teachings and playing around just like the prince) who had taught him the art of the bow. He wasn’t nearly as skillful but as he had with almost all things, the adept prince studied and mastered the basics in a matter of moon shifts. It wasn’t his favorite sport because it was hard on the fingers and required concentration yet didn’t present much reward for the challenge it presented, but his body remembered the correct stance. 

The charcoal arrow went straight to the top of the middle crimson circle, brutally splintering Jaehwan’s best shot in half. The other men clapped and cheered as he lowered his arms opened his hazel, charmingly almond shaped eyes and grinned with satisfaction.

“Nice shot, your highness!”

Daniel immediately winced, then shot him an exasperated, warning look while threatening to toss the bow in his direction. He immensely disliked being called ‘your highness’ especially from his friends. The servants he could tolerate but mostly he preferred not to be addressed in any special sort of way that made it obvious he was different than other courtesans. 

Because he was the first born, technically he was the crown prince. However, he’d grit his teeth stubbornly until his father relented on various privileges. The public and those scholars in the internal court knew of him as the crown prince because on official occasions he’d agreed to wear the navy and golden robes that were similar to the king’s, sitting at his side as the crown prince would. 

However, in reality, there was no officially set crown prince among the princes. Since he’d yet to agree or been sworn in to the position. He’d agreed to marriage and living in the Eastern Palace which was reserved for the prince and his official first wife, the future queen. However, he refused to be called that directly unless absolutely necessary such as in public. He’d also refused the large entourage of maidens and the royal guard that should follow him around everywhere inside the palace to protect and meet his every need. He’d suffered through it for a couple years when he was young and fear of invasion, secret assassination, and a coup had existed but the entire time he’d felt he resembled a mother duck with her ducklings. It was strange and it was suffocating. 

Since he could walk, he was used to wandering the town far outside the confining palace grounds often on his own, escaping any guardianship, even that of Jisung and the Parks. The hardest part of living in the palace was losing his freedom. Jaehwan understood that more than Minhyun which was why he got more irritated when he slipped up than Minhyun, since the later had a tendency to be insufferably polite and rule-biding in comparison.

“Sorry, Danny. I suppose it’s because our Little Ray of Sunshine is absolutely glorious, positively blinding today. Regular intimacy with a lovely maiden really brings a glow to your skin, huh? Or is this an effect of bliss? I can’t imagine it for myself, but I do so wish to hear about your marriage life. There is a noble lady that I met recently that might just tickle me into considering tying the red string of fate with…”

“It’s not anything I recommend to be truthful, unless you sincerely love her and think you need her even in your life and beyond,” he murmured with a dark expression as he put aside the bow and sat down for a snack, his hanbok skirt billowing out like blue hills. He was thinking of his marriage to Blue Heron at that moment, not seeing anything positive about it.

“In my case, I’m pressed to create an heir in the case of someday being persuaded to take the throne. As you know, I didn’t marry at first because I wanted to most certainly, and I still have zero affections for the person who might be queen someday. She herself can barely stomach my company for a few moments. She’s truly an impossible everlasting blizzard of a woman with negative charms. You should see the way that she glares daggers as soon as I appear before her. 

I married ladies that I greatly fancied because unlike you guys, I cannot simply fool around in my position. I have to go through these hoops in order to be with them for even one single night. It’s complicated, a total headache really, and there’s unfortunately no reversing if I happen to change my mind or misjudged them. I cannot simply throw them out for growing bored because they’re my responsibility. They have to live alone in the mountains then or they would be considered a disgrace on their families and villages. It would be cruel to ruin the rest of those young flower’s lives like that. Some women’s personalities I didn’t judge carefully since I was blinded by their looks and flattery as they attempted to seduce me in order to have a comfortable life in the palace. 

That’s why I suggest that you continue merely to have fun, sewing out all your wild oats until you meet a nice lady of noble birth that can bring you happiness and benefits. Someone whose company you enjoy after many seasons, not just during times of romance and intimacy under the moonlight.”

Minhyun even looked impressed by his words of wisdom, since he wasn’t one to act mature or speak deeply around his friends. Jaehwan was staring at him with a date in his open mouth, forgotten, his eyes glistening with awe like dewdrops on an iris.

“Hyung…”

“That was quite the speech. Wise and contemplative and honest. A rarity indeed. It seems you’ve had some sort of epiphany. Does that mean you will retire from sewing oats as you call it? Now that you are in your mid-twenties…”

The prince smiled wickedly after plopping in a honey cake and pouring some warm cinnamon tea to drink once he’d finished sucking the succulent, soft treat into mush. 

“Most certainly no, my ignorant friend. As long as there’s beauty to be admired, I shall not cease my collecting. I’ve yet to find the lady that can capture my heart and fill the emptiness within that would stop me from wanting for another.”

Minhyun shook his head then, smirking with amusement as he returned to his book. “I figured so. I don’t think your art collecting or mischief will stop even after you’re in your thirties. By then, the king will have to build another two annexes to hold your collection.”

“I’m quite healthy, so probably not.”

“As should be. As long as you have vitality and curiosity, you shouldn’t stop searching for new forms of beauty to appreciate. I won’t retire anytime soon either. I assure you that.”

They clinked their intricately painted porcelain tea cups and eagerly gulped down the amber liquid which was spiked with sake to make them feel even warmer with how the fall weather was chilly and windy. They of course were not drinking regular tea.

“Minhyun disapproves because he hasn’t courted enough women I believe. That’s why you need to go out on my excursions, buddy. Stop being a bookworm monk. There’s a whole world of oysters and pearls out there for you to dip your tongue over. I can help you find the prettiest, available and willing ones. I can share with you the numerous tips me and Daniel have put together how to woo a woman into letting you into her quarters. Hmm?”

Minhyun as usual ignored them and appeared disgusted when the topic started turning to Jaehwan’s frivolous escapades. He had such little interest in women that he might as well be a eunuch, as if his loins had never reached puberty so didn’t know desire. It was a possibility seeing as he had literally no body hair.

Jaehwan’s duty was to lead the royal army, something like a general. He was involved in training, military attacks, swordsmanship, and archery. Hence, he was allowed unless there was some sort of meeting with the rest of the officials to leave the palace. Technically, Minhyun could as well but he had no reason to since there was a royal library that Daniel had given him permission to access, and there were several merchants and maidens that could collect things such as ink, parchment, and clothes should he need it. 

Jaehwan enjoyed going out often just as Daniel did, though Daniel no longer could leave the mansion as he pleased because the public knew after his public wedding ceremony what he looked like. Daniel preferred to hear Jaehwan speak of his adventures outside the palace rather than to tell about his daily life and time with his wives which was either too private to speak of without a slight bit of guilt or too dull to be a decently entertaining story. Usually they were interesting and comical as Jaehwan was a great storyteller with a knack for getting into trouble. Whereas things went smoothly for Daniel especially with people, things often went roughly for the minister. 

Daniel had a good laugh that afternoon, exercising his guts which was helpful in digesting the sweets he was munching on, ignoring Jisung saying he needed to take care of his intake of sugary foods because of his decaying teeth. Jaehwan stood up, using props such as his sword, the tea cup, and crunchy snacks to tell his tales of the most recent week since they’d been able to meet. One tale was that he’d bedded an older, commoner woman with the most incredible jade colored eyes that turned out to be married, nearly having his groin beaten to a pulp by the blacksmith who returned in the morning to find an intruder in his chambers snuggling with his wife. 

In another tale, he’d had his flirtations interrupted by a store owner’s dog embarrassingly servicing his leg and disgusting the woman into running away. The most comical was when he’d been intending a woman something that she’d been admiring but she’d mistaken him as a thief and a stalker, reporting him to the nearest town guard and getting him put into the town jail for half a day until he could get word to a palace attendant that could vouch for his personality. Though as it turned out that woman was scarred from being stood up by him once in the past and holding a grudge, resulting in him getting blackmailed into buying a basketful of accessories nearly emptying his coin pouch. 

After drinking five cups of spiked tea and half of the sweeter snacks on the table by himself, Daniel was stretched out on his side, holding his full stomach suffering a fit of giggles, his face the color of the ripe persimmons hanging from the trees in the distance at the edge of the lake that reflected the beautiful impressive building they were inside.

“Dear me, you truly have the worst of luck with women, my friend. You must have been cursed by a queen in the past to suffer so. Oh, it’s so hilarious I fear my stomach will burst at this rate. No more, Jae, no more, I’m going to perish…”

Jisung was by his side in a flash, slapping his arm and looking incredibly concerned, on the verge of panic.

“Your highness, please desist with laughing. What if you choke? Air isn’t flowing into your lungs properly. Please, I beg you, get ahold of yourself.”

“I’m fine, I’m peachy. That was merely a…phrase of speech…you with your usual over-reacting is making this…even funnier…ah, my stomach….”

“Your highness, please desist this instant!” the eunuch whined, shaking the prince that had rolled over on his stomach and was slapping the floor, groaning and panting amidst his infectious laughter.

Once they were done eating and drinking and Daniel had managed to get a grip on his mentality, they brought out some long, wooden pipes to share. Another of the men’s favorite past times was to smoke on flavored tobacco from the west. Jisung stood at the entrance with his arms inside his mint sleeves, disgruntled and disapproving, looming with a cloud of gloom. 

Daniel smirked sassily as he rebelliously puffed clouds of mint scented smoke his way. The eunuch closed his eyes and held his breath, flapping his sleeves like a windmill, making them chuckle as they watched. It was entertaining to his friends when Daniel teased his eunuch, though in reality they mutually cared for each other. 

Jisung was not merely a friend. He was like an uncle to him. He appreciated that he was cared for though he wasn’t fond of the incessant nagging or overreacting followed by the panic attacks. He figured that’s the way relatives were though, irritating but you had to love them anyway because you knew they did it for your betterment. If Jisung happened to be in trouble with a higher up, then he would be quick to defend and protect him from harm. If he were forced to be exiled for some reason, he would do his best to put him in a comfortable, beautiful place where he could still be happy and at peace until his dying days, though he’d probably be able to search for a way to clear his name, utilizing his power as the ‘destined’ crown prince. 

Being that he was a person who grew up with few people close and important in life, the bonds made with the ones that he had since he came to the palace were strong. The prince was incredibly loyal to a fault and as infamously doting as his father. His friends, his eunuch, his faithful servants and maidens, the wives that he’d hand picked and courted for their exceptional beauty, charms, and skills in various artistic fields, the father that spoiled and cared for him a great deal in the place of the love that he’d lost—they were equally important to him and he’d protect them fiercely and unless they greatly betrayed him, he wouldn’t hold a grudge or take out his anger on them. Which is why he’d yet to lose a person who was precious from him no matter the disputes or rumors that happened which threatened to tear apart their relationship. 

“As I was attempting to confess earlier. I happened across this lovely lady that I’ve been pursuing. She hasn’t yet let me stay in her chambers long but the more that she denies me, the more I desperately wish to. It seems that she’s as much of an expert in courting as I. She has a bit and bridle on me but she makes sure that I neither trot too far astray or come too close for her liking. That sort of play is quite attractive I’ve found. I feel like I’m being broken in.”

He paused there to chuckle, watching the wisps of smoke swirling up into the brightly painted pillars. 

“Seems that you found the perfect match. Someone who is an intriguing challenge instead of someone who is predictable and transparent. She’s a noble lady, you said? Is she beautiful?”

Because that was the most important thing, of course. To almost any man with a working cock. The two men shared lecherous smirks over the edges of the light green tea cups as they sipped. 

“Like a gem. She’s incredibly stunning. Also, she’s witty and skilled in embroidery and dancing as well. With hair curly like ivy vines.”

One of his wives with similar traits came to mind but he ruled it out right away. His wives had everything they wanted at the palace and Jaehwan had said that he’d met her outside. He had no doubt that his friend would dare approach the secret place where the only male that was allowed to enter was him. Few people besides the servants even knew of where exactly the quarters were since it was hidden away in the thicket and there was no other building or attraction that would tempt people to travel in that direction. 

“Well then, in that case you ought to approach her in a different way. A more romantic one, perhaps. Since she’s a lady and obviously waiting for something. Why don’t you try expressing your feelings visually for once, such as with a letter? I’ve found that noble women hardly resist that. You can cause her to swoon like a sapling in a tornado with poetic, heartfelt flattery written in elegant calligraphy that gets her blood racing like a river in monsoon season.”

“I was sort of hoping you would suggest that. I could use your expertise in this matter, oh great Ray of effervescent Sunshine.”

Daniel laughed boisterously as the blushing, sheepishly grinning man pulled out a roll of parchment from his bag. It was rose colored and scented. He had a calligraphy brush and bottle of ink as well. Jisung cleared the table for them to write. Minhyun appeared mildly interested as they discussed how to start and how to decorate the edges before getting to the contents.

“Would you like to assist us?” Daniel teased, knowing what would happen.

Minhyun immediately turned indifferent and cool, burying his nose in his book. “Rubbish. Waste of time. Leave me out of it.”

“Suit yourself, Dazzling Fox. Someday soon, I’ve a feeling I’m going to help you be writing your own love letter to the woman you fancy.”

Minhyun snorted while Jaehwan known as Sweet Moon Cake observed him with interest, letting out a hum of curiosity.

“I wonder what sort of woman would strike his interest. The outgoing sort? The timid sort? Yes, someone timid, darling, pure like lilies, and as much of a bookworm as he is. You should venture out to the public libraries, Min. There’s many noble ladies there reading painted fiction scrolls, some even history I’m sure. Certainly, you won’t find ones interested in politics or economy, but as long as they know how to read and write, I’m certain that your loins if you even have a developed bunch would start twitching—”

He was forced into silence when Minhyun jammed a strawberry jam-infused, half-moon shaped rice-cake into his mouth. Jaehwan was full but he was a glutton that never refused or wasted food, so he munched it anyway, gazing sulky eyes towards his friend he was only honestly trying to help.

“I appreciate your advice but it’s most unwelcome. I harbor minute interest currently in the affairs of ladies or courting. It’s quite bothersome and I’ve got a heaping pile consisting of hundreds of other things to do that demand my attention at the present. Maybe next year.”

The pair rolled their eyes and shared an exasperated look. It was always ‘next season, next year, next banquet’ with Minhyun Hwang. He was famous for his looks, intelligence, nature, and position amongst the court women and the maidens as well. There wasn’t a woman within the palace grounds that didn’t fancy the handsome, intelligent, gentleman full of poise and class, many nearly swooning and giggling like loons when they saw him passing by. 

He was the most desirable bachelor, especially because he was rumored to have never taken a woman to his chambers. He’d become the number one uncatchable fish in the ocean. In their opinion, anyone could have Jaehwan as he wasn’t picky and he was an incorrigible flirt to the point that the maidens grew tired of him eventually. In Daniel’s case, he was desired and loved but many considered him out of reach because his standards were as high as his position. If there were a hundred beautiful flowers, the chance that he would find one that wa  
s unique enough to capture his interest and be picked was less than one percent. 

The shining prince was as sweet, playful, flirtatious, and gentlemanly (more so) than Jaehwan but the number of women that he’d seriously pursued was extremely slim. Those who became his wives thus were considered the crème of the crop in terms of their beauty and skills. Each woman had something special about them that set them apart from regular courtesan or commoner women, like diamonds in the rough. They also were not in any way similar to each other, though few in the palace had ever seen or interacted with them. 

Unlike Jaehwan who would go for any woman with a pretty face without caring for status, Daniel had certain requirements that needed to be met but also were not something that he could specify. The women that snared his interest long enough to earn a spot staying in his life permanently (though arguably he wouldn’t visit one more than twice a week and never for an extended period of time) had some sort of exceptional sparkle that became their greatest, defining characteristic (usually connected to their pen names). 

Lily, his second wife, for example was pure and graceful. She could play the harp exceptionally well. Whenever he felt anxious, her music and gentle disposition calmed him. She was the most timid, innocent, caring, definition of soft, and quiet. Rose, his third wife, was as tall as an adult oak and had a delicate look about her face but her nails and her personality were sometimes as sharp as thorns. Her hand-writing was absolutely beautiful as was her rare smile. She was an avid reader and amazing at writing classical poetry. Whenever he wanted to discuss poetry and share literary ideas, he visited her. Ivy had wavy ringlets that were often tangled so she left them loose, running down her back like tangled ivy vines. She was a master at embroidery and interested in fashion. She was flirtatious, witty, with a painfully sharp tongue that he found appealing. It was fun to debate and joke with her so when he was in a mood for insulting banter, he visited her, intrigued by how her hands could create wonderful pictures so quickly. 

Scarlet, his most recent wife, was as fiery, passionate, and temperamental as her dyed red hair. She was deft only at erotic arts as he’d met and saved her from a brothel. She also had another talent, gossiping and manipulation. She was the newest and also happened to be the only one he considered a dangerous handful that he regretted bringing to the palace, sure that someday she would cause trouble within his happy home away from home. However, once they’d undressed and tangled under the blankets, she was quite persuasive, seductive, and deceptively sweet that it was hard to resist. She’d basically enticed her way into his life like a pool of creeping blood, passionate but trouble. 

Each woman was a precious and unique gem that he collected and visited according to his different needs and interests. Though somehow even with this many he wasn’t fully satisfied. It felt as if there was still someone missing. The person that he could truly love, that would monopolize his time and he’d willingly stay with not for any particular reason but simply because he felt comforted in their presence. He was missing that sort of wife yet, thus an uncomfortable, shallow hole that had yet to be filled still existed inside of him. Some nights while gazing at the dimly glowing moon, it vexed him.

“You adored me brief, who could not love me long. You gave me wings of bliss to soar high and lent my drowned spirit song. You loved me for but an hour, only with your captivating eyes. Your gooseberry lips I could not capture by storm or by surprise. 

Your delectable mouth that I remember, with rush of sudden tingling, as one remembers starlight or roses after rain. Out of a world of twinkling laughter, suddenly I become sad. Twilight, dusk, high noon, and dawn it haunts me like a lingering shadow, that wonderful, soul stealing kiss of yours that I should have had…”

Daniel was in the midst of walking a figure eight around the central poles, slowly twirling a colorful branch he’d found drifted onto the wooden floor/steps, repeating the poem that he’d thought of for Jaehwan’s love letter the third time as the minister wrote it down, biting his lip in full concentration. He paused and dropped the colorful maple branch, noticing something strange in the distance. 

“The king has visitors? From the land of the rising sun in the far east? That’s most unusual.”

He rushed to the edge of the railing, leaning his body over the shimmering emerald water to see clearer. There was a carriage for people and a wooden cart drug along by an ox as well as a dozen people approaching the palace guards at the central area where the king did official business. Raised flags with the symbol of a large red sun painted on them fluttered in the breeze.

“Jisung, go see what the fuss is about at the Diligent Governance Hall,” he ordered the man dressed in green who was tugging the back of his clothes fretting about how he shouldn’t lean too far over carelessly less he fall in. 

The large hall set between the main gate at the south and the king’s residential area was the place where the king formally granted an audience to his officials, gave directions of national importance, greeted foreign envoys and ambassadors. The place where the king and sometimes Daniel would officially sit was a towering two-tiered, ivory platform decorated with immaculate sculptures of dragons and phoenixes. The impressive platform sat in the center of a large rectangular, flat stone courtyard which had two rows of ranking stones which indicated where the court officials were to stand or sit according to rank. 

The uniformed, armed guards usually stood a couple steps away from those stones in intimidating lines with spears in hand and swords at the ready, their faces always stern and serious. Daniel hated to approach that area, but his curiosity was capturing him this time around. As far as he had heard, this visit from Japan envoys was not planned and there was a large amount of gifts. Since the two countries and two kings had been suffering a rocky, tumultuous relationship the last decade, it was concerning and yet intriguing, even to the prince who bore little interest in politics. 

Just what had happened, what were they afraid of, what had his peace-loving father threatened that they would come bearing this massive amount of gifts? Was there truly a person in that carriage? Had a princess from a foreign land come? Would they be gifted to his father or perhaps to one of his sons as a concubine or a new wife? Certainly they were a person of high status and important to be carried in such a fancy carriage.

The intrigued, handsome men were too impatient to wait all day for Jisung to return. Daniel suggested that they sneak to the small side hallways connecting the neighboring chambers by the Diligent Governance Hall and watch the proceedings through a cracked door or window, confessing that he was certain he could charm or bribe the servant girls in that area. 

Not much longer, the group of gorgeous, heart-stealing mischief makers were passed the servant girls on the east side of the halls bordering that area where the king and his visitors and all the palace guards were residing. They were gazing after him starry eyed, hands blessed with divine kisses as a gift for letting them pass, one of each of the three handsome men that they could only ever be with in their dreams. Daniel carried around gifts that girls would like but somehow he figured he could get through these young, homely looking girls in a much simpler, cost friendly fashion, knowing they happened to be some of the youngest that turned giddy after seeing a handsome face. 

They each carefully opened a respective sliding door just enough to crack their heads through, sitting as still as they could, trying to guess what was happening. After a consultation with the king, the gifts were apparently allowed to be presented. Some of the officials took the gifts up the stairs from the cart to present to the king. After being inspected, the guards had them taken inside, where they would surely be further inspected in case of something harmful hidden inside. Food and liquids would always needed to be tested by the poison testers of course. Most of the gifts appeared to be raw materials and finely crafted art. 

The last gift to be presented to the king who sat upon the throne in grand drapes of crimson red and shimmering gold was the one that Daniel was the most interested in. Judging by the quality of the goods, the emperor (his conjecture) was serious about pleasing the king. There must be a princess in there. 

Were Japan princesses lovelier than their own? Maybe she was a noble woman of exceptional talents and beauty instead. Surely she must be young. Would she have wanted to come here willingly? Would she be alright living here if she wasn’t staying temporarily? Could she speak their language? Did she know of their customs? 

Questions buzzed in his head, making the prince wonder why he cared so much about this mystery lady in that carriage from several minutes ago. It wasn’t like himself. When it came to his father or affairs of state, he hardly cared. Even in the case of who his father took on as a wife. He knew that his father had dearly loved his mother, missed her terribly, and thought no woman could ever replace her place in his heart, that she’d been the most exceptional, graceful, compassionate, talented queen of their entire history. He said so repeatedly, enough that the prince had moments during their visits for night snacks a couple times a month that he almost got sick of it. Since he had many other things that he wanted to talk to his exceptionally busy father about. Though of course he would always miss his lovely mother terribly.

The three men held their breath and pressed their faces to the slit of the doors as the visitors opened the foldable flap of the carriage. A dainty, pale as snow-capped mountains hand came out, covered by a red silk sleeve with embroidered pink and white blossoms. They could tell just from the make of the sleeve and the pattern that it was not their traditional style of dress. The dainty hand was taken and the person helped out. 

Their face could only be seen for a flash, from the side. Their shiny, chestnut brown hair was short and slightly waved, decorated with dangling flower clips. Their long, slender neck and delicate features were painted with white, two sharply peaked mountains low on the back clearly revealed from the heavily dipped neckline of the thick garments, their thin lips and large eyes painted starkly. Judging from the flat bodice of the kimono and the width of the narrow shoulders and the pointed bump in the middle of their throat, it was a man, not a woman. An exceptionally stunning, slim, tall, graceful, pale-as-moonlight-skinned man that rivaled the beauty of the women in their kingdom. 

Daniel couldn’t stop staring at the mysterious, intriguing newcomer’s face. Then it was gone in too short of moment, hidden behind a red umbrella with dangling ribbons. 

“Is that perhaps…a geisha?”

“There are geisha men?”

“Why would they invite a geisha, do you suppose?”

“Why would they offer a man, even more curious? Is your father, I dare not say less I be struck by lightning…um, changing preferences?”

Daniel shook his head and gulped, transfixed as the geisha walked slowly in these towering, clunky wooden shoes with one strap between the toes that he couldn’t imagine were comfortable, the fabric wrapped snugly around his long, shapely legs looking nearly impossible to take stairs in. He wondered at the first sight of the intriguing fashion he’d only read about. It was elegant and sultry compared to their hanbok since it was tight and revealing. However, it seemed impractical. How would you possibly get someone out of that at night? Then, he slapped himself for thinking of that when he had more important things to wonder about.

“His face…from what I saw, I think it’s a stark resemblance to my mother, the late queen…That must be why he’s been brought here. Possibly at my father’s request.”

“He’s gone absolutely senile then. To take in a male geisha simply because his face holds similarities to his late wife…The rumors will be nasty.”

“I don’t think the current queen is going to approve of this one rice grain. She’s already prone to jealousy and forbids the late queen to even be mentioned. Don’t even get me started on how she blatantly feels about your father doting on you, considering you as the crown prince instead of her sons. You are lucky that your pretty head is still attached to your broad shoulders considering her capabilities with shadow dealings.”

“Indeed,” Daniel admitted, nodding, his mind still boggled like a shaken-up hourglass at seeing someone resembling his own mother, a man more beautiful than most women he’d seen, someone obviously incredibly unique and exotic. “This doesn’t seem like positive news. Still, I wish I could catch a closer look…”

“Did you see his face? He’s seriously pretty, even from the back. Like the first snow.”

“Prettier than that, I would argue. Like freshwater pearls of the highest caliber. Tall and slender. Graceful and delicate. Wah…Are you sure it wasn’t a girl? Maybe they allow their women to cut their hair short.”

“True. That could be. What do we really know about geisha? Not everything in books can count as truth.”

However, Daniel knew a lot about geisha from reliable sources. Because they were masters of beauty, seduction, art, and classy entertainment. They were like nothing that his country had to offer. They were masters in many sorts of crafts, skillful entertainers, known for being hypnotically beautiful, extremely graceful, sweet, and polite. They basically were trained from birth to please aristocratic men for a heavy price. Though, as far as he knew, they were not someone to be bought or gifted, kept in private to do as a person wished. They were meant to be only admired for a temporary time, not to be touched or owned. Like elegant, precious treasures. 

He’d never heard of their being male geisha in the travel reports that he read, however. That was certainly novel information, but the country was a bit more progressive than they were, especially in terms of things they desired. He’d heard of much stranger fetishes than liking a handsome flower boy. Since he felt it was his duty though to save his father’s image, he didn’t tell his friends his true thoughts. 

“Maybe we saw it wrong because of our haste and distance. It could be a woman with short hair and slightly more masculine features is all. That would surely be more believable.”

To Be Continued...


	2. Spring Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince cannot handle his curiosity about the palace’s guest and starts to snoop, first through his father, then through bribing house maidens. What he learns makes him all the more intrigued and anticipating seeing him in person. With the ancient rule not to purse or covet those that technically belong to the King, however, he hesitates to approach and instead observes discreetly nearby.

“Finally, I found you! Your highness, why on Earth are you sneaking around? This is most unbefitting of your position.”

Jisung the ever-naggy, high-pitched eunuch hissed, yanking Daniel away from his hiding spot, crouched on a thin strip of land several feet above the other. He’d managed to sneak his way outside of where the king resided in friendly discussion with the envoys, attempting to listen in through a cracked window. Alas, he couldn’t hear much to his disappointment. Certainly not over those mouse squeaks.

“I’ll tell you what the fuss is about, so just get down off that ledge before you injure yourself, I implore.”

Daniel sighed, not having much choice. Jisung was about to rip his robes he was quite fond of with all the persistent yanking he was doing at the bottom of it, meaning more work for his maidens which he would feel guilty about. Seeing as he ended up destroying his clothes so often already with his sneaking around and hazardous actions such as jumping over or sliding down railings when he should be gracefully, slowly taking the stairs as any other elegant, well-bred royal (despite it was common knowledge that he was not).

Old habits were hard to kill though. As a commoner, he’d done that sort of thing all the time, back when he’d worn more comfortable, shaggy peasant-like clothing and lived in a crowded area full of things he needed to jump over or climb upon to get where he needed to be swiftly.

“Alright, alright. Stop tugging, Bird Beak for a Nose. You talk too much. Well, more like squawk I should say.”

“Fine. Be insufferably rude like a drunk peasant in a tavern. I presume you have no need of the intel I found out about our visitors.”

Daniel jumped down, clasping his hands together and sticking his face close to the hissy, prissy elder, making his eyes sparkly and sweet like a wolf pup.

“My gravest apologies, my dear handsome, kind, exceptionally wise friend with the most splendid, wisest of noses. Do tell me what you managed to find out. I wish to hear so miserably I feel faint.”

“Yeah, I can see that you have a desire to perish for this information, seeing as you risk your more precious than mountain streams life trying to eavesdrop on the king, your father of all people. Tsk, tsk. I seriously worry about how thoughtlessly brave you are, your highness. Just because your father spoils you so much, you’ve turned rotten, breaking every rule in this palace, going to all sorts of places where you shouldn’t without advanced permission. It’s a cause of wrinkles and stress pains. Just how did you become raised like this coming from two very noble, unadventurous people is a complete wonder of the universe.”

Daniel hugged his arm and rubbed up against him affectionately, whining like a child. “Jisung hyung~ I’ll be good. I’ll follow those stuffy court rules. I’ll stop doing dangerous things. I’ll listen to you and stop teasing you. So, tell me please~”

“I don’t believe you but who can resist this pretty face of yours when you go all out. Heavens spare us mercy,” he sighed, flicking the other playfully on his forehead.

Daniel smiled triumphantly in that characteristic, positively glimmering, heart-stealing way that was his signature and chuckled, knowing that his insufferable charms had once again not failed him. He was a master of many things, especially of charming others until he got what he wanted and getting out of trouble.

“It seems that our countries were about to be at war because there was a scuffle between our armies last week that greatly infuriated your father. The emperor realized that this would bring great harm to his people and that they need to trade with our country. Thus, he sent gifts to prevent war occurring in the near future, hopefully for many more years to come. Amongst these, there’s something that the king greatly covets.

After hearing of some rumor from one of his traveling advisors abroad, it turns out there truly was a person that greatly resembled the late queen, your beloved, much missed mother. The emperor merely came to know of this by coincident. It was not that your father requested to buy someone and have them shipped here. You know he’s not the sort of crude person to do that. The emperor had struck some sort of deal with this person. Apparently, they have no living family or attachments in the country, so they agreed to come along. I’m not sure if the king has accepted them. Judging by the extent of the discussion occurring with his inner counsel of advisors, however, I suppose that he was taken by surprise and isn’t sure whether to accept this person or not. Since they are not of our people.”

“Are they indeed a geisha? Is it a man or a woman?”

Jisung appeared slightly annoyed that that was the only thing he was concerned about, not yet giving him thanks for his detailed heap of information he provided.

“I haven’t gained that particular intel yet. It does seem that they are some sort entertainer exceptional in fine arts and their face and neck are painted in the standard way that geisha are. I suppose that we could assume as much.”

Daniel chewed on his fingernails and fidgeted with his sleeve, wondering how he could get more information. His rank even if he pulled the crown prince talisman wasn’t high enough to see someone that technically belonged under his father’s care or infringe casually on the conversation they’re having even happening on them by supposed coincidence. It wasn’t appropriate for him to approach his father in the middle of business without permission to partake in the discussions, needing approval from the high counselors and the queen mother in order to do so which would take over half the sun’s rise to get.

Possibly he could sneak into his private quarters, the Hall of Radiance, though he wasn’t supposed to do that. On occasion when he’d had something imperative to discuss with his father but was too bothersome or impatient to wait and go through the proper protocol of getting permission to arrange a formal meeting with him, his father had given in and accepted him inside with only a mere stern word of advice not to make a habit of doing as he pleased lest others look at him sourly.

Alas, for now he was exhausted from the sneaking around, thrilling as it was. He had time to kill before he’d be able to approach his father.

“Tell me if there’s anything new you discover. I’ll be with my friends. It’s about time for a stroll and supper.”

“Sure, your highness. Do keep me informed through the maidens or guards where you are. I will ensure that you fail to stray far.”

Daniel smiled kindly, patting his narrow shoulder. “I’m an adult who is adept with a sword and knows this palace and the people here like the back of my hand. I’m a master manipulator as well, that you certainly have first-hand experience with. You hardly have to worry about me for half a day away.”

“Still. It’s your flair for mischief and your constant gravitation to risks that has me concerned. No matter who you’re around. Since not a single one of us is good at controlling you.”

“Well, you’re not that adept at it for sure, Jisung. Sorry to burst your bubble. That’s why you shouldn’t fret over it so much. It’s a waste of your efforts and useless panic that only leaves you exhausted.”

Jisung sighed, shaking his head in defeat. “You’re correct, unfortunately. All I can humbly ask as someone who considers you as true kin is…please, just be good and stay out of major trouble. You mustn’t get hurt either.”

The prince responded cheekily with a crooked grin that made the plants around twitch jovially, “I cannot promise, but I assure you I will do my best.”

Jisung groaned and strangled the air in frustration as he glided gracefully and swiftly away. “What did I ever do in a past life to be punished so, getting stuck taking care of this foolish brat every day is sheer torture, really…”

Daniel observed his caretaker grumbling in irritation with an amused, muffled laugh. It was truly a bundle of joy to mess with Jisung, though he was greatly fond and thankful to him. He’d better make it up to him in a few moons with a surprise gift. That would keep his faithful caretaker placated and cure some of his sinking misery, ensuring that he wouldn’t complain to the king. If that happened, he could get a scolding and many nasty glares from the queen when he came across her. She truly didn’t like him because of how rebellious, mouthy, and forward he was compared to her perfect, dull sons. His half-brothers and the current queen were the only people that he wasn’t close to and truthfully didn’t care to. Hence, the reason he avoided the Hall of Moonlight as if it were infested with diseased bugs.

It was far past the time everyone but the guards were retired to their chambers to sleep when Daniel snuck into his father’s chambers through a blind spot in the garden at the back side. As expected, his father was still awake, pondering over a large, open book at his desk with imported spectacles attached to a golden chain around his neck, ignoring the cozy futon set up for him. He had dressed in his thin, flowy, white sleeping robes but he had yet to wash his face or remove his hair pin from his top-knot.

“Father, what are you doing up so late? Very curious a matter…”

The man who seemed even more handsome in his old age but had grown many more deep wrinkle lines since the prince first met him smiled with chagrin.

“I should be asking you the same thing, my rebellious, unlawfully handsome son. Why are you sneaking around, risking us both getting into trouble? Yet again, I might add. I suppose that would make this the fourth time since last season.”

“I was just wondering as I happened by the garden…”

He drifted off, fidgeting with his robes after sitting cross legged in front of the smiling king. His father studied his expression and then his hands, smiling wider and relaxing back with a knowing, smug look on his face.

“Ah, I see what this is. I know precisely the lightning bug that’s pricking at my precious boy’s witty mind. You heard about our guests today, was it? Or you perhaps happened to ask someone to shadow whisper along the walls for information after seeing the processions at the Hall during your leisure time was it?”

“Yes, sharp as ever, my dear father. It’s no wonder where my brains came from. Well, I was in the Pavillion for a snack and good conversation with Minhyun and Jaehwan. When I happened to see the visitor procession approaching clearly, to be more specific. I wasn’t eavesdropping or asking around this time, honestly I will take an oath if need be.”

“Sure, you weren’t. The brilliant Little Ray of Sunshine never needs to do that. Because the servants will tell him anything he wishes to know by merely fluttering those pretty, star spangled eyes, since they know how fond their prince of knowing everything that’s going on, especially those matters he shouldn’t like the private matters of the king.”

Daniel grinned sheepishly, not denying the obvious. His father chuckled with amusement, a clearly fond, doting look on his weathered, slightly sagging face he had whenever he was around his son. It was obvious to anyone that the first son of their kingdom was immensely loved and favorited, possibly more so because of his quirky antics and wits.

“I suppose that’s so. My apologies that my thirst for knowledge is as hard to control as my stunning, genetically passed down looks…”

The king got caught up in looking at him for a moment of stretched on, comfortable silence.

“Just as beautiful as your mother every day, indeed that’s certain more so than that the pleasant fall will pass and the bitter cold of winter will come. I don’t know how I can see so much resemblance in you when others cannot. It’s probably just a father’s lovesick delusions or that my aging mind has faded the edges of her appearance. Perhaps it’s more the aura and your character that’s reminiscent….”

“I feel that I have a delicate, well-balanced mix of both of your best features. There’s much of me that is similar to your character as well, Father.”

“Surely not your sense of disobedience, please don’t say that!” the old man brightly quipped after a short snort, slipping his socked foot under to lightly kick his knee.

“Eh, I’ve heard stories though. You weren’t playing by every page of the rule book or a completely docile, easy to handle child. Though you always put on the heirs of a pure lily in my presence, you also had a fondness for trouble.”

“That was when I could still do as I pleased and get away easily with it because I was very young! You don’t have youth as an excuse nor can you say you don’t know any better considering how long you have lived here. I’ve seen poor Jisung scold you until the skin of his tongue is raw. He’s the mouthiest of all the eunuchs and as determined to straighten you up like a crooked bamboo pipe. You did at least come with him and your guards, not alone, praytell? You’re going to make that pitiful man bed-ridden someday…”

Daniel nodded. “They grumbled about it for eons and I’ve heard an entire earful of nagging already, rest assured.”

“Yet you didn’t listen to your subjects?” He sighed softly, relaxing his suspiciously narrowed eyes that were slightly less almond shaped than his. “Danny, you really shouldn’t make those loyal to you exhausted or you will turn them into enemies.”

Daniel straightened up and slipped on a serious expression at his father’s honest advice and expression of slight concern.

“No need for concern. I promised the guards chicken the next time it comes out on the royal menu. Jisung has a thing for perfumed satchels. I’ve promised to purchase him three new ones the next shipment that comes in. That will make him rise from his bed straightaway.”

His father guffawed with hearty laughter, slapping on the floor, forgetting possibly how late it was or how much strength he stilled carried. The floor vibrated and echoed with the sharp thumping noises, startling those outside.

Daniel’s private guards Jihoon and Woojin poked their heads in through the cracked door with alarm instead of properly asking to enter like they usually would, deeming there must be danger. Once they saw that it was merely the king being beside himself with laughter and a smirking Daniel shushing him with a finger to his mouth, they removed their heads and slid the doors closed.

“You’re going to become the first penniless prince at this rate the way that you bribe everyone inside the palace to do your wicked biddings!”

“Father, shh. I solemnly swear that I do it for curiosity’s sake and have no wicked intentions. I shouldn’t stay long this evening. I merely wanted to ask you…is it true that you received a geisha from the emperor?”

He wanted to ask much more, such as were they really a man and did they look like his mother, what was his purpose with them, were they going to be staying long in the palace, and so on. However, he bit his lip, knowing it was impolite and his father was annoyed when he asked too many questions at once. Unlike himself, his old man didn’t have the best memory or much talent in multi-tasking.

The man’s lips closed and turned into a firm, flat line, though the corners twitched and his dark eyes twinkled. Because he had an intriguing secret or because he was amused at how blunt his son was, Daniel couldn’t be certain.

“I can’t tell you that, son. I’m sure you figured already. Those are international and private matters, what is transferred and said between heads of nations. If you were the crown prince, it might be possible…Aw, don’t start acting cute now…Your mother used to do that all the time. It’s my greatest weakness, you little devil.”

I know, Daniel thought with an evil chuckle. He kept his handsome face in sulky mode, pouting, with his eyes shimmering and melancholy like an empty, abandoned stream, his hands clasped up to his chin in a pleading motion. He started tilting his head and whimpering, pressing his thick bottom lip out even further to the point he could catch a tea cup worth of raindrops in it during the monsoon season. His father avoided his eyes and even covered his line of vision with his sleeves, but he succumbed in a couple of moments.

“Alright, enough! You miserable ruffian. Stop with the abandoned puppy act, please. I’ll answer only two questions I’m sure you have and that’s it. For one, yes, a geisha was gifted to me from the emperor in order to maintain the peace between our countries. For two, they will be staying here, probably not just temporarily either unless they have a deep desire to return to their homeland.”

“I heard something unique about this geisha though. Is it true that they are—”

His father stopped his bubbly question with a raised hand. “Desist, Danny. It’s late and I’ve told you enough, more than you need to know about our guest already. I’m sure, knowing you, you will wheedle the rest of what you wish to know from the servants within a few days.”

Daniel sat back, going between a pout and a grin. He was happy to hear that the geisha would be staying so he might be able to see him from afar and surely was already scheming about how he could go about finding information about him. The fact that his father was keeping all the information about them to himself and not trusting his son to keep a secret, or possibly worried that he’d try to steal the person from him which was silly made him sad. The pout won out and then increased in intensity when his father sternly looked at him.

“Promise me that you will not bother our guest no matter how curious you are. They need time to adjust and will likely be struggling with the new culture. Plus, they cannot speak our language, so they have to learn that first and foremost. They will be uncomfortable, frustrated, and stressed for some time as they become accustomed to living here. I don’t want you going and adding that.

If you absolutely insist to observe, then do so from afar. Unnoticed, I stress. You mustn’t bother them until they’re adjusted enough to communicate with others. Though you really shouldn’t be speaking to them at all since they’re under my care, staying in my quarters. Which you aren’t supposed to be going about hazardously as you please, may I remind you.”

“Tch. Make me sound like some sort of rebellious mutt in need of retraining about those stuffy court rules. I got it, but you’re sure being a whole stink bug and a half this evening.”

“I can’t go giving into you all the time, cute as a knob you may be, my precious son. You do need some training still. Some stink into that handsome, strong nose of yours should do it. Return to your quarters now, don’t wander anywhere else. Jisung, make sure of it please. I expect a report in the morning about my son’s actions, if he’s being obedient or not. I implore there’s no news of messes I need to sweep up after.”

Daniel huffed as he jumped up, stuck out his tongue brattily, then turned on his heels and stomped out. His father watched, acting unusually stern only until the doors were closed from his son’s dismissal. Then he chuckled, flipping the beige pages of his book and thinking of two people that made his life quite entertaining.

His surprise guest that held a stark resemblance to his late wife which comforted his heart and made his stomach flutter in ways it hadn’t in decades. As well as his son who was much similar to his mother in how cheerful he was but caused even more mischief and had even more admirers because he was quite dashing and adorable(and knew that fact, greatly taking advantage of it for most of his life).

“Now I’ve really got my hands full. I wonder when he’ll listen to me. I suppose it’s my fault for doting on him and caving excessively much to his whims when he was younger. My dearest, you would surely greatly scold me for spoiling our precious gem so. Just so you know, I didn’t ask that person to come here and they can’t replace you. I have no ill intentions. I just want to look at them because it brings me peace. I hope you understand and aren’t cursing me from your grave…”

Over the following moon cycle, Daniel spent most of his days outside of his miserable lessons and occasional visits with his wives bribing maidens living in the King’s quarters with expensive, fancy goods and rare, imported treats to collect information about the geisha.

From the whispers he’d gathered thus far after exhausting most of his resources for bribing, the geisha’s nickname was Snowflake because of their skin which was as pale and flawless as untouched snow, even underneath their paint. They’d thought of naming him moonlight, but that would certainly ruffle the feathers of the queen as the moon was her rightful symbol. Daniel agreed with the second choice in name being suitable after recalling the person’s hands and wrists which had been beautiful, delicate, and shimmering such as that appearance of freshwater pearls.

Indeed, the geisha was confirmed to be a man (that information coming from the royal bathers cost him a fortune worth two limbs). Apparently, although male geisha were a rarity, in modern times there were places that had them in order to cater to everyone’s desires. His father asked the male geisha to entertain him once a day, usually late afternoon or early at night. Apparently, his father would take one meal and tea while watching them perform some sort of specialized, aristocratic art, keeping a distance.

The pair didn’t talk or touch, even get close to each other. His father merely stared with a peaceful, content expression and slight, rather nostalgic, gentle smile on his face. He often drifted off, even drifted off here and there as if he were thinking of some pleasant memory.

Daniel was certain that the geisha’s looks and talents brought him peace because of the similarity and recollection of his mother. Somehow, he was relieved that the geisha wasn’t taken in as some sort of concubine. His father reportedly didn’t look at him with desire as of yet. Snowflake had seemed quite pure and delicate and precious, not someone to be tainted in that way. Desired but not to be taken and owned in such an impure way.

It was not good in his opinion to be the king’s concubine. The current queen would surely be upset and she was quite formidable as an enemy, for one. The king was many years older so that he doubted he could manage to perform in that respect, for two. The idea that his kind father would lust for someone simply because he resembled his mother was disgusting, a dishonor to her, and he didn’t want to think of his father with distaste or lose any respect for him. For three, a concubine cast aside was considered damaged yet untouchable goods, needing to go into isolation far away in the mountains, never to marry another—a most miserable, lonesome fate.

The more that he heard about the mysterious Snowflake, the more that the prince felt like he wanted to see this amazing, supposedly stunning person with many talents and that could make his father happy with only his beauty and grace. Even once before he perished or the guest disappeared. The servants spoke about him with such reverence and dazed expressions despite he was a foreigner that Daniel grew more curious, certain that he was chock full of boundless charm and blindingly beautiful up-close.

Supposedly, between when he wasn’t bathing, eating, and serving as his father’s entertainment, Snowflake remained in the special chambers set up for him, doing as he pleased such as studying their language or engaging in various aristocratic arts, almost always silent unless he were reciting poetry or singing in Japanese in the loveliest voice like a warm spring breeze.

Daniel vaguely recalled his father’s warning as he tip toed to the area the maiden had directed him towards which was usually unguarded since the King’s quarters was the most protected place that the people residing in there hardly needed extra protection or worries. His father had told him not to bother the guest, but he had also said that it was alright to watch from afar if he couldn’t curb his curiosity. There was some important rule which had been mentioned but it slipped his mind at the moment.

Well, he couldn’t see them from afar because they never went outside of the walls of the king’s quarters, but watching from just outside a coincidentally open or damaged window he found as he happened to be passing through the area on other important business was still keeping distance as he saw it. As long as the geisha didn’t notice his presence, then he wouldn’t be considered a disturbance. He’d be careful and the only one that would know of his visit was the one maiden that had arranged for this to happen.

“The cyan sky is calling my distressed soul, asking me to join the crystalline clouds. Rising above the earth, I will soar to heights never known and find freedom in the wind.”

Daniel had been studying Japanese in case the geisha he ever happened to run across coincidentally and they needed help with something. He was a kind, helpful person that wanted to communicate with all sorts of people. The idea that there was someone in the palace that couldn’t communicate with others even in times of need was a troublesome idea that disturbed his slumbers.

It eased his mind once he’d learned some of the language himself and he was surprised at his own rapid-fire language ability when he understood a great deal of the poem that was softly spoken in a breezy, sweet tone. He pressed to the wall and eased his head down to the hole cut in the corner of the paper at the farthest door of the room where the geisha resided. He hardly dared to breathe, less he ruin the ethereal, majestic picture that lie before him.

Inside, the person that he’d briefly seen was sitting by a fully opened window, comfortably resting on their folded knees, looking fondly at the painting of some birds on a branch. The person dressed in a powdery light blue kimono with white bamboo leaf designs and a thick black ribbon with purple flowers and silver, looped vines tied in a ribbon at his slender waist had painted the birds from real life. The birds were still present hopping about and chattering on the nearly bare tree outside. The wind came in through the room, faintly tussling his wavy, shiny, chestnut locks and the edges of the parchment paper in a graceful dance.

He muttered something in surprise that Daniel couldn’t understand, his hands quickly moving to hold the fluttering paper, those humongous, long lashed, midnight, naturally sparkling eyes nervously scanning the paint that had yet to dry. It seemed he was worried that there would be a smear on his masterpiece.

The hidden prince bit his finger to hold back a chuckle as the geisha turned to glare at the window as if cursing the existence of wind which dared touch his painting. Once he was sure that the wind had paused, he stood up ever so gracefully and glided with tiny, floating steps and knees slightly bent, dragging his strangely two toed, slippered feet to the wooden window sills which he abruptly pulled closed, the edges of his sleeves slipping down to reveal the most slender, fragile pair of arms that rivaled the beauty of cherry blossom branches, skin so fair it might as well have the power to reflect the sun.

He pivoted again with expert grace as if he were dancing, a smug smile curving up one side of his finely featured, small face. Daniel’s eyes widened and his heart slammed painfully into his rib cage like an arrow the initial moment he saw the geisha’s unpainted face fully. He pressed his hand to his mouth, inhaling sharply in place of the shocked gasp sounding inside his head, terrified to have his presence revealed.

_Is that indeed a person? Isn’t it a porcelain doll from the west? Or a celestial being from the heavens? Does Japan truly have beauties like that? I believe I was born in the wrong country then. How have I been missing out on such a wondrous, timeless, undefeated beauty?! That face has no natural or spiritual rivals for certain._

To Daniel who collected and appreciated all things of beauty, this person’s face was the finest, most exquisite piece he’d ever come across so that it was a physical shock and made him wish to bow down and worship it alone. The lines which were a mix of soft and hard, the features which were East Asian yet exotic, the thin, wavy lips which were such a lovely shape, those sparkling eyes which could steal your soul so full of depth and incredibly dark, the closely aligned, tiny moles as if he’d been kissed by the stars on the cheek.

This stunning being was a heavenly blessing the gods had created indeed. An ethereal god-like face meant to be ogled for centuries, painted by every master and put into every fictional book as a main character for hundreds of generations to come.

He doubted his eyes that someone so beautiful could exist. As much as he loved his mother, in his opinion from his memories and the paintings he’d seen even her exquisite beauty paled in comparison. She hadn’t been as exotic and soft looking as he was. She wasn’t as effortlessly poised or as flawlessly, fair skinned and full of vitality and elegance with every minute movement. Even she wasn’t this dangerously captivating.

_How could my father not want to touch this person? Have his loins been petrified? That’s truly a wonder. I’ve only seen him twice for a brief moment and I feel desperately drawn to him and positively aching as if magma were consuming me. Gender hardly matters with a fine beauty such as that. I’m not worthy to touch a god but I’d likely give up anything to touch just their divine hand once._

Maybe it was that he was too young or that his father had no interest in him since he was a man. Or was it that he was too old to feel desire? Or suffering too much grief while recalling his late wife that those feelings couldn’t surface?

Whatever the reasons, Daniel was filled with relief. That this person was not taken physically by his father meant that they were still pure, still up for grabs, still a piece of parchment waiting to be filled with brush strokes of colors which he couldn’t help but wish would become his own. The piece that he was missing in his collection, the person that was special to fill the emptiness within, the unique treasure that would make him stop searching endlessly for more…

This person could possibly be just that. The moment that he saw the geisha’s gorgeous unpainted face which was truly a masterpiece beyond any within the national treasury chambers, those were the thoughts rushing like a cyclone within his cluttered, foggy mind.

_I know that I’m risking staying longer. I promised only to get a tiny glimpse, but I can’t tear my feet to move away from his presence yet. He’s too spellbindingly beautiful beyond words, even more so than I was expecting from my memory. The distance and the paint covering his face before didn’t do him a lick of justice. By far, he’s the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen, enough that we can hardly consider him a person but a spirit in human form._

Daniel couldn’t force his body to budge. His curiosity again got the better of him. He stayed pressed uncomfortably to the sliding door, peeking in through the hole with one hazel-colored, almond-shaped eye closed, getting a headache from the tension of strangely folding his body and the intense concentration it required to observe every detail of the geisha’s activity from this distance. He was greedy to learn all that he could and paint the figure into his memories to recreate later, though he doubted his brush would do the beauty a stroke of justice.

Hypnotized by the most divine creature in the universe, the prince was petrified in his place. That specific rule that he must pay heed to irrevocably forgotten, carried away by a rushing river of emotions.

The next time that the daring prince observed the unknowing geisha was from outside the window on the other side, through a sheer curtain the maiden left on the window, saying that he didn’t often look out the windows when he was immersed in his arts. That day he was able to observe the geisha practicing ikebana which was an artform of flower arranging he was rather unfamiliar with. From what he gathered, it was similar to how they cared for their bonsai trees but more complex and meaningful.

Either Snowflake had wondered outside or the servants had gathered some flowers, plants and branches at his request, bundled up in a cloth. He had them laid out next to a ceramic blue and white, delicately painted vase filled with wet soil. After spending time studying the effects of various combinations, the geisha slowly inserted the stems inside the dirt at various angles and spots. When he wasn’t fond of something, he carefully removed the plant, wiped it, adjusted it, sometimes scrapping it all together or cutting the length. It took a significantly long time to make the arrangement to his satisfaction involving lots of concentration, head tilts, and frowning.

The entire time Daniel studied his expressions and movements more than the effect of the plants because he couldn’t understand it much. He was breathtakingly gorgeous even with his dark brows furrowed in focus or his lips pursed and downturned in distaste. He’d never seen anything more adorable than that button nose scrunched up. Nothing as sensual as the way that he licked and bit at his chapped lips that needed some moisture. Nothing as soothing to the ears as that doubtful hum.

Whenever he bent over, the front of the elegant, silk, black garment shifted, revealing part of a mole on his creamy, smooth chest. Since his draping sleeves were rolled up and tied with a band, his arms were fully revealed to his elbows, ever so slender, delicate, and unbelievably fair. His hands were dainty, flawless, well-cared for, graceful, more sensual and pleasing to look at than any women’s hands he’d ever seen. It made him embarrassed at his own thick, rather stubby fingers which were in need of care at the nails from all the anxious biting that he did when he was frustrated from studying and needing desperately to come up with an excuse to slip out. Even slightly soiled with dirt, he imagined kissing those heavenly fingers as if they were holy objects in need of admiration.

Other days he was able to secretly observe the geisha, the insatiable, intrigued prince was able to see the other various arts he was rumored to be exceptionally talented at. He could play all sorts of instruments, even mastering the Korean ones that were similar. He could do the most amazing, hypnotizing dance with large folding fans. He was a master at tea ceremony and making artful sweets from colored bean pastes. His calligraphy was extraordinary, drawing dainty, swirly Chinese characters that rivaled the masters that had taught the princes here.

His painting skills weren’t shabby either, though it was clearly his least practiced art. The only animals that he painted were bugs and birds. He never painted anything complex such as people, buildings, or mountains. He painted small parts of nature from his own detailed observations, sometimes from looking outside the window, other times from objects that he’d bring or arrange to have brought inside such as a rock, flower, leaves, a spindly branch.

Like with ikebana, he’d furrow his brows and purse or toss down his thin, shapely lips, arranging and rearranging until he discovered the effect that he approved of. Then he’d hum with that soft, airy voice of his that was like a comforting breeze and smile his, elongated lips ever so slightly, a look that was demure, sweet, and pure striking his heart like a bolt of lightning, turning his body weak.

His smile even when he was alone was quite a rarity. He tended to go back and forth between focused on his work to being in a contemplative, melancholy sort of daze such as when he played an instrument or was thinking of poetry to write.

The style of fashion he’d thought was strange at first now he was quite fond of. The fabrics were pleasing and soft, warmer and simpler than the tones of their own. He was especially approving of the way it hugged the body and revealed much of the drooping necklines. The delicate, colorful hair ornaments that he subtly decorated his loose hair with were appealing as well, all connected to nature and simply designed, not as heavy and gaudy as theirs were. Though he preferred the man didn’t put anything in his hair, liking the way that it flowed freely past his sharp, arched eyebrows and perfectly rounded, cute ears, tickling the bridge of his narrow nose when he bent over.

The more that Daniel studied the combination of those fashion choices, the more that he found the combination of innocence, simplicity, and mysterious sensuality extremely erotic. He wasn’t trying but everything about the geisha was naturally seductive but in the purest, sweetest, vague and sentimental sense like how cherry blossoms falling along a warm spring breeze dancing under the moonlight made you feel. It was a romantic, subtle sort of infatuation, a gentle yearning sparked within him.

Not that he would dare to approach the person while they were technically under their father’s care simply because of his wanton desires. Well, at least he wouldn’t go breaking ancient court rules in broad daylight for certain; he had no wish to be punished. It might have taken a while, but that pesky rule had eventually sprung to his mind; that which gravely discouraged anyone from pursuing what was considered their king’s.

The prince didn’t see much harm, however, in having a simple conversation. Surely, their guest was lonely and in need of language practice. He’d yet to find any way to even talk to him casually and his language wasn’t good enough to be able to converse yet, so he lacked the confidence to approach him in the secure shadows of the evening. He’d need to wait patiently, observe and study more until the fated chance came, by then hopefully he’d have the courage to converse with him.

Daniel’s new hobby began to occur so frequently and he’d get so lost in studying Snowflake that he didn’t realize how careless he’d become. Rumors from the maidens in the king’s quarters spread to the servants that also worked in other areas, eventually reaching various others that should not have knowledge of his risky, inappropriate adventures. His friends could care less how Daniel spent his time, thinking of it as another moment of him getting caught up in his obsession with beautiful, exotic things.

His wives in the annex up in the north-western corner, however, were not as dismissive about it. They were used to Daniel visiting them in cycles, sometimes three of them in one day if he decided to fully skip out on his princely lessons. They were used to sharing him only amongst each other and seeing him often, around if not within their own chambers. They weren’t used to extended periods of absence from the annex and it was disconcerting that he didn’t seem interested in them anymore.

More than jealous because of their undying love and sense of ownership, the recent occurrences and rumors of him obsessed over the king’s new guest made them anxious and insecure. They liked their comfortable, secure, and predictable lives in the palace and some adored the prince greatly, basking in his affections when he happened to grace them with his presence, feeling an attachment to this place and to him as well.

There was an underlying scent of fear amongst the wives in the Place of the Cherished as the weeks passed. They were terrified to have lost his favor to this mystery woman, not sure what to do to win his affections back and unable to leave the grounds to seek him out and ask what was wrong. If they lost his favor, there was a risk that they could be kicked out of the palace which they desperately didn’t want. They’d be considered damaged goods, unable to marry another man, at best living in exile in some small country village all alone by the prince’s good grace. If they were lucky, the gracious prince would provide for them until they died but that didn’t occur in every historical account.

“Is this foreigner that pretty? Hmph.”

“It’s a mystery. It’s hard to get any information about them. The maidens have their lips sealed.”

“They probably don’t want us to be cross once we realize we’re about to be outcasted. Hmph.”

“Don’t frown so, dear. You’ll get wrinkles and appear haggard which certainly will do no good to win our beauty obsessed prince’s favor.”

The wife known by all except the one person who knew of her birth name as Rose since she’d entered the palace sat up with a horrified gasp, her eyes filling with extra tears. The sweet wife that was one of her closest friends held her jaw and wiped her tears away with a gentle, comforting smile. Unusually emotionally expressive, distraught Rose relaxed, feeling at peace, wondering at the woman’s ability. On top of being beautiful in a pure, youthful way, she was kind and caring. She hugged her friend and laid on her shoulder, showing a childlike, vulnerable side that she failed to feel comfortable showing to her husband less he lose favor with her for it.

“Rose? Lily? What’s going on here, my pretty flowers. The painting you make together is indeed stunning but it also looks most lonesome. This embrace looks most cozy on such a chilly day as this. Might I join for a moment?”

A familiar cheerful, husky tone tickled their ears. They turned immediately, looking down with surprised delight from the deck to see their husband with his brilliant, warm smile, his sweet almond eyes with golden flecks nearly disappearing into the youthfully plump flesh surrounding it. The effect of his signature, large dimpled smile turned his handsome face adorable and youthful, even more appealing and much less intimidating than normal.

“Dear highness!”

“Prince Daniel!”

After exclaiming excitedly, they bent down over the slab of wood to hug him tightly and smother his cheeks in kisses until his flesh turned warm and rosy beneath their painted lips.

“Ah, I certainly haven’t felt this loved in a long while. A prince could get used to that. If only all were as welcoming to see me. I should be away more often.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“You mustn’t, please!”

Daniel breathily laughed as they scolded him with a whine at the same time, rubbing their backs fondly as a way to get the girls settled.

“I jest, I jest. Gravest apologies for my absence. It seems I’ve been too caught up with my studies that I lost track of time. My father’s been a brute. I couldn’t seem to get away until I memorized all the laws in history.”

The girls rolled their eyes and shared a disgruntled look around his hat-adorned head, sure that he was lying to them with that silver tongue but not foolish enough to believe it as they once might have been their first couple seasons of marriage.

Daniel was a dangerous charmer, sweet talker, and a master of fibbing to benefit himself, usually very convincing sounding, reasonable white lies to keep the peace between the women in the Palace of the Cherished. Such as he wouldn’t tell which girl he favored or who he’d just been with in order not to hurt their feelings or cause them to be at war with each other. However, women and maidens gossiped quite frivolously. It was impossible not to know or at least suspect certain things over time and he was of course, a human male, which meant he had preferences.

That he favored Scarlet in bed, for example, was not a secret amongst them. That when he was feeling most anxious and distressed, he got the most comfort from seeking out Lily, for example. That once Ivy and Scarlet had had quite a nasty physical roe with hair pulling and pin slashing because Ivy had been given a grander gift than Scarlet on top of the fact that Scarlet was stealing more of the usual night time visits that Ivy had been promised.

It was impossible not to have some darker issues stemming from the ugly snake pits of jealousy just as it was possible for anything involving the prince to stay secret. Like that they knew he’d rarely visited any of them this past moon cycle and had instead been using his free time to sneak around the king’s chamber where the guest from abroad was rumored to be accommodated. Which they assumed meant that he was interested in the exotic woman and pursuing her, likely in the future there was going to be another unique wife inhabiting their residence, one that was rumored to be the most exquisite beauty with multiple artistic talents and as graceful as a crane, fair as the snow.

They couldn’t of course address him about this matter directly. There were many things they didn’t dare address the prince about for fear of losing his favor. The surefire way to continue enjoying their lives of comfort and luxury was to stay silent about matters that didn’t involve them, hide their worries, envy, and insecurities, merely showing him affection and welcoming him home to the best of their ability in order to encourage him to continue to adore and dote on them.

They pulled off and wiped his smeared cheeks with cloths, smiling fondly, serenely at him as if nothing was amiss and they weren’t the least bit bitter about being abandoned for a new piece of art. It was impossible to stay angry at him when he was such a handsome charmer, smiling and gazing at them with such kindness and warmth that might fool you into thinking his whole world revolved around you only.

“I’m thinking of taking my afternoon tea. Would you care to join me?”

They nodded and agreed to eagerly.

“My dear? Are you really here?”

Daniel looked up and set down the small, porcelain cup, both his blissful, infatuated wives pressed up to his side in the midst of giggling over some comical story about Jisung being chased and barred into the loo by a wild boar he’d just told them. They all smiled warmly, greeting their visitor, Violet dressed in the deepest of purple it was practically black with her hair in a long braid over her shoulder adorned with butterfly clips.

She beamed with delight, eyes only for Daniel. She’d been honestly worried about him not visiting recently, thinking something terrible might have happened to him such as he fell ill or was in trouble with the law since he often did things that a noble shouldn’t.

“What’s this? It’s rare to see two of my flowers together but now I have three. I’m more loved than I thought. Here I figured it was all exaggerated so you could keep your life of luxury until you’re a bunch of stones.”

“Certainly no! I would love you the next thousand years even if you became a poor exile, my dear. I was worried sick about your disappearance. At least you could have sent us a messenger. Of course we worry when you don’t come by for long periods. It’s not like you.”

The two girls flanking his sides properly looked away as was their unspoken custom and sign of respect while Daniel kissed the sulky pout off the girl’s face. She sat back with a shy, happy smile, reaching to pour tea for herself.

“So, why was it that you were gone, my love?”

“Studies, or so he says,” Rose offered with a suspicious look and impish slight smirk.

Daniel chuckled, poking her side and making her squirm and glare playfully in warning. “It is just as I said! Don’t try to make your husband into a fibber! I was truly swamped with studies and barred from the guards from exiting. It’s nothing less than prison, I tell you!”

“Oh, is that so? That’s rather positive news. I’m sure you will only be infinitely more attractive once you are wiser about the ways of the country.”

“Don’t get your hopes up. You know who will become the glowing moon if I’m forced into becoming the future golden dragon. Then my flowers will be wilting with sadness because I won’t be able to visit you as often. That frigid prude will probably have my loins frozen and break them with a hammer.”

“Omo! Most certainly we can’t have that!” The women exaggerated as if they were talking about a national treasure, making him laugh and flush as he thought of naughty things that weren’t appropriate for afternoon tea time.

As if the devil had called her, the temptress of the residence who was most fond of his plentiful, southern treasures appeared, dressed as usual in fiery red much more revealing and daring than the others. Her personality as loud and wild as her hair and fashion choice.

“Daniel…” she commented breathily, her eyes hazy with desire as soon as she spotted him. He gulped and looked down, intimidated by her as usual.

“Good afternoon, Scarlet. Join us for tea if you please.”

“A pleasure it is. Oh, how I’ve missed you, my dashing darling. Didn’t you miss me too? I’m sure some part of you has been dying to return to the warmth of my bed…”

The girls turned away quickly, gasping and flushing deeply. She’d pushed Lily rudely out of the way, wrapping her arm around his neck quite possessively and stroking his leg while whispering into his ear. Daniel didn’t approve of her unclassy behavior, the promiscuity, the rudeness, the way that she couldn’t control herself and act appropriate, especially the way that she was to the others.

“Please, Scarlet, behave. You are not the only flower present for me to give attention to. Show some decency and respect for your sisters. Yes, I missed you, of course. As much as any other. But not in that way at the moment. I’m quite tired from my studies.”

She appeared irritated when he pushed her away and slid closer to another wife to put distance between them, which was the only thing that made her seem uglier. Of all of them, her face was the homeliest, not exactly what you would consider a beauty. Which was why she’d been at a brothel instead of some other sort of pleasure service that would have been classier.

Scarlet haughtily accepted the tea that the quite stunning Lily offered, making the girl cower at the scowl she gave her. Daniel watched this with a look of sternness, clearly displeased but hiding it behind a cool, proper mask that nobles learned to wear in order not to completely disrupt the harmony of the gathering. Scarlet, however, was not of noble birth as most of the others were. She didn’t have sense to pick up on his cues and behave more appropriately.

With a soft sigh, Daniel turned to offer the others a kind, apologetic smile, then changed the subject, thinking ‘this is why we don’t have family gatherings, I suppose. It’s dangerous to put cats together with only one fish to share’.

“Where’s Ivy?” he asked, curious about the only one missing from his beautiful garden.

He figured it would be better if she was here. The only one that distracted Scarlet from fawning all over him or bullying the others was Ivy, who was both her only friend yet at many times her rival. They were more similar in character, both enjoying gossip and banter, both on the slightly more crude, talkative side compared to the other three who were slightly more timid and quieter unless they had reason to be otherwise.

Each girl shared a look and shrugged. Apparently, she’d not been seen outside of her chambers often these days. They suspected actually that she was sneaking out, maybe that she had another lover outside the palace which was why there were no rumors about her whereabouts. However, they didn’t dare be the snoop that spilled that news. They couldn’t be sure how Daniel would take it if it were true as they’d never come across that situation.

In all honestly, he was a kind and mild-tempered, quite forgiving and understanding person in all minor things but this was a grave sin to have committed. They couldn’t imagine any man that wouldn’t be hurt and upset knowing that their woman had another lover. It was alright for noble men to have more than one lover but women on the other hand was a rarity. Since they’re livelihood was at stake if they grew out of favor with their caretaker.

They were shocked at her brazen attitude. How could she sneak out and meet someone when they were with a gracious, doting, affectionate, handsome prince of all people? What man could possibly provide her things that Daniel couldn’t? What man was better or more impressive than him in all ways? They couldn’t at all understand or dare to do the same even if they knew how to possibly sneak out of the grounds undetected which seemed a truly impossible feat.

“Maybe she’s sick. I’ll have to visit her separately then. When she’s well enough. Send a maiden as a messenger then.”

“Sure, we will as soon as she’s well,” Violet promised, then handed the prince a fresh cup of steamy tea. “Here. I’ve instilled this with plum and ginseng. It’s sweet and will take away your fatigue.”

“Hmm, indeed, it’s fragrant and tasty. As expected, you’re truly skilled with liquids. I’ve missed a good, fragrant wine. Shall we open your newest concoction?”

She giggled behind her sleeve, held demurely over half her face only revealing her pretty eyes. “My dear, you mustn’t. The sun hasn’t even set yet.”

“It’s not good for your liver to drink so much,” Rose scolded with her lips set in a firm line, brushing his arm and sending him worried, pleading eyes much like a squirrel.

“Alright, I promise I won’t drink in the afternoon as much. But I’m still young and healthy, no need to worry so much, pretty ladies. Or is it that you’re upset about that because you have to deal with my obnoxious self more?”

They all swatted at him in a similar fashion with playfulness and affection, scolding his nonsense and childish jokes with a similar whiney tone, each unique in pitch and volume according to their various characters which he found amusing and refreshing.

_There now. I feel better. Why am I yearning for someone that I can’t have when I’ve got these special flowers to entertain me and dote on? I should really stop obsessing about him before I make these girls upset anymore. Hopefully, no strange rumors have spread this far. I should really be more careful. Until the new moon at least. I should wait seven moons until I go there again, return to visiting my wives as normal so no suspicious word slips out._

_They don’t say it but obviously they’d be upset and suspect me of unfaithfulness. As if anyone would truly believe that I was swamped with studies all this time, considering how much I obsessively adore women’s company. Forget him for now, focus on the attainable, adoring beauties that you have, that you can actually communicate with and touch as you please. Forget, focus, enjoy, be satisfied, fill up that pesky hole, try not to want more…_

_Right, this is good enough, more than good enough. It’s wonderful. There’s nowhere and with no-one that I would rather be._

“My dear. So bold.”

Daniel ignored Rose’s coy act, knowing that she was loving the superior feeling and warmth of his embrace. The others didn’t turn away this time, surprised and envious at the sudden public affection that was much unlike your husband.

“That’s not fair! Me next!”

Daniel gazed to his left with a regretful expression. He hadn’t thought this through. After that thoughtless, impulsive act, he had to take turns giving them equal amounts of affection such as warm hugs and sweet kisses in turn, the girls playfully arguing who got more time, coaxing him into redoing and adding more which made him quite bashful and giddy. It was a first for him to be in a room with all his flowers gathered and he’d never thought there’d be a day where he’d be openly affectionate with onlookers.

Though strangely every person that he hugged no matter the force or length failed to fill that slim, shallow hole he felt in his chest. His mind kept drifting to another, a person with sadder, more complex expressions, that spoke and smiled very little, that wore a different sort of dress and had a completely different body shape. He couldn’t keep his mind off that exotic man—to his frustration--his singing voice drifting through his mind over the ruckus of the giggling, playful girls.

_Maybe it’s hopeless to forget him just yet. I can’t help but to wonder what it’s like to talk face to face. What sort of expressions he would have looking at me. What his voice sounds like conversing casually instead of mumbling to himself. I think I can only rid this curiosity one way. I’ve got to find a way to interact with him…_

“What’s wrong, prince Daniel?” Lily, the most observant, saw through his mood easily. He looked down, shifting into her cool hand caressing his jaw, smiling widely.

“Nothing. I’m so awestruck by your timeless beauty, my love. How is that you haven’t aged a day since we met? It’s positively spell-bounding. I must know your beauty secrets, I insist…”

She giggled, turning her blushing pink face into his chest. “Oh, don’t say those sort of mushy things. My poor, aging heart cannot survive those attacks, your highness. But if you insist, it’s merely that I’m so greatly loved by you that my skin is moist and glowing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you guys have lots of questions. Don’t worry, things will be revealed as we go through the story. It’s been classified as slow burn and mystery among other things after all. Even if you ask, I cannot answer, unless maybe you bribe me with sweets ^^ Next chapter will focus on Seongwoo who I’m sure you’re almost as curious about as Daniel is. And finally there will be interactions with them, sort of. By the way, you can take a deep breath and relax because you survived the worst, there's not any het stuff for awhile after this! Because, after all, this is a romance about ongniel. It's all pretty much M/M from here on. 
> 
> Enjoy the week of ongniel’s comebacks, keep your fingers crossed for some minor interactions between them. I’d like to say I will update this story again on the weekend but things might get pushed back because I’ve got to properly fangirl and might be tired from it, have to see how things go. Probably you all will be too busy doing the same to even check if updates happened or have the time/energy to read.
> 
> See you soon, happy fangirling, our long awaited time has come at last!! The best boys promoting together with lots of wonderful new music XD
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince attempts in a variety of his usual ways to charm the beautiful geisha he's been following around most of autumn. Seongwoo does his best to ignore any distractions from his arts and his quest, forcing himself to act colder than he actually is to discourage anyone from growing affections. When he is most tempted to allow himself to slip just for the hell of it, he learns by chance who the mystery charmer is, someone that is untouchable and would bring him trouble.

Seongwoo, known among the king’s inner court and maidens as Snowflake, was excited to be on his first adventure outside of the king’s quarters in two full moon cycles. Finally, he had earned the trust and favor of the King of Joseon to be granted free reign, as long as a guard and maiden went with him and he didn’t stray outside the protected private grounds surrounded by stone walls.

In order to not stand out as much from others, he’d ceased painting his face and today was wearing traditional Korean dress robes, what they called hanbok. They didn’t feel or smell as nice as his luxury garments, but they were considerably lighter and more comfortable. His hair was too short to be put into a knot and tied up liked the others, so he went with the raven waves neat but loose, shimmering from the oils he used in the bath three times a week, not adorning any sort of hair piece or large hat like others did.

He admired the color and feel of the thin eggshell blue and cloud white trim of the garment, wondering if he’d ever worn nice clothes like this when he was living on the Korean peninsular as a kid. He hardly could remember much of his childhood since much had happened since he’d been forcefully brought over to the distant island with his mother. He’d stayed long enough apparently that he had yet to forget his mother tongue, apparently. That much he had learned.

He hardly recalled anything about his original culture and there were many words that he’d had to think over or learn through studying literature books the King gifted him from the royal library in order to help with his learning of the language. He was fluent enough to understand about eighty percent of what people were saying when he’d first arrived and after two months of dutiful studies and training his ears to the accents, speeds, and ways of aristocratic Korean speak, he was able to understand around ninety percent which was good enough that he figured he could put aside studying books in his free time. He refused, however, to interact with the other Koreans not even the maidens knew that he could speak their language and wasn’t Japanese. They figured that he was a mix of western and Japanese and they told the King that it seemed his studies were going well because he appeared to understand some of what they were saying.

That was a consequence of Seongwoo gradually loosening up on his foreigner who doesn’t have a clue what anyone is saying or thinking besides guessing form nonverbal cues act over time. Without thinking, he’d naturally respond to instructions, nod or shake his head to questions, smile slightly behind his sleeve at some jokes he heard the maidens speaking of, for example. He fooled the people serving him and the King himself to think that he was merely someone who was adept at language learning and incredibly sharp senses in terms of cues, thankfully.

Once he spoke though that would likely alert them that he wasn’t who he seemed. He had been practicing at night, but he’d never actually heard a foreigner speaking novice Korean. He didn’t know yet how to mask his fluency and speak incorrectly with an accent in order to keep his act ongoing and making sense. If he suddenly was speaking with a medium level efficiency and next to no foreign accent like he was certain his Korean ability truly was, there was a chance that rather than thinking he was a genius, the King might suspect that he’d been playing them a fool and was sent here to spy and betray the kingdom.

Seongwoo had to proceed cautiously. He needed to keep practicing his sloppy, accented Korean until he was sure that he could execute mimicry without drawing suspicion from the servants. After all, he was satisfied with how his life was going now. He also had a mission, a reason for why he’d agreed to come here as a gift to the king, that he had yet to start on, not to mention complete.

That was—nothing such as espionage with malicious intentions--he needed to find his estranged father that he’d long ago been torn away from and tell him the news about his late mother while bestowing the only object he had to prove that he was the woman’s son, an expensive, elaborately designed hair ornament gifted to her by a courtesan when she was a girl, her most precious, cherished treasure for numerous decades. Surely his father would recognize it and believe him, though he likely wouldn’t be able to recognize him, probably thought he was long dead even. Since most people disappearing from the poor villages on the outskirts of the peninsular didn’t come back alive within that generation.

He was fortunate to have survived and remain relatively healthy, happy after the abduction to his twenties in a geisha manor. His mother, however, he’d been separated from since he was a teenager. They’d first both been silk weavers and part-time servants, then an elegant, fancily dressed person with a painted-up face visited and accidentally came across him, commenting that he was quite an exquisite beauty, a diamond in the rough as she’d said. Without their permission or consideration of his mother and his young age, he’d been sold off to the geisha Madam like cattle, separated forever from his mother who had eventually become a live-in mistress and servant woman, worked and physically assaulted brutally by the master of the house until she caught a fatal illness.

He’d only known much later on once he’d been able to track her whereabouts down in a small town far from the capital where he resided. The master had expressed his condolences (half-heartedly of course as if his mother were nothing more than livestock they lost, a tool that he used), giving him her belongings. She hadn’t had much which broke his heart all over again, but he knew it was surely her when he recognized the boxed-up hair long, heavy seeming ornament covered with a worn silk sash.

He decided that with that he had a chance to find his father and he had a duty to do so, at least to tell him that his son was alive and what had happened to her mother and the both of them. As far as their father knew, they’d gone to the center of the village for the market and then disappeared into thin air, possibly swiped or slain by the bandits known to raid the area on occasion, no-one probably knew.

In his foggy memories that occasionally came to haunt his dreams, they’d been away from the crowd in a shadowy area and it had happened suddenly. Their entire lives changing in a matter of minutes from those abductors with their worn clothes, haggard, covered-up faces, cold eyes and gleaming swords. The most terrifying moment of his life which still occasionally interrupted his peaceful beauty slumber.

Feeling nervous and saddened suddenly, Seongwoo rushed to where he had the ornament hidden inside his private chambers. He held the box to his chest and closed his eyes.

_Dear Mother, give me strength and encouragement. Tell me I’m doing the right thing by coming back to our home country. Soon, I will find a way to leave here safely and travel around to find father. Your spirit is in here, I’m sure, and I will reunite you with your beloved at long last and take you around this country which was your beloved home._

_If I were born a girl, I could wear this ornament and carry you around with me in this amazing place. You would have loved it here. It’s like a fantasy world. Everyone so squeaky clean from head to toe, dressed nicely in luxurious fabrics, acting proper and mostly kind. It’s nothing like the places we’ve always lived in. They live with such grace, luxury, fun, and leisure, it’s a wonder anything gets done to rule this country with how much they doddle._

_I promise that I will try my hardest here and move wisely in the shadows as you taught me before. I will blend in and enjoy my time as they do, careful not to have my motives and true identity discovered nor cause trouble by drawing attention until I’m able to leave the palace._

_Stay here and rest, my dear mother. You deserve to rest undisturbed in a place that’s warm and comfortable in the afterlife at least. That’s at least one reason that I’m glad I was able to come here, though it’s quite intimidating living with royalty. To think, I spend hours entertaining and being stared at so fondly yet sadly by the King merely because I resemble his late wife, simply all thanks to the face I was blessed with._

_The world is a wonder full of intriguing mysterious when I consider this. A low-class villager of a family of fishing people turned a refugee servant turned a supposedly half-Japanese, half-Korean geisha to this, the personal entertainer and private consort of his majesty of Korea, the country of my origin. It’s awe-inspiring to the point of being terrifying when you think of it that way, how much our life changes at the swirling wills of the gods, like a helpless, weightless leaf tossed here and there along the turbulent winds despite their wishes._

_I love you, dear Mother. I miss you so much and never forget about you, I sincerely promise. I’ll be going out to explore now. Pray that I run into no troubles._

The natively fashioned geisha curiously wandered outside his chambers, following a maiden assigned to follow and serve him dressed in the typical court helper maiden’s dress being that of green and purple robes with their hair tied in elegant braided knots just above their neck, their hands under a rectangle of cloth which was sewn into something like a sleeve. Seongwoo had to admit that he preferred the look and feel of kimonos but the billowing, loose skirt and the simple, flat bottom slippers they wore were much more comfortable to move about in. He felt lighter and nimbler, moving naturally swifter but not too fast that he would seem unpleasant to look upon. He’d learned to be graceful, elegant, and almost always slow moving whether he was dancing or walking from the geisha madam who trained him quite strictly wielding a bamboo cane that caused the nastiest welts with even one strike of his fair calves.

An armed guard behind him was forced to move much slower than he surely could, his boots and wooden spear thumping heavily on the deck as they approached the corner leading to another part of the palace he’d never been to. Not that he wasn’t brave enough to but simply that he was heavily guarded at night and during the day often surrounded by maidens at the concerned, thoughtful King’s orders so he couldn’t easily sneak around without the King knowing about it.

He was forced to wait until he was allowed to go about another part of the palace supervised with the King’s permission, as anyone else in the court especially those within the King’s quarters like his concubines did. Those women had the least amount of freedom, only allowed to move within the assigned box and time frames that the king bestowed upon them. The Queen he had learned from his readings and the servant gossip had nearly full freedom in terms of where she wanted to go in the palace with her large entourage, except that she couldn’t see the King whenever she wished. She could order about anyone except for him. Even the princes and princesses were subject to drop whatever they were doing and visit her as soon as he beckoned for them.

As he knew of, the current queen was apparently the King’s second wife. She had been his longest kept concubine since the days of the selection of the queen where, apparently, she had come in second. There was no better choice in terms of family power and pedigree than for her to take the position of queen after the late queen was exiled and apparently basically left for dead because of a fatal illness she developed, a custom Seongwoo felt was quite barbaric and heartless in truth.

Which were good words to describe the Queen. She was a bitter, cold, demanding, temperamental, and easily jealous woman with many insecurities related to the King. She’d never gotten over being chosen second or that the King had never come to love her even after the late queen was long deceased. She’d consistently failed to capture his heart because it was buried with the only woman he’d loved, that was how Seongwoo saw it anyway. Reinforcing his guesses was the way that the King looked at him during their private moments, a deep sadness and loneliness amidst a foggy, distant cloudy look with a sweet smile that suggested adoration.

The person that he was said to slightly resemble was someone that the King surely had revered and terribly missed decades after her death; someone that he could neither forget or replace, that no other woman residing within the palace walls could soften the burden of losing. Luckily, the King was not so delirious with living in his past that he attempted to be physical with him. He hardly said a word and he’d never once laid a hand on him. His eyes had only held sadness, fondness, admiration, and amusement when glancing at him. They’d never taken that look of desire that he knew well from his previous employers.

The King was reminded of his late wife because of his face but he wasn’t attracted to him or searching for someone to lay with. His intentions were pure, that of a lonely, hurting man. During the times that he spent with the King, the geisha wasn’t given any instructions of what the King would like to see. He’d merely gone about his usual routines of private entertainment according to his teachings and what was available, what the servants provided him as well. The King did nothing but observe his crafts and if he had any fault or opinions about what he’d seen him present thus far, he’d yet to openly show or speak of it. The gentle seeming man was constantly smiling, clapping, and thanking him at the end of their times, showing kindness and appreciation.

It was indeed strange for Seongwoo, who was used to people wanting more, even demanding in a rough fashion. At least most customers would eventually look at him in a suggestive sometimes creepy way, give him a come hither gesture, pull them to his sides, sneak their hands into his robes, kiss his neck, whisper husky, flirty words and compliments into his ear, hoping to entice him into bedding them. However, he rarely acted on those sort of urges. He wasn’t a whore but a person who brought pleasure to the eyes and ears merely.

Whenever he allowed a customer to do intimate things with him, he felt dirty after, in a way that no bath could easily cleanse. He was reminded of his mother, that was possibly why. How miserable she must have felt being used for her body, forced to bend over for some man that bought her, that she didn’t love, all the time wishing for her sweet, dear husband across the ocean, longing for romance and companionship. Even in the midst of relieving himself among the more gentle, skillful men that he decided to let relieve his pent-up natural urges here and there, Seongwoo would shiver, feel itchy and unpleasant, bile pooling in his throat. It was as if his whole body rejected the person he was fooling around with in the middle of even the best part of it.

Telling him:

_You shouldn’t do this with anyone but with someone you love. You shouldn’t sell yourself cheaply or give away your precious body to someone who is undeserving and won’t stick around to protect and care for you after it’s all over._

_This isn’t the way to live, Seongwoo. This isn’t romantic at all. Save yourself as long as you can for someone who likes you as you are not for your body or exotic looks, for someone who will shower you in romance and woo you even when you push them away coolly. Save yourself for a man like that because that sort of man is out there and he’s worth your time, and you can possibly entrust them with your heart as well. You should bed only the person_ _that you think you might be able to love someday._

_Until that man appears, stay chaste and think wisely._

He hadn’t laid with a customer once those thoughts started barraging him and he’d learned about what happened to his mother, not for several full seasons now as far as he could recall. It wasn’t so difficult as he had many things to occupy his mind at night and his hands during the day, perfecting his skills, learning new ones, studying about the world and languages and culture so that someday he could travel and escape the cheap, confined, rule-driven entertainment life possibly.

As he simply wandered the dirty, grass, and flowery path that surrounded the King’s quarters, Seongwoo passed coincidentally by many people that he hadn’t seen. By their fashion and manner, he could conjecture the basic status of who he passed. Those in grand, bright colored silk and fancy ornaments who held their head high after a short nod of politeness with their made-up, flawless skinned, controlled faces were surely people in the court of high status and breed. Those who had darker, similar colored clothes not made of as high quality material who had ribbons or black, wide brimmed hats were likely to be middle class, maidens assisting the court ladies or scholars that assisted the king during his political meetings or possibly taught the noble family’s children.

Those people barely looked him in the eye and bowed much deeper and longer. Though he could feel their eyes intently on him and excited whispers and giggles when he turned away to continue on. He didn’t feel any malice from them, mostly admiration and curiosity. However, some of the women that he met were a different story.

He knew well the feeling of envy and anxiety caused animosity, enough that he could sense it directed discreetly at his back. Two of those women, the ones with the rather large entourage of maidens and guards following behind them who dressed exceptionally well, had the most elaborate braided up-dos, and walked with pride and elegance. They must be the other wives, otherwise known as the concubines of the King.

They’d likely heard rumors about him and were overthinking his importance or relationship with the king. They probably guessed he was some master seductress planning to steal the King’s favor and attention, becoming the most favorited concubine. The idea of marrying a prudish old man and being confined in this tiny hole of the palace grounds no matter how luxurious and provided for he was here was gastly appalling.

It was the first time in his life where his freedom had been barred to this extent and it was a challenge to get used to. At least during his time at the geisha manor, if he didn’t have lessons or a customer to entertain, then he was free to converse and travel as he pleased, within the manor or within the village. He never had watch dogs like the guards who made him anxious by tagging along wherever he was, not more than a few feet distance at any time, their intense, sharp as a hawk eyes always observing him.

Rather than feeling protected, Seongwoo felt more like a refugee with a negative reputation who was expected to commit a crime. It was positively stifling, so he rather enjoyed even the companionship of the King because he was distracted from that and joined by normal company that wasn’t being ordered and paid to be by his side and serve him according to his needs. When he was out, the maidens and guards were present, but he was able to breathe easier because they didn’t crowd him and he was distracted by the novel, intriguing, beautiful sights.

The parts of the palace grounds that he saw thus far were as expected aesthetically pleasing, giving him all sorts of artistic ideas. All these plants and flowers that he didn’t have a name for. The arrangement and architecture so different from anything in Japan as well as the village in his memories.

The buildings were exceptionally breathtaking with graceful curves leading to dramatic points, natural colors, simple designs. Though the brightly colored undersides of the tiled roof were a mesmerizing surprise he hadn’t expected, capturing your eye and captivating you. There were various elaborate, intertwined shapes and drawings related to nature within that he studied intently with his jaw slackened and his brows furrowed in concentration as he slowly strolled in the shade of the arches.

“It seems that you also have an interest in the arts of architecture instead of just nature. It’s nice to know that people from a distant land can appreciate the beauty of our buildings. They’re awfully pretty and colorful, aren’t they? The way that our houses are built are unique. It’s refreshing in the summer and cozy in the winter. The floors have a built-in heating system that’s special only to our land and the pillars and walls are built in such a way that the breeze will come in without shaking too much in the summer.”

Seongwoo smiled softly and nodded as the girl next to him rambled, gazing up with admiration at the roof. She was the youngest and most cheerful of the maidens that attended him. He personally liked her and had nicknamed her Chipmunk. She had round, naturally rosy cheeks and chatted incessantly whether anyone was listening, never getting discouraged by the fact that he seemed not to understand and never responded to what she was talking about. In reality, he understood a good deal because she spoke in simpler terms than others, reminiscent of the way he recalled villagers in his memories spoke, slipping out of the stuffy formal language which was standard as if it didn’t suit her tastes and she had difficulty getting used to it which was a sentiment he understood.

More so, Seongwoo appreciated her rambling. He learned many things about this place and the others from her alone. Chipmunk continued to gaily chat about how the palace was laid up, named all the various buildings and their purposes, pointing even the ones out they couldn’t see so he knew the general direction. He learned that there were many buildings and various annexes, that the grounds were quite larger than he’d been thinking, and that the layout was set-up in large, organized blocks like a chess board with their walls being accessible tunnel like hallways with many familiar thin-papered sliding doors instead of sheer solid chunks of wood.

He figured that he must not have seen many people because they not only travelled discreetly outside but through those hollowed walls as well. The area that he was in also likely had them, connecting his quarters to that of the other wives. He wasn’t certain if they had permission to travel through or to those areas though. It could be that—as was the case with the boundaries between different regions—there were precautions to be taken and you could not cross over into the other territory on a whim without consequences.

Possibly he would need to present a gift to the other wives while greeting them and honestly explain his business in their designated region so as not to seem impolite which would encourage their hostility, but he had nothing of interest to give. All his belongings were connected to his crafts and imported, thus not of much use to them. Possibly he could gift them some sort of artwork if he only knew what it was that they liked. Speaking to them was certainly going to be an issue. Maybe he could break his no-speaking code and explain his plan to a maiden who could speak to the wives in his place, more eloquently.

“It seems you are a person who gets lost in deep thought. You are so pretty that I can hardly believe you’re a man, did you know? I’m envious of your moist, flawless skin. How is it so fair, supple, and glowing? Did you never step into the sunlight? Is there some sort of special ointment that you rub on it every night?”

Seongwoo stopped himself from responding aloud, merely shaking his head and looking at the young girl with a surreal, flattered expression. He appreciated her compliment and found her amusing. Rather than disliking hearing he was as pretty as a lady, he’d come to take it as the highest form of compliment.

It wasn’t hard for girls to be seen as pretty and get attention. For him, however, surrounded by beautiful women dressed fancily and made-up like moving displays of art, who was seen as a strange anomaly, looked upon initially with distaste he had to put in extra efforts to be seen positively. He had to perfect an alluring balance between masculine and feminine. He had to put more effort into the little things like skin care, his poise, the grace of his movements. His extra efforts allowed him to earn the affections of the most sceptic and apprehensive of the different.

That one pleasant word, that he was pretty, was proof that his efforts to be above others he was being compared with were not wasted. It boosted his confidence and cleared away his stress relieved the fatigue that acting this way which was opposite the way his body naturally wanted to move left him with. No matter how many times he heard that he was as pretty or more so than the women around him, he never grew bored of it. It was evidence that his efforts were not only noticed but appreciated as well.

_‘Pretty as a ripened peach, fairest as the purest, untouched field of snow, as graceful as a swan in the midst of alighting, a voice as sweet and sticky as honey, that is he who has stolen my heart most easily.’_

Seongwoo whipped backwards like a spun top. Someone had been reciting poetry about him with this enchanting warm, husky, most pleasant voice. However, there was no-one in sight besides the guard who stood stoically in the shade cast from the hanging eaves.

The geisha bit his lip and peered around the area, tempted to ask the guard and maiden if they had seen someone.

Eventually, he gave up on searching and began to casually stroll again, but he kept his senses sharp for someone following behind him from then on. A couple of times, he swore that he sensed eyes on him or heard muffled footsteps and rustling, sliding silky. Every time he whipped around though the person managed to hide themselves expertly.

At first, he wondered if possibly he was too sensitive and imagining it, but the way the maiden’s eyes shifted and she occasionally lifted her sleeve up to faintly giggle behind it suggested otherwise. Indeed, there was some sleuth with a love of peekaboo sort of childish games having taken a fancy in him. That was why there had been times he felt as if he were being watched by others besides those he already knew of.

He was partially curious yet used to this sort of behavior from secret, bashful admirers in the geisha manor who followed him around the city on his excursions. Usually, if those shy onlookers could afford him, they would eventually hire his private services, confess their feelings, apologize for stalking and then attempt to woo him. He found those customers most endearing and treated them slightly more favorably than he did others who were less innocent.

So, there were those sorts of people in the royal palace as well; how unexpected. However, Seongwoo couldn’t afford to play games with them nor could he accept their affections. Now he was solely the King’s entertainer and any minor interaction could be misunderstood and cause him to lose favor. He forced himself to feign indifference to the person he knew was following him. He’d sworn that he would avoid trouble and the scent was in the air of it faintly.

**7 crescent moon shifts later**

_He’s here again. I can feel his curious eyes on me. Does this young man have nothing better do in the middle of the afternoon than stalk the King’s newest consort? He’s either born into the upper class elite and quite brave or he’s a complete fool who lacks basic etiquette to have such an open interest in me. Just how many people have spotted his strange, obvious behavior the last several days since I’ve been allowed to venture out. He must be someone quite famous and handsome, judging by how the servant girls are giggling and blushing as if the were in love._

_Could it be an elderly, accomplished scholar? One of the guards? It couldn’t possibly be a prince, could it? Certainly no prince would be foolish to pursue the person rumored to be the King’s newest love interest, his own father’s possession._

_Ugh, hearing that I’m someone’s thing is quite displeasing. I’m not an object to be owned but I am in a way the King’s, so to speak in royal terms. His special guest allowed to stay within his private quarters, cared upon diligently by his staff, and frequently visited more than the wives supposedly._

The King still requested Seongwoo’s presence once a day, though the period was shorter than previously. As ever, the elderly man did nothing more than stare at him through emotional, shimmering eyes as he went about doing whatever he wished to entertain his majesty. It was an unfathomable mystery what his purpose was, how he possibly helped the king, not only to him but to the other women within the quarters as well.

Before they started to pick on him, Seongwoo had decided he needed to figure out a way out of here as comfortable and secure a life as it was. Which was why he’d taken to working on his art outside to get familiar with the surroundings. He’d already met one of the King’s lower ranked wives who grudgingly accepted his flower arrangement and allowed him access to pass through her area, the first time that he’d been inside the walls which were narrow, clean, and cozy but nothing special. He’d come across a small pond with coy fish a garden of rock towers that were for making wishes and a grand persimmon tree. Which was where he’d come today and the previous day to paint, under the cool shade of the tree on top of a large, flat rock.

The first day he’d painted a branch of the tree on a long vertical scroll. Today he was painting the orange, white, and black coy fish swimming amidst the murky emerald green water of the pond on a horizontal scroll. His plan was to use them for the wives he’d learned were in the next area that he desired to travel through. He figured he might be able to then travel north up the palace grounds aways, beyond the quarters to places where he hadn’t been.

There were numerous places to explore as he heard from Chipmunk, beyond the King’s quarters. There was a grand pavilion, several large lakes like sparkling, clear crystals, amazing gardens full of exotic plants which were the most exquisite crimson and sunshine colors in the fall, the crown prince’s private quarters, a pagoda that reached the clouds, and within that structure the royal library where the books he studied came from which was rumored to have numerous shelves of books from all over the world back into the beginning of calligraphy.

While sitting cross-legged in his billowing skirt, the geisha was intensely immersed in the painting of the half submerged, swirling tail he was attempting to make seem as if were actually moving as much as possible when a familiar sensation like a warm, ticklish breeze came across his back. Instead of sharply turning like he normally would, he pretended to be brushing dirt off his pants as he subtly shifted his body to the side, looking out his peripherals.

This time he was determined to see who this persistent admirer was that for some reason was never ridiculed by maidens or chased away by the guards for following him, suggesting he was a person well known trusted and probably of higher status than they were. The first thing he noticed about his stalker through discreet observation were the periwinkle extravagant, silk dress and the wide brimmed black hat with the shimmering glass beads that suggested he was royalty or a scholar. The second thing he noticed was his stunning, fair skinned face. His features were handsome yet soft, his face oval shaped and pleasantly plump, masculine but youthful not as strong as many others. Like himself, Seongwoo would describe the man as pretty.

His skin was supple and with a natural, healthy sheen. His lips were painted and his almond eyes a light, vivid brown like deeply stewed cinnamon tea with flickers of gold inside that were quite captivating. Truthfully, of the young men he’d seen around the palace he was the most gorgeous and finely groomed. He had this interesting air about him as well that pulled your interest his way. A sense of arrogance but one that was cheekier than irritating. A lazy sort of elegance that suggested he knew how to do many things and was well-trained in the aristocratic ways but usually preferred to do as he pleased, which was not follow those ways at all. Poise, proper etiquette, and confidence was something that couldn’t be unlearned.

Whoever he was, he certainly was someone with high status with few worries and responsibilities. Something about him was sweet, kind, and innocent at the same time he seemed an accomplished womanizer not to be fully trusted carelessly. What did he know though, he was no face reader.

Seongwoo returned to his painting, some of his curiosity faded now he knew what the obsessed admirer finally looked like. He had difficulty focusing, however. His mind playing over the collected information like the strings of a gayageum. He was younger than he expected, seeming close to his own age which meant he wasn’t likely a scholar. No scholar no matter their rank would be so free of duties and have such free reign around the palace that he could follow him and sit in the hallway, staring rudely at someone through a window anyway.

He must be a noble then, one with little interest in politics or possibly banned from them, for example. As he knew of, the princes had studies and their own responsibilities on top of surely having their own wives to admire and spend time with. As long as he could rule out that it wasn’t a prince that was openly admiring him, then it was fine to let the young man do as he pleased, Seongwoo figured.

A connection with a prince would cause strife between him and the King, along with misunderstandings and slanderous rumors the other wives who didn’t like him might capitalize on to put a ridge between him and the king and have him consequently removed from the palace.

_As long as you’re not a prince, then knock your heart out observing me, attractive, overly curious, foolishly forward young man. I have a high tolerance for remaining unbothered while being stared at._

The man observed him from inside the wall, remaining motionless besides to scratch or slightly adjust. His smile was sweet and his eyes warm, flickering between amusement and admiration. It was difficult for Seongwoo to finish his painting because he found that face, especially that smile and husky, soft laugh sometimes carried with the cool breeze unexpectedly, unfathomably distracting.

The noble was insufferably gorgeous, almost glowing with an aura of calm, unshakable confidence upon a couple more stolen glances his way. His looks rivaled his own in that they commanded attention from whatever living thing among their surroundings. Seongwoo had come across many men in his days but not one of that caliber, someone that almost seemed more regal and elegant than the King himself, though he figured he was too irresponsible and playful to become one.

What king was that young and spent his days following and playing hide and seek with someone, smelling and looking as if he had partaken of liquid spirits in the morning? If there indeed was any crown prince like that then this country was quite possibly doomed unless they caned him into shape.

Before he’d finished his last detailed stroke of pond ripples running over the fins, the mystery man departed as silently and suddenly as he’d come and Seongwoo trained his ears to catch what his giddy maidens were whispering about. He caught them referring to the young man as a ‘little ray of sunshine’, saying that he was up to no good as usual and was going to be scolded harshly for how often he was slipping away from his guardian and skipping out on his studies. Inadvertently, he smiled, a mere tilt of his wavy lips at the corners.

_A ray of sunshine suits him, but little most definitely not._

**Nearly a full moon cycle later**

“Was it here? No, that’s merely a wall as well. There should be some sort of horizontal crack or a large opening somewhere around here. Come on, show yourself, you pest…”

Seongwoo blew at his fluffy bangs in frustration, his arm aching from how long he’d been holding it up. Finally, he’d managed to get away from his guard and maiden for a moment. On some of his outings in this area, he’d come across an intriguing sight. Twice he had sworn he’d seen a veiled court woman with wild waves of hair disappear through these bushes, as if there were a secret door or a hole in the wall. The area was full of bushes and blanketed in shadow so he hadn’t been able to get a good glance and was merely going based on a guess.

It seemed like she’d ducked down between these two large plants and disappeared. He’d been attempting to search through the larger gaps within the hills of spindly, leafy plants without getting his kimono filthier because not much longer he’d need to go and meet with the king, but it was a lost cause as he found. The bumpy stone wall was a far reach from the edges of the pushes. He had to stick his whole arm in while pushing on the edges of the stiff, pokey bushes in order to reach the cool wall made of smooth, slightly cracked and mossy stone.

“Do you need some help? What is it that you’re looking for? Tell me what you lost and I will find it. It’s certainly not your beauty.”

Seongwoo jumped back with a gasp, nearly toppling over if it weren’t for the branches he grabbed which were thankfully thicker and sturdier than they looked. The shoes he was currently wearing were not ones meant to be hopping about cheerfully amongst the rocky soil. He precariously balanced with wiggling, platform sandals on top of some round, small stones, staring down at a head that had appeared around the nearest pear tree.

He was extremely attempted to scold the other—with a much too familiar, heart-flutteringly handsome face--in his native tongue but managed to switch at the last minute into Japanese, one of the rare times he’d ever spoken and the first time that he’d ever directly addressed the noble man that followed him like a duckling around the palace for ages. Today, the mysterious, attractive noble was dressed in lavender colors without a hat, his black hair tied up into the standard top knot with a white band around his head that matched the trim of his silk garment.

It was a look that was deceptively sweet. In actuality, once he opened his plump lips, the young man was quite the devilish, smart mouthed prankster. He had all sorts of crafty ways to appear in front of him, attempting to engage him in some sort of casual conversation with poetic, fancy Korean as well as some sloppy mispronounced Japanese. His favorite past-time was to compliment Seongwoo with poetry or present him with some sort of gift. Today he had a fan in hand, reminding him of the fan dance he was supposed to be performing later on.

“You must not pop out of nowhere and scare me like that! I could have fallen and bust my head open!”

“Hehe. You’re even more lethally attractive when you’re angry. That’s the first burst of real emotions I’ve seen from you, Beautiful. You spoke sincerely, not so stiff. I think I prefer this sassier, less proper side, though you still seem like a fallen angel to me.”

Seongwoo floundered, lost at how to respond to his flirtations. If the case were different, he might have been flattered and flirted back with his own poetic words and witty comments since he did enjoy that past-time, especially if the man was skillful and had the good looks to back it up. However, he was supposed to be hiding his identity, for one. For another, he was on a mission that was taking longer to complete than he’d planned. He had no time for romantic affections or making friends with handsome, amusing, annoyingly endearing nobles.

Seongwoo straightened up, collecting himself. He smoothed out his slightly battered, dusty black kimono and offered a sheepish, innocent smile.

“I’m searching for my…pin. Have you seen it?” he asked calmly in his usual extremely formal Japanese, not certain how much he’d be able to understand.

“Pin? Hmm, let me see…”

While he was bent down, holding his knees and searching under the bush, Seongwoo took the pin he had from his hair and pretended as if he’d just picked it up from another area.

“Ah, you found it. That’s good. It’s the hardest to see what’s hanging directly under our noses, as Confucian says.”

In a smooth move, the young man had taken it from his hands and was gently putting it nearby his ears, his fingers like flower petals bathed in sunlight, warm and soft. Seongwoo’s face heated and he quickly ducked and shifted away from his lingering, touchy hands before anyone could see or the young man got any funny ideas. Then, he folded his hands in front of his thickly folded, golden obi that draped almost to the floor and bowed deeply.

“Thank you for your kind assistance. It was difficult to bend down to search properly. You came at a most opportune time.”

“Ah, here I was thinking that you were looking for a secret door with which to sneak away from or something of that sort. I suppose I’ve read too many fictional stories from the west and the boredom caused my weary mind to overly utilize my imagination.”

_Don’t seem obvious! Control your face. He’s merely fooling around, as usual, thinking it might get some reaction from you. He knows nothing! He can’t possibly. You’ve been extremely careful and it’s not like he’s got spies on you when he’s not around. He doesn’t have that power and he’s not the sort anyway. He’s a harmless, nosy noble gravitated to you because of your exotic beauty, that’s the most of it._

Seongwoo quickly controlled his expression from alarmed to amused with expertise. “Why would I attempt to leave here? There’s nothing that I could possibly want outside the palace. All my needs are provided for here, I’m safe, the palace grounds are as beautiful as a painting, and the people residing here more than amicable. If you will excuse me, I have an appointment with the King in moments.”

“Take this, then. It was difficult to get it, but I’ve heard it’s light and flexible. The perfect fan for dancing, I presume. I have no use for it obviously. I only know how to be fanned during the winter, couldn’t bother bringing my limbs any aches. Consider it a gift.”

Seongwoo stared down at the beautiful fan put into his palms. Usually he refused to take the man’s gifts if they were expensive, only accepting useful, free ones such as flowers or shells that he could use for his crafts. Truthfully, he had to admit the man had an impeccable eye and exquisite taste that rivaled courtesans and geisha alike. Not only with his fashion and accessories, but with almost all things from the plants he chose to give him for flower arranging to the words that he used, in his mother tongue anyway, when he recited what was supposedly his own poetry.

This fan was no different. It was a high-quality, hand painted, incredibly light despite its large size, beautiful dance fan indeed. He would have purchased it as soon as he saw it.

_I shouldn’t accept it, but one of mine has a broken part and it would be a shame to let this beauty sit on a shelf or have someone dare use it to cool themselves. Instruments lead a terribly sad, meaningless existence if they do not have a chance to fulfill their purpose of creation. A serious shame. Maybe I can accept this gift, this once…For the sake of art…_

The handsome man’s beaming smile appeared, brighter than sunlight shimmering off a mirror, so much so that it made him blinded and uncomfortable. His gaze returned to the fan, heat grazing the hills of his cheeks and curves of his ears. The man became so excited that he blended Korean into his Japanese sentences unknowingly. Of course, Seongwoo understood everything.

“You’re accepting it? Seriously? Splendid! That’s the first gift that actually cost me anything you accepted. I could actually attempt my own clumsy, hideous fan dance at this moment I’m so surprised and pleased. What did you like about it? Is it that the artwork is to your taste? Is it that it’s more useful?”

_He’s like a baby mountain dog. Except his overly excited yips are a bit more pleasant on the ears. How is it that he’s so easily pleased? All I did was put it inside my obi. I haven’t thanked him or given him some sort of promise that I would cherish it or return a favor._

After a moment of looking at the beaming young man quizzically, the elegantly dressed-up geisha gave a small bow and mysterious smile, then started to glide off as graceful and swift as the autumn breeze. The person didn’t follow him. Then again, he never followed him out in the open. He always stuck to walls or appeared behind trees or large objects, keeping a respectable distance, as if he would be in trouble seen walking alongside and talking to him openly.

Seongwoo didn’t yet know why. He’d only ever heard of the person addressed as ‘sunshine’ and knew that he was a playful noble famous for flirting, drinking, dodging his responsibilities, and that he had an obsession with collecting things of beauty. Like himself, he assumed that meant that he appreciated arts, which was possibly why he was drawn to him unusually. He himself was exotic and along with his various foreign crafts he excelled in must be quite tempting to one interested in aesthetics.

Mildly amused, partially annoyed, mostly flattered, Seongwoo didn’t pay as much mind to him as he had before. He’d grown rather used to the admirer’s constant presence, expecting to have him pop up in his surroundings with an attempt to chat, flatter, and bribe him with gifts or to at least feel his gaze from afar once to twice an afternoon. Tonight was an unusual time however, the sun having just finished its descent, blanketing the palace in a soft, indigo hue. The man was hardly around at night or morning, only in the afternoons as far as he knew, as if he slept in late and was busy pursuing others at night.

At his age with his looks, charms, and high status, Seongwoo assumed he must have several interested parties that he’d someday be thinking of marrying. As far as he knew, this ‘sunshine’ could have been married already searching for his second wife, one that was prettier and more exciting that the first he’d been tiring of.

His towering platform foot stopped at the edge of a step on his return to the King’s quarters for their appointment.

_Pause a moment. What do I care about who he’s visiting at night or if he’s married or not? That’s no concern of mine whatsoever. I should be irked at him for interrupting my search, not pleased about the fan or curious about his relationships. I wasn’t able to find that door I’m sure is there._

_What an irritating, troublesome baby mountain dog that Sunshine is. Just how much longer is he going to play these childish games with me? To think he’s even learning my language to converse, even rough and clumsily pronounced as is. What on earth does he want with me to go to this extent? It’s not like he_ _can marry me. I’m a man and I’m known as exclusively the King’s, which makes me nearly unapproachable, let alone touchable._

_That puppy boy is such an anomaly. Don’t waste your time thinking about him anymore. He’s not important. Keeping the King happy and finding a way out of the palace undetected, however, is very much so. Trying to interpret his actions will only give you headaches and interfere with your mission._

Still, somehow, Seongwoo couldn’t seem to find it in his heart to coolly drive the other way like he could have. Possibly, the kind, charming young man brought life to his otherwise vastly gloomy life. As long as there was no harm being done, he’d leave him be and converse if they had a mood to, in absolute privacy that was.

“Have you seen Snowflake?”

Jisung shook his head, causing the prince to sink onto the railing in despair, pouting. “He hasn’t apparently departed from his quarters today. Maybe he’s feeling ill or will stay busy inside today.”

Daniel shook his head, humming quizzically. “No, no, that cannot be. He consistently escapes as if he detests staying inside for more than a few hours at a time. Just like myself. He enjoys exploring, strolling in the fresh air, observing nature and architecture. Maybe he did manage to find a way to sneak out.”

“Your highness? Where is it you’re going so suddenly? You mustn’t rush, that’s most unseemly for someone of your stature, not to mention dangerous! Your highness, I insist you slow your steps!”

Daniel couldn’t bother with Jisung at the moment, nor could he slow his fidgety feet. As he’d thought, Seongwoo had probably been searching for a way out for some reason. He must have succeeded.

Whether the unforgettable beauty ran away or was merely planning to take a day trip outside the place for the sake of wetting his fathomless curiosity, Daniel also wanted to be where he was. It was a habit now and he felt uneasy not knowing where he was, if he was safe. He should make sure that he didn’t get lost or befall the wrong sort of people or any sort of danger.

He couldn’t speak their language and he knew nothing about what was beyond the palace walls. He had no weapon for self-defense and possibly had none of their currency as well. It was risky for him to be wandering without someone to help and guide him, at least. Especially if he were wearing those rocks with strings instead of slippers.

Jaehwan would know, as he was the mastermind of sneaking around. He’d surely know how to get out of the palace, where the most hidden path was to town, and also be able to help him get out for the day undetected.

Not much later, Jaehwan and Daniel concocted a plan of escape. They switched clothes first. Then, the minister pretended to be sick, enough to convince Jisung who agreed to remain outside and cancelled his studies to let him rest. Jaehwan agreed to stay in the prince’s quarters until the next morning.

Once the guards were napping, Daniel snuck out of his quarters and then left the palace through the secret passage hidden in the bushes outside the most northern part of the King’s quarters where Snowflake had accepted his gift the first time. Just as he’d suspected, a place like that existed and it had been recently passed through. He suspected that others also used it, seeing the fresh earth and fallen branches around it.

He figured that Snowflake must have learned about it by observing someone disappear in that area once. He was a sharp observer like that, so someone slipping through the bushes wouldn’t get past him.

As long as he ducked his head down and held up the cloth over the lower half of his face, no one paid the prince any mind. Since the prince’s clothing style was quite different from Jaehwan’s and the prince never carried around a sword after all. No prince did since they had their guards to protect them. Swordsmanship was a mere sporting event, a form of exercise to them, though most didn’t excel in it, including himself. Minhyun was a better sparring partner in fact than himself.

If he had to use the borrowed sword for Snowflake’s protection, however, he could. He’d learned more than the basics and hadn’t yet forgotten it, sloppy as his technique might be. A man’s skill was known to get much sharper when he was in the heat of battle, anyway. He was certain the spirit of a great warrior hero would take over him when a time of danger came.

He’d felt bad for taking away Jaehwan’s day, insisting that he had to leave for awhile at least because Snowflake was somewhere outside the palace walls alone, unarmed, strangely dressed, without being able to speak their language properly as far as he knew. In case his friend might misunderstand his reasons, he used protecting and assisting his father as an excuse, surely the King would be sick with worry and turn the palace chaotically upside down in order to find his precious guest.

Apparently, his surprisingly clueless friend didn’t question his motives. He had appreciated being able to sleep the rest of the night in a place of luxury much warmer and bigger than where he usually slept. As long as his friend wasn’t against the idea, the prince decided he’d stay out as long as was needed, even if he had to carry the tired out, sore foot geisha back to the palace grounds on his back.

It didn’t take Daniel that long to find Snowflake. The geisha was tall, exotically gorgeous, extremely fair skinned that he glowed as brilliantly as the full moon, his robes were the finest material and brightly colored, and he was one of the only nicely dressed people with his hair loose because most people of status put their hair up and wore some sort of hat to shelter them from the heat and getting their skin darkened.

Daniel casually followed behind the man exploring the town carrying a box wrapped loosely in a handcloth with his hands behind his back or fiddling with Jaehwan’s borrowed sword hilt, sometimes pretending to be interested in the various goods that lined the street venues. The geisha went into a few random stores, coming out after asking something probably related to whatever was in that carved wooden box. He’d come out looking slightly discouraged as the hours wore on but soon his pretty face eased up and a faint smile and twinkle of hope flashed in his starry night eyes.

Whatever information or object or whoever he was searching for, he certainly was the tenacious type. Daniel gradually grew bored because of how uneventful things were, between sightings of his point of interest of course. Snowflake was so absorbed in his task that he didn’t look back behind him. There wasn’t any lurking dangers nor accidents.

As expected, Snowflake was stared at repeatedly because his hair was strange on top of his stunning, foreign looks but he barely seemed to pay those that openly gaped at him much mind. Daniel figured he was used to that. It had probably happened his entire life just as it occurred every day in the palace, including from yours truly, so he was natural at tuning people out as long as they weren’t pressed up next to him, demanding his attention, attempting to converse with him.

As they slowly wandered half the village, stopping at a large portion of the stores and merchants there, Daniel added to his collection of gifts mostly for bribing maidens, some for his wives, none high quality or unique enough for Snowflake unfortunately unless he needed some hair pins and ribbons but it seemed he preferred the ones from his own country. He put the objects in the sack at his waist. After buying a fashionable scented pouch, he was tying it up when he heard an ominous noise. The sound of creaking from a large pyramid of barrels. Daniel rushed forward, grabbing Snowflake and swirling out of the way just in time for the crash to start. The thundering of bouncing, rolling objects faded to the background as their eyes met, the geisha falling on his chest.

“What’s going on?” he squealed, then gasped as his eyes drifted behind Daniel.

“Y-you saved me from those?”

“Yes, I rescued you. I came out here thinking that some sort of damsel in distress situation would happen. In case you’re wondering.”

“Well, yes, I cannot say that I wasn’t. Considering I heard you don’t leave the palace much.”

He reluctantly released the man who squirmed and pushed off his chest, looking uncomfortable and sculpted features bashfully tinted. They dusted off their clothes, Daniel wearing an amused smirk, thinking about how the other listened to rumors and made observations about him.

“Might I take that as a sign?”

The beauty paused, head lifting up and groomed brows furrowing. “A sign of what?”

“That you’re interested in getting to know me. That sort of sign. Can I assume that’s why you remember things about me? Here I thought I was nothing more than a bug or a twig.”

The prince smiled cheekily, pride making his shoulders even more noticeably square. The geisha shifted his face away, his expression turning to indifferent but his eyes suggesting he various emotions which the prince reveled in interpreting.

“Hardly. You’re overthinking things,” he muttered, returning to brushing off his sleeves.

“Your highness!”

Daniel’s almond shaped eyes widened in horror as they locked with someone he recognized. It was one of the inner court scholars that regularly attended political meetings. He definitely knew who he was. In a flash, the man gasped and sank down to the floor in the deepest of bows.

“Your highness, the first prince! My grave apologies. I didn’t recognize you and should have risked my life to protect you. I pray to the heavens that you are not injured, thankfully. What are you doing outside the palace without your entourage? It’s most dangerous. I implore you to return immediately.”

“Shh, shh. You must get up before other people notice…” the prince whispered, attempting to pull the person up from the ground but he wouldn’t budge.

It was already too late. Some others nearby had overheard or guessed that this person was of the highest status. They had their bodies crumpled in the middle of the village path and their hands on the ground with their foreheads resting on top in the deepest form of respect. Often times when one person bowed in the most formal way, others tended to follow suit immediately without questioning less that cost them their heads down the road.

Daniel was irritated enough to curse. Instead of explaining, he turned and ran, grabbing Snowflake’s wrist and dragging him along as well, though the slippers he wore were not ones for running on unpaved paths, so it was slower going than he wished. Several times he stumbled and Daniel had to hold up his arm and ensnare his waist to make sure that he didn’t tumble. It was a mere second he had to spare a look at that gorgeous face close-up but it was panicked and nervous, his lower lip trapped between his pearly front teeth.

Seongwoo followed the person blindly running in front of him and pulling him along, suffering through a state of shock. That was a lot of events to have happened in the last minute or so. As it turned out, the person that was following him even outside of the grounds so closely who often looked at him with shooting stars and flowers in his eyes was the son of the king. The first son, as he’d heard it. Which made him not only the prince but the crown prince? As in the future king?

Of all the people that he shouldn’t get involved in within the palace, he was at the top of the list right underneath the queen. This was that intimidating, touchy woman’s son! If she figured they had some sort of special relationship, she would be furious and protective, probably stopping at nothing until she found some way to get him sent to the mountains living as a monk.

That was the most gracious of options Seongwoo could think of. The worst consequence of fraternizing with the crown prince under the King’s protection without his permission he could imagine was that his throat was slit by masked warriors in the middle of the night in his sleep.

_From now on, I must be careful of how I act and keep a proper, solid distance from him. I cannot allow him to misunderstand my kindness. I cannot give him any reason to think that he’s allowed to continue pursuing me. There certainly can be no touching or flirting._

The first prince he had heard some rumors of before he’d found out this Sunshine was that person. The most well-known was of his philandering nature. That he was something of a woman collector that rivaled kings of the past even, in despite of the fact that ten years had barely passed since he reached adulthood. He was rumored to have another annex at the most northern, forested corner of the grounds where he kept a numerous amount of young, beautiful wives with various artistic skills, backgrounds, and temperaments. Supposedly when he wasn’t studying, he spent most of his time there, so it was uncommon to see him around the grounds unless in the case of some important meeting. He’d also been rumored to be dashing and a near spitting image of his father, but Seongwoo didn’t see that personally. He was far more dashing than his father was since he personally found the king homely, but then again aging did mysterious, unfortunate things to anyone.

“Your highness, stop! Please! I can’t run anymore. I can barely breathe,” the geisha gasped out, shaking his arm away and collapsing against the wall of a small fruit store.

The person he now noticed was dressed strangely as if he’d disguised himself in order to sneak out reluctantly stopped, looking around anxious, barely even huffing. For a spoiled, lazy noble, Seongwoo was impressed by his stamina. He stood in front of him with his back turned, hands on his hips, head down and kicking at the dusty ground.

“Unbelievable. It was too easy to be spotted. I carelessly thought covering up was enough but they could recognize me merely from my eyes. That’s an infuriating wonder.”

“It’s because your face was exposed. Your cloth slipped.”

Daniel looked down to see that indeed the cloth that had been tied around his face and slipped to his neck, hanging listlessly. He groaned and then hurried to retie it around his head, covering his handsome face from ears down, leaving behind his most starkly stunning feature, those warm, almond-shaped, light brown eyes. The gold flecks were all the more noticeable and pretty in the sunlight. The dot under his eye like a sole, fluffy cloud in clear blue skies.

“My apologies at the abrupt meeting and dragging you away. I didn’t wish to cause a bigger scene. I’m not supposed to be outside of the palace alone, but I cannot wander freely with an entourage. It would have been fine if only that incident hadn’t happened. It’s amazing how accident prone you are, as if you broke some sort of sacred object and became cursed.”

“Why did you follow me?” Seongwoo wondered aloud, barely paying attention to what the other was saying. “It’s dangerous for you. I wasn’t going to escape but merely had something to do outside. Surely a prince has important duties to do than to tag along with an entertainer you barely know.”

“I would like to get to know you more. The reason that I followed was because it’s much more dangerous for you. You don’t speak our language or have any idea what’s beyond the palace walls, so—Wait a moment. Just how much of what I’m saying can you understand?”

Seongwoo clammed up as the prince whipped around, looming over him so close that the brim of his hat brushed the top of his head and he noticed the mole under his eye was a perfect circle. He nearly swallowed his lips inward, mentally berating himself fiercely. Without thinking, he’d respond to what the other had been rapidly rambling to himself, which hadn’t all been in the language he was supposedly adept in.

“Are you fluent in our language? Are you actually a spy pretending you’re clueless?”

He shook his head, looking up innocent and attempting to appear confused as if he hardly understood much of anything he was saying.

Thankfully, the prince relaxed, seeming convinced and no longer suspicious of him.

“Of course not. I really have an active imagination. You couldn’t be fluent already. You haven’t even been living with us or studying the language for a year. You must have a sharp ear and amazing intuition. Or how else would you have managed all this on adventuring on your own before? I’ve never heard you speak our language even. I suppose you can a bit though? You were asking about that box your carrying around…”

Seongwoo was having great difficulty not reacting, pretending he didn’t know what the other was saying. When he pointed to the box he was holding under his arm was the only time that he could hold it out.

“It’s nothing. A broken pin I’m trying to get fixed,” he mumbled in fib, holding it protectively tight.

Daniel didn’t make a move for it. He merely cocked his head, his small, charming eyes twinkling and scrunching up attractively, suggesting that sunshine smile was happening under the cloth.

“You must be either extremely picky about the artisan that can fix it or you’re lying.”

Seongwoo blurted out, slightly losing his cool for a moment, “The parts! It’s made of special material. No-one had the parts or tools to fix it yet…”

“Ah-ha…” The sharp, mischievous prince seemed doubtful, but he let it go, allowing the geisha to keep his secrets for the time being. He found people more appealing when they were mysterious anyway.

“Shall we keep looking? I might not be able to help you but at least let me be your look out and guard. In case any accidents or language barrier related issues appear. You can never be too careful. It’s not a good idea for you to be exploring on your own, no matter how privately you feel you need to do it.”

Seongwoo shook his head, glancing up at the sky. The sun was setting. They’d traveled quite far from the palace. He should get back in case the King called for his service, though usually he was informed the previous day or early morning the day of at the latest in order to be able to prepare but there’d been nothing before he’d left, so he figured today was safe which was why he’d attempted to go out. He’d never thought the prince of all people would have learned of his absence and thought that he’d have left the palace instead of resting in his chambers like anyone else would have assumed.

_Just how much have you observed me and how sharp of a people reader are you to know that much about me, Prince Sunshine? How do you have this enchanted ability to see right through me and throw me off guard?_

This time around, Seongwoo didn’t need to explain anything more in words. The prince dressed in sleek black and red started walking down an alley, beckoning him to follow close. It seemed he was going to act as his personal guard home. He shuffled after with his head bowed, feeling quite uncomfortable and awkward.

He chewed on his lip, wondering if he should say something. His status was incredibly above his, basically in the clouds by their mythologies. He was no lady in need of guarding. It felt like their roles should be switched, like he should be carrying a weapon, protecting and leading the prince back to the safety of the grounds.

Prince Sunshine walked with a slow, confident gate, his hands behind his back as if he were more strolling the palace gardens than an unsecure, unpredictable crowded area of villagers. Seongwoo felt anxious as if it were his unspoken duty to look out for him and jump in the way of harm if someone should recognize him and attack or if something accidentally fell or rolled in his direction.

_Silly thought. He’s not MY prince, just A prince. I only answer to the King and no-one else; no one asked or expects it of me either. I won’t be held responsible if anything happens to him. It’s his own fault if he’s hurt or can’t move his arm tomorrow because of that stunt that he pulled yesterday. That’s what he gets for impulsively going out dressed as a commoner without any protection. He’s really so foolishly, recklessly brave; any danger he brings on himself, hardly my responsibility._

That was what he told himself, but the geisha couldn’t help but glancing at his injured shoulder, trying to see if it were swelling. The prince glanced this way and that, observing the people and checking out the items they were selling with casual interest and a never fading smile, his mood evidently pleasant. It didn’t seem that he was in any sort of pain luckily.

By the time that they’d reached the edge of the village where the secret forest path he’d come through earlier, Seongwoo was the injured one that the prince was worriedly casting glances at, noticeably limping and wincing. The prince after many inquiries about it ignored his acting and insistence he could continue on made him sit on a rock and removed his slippers. A faint patch of red was coming through his socks where the back of the slipper had peeled the skin off. Truthfully, it stung miserably and he’d been biting down on his cheek so as not to make a peep about it.

“You should have told me. Not suffer through the pain alone,” the prince scolded lightly, concern and sternness in his eyes.

Seongwoo merely looked off into the treetops, keeping passive and indifferent, hiding the tears rising up in his eyes. It wasn’t just from the ache, partially it was from feeling touched. It had been a long time since someone genuinely cared for him without any ultimate or reason to. He’d worried for his safety, took risks to follow him around all afternoon, and even jumped in harm’s way, getting his royal shoulder injured that cost more than everything Seongwoo owned. All for someone like him…

_Such a sweet and sincere young man you seem to be, but you really shouldn’t shake my heart up like that with your caring words, gentle touch, and warm eyes. I’m only here temporarily and it’s impossible for us to be close friends even because of the consequences of how some might understand our relationship. I cannot possibly dare even be friendly with a prince, especially I shouldn’t acknowledge his advances or return them. That would be nonsensical. Nothing but asking for trouble which I greatly need to avoid._

“The next time you have a hard time, simply say ‘it hurts.’ That’s all you need to say and I’ll help you. Alright? In your language it means ‘itai’. Alright? Repeat it. ‘It hurts.’”

Seongwoo barely stopped himself from snorting and rolling his eyes. It was comical and endearing that the prince who could barely speak Japanese was teaching him words like he were a baby. Of course, he’d come across that word on his first couple days of studying basic vocabulary. As if he would have forgotten such a basic word. He was many things, but an idiot he was not.

Seongwoo vaguely recalled that he’d said that word a lot in his life, especially during the rigorous training at the geisha manor because there next to no-one understood his native language, so he could complain and chide them to relieve his frustrations and suffering. To humble the person who was only trying to be kind to him and of course had no idea the level of his language ability since he’d yet to speak in front of him (only a couple servants and the clerks today in fact, out of sheer necessity), Seongwoo grudgingly repeated the word.

“It hurts.”

The prince’s eyes widened like ripe plums, blinking rapidly, his cheeks and ears tinting a light peach color. Seongwoo wondered if he’d gone too far there with his act. He’d only made his lip turn down and shake a bit, blinked and widened his eyes as if he were pitiful, put a tiny twinge of helplessness in his voice.

It was easy to affect this prince. Indeed, he seemed weak to not only pretty things but also cute, innocent demeanors. He didn’t at all expect that a couple of seconds later, he’d be tossed on to the other’s broad, solid back. He complained and pleaded to be let down in his own language, the idea that a prince seen carrying him on his back would cause commotion he had no idea how to deal with. However, the prince took a page from his own books, turning a deaf ear on him, pretending that he didn’t understand a word of what he was saying though he knew that he understood a great deal of it, especially he could have guessed by the nonverbal cues alone.

Thankfully, by some miracle, Seongwoo managed to slip back to his quarters and the prince disappeared into the darkness after being sure he was safely inside without detection. Only one guard he knew was present and he stood like a statue, not muttering a word, merely observing them with his hawk eyes. The guards were the best secret keepers who saw almost as much within the palace as the servants but chose not to gossip like they did. The prince he figured would have paid him off to ensure his loyalty that he neither saw nor heard anything, as he paid everyone else to get away with all his mischief and rule breaking it would seem.

Just like that, Seongwoo’s first excursion out of the grounds was decently successful and word never got to the king that he had slipped out of his quarters the entire day. It was an eventful experience with seemingly little negative consequences. Though he was conflicted with what he should do with this new information he’d gained; that the King’s son was interested in getting closer to him and a part of him despite knowing how terribly risky that would be wanted to allow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small delay in updating! As expected, it's been pretty crazy to get anything done with this ongniel era going on. Just absolutely flooded with contents left and right every single day since last Tuesday wow. Of course I'm not complaining, I'm incredibly happy but also exhausted haha. Not getting much sleep these days, well BL dramas and webtoons aren't helping that either. If I'm running late, just slip to my twitter and give me a nudge about when am I going to update then I'll stop being distracted/lazy and put some of my spare time into it. Feeling unmotivated for fics lately honestly and especially this one is difficult, I edit three to four times and I'm still not fully satisfied with it before posting. Hopefully it's better than I think it is, ugh I'm really trying here but this story is such a monster (this is just the beginning of the fun and chaos). 
> 
> So, finally three chapters in we get an actual ongniel interaction! Ouch, painful slow burn. Just like the contents we've been waiting several days for with pixelated angsty/social distance loving ongniel in real life haha. You can consider today a bonus gift. We get our first HD ongniel content since January AND you get and end to the distant pining slow burn for this story as well. Well some pining and slowness is going to occur still but now we're not turtle/snail level I promise. Look forward to the next chapter, things only get more eventful and fluffy from here~ 
> 
> Happy fangirling. Please be safe and healthy, take care of your family and friends as well. Hope none of my readers or mutes will catch this plague >.<
> 
> Oh also, my twitter if you don't know is NuuGuSeYONG
> 
> PS. I can't stop listening to ongniel's new music, best songs of 2020 for sure!! Lyrics just keep ringing in my head even when I'm not listening to it (tho it's honestly the only music i've listened to for the whole week, every day prob a hundred times, so that makes sense haha). Gravity~ Yeah, I'm drowning, i'm drowning in your love + They're gonna be jealous~ + The way i love you~ ah ah
> 
> Please give our boys' albums and mvs lots of love and hype!!
> 
> PSS. This was the first time you learn anything about geisha seongwoo and see his personality. I'm really curious what you think about him and his backstory and his reasons for being in the palace etc. Also how you thought of ongniel dynamic here. Let me know in the comment section~
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. Turtledoves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel falls deeper in love and struggles with his confusing urges while Seongwoo fails to keep a proper distance or chase him away like he knows he needs to for his own security. He happens to come across a letter one night that suggests an attack on the kingdom is coming and decides to tell Daniel about his discovery and concerns. They agree to team up to solve the mystery, in the process some secrets spilling out.

Daniel knew that along with the abrupt shift of the seasons, so followed Snowflake’s attitude for him after the reveal of his identity. Still, it didn’t deter him from pursuing his company in the slightest. At some point, it seemed that the geisha had discovered the reason why a prince was following and appearing in front of him with gifts and random lines of poetry; that he was subtly courting him with a one-sided crush. After finding him out, Seongwoo acted as frigid cold as ice, nearly as much as the Daniel’s first wife.

He figured that must have been out of fear of his father rather than that he disliked him. However, the prince wasn’t scared about that knowledge spreading since it was bound to reach him sometime or another. He did his best still to ensure that the maidens kept it secret in order to avoid issues as long as possible. If his father asked about where his son was instead of studying as he was supposed to be that the maidens say he was either at the library, with his friends, or with his wives, always that he was busy doing something somewhere else other than the truth and would be shortly getting back to his studies with fervor. He no longer bothered the King about his private consort as he didn’t want to provoke his suspicions. He figured that he could learn more about Snowflake through his own methods, anyway, which had become true.

As far as he knew, his father hadn’t even had a proper conversation with Snowflake, though he knew that the King could speak some of his mother tongue. When he learned that they still didn’t have a physical relationship after all this time, nothing could stop Daniel from pursuing the exotic, feisty geisha more vigorously.

Snowflake was such a charming, gifted enigma. The more he forced himself to be frigid and blatantly ignored him. The more that Daniel discovered of his talents and true character from distant observation. The rare times he’d managed to get the beauty to talk back to him. Especially those times where he’d shown a variety of real emotions beneath his pretty mask. The harder that the hopeless, infatuated prince fell in love with him, desiring his body and spirit intensely. Never had he found a person such a difficult but rewarding challenge. He was like a majestic glacier that never fell no matter the number of typhoons it was hit with which twisted slightly with a gentle, warm breeze if it came at the right moment when he was least expecting it.

Like at this moment, sometimes he managed to a few crystalline chunks to crumble.

“Excuse me? How am I like a…what was it? A pumpkin?”

The geisha had paused in the middle of his calligraphy work, groomed brows furrowed in puzzlement. Finally, something prince Daniel had been rambling about from the tree branch he was resting back on, eating an apple he’d taken from the tree had stumped the other. The geisha not only appreciated poetry and songs, he was also intrigued by riddles and symbolism. Usually he could guess where Daniel was going with his lines and was able to act indifferent or condescending about it, as if saying ‘that’s all you’ve got, amateur? I’ve heard that before and it’s even more awful the second time around. It’s absolutely ineffective, nice try but try again, silly lame prince.’

“I’m not going to tell you so if you want to know, you know what you must do. Guess~” Daniel sang playfully before chomping down on another part of the red, shiny apple.

“Hmm. It cannot be all that complicated since it’s you that’s brainstormed it into existence. I don’t think it’s a connection of colors. Is it something about being symmetrical and round?”

“No, that’s not it. Think more simply.”

“Are you saying I will rot if I’m left outside?” Seongwoo chastised.

Daniel snorted. “Certainly not. When have I ever insulted a lovely lady such as yourself? I wouldn’t dare. It’s against my code of conduct. Beautiful things should be appreciated and never insulted or that will harm their worth.”

Seongwoo didn’t argue that he wasn’t a lady because in a way he was treated much like a wife would be and the colorful, flowery, heavily embroidered kimono he was wearing was made for ladies but altered to fit his height. He set aside his brush and swirled the parasol over his head, watching the tassels hanging off the spokes twirl. The prince dressed in the color of the sky absently dropped his hand down to bat at them like a young panther, swirling a tassel around his elegant, pale finger. Seongwoo paid no mind to it, rather now used to the playful, nosy prince invading his personal space and messing with his belongings, especially those that were traditionally seen in this country. The more that he told him not to do something, the more that he tended to do it anyway. As if he were a rebellious overgrown child who enjoyed annoying people for their reactions.

“It’s because you’re incredibly sweet and fragrant as long as you’re picked at the right part of the season. The stem of a pumpkin gives away without a fight and it makes the most amazing soup. Only if you manage to read the small signs of when it’s at its ripest and avoid the thorny bits.”

Seongwoo’s brows twitched, one raising slightly as he had an idea that there was more, a part he wouldn’t necessarily enjoy. “And if you chose the wrong timing?”

“The thorny stem has to be forcefully cleaved and the insides tastes bitter and salty.”

At that Seongwoo snorted, then tilted the parasol to playfully glare up at him. He was sprouting a familiar cheeky grin, warm, angular eyes twinkling brilliantly as ever. As soon as their eyes met, the prince’s grin widened and his fluffy cheeks flushed, the telltale sign of his affections. He might as well have had the character for love tattooed on his forehead the young man was painfully obvious as if he’d never learned how to keep his emotions properly hidden.

_He’s adorable enough to carry in my sleeve, but he’s going to get the both of us into trouble, that pesky, disobedient mountain puppy._

“When is this right timing that you speak of then? I’m most likely past that season already.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so. I’d say the peak of the season is coming soon. You’re quite ripe for the picking, pumpkin.”

Seongwoo flushed and bit his lip at that flirtatious comment and attractive smirk, quickly hiding his face with the parasol until he could recollect his shaken composure. It was getting harder not to react to his sudden death attacks. The prince was getting bolder and smoother the more that he learned about him, the more he allowed interactions to happen, and the more solid his feelings developed it seemed.

_You should be more careful. This is getting quite dangerous. You’ve given him enough leeway as it is simply because he’s entertaining, kind in a precious way, and hard to turn away. At least you must not flirt obviously back or allow him to see that his sweet lines are effective. You shouldn’t let him know clearly that the interest is mutual. Whether the King is a territorial, temperamental sort that will disapprove of someone under his care getting close to his son you cannot be certain of yet. It’s a large risk that you shouldn’t take. No matter how handsome or charming this prince is._

_Also remember, this dashing prince charming is a famous womanizer with an entire miniature village full of wives! He’s merely sewing his oats with an exotic newcomer, enjoying the thrill of stealing something that is his father’s who he probably has a grudge against for sending him out of the palace when he was younger away from a life of luxury and comfort. He’s not in love with you, trying to add you to his collection of pets; there’s no secure future with him for you like they have._

He’d learned some more things about the young crown prince over several days, some from the servant girl he asked about and others from the prince himself. His father had sent him to live with his mother as a commoner when he was young. He’d returned after his mother fell ill and passed away. That mother had been the late queen who he resembled, which was possibly one of the reasons the prince was taken to him, just as his father was. A sense of familiarity and fulfillment seeing someone similar to the person they must have longed for but couldn’t see easily, the queen who was supposedly a beautiful, gracious, polite person.

Things had grown complicated after his arrival in the palace, however. The country had not known about the existence of the prince until after a new queen had been nominated and she’d given birth to a son. It was up in the air then just who had the right to the title of crown prince and had not been officially undecided. If the prince he knew of decided to take the responsibility, he had the birth right. If he chose not to, then the duties would go to his eldest half-brother, the King’s second born son with the current queen although technically he’d originally been born the son of a concubine which meant there were several things that he couldn’t do, such as hold office.

Their system had been turned upside down and the laid-back King left the decision up to his first son, who didn’t seem like he had any plans to make a decision about his future anytime soon. He seemed to make up his daily plans on the spot, going with the flow like a pebbled moved in a rushing stream. He merely played around as he saw fit outside his studies he often ditched, unofficially taking the title of crown prince in the sake that his first wife who might become the next queen and himself stayed in the special quarters called the Eastern palace and he dressed as the crown prince was supposed to while sitting next to his father during official meetings as necessary.

He’d also learned that the prince was greatly loved amongst all the nobles by everyone except for the current queen who was controlled by the shadow of her jealousy and anxiety obviously. Seongwoo could also easily see what was irresistibly likable about him. He was generous, witty, cheerful, talented, handsome, charming, persuasive, confident but not arrogant, wise. He had many positive traits that blended harmoniously to create a strong sort of gravitational pull. The sort that made a natural, charismatic leader.

If only he were a bit more serious and studious, then he would be a legendary king that would draw many in to be loyal and supportive of him for peaceful decades. He could tell that since he’d lived amongst the common folk and was raised by a good woman, he had a heart of gold, a sense of compassion, justice and equality that would surely make for a good ruler and was a rarity within the court. Especially, he was exceptionally kind and sentimental, that apparent even in these cases where he was annoying him and joking around while he was busy doing something, doing whatever he could to steal his attention.

Case in point, poking his face with the end of the tassel, giggling like a little demon.

“Ah, you marked me!”

Seongwoo tisked his tongue, flicking the ink-covered brush swiftly downward with flair as if he were performing a dance. He shot a glare upwards at the man lounging on a thick branch as if it were a cozy bed with his limbs dangling in an effortlessly cool yet lazy pose.

“That serves you right. Stop messing with me and take a nap. So have you, if I need redo this entire parchment, I will be livid and fall you from that tree.”

The prince laughed huskily, raising his hand to look at the ink spot on his hand, unbothered as usual by his threats though they were not necessarily empty. It wouldn’t be the first time that the prince found himself knocked over and in pain from the feisty, easily annoyed geisha.

“Hmm, now that I look closer at it, it resembles a cosmos. If I just…”

Seongwoo told himself not to look but eventually his curiosity ensnared him, pulling the angle of his head up as if vines were wrapped around his neck. He secretly watched from the brim of his parasol while mimicking painting with his poised brush as the prince used his smallest finger to move the ink. In a matter of moments, he’d turned the random splash of ink into a squiggly branch full of large blossomed petals. He’d created a miniature painting on his skin, holding up his sleeve and blowing on the shining ink, looking over his impromptu masterpiece with pride.

“Exquisite…” The geisha murmured absently before he could control his move, then avoided the prince’s excited look downwards.

“I know I am, but you are even more exceptionally so, lovely Snowflake.”

He cleared his throat and went back to painting, hoping the parasol was not at all able to be seen through because he’d began to blush furiously. For a moment there, his painting skill had touched and fluttered his heart dangerously. He hadn’t known that he was so skillful not only with his writing and gift choices and words.

_Was there anything that he failed at? He wasn’t unintelligent. He wasn’t unfunny. He wasn’t ugly. He wasn’t mean. He was neither clumsy with hands, foot, or mouth. It was unfair how perfect he was, as if he’d stepped out of a fiction scroll._

“Are you finished? I’d like to hear you recite.”

“I have no mind to listen to you and you know, you have no right to order me around,” Seongwoo commented cliply, annoyance level increasing, making his eyebrow twitch.

“Hmm, beautiful. Especially with your sugary, airy voice. It makes me feel like I’m traveling amongst the clouds, completely weightless and without worries. Again,” he insisted with a soft, comfortable sigh, closing his eyes.

“You’re always like that, one request fulfilled is never enough. I guess in the fact you are never satisfied and you’re quite demanding, I should have guessed right away who you were…”

The prince resting in the tree above drifted off peacefully as the person below recited it once more. Although he had half of a mind to attempt to translate the meanings of the foreign words, it was somehow more pleasant to the ears and relaxing the second time around that it quickly lulled him off to a dream world.

“Flowers of love, blossoms in air of faith, divine oxygen. Plants of comfort, watered with mutual trust, bear fruits of joy. Cactii of passion, fed with tastes of forbidden fertilizer, bears thorns of the darkest woes. Inviting so they are, yet to me, untouchable.”

For a long moment as if time froze and nothing else existed in their peaceful bubble, Seongwoo observed the prince sleeping in the tree with a faint, affectionate smile on his face. The honest confession of his growing feelings, his secret desires, and his mountains of concerns and struggles lingered in his mind, though the message was long lost on the chilly wisps of wind.

_He’s so handsome and fragile somehow when he sleeps. I almost prefer him with that smart, sweet mouth and those sparkling, enchanting eyes closed. It’s easier on me anyway, since I can look at him all I want with any expression that I please. For a few moments, I can be myself and enjoy his company and appreciate his beauty and charms._

_Oh, my young prince, how you trouble and yet delight me so. It’s an unsolvable mystery. Just how to go about solving the greatest of riddles—that of what to do with your puppy love and how to keep my temptations locked down._

Daniel admired the strands of dark hair he was curling around his finger as he made up poetry on the spot. After some strong, murky rice wine and while looking up at the starry, vast night sky with the cool, crisp air seeping in through the open window, laying his head in the comfortable lap of a companion he felt at ease with usually brought out his most artistic side. In a buzzed, relaxed state, he could ramble the most incredible poetry, too lazy to write it down before he could forget. His eyes drifted off from the curly pieces of hair to the sky that looked like it was blanketed with a violet hued black ink and then fireflies got their feet stuck in the sticky substance before it dried. It reminded him of one of the geisha’s exquisite kimonos.

“Her skin which shimmers so brilliantly that the moon seems dull in her presence. The miniature stars twinkling on her face like curious fireflies traveling to paradise, pulling me along effortlessly. Like the way the wind drifts the leaves. I’m powerless in her effervescent presence.”

“Hmm? Who are you speaking of, I wonder. It’s certainly not myself. I don’t recall any woman around here with skin brighter than the moon or stars on their face, in fact. Are we going to be getting a new companion? Also, it’s most rude of you to be thinking of them when it’s my time with you, your highness. It makes me jealous.”

Daniel looked up to see that Ivy was pouting and no longer looking down at him, her arms crossed across her chest. He flushed and grinned sheepishly, wondering what a foolish act he’d just been up to. Not only had he been thinking of Snowflake while he was with a wife he rarely saw, he’d been obvious about it by making poetry about him.

Now he’d really done it. Ivy wasn’t the sort to get upset like Scarlet or Rose would. As long as he’d known her, she’d been a fun loving and incredibly popular girl with a mysterious, colorful past. As far as he knew, she probably snuck out having rendezvous even after coming to the palace.

She was an independent and extremely crafty woman, but not in an unpleasant sort. Rather, he admired her for that. That fiery, unbreakable spirit is what had attracted him to her. She’d developed it from her special upbringing and hadn’t lost it through all the difficulties she’d faced, which was all the more admirable.

He’d first met Ivy as a beautiful young girl covered in dirt, grime, and rags. She’d been a poor beggar, attempting to steal his coin pouch. She’d been incredibly swift footed and dexterous back then, like a professional assassin. Somehow the way that the small girl defiantly looked at him, not shivering a moment in fear even when he’d chased her and pinned her down with a fierce glare, he knew that she had a special story to tell.

He’d regularly visited the village she was staying at and brought her small gifts to be sure she survived the winter, slowly getting her to trust him and open up. Her detailed back story attributed to her unique personality, elegant speech, classy etiquette, and skillful hands. She came from a noble family that had fallen into poverty. After losing her family to starvation and overworking, then fending for herself by stealing, she had a desire to rise back up in status, believing she wasn’t suitable for a commoner lifestyle and disliked the idea of struggling to survive day by day.

Daniel was intrigued and attracted to her since she was so different from the court ladies and maidens he was surrounded by. Ivy who was as sharp as an the blade she carried at her waist used that knowledge craftily to get where she was now. Although she was grateful and admired him, her feelings hadn’t ever developed to love in the same way as the others. She couldn’t say that she was extremely attracted to him even as she developed, though of course a person would have to be blind to say he wasn’t attractive. It wasn’t like she detested kissing the prince, just that she didn’t develop a strong urge to do it often nor did she think much about it during or after it happened.

Daniel’s attraction to Ivy faded over time to something more like fondness for a little sister. They liked to tease each other and he still had a long-term habit of caring for her needs and being over-protective, despite she was as strong, independent, and stubborn as a cactus. His promise to the dirty, desperate, miserable yet full of fire girl back then tied them together.

It wasn’t until she’d met Jaehwan that the lady that was feeling quite lost at how meaningless and dull her current life felt realized what she had with Daniel wasn’t actual love which was why they’re relationship had felt off. She stopped attempting to force feelings to grow for him. The first and only man that she’d ever found dazzling she had seen ages ago—a man dressed in black and red wielding a sword who walked as if he were the greatest fighter and most handsome man in the universe. That turned out to be Jaehwan.

She’d recalled the face of her crush the instant that she’d come across him incidentally outside the palace. When they interacted, it was instant mutual sparks as if they were destined partners. She felt like that crushing, worry-free little girl again when they were together, heart racing, smiling wide, face heating, becoming dizzy by a mere comment or a look from him. She realized that what she was feeling was something more like how love was meant to be; it was natural, wonderful, and overwhelming. She didn’t need to force smiles, kindness, or affection with him as she sometimes had to with Daniel. Suddenly, her life didn’t feel as hollow and dull anymore.

However, when she learned his official title, she realized with horror that he was her husband’s close friend. She tried to hide her feelings after that, agreeing to meet him but not acting on his signals that he wished to be intimate with her. She couldn’t stay away though; he was much too charming and once she had a small taste of what it was like to be in love, she was itching for more. She became addicted to true happiness.

Jaehwan still didn’t know to this day that she was married to his friend, even though recently she’d given in to his sweet slightly awkward courting and taken to occasionally laying with him outside the palace. She was terrified to tell him because she didn’t want to lose him; what they had at the moment was a slice of paradise, absolutely perfect. She didn’t wish to tell Daniel either because she was afraid of the punishment awaiting her. She was trapped between losing love and losing the position she’d worked hard to regain. Though with each passing day, the luxurious lifestyle and higher status seemed to matter less and less in comparison to spending her days next to the person she loved without guilt and secrecy. 

When they’d married, Daniel had agreed to all of Ivy’s demanding conditions. He would be good to her, not abandon or ignore her for long periods of time, never pressure her to do what she didn’t wish, and most importantly allow her freedom and space. He provided whatever she needed and didn’t question or scold when she refused to see him.

Daniel found Ivy delightful company on the times that she happened to welcome his visits, one of the wives who was most similar to his personality and past experiences. She felt more like an old friend than a romantic lover most of the time, to be brutally honest. Which was possibly why he didn’t grow upset, writhing with jealousy at the fact he’d given only some consideration to—that she had another lover she snuck out to meet. He respected her choices and wanted her to be genuinely happy, even if it wasn’t solely as his. He knew that she hadn’t married him because she was in love with him, also that she probably still didn’t feel those sort of deeply romantic sentiments or intense attraction for him.

Even this moment, when he hadn’t seen her in nearly a full moon cycle even briefly, she failed to keep his interest in that manner. She certainly was not unattractive. It was likely because that feeling of kinship since those times when she’d been a helpless, pitiful beggar he felt a need to cherish and be delicate with her. Though that wasn’t the only reason. It wasn’t only her that failed to hold his interest as before these days.

Whenever he was with his wives who had grown anxious about why he wasn’t visiting them and requested his presence out of concern for his health and mood, he couldn’t get the geisha off his mind. He naturally compared them, even if he told himself that it was ridiculous. Not only were they different races and genders, he had no right to be thinking of his father’s property, for lack of a more delicate terminology, in that way.

At first, he’d thought he was merely drawn to being around Snowflake because he missed his mother and he gave a similar comforting, warm feeling to him that settled the uneasy, restless storm in his soul. The more that he saw him, especially up close, Daniel realized that he wasn’t as similar to her as he’d thought from afar and there were different feelings appearing as well. Secondly, he figured that he was intrigued by the novelty. It was a feminine, beautiful man who wore what he knew to be lady’s clothing and accessories on top of being skilled at many different kinds of arts than even court ladies who were near experts in their individual fields were. It was a person who he had to chase; that didn’t fall easily to his charms even when he pulled all the tricks from his sleeves he could think of.

Then, recently, he’d been slipping up while with company such as then. It wasn’t the first or even second time that his poetry or songs became laced with a heavy layer of longing and desire or tinged with heart fluttering levels of romantic adoration. He usually didn’t notice it until it was pointed out that his words were different, more passionate and sincere rather than light, flowy, and nature connected.

That feeling was familiar to him, however. As it had happened on smaller scales with various women in his past. He wasn’t ready to address that he adored and desired Snowflake just yet. As he was a forbidden fruit as long as he remained his father’s consort, whether they took their relationship to a physical level or not. As long as his father had interest and some sort of romantic feelings for him, he did not dare lay his lips or arms on the geisha inappropriately. He was a fool that enjoyed flirting with a beauty, but he harbored death wish.

Rather than thinking about such complicated things which marred a wonderful night he should be enjoying, he decided to push the geisha as far from his mind as possible and give himself a new task to focus his energy on, making sure that this wife didn’t want to slash his throat in her sleep. It had been too long since he’d paid attention to his physical needs. Maybe that was the problem; he was simply so riled up he’d desire anything beautiful if it were within range.

“Don’t be upset, my pretty devil’s snare haired girl. No-one will steal me away from you, I promise. I will always come back to you and this home is yours, you’ve planted your roots in deep already. I wouldn’t dare lift up a comfortable plant from their preferred spot.”

Simple as that, his wife was appeased. He’d sat up, pulled her into his arms, rained kisses on her neck covered with silky ringlets. She gasped, then giggled, arms wrapping around his neck, her head tipping back to expose her throat more. He kissed up and down her neck and jawline, making her breath shaky and body tremble.

Strangely, he felt hardly any thrill from the suggestion of intimacy with her, no matter how exquisite her delicate, regal features looked with her eyes closed and painted mouth parted. He realized at that moment why he was more attracted to Snowflake than his wives these days. Most women that he was surrounded by wore their hearts and their attraction to him on their sleeves. They were obvious and easy to figure out, like a chess board that had already been won and all he needed was to move the final piece. He felt a bit lazy to do so now.

Snowflake, however, was an anomaly he found refreshing and held his interest because he was the opposite. Possibly from dealing with customers, working in the service industry, or maybe that he’d learned the art of acting as well from his training when he was young that it was thoroughly ingrained in all parts of his body. Whatever emotions that he had—amusement, kinship, attraction—they were always covered up by a majestic yet chilly mask. It was difficult to get a read unless he tickled, pulled at, and peered through the miniscule cracks and holes that appeared in it at those rare times where his guard became knocked down.

Daniel had yet to figure out what it was that got Snowflake to loosen that thick, nearly impenetrable wall he put up, but whatever it was it was starting to take effect and he desperately wanted to utilize it to its fullest potential. The most infatuating thing about Snowflake was that burst of intense emotional reaction when he’s caught off guard or his patience pushed passed its limit. Suggesting he was affecting him more so than as a companion he tolerated because he had no choice. Always brief but precious to him those moments were.

_I wish to see him again, but I shouldn’t. No, I can’t even because it’s the middle of the night and he’s heavily guarded. Just like all of my father’s other possessions. Why must he be so tempting yet completely untouchable! It’s infuriating not being able to have access to what I desperately want._

“Oh! It hurts…” Ivy moaned as the man harshly bit at the base of her throat.

He sucked and continued to bite there, angrily tearing open the loosened top of her robes to expose her bare chest to the moonlight, hoping that soon the excitement of intimacy would dispel Snowflake from his mind for one night at least. Especially that ache that stemmed from envy, pent-up days of longing, and that prickling, ever-present loneliness. Being apart from him seemed to be making that hole inside gradually bigger yet when he was with him it felt so small that it appeared almost non-existent.

After Seongwoo completed his last graceful swipe of his new dancing fan, covering his face to add a sort of mysterious sadness that went along with the story the piece was derived from, he looked over the edge with surprise. The King was not only clapping but giving him commentary, which was rather rare. In his own language at that. He had heard that he could speak several languages being a well-educated monarch, but it was the first he’d done it with him. If he cared for the royal in the slightest, he might have been miffed considering the hours of silence or talking to deaf ears he’d been enduring.

“That was splendid! It was even better than your last performance.”

Seongwoo dropped soundlessly to his knees with his hands folded nearby the tiger butterfly stitched into his kimono. He bowed his head, having learned that he was never to look at the King directly in the eyes unless it was part of his performance. When he wasn’t performing, he was supposed to be like a flower, more seen than heard, always poised but not staring directly at the sun. It could be seen as rude and defiant, which would be take more seriously considering he was of low-class, unknown birth, andforeign.

“My apologies, your grace. That day was not my best. I was distracted from something that had happened earlier in the afternoon. That was most unprofessional of me. I swear never to let my moods affect my performance.”

“Nonsense. Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re an entertainer. They’re sensitive and more human than most others. It’s understandable that you wouldn’t have only perfect days. I’m astounded by how flawless and beautiful all your performances have been consistently. You have quite the record; your impeccable reputation proceeds you.”

Seongwoo smiled softly and bowed deep, almost until he was touching the floor to show his gratitude. “Thank you, your grace. That’s the highest compliment I’ve ever received. I humbly will accept and strive for better with which to keep you pleased. I’m most impressed by your fluency. Your language use is impeccable, your grace.”

The King laughed, appearing slightly bashful.

“Eh, you didn’t seem the type but even you attempt to butter me up when the chance arises. This much is standard. I still have a long way to go until I’m fluent, certainly. I think you deserve to retire early for that splendid performance. You put so much into it, so you must be tired. Might I suggest a stroll? The full moon is out tonight, the skies are clear, and the weather is surprisingly warm.”

“That sounds like a splendid idea. I think I will do as you suggest. Have a good night, your grace. Rest well and may only pleasant dreams visit your quarters.”

“I don’t much like the idea of being locked up and followed around, but indeed this place does have some lovely gardens I will greatly miss…” Seongwoo murmured as he strolled around the King’s quarter’s main garden which was at the front and stretched slightly outside of the annex.

While a scholar passed by him in a rush, he noticed a folded parchment had fallen from his robes. Before he could bend and retrieve it, the person had disappeared around the corner. It was dark, so he didn’t guess that he could find the person. He’d hardly caught a glimpse of his face. Out of curiosity, he opened the letter, thinking it might be some important official document. If a name were written, then he could ask a maiden to send it to the person. The contents of the letter were strange, difficult, messy characters that were not easily read, the sentences hardly connecting. The last bit seemed as if it were a letter with a personal angry threat.

_‘It’s time high time he face what has been rightfully coming to him. In order to protect the moonlight, an eclipse must occur.’_

“Moonight? Eclipse? The sun? Is this perhaps about the queen and the king? Protect the moonlight…Why would she need protection from her husband? Unless, she has a lover…Eclipse meaning, making the King disappear…?”

Hearing footsteps from close behind him, he hurriedly folded the paper but not fast enough.

“Woah there. Are you attempting to sneak out again without any companions? This time in the middle of the night no less? I cannot allow that.”

“Oh, your highness, it’s you!” Seongwoo stopped struggling with the person who had grabbed him by the wrists, dragging him into the shadows where the moonlight couldn’t reach.

His fight instincts had kicked in, assuming that it was someone involved in the evil plottings or coup de tat that was coming. That they had figured that he had found out something and was planning on quickly swiping him off the face of the earth as if he were a speck of dust during spring cleaning.

“Could you refrain from calling me that? It sounds even more unpleasant coming from you.”

Somehow Seongwoo could sense more than see that the prince was scrunching up his nose in a childish look of distaste. He was tempted to chuckle but he stifled it quickly, for one he’d sworn that he would laugh less in front of the prince as a way to subtly discourage his interest and for another, this wasn’t the time to joke around.

“I’m glad I found you. I wasn’t trying to sneak away. In truth, I was attempting to find someone that I could trust, someone close to the king. I need to warn them that there is danger threatening the crown at this very moment. I found a letter that said that…”

“Wait, wait. Slow down, slow down. You’re speaking quickly and there’s a lot of words there I don’t understand.”

The prince interrupted his rapid-fire, panicked whispers, his warm, soft hands rubbing the backs of his own captured between in comfort.

Seongwoo blew out a huff of frustration, making his wavy bangs flutter. The prince squeezed his hands with a sheepish laugh.

“My gravest apologies for not being as adept with languages as my father. I promise I’m studying as diligently as possible. I study language more than I study about politics or geography or history which gets me into trouble with my tutors, honest. It’s more interesting and practical since I have a chance to use it with you. However, Joseon wasn’t built in a day just as babies cannot learn to talk in a mere matter of days. So, have pity and patience on me, darling. I want to understand and help anyway I can, believe me. As anyone would with a damsel in distress, I cannot leave you to panic and go breaking doors and wrestling down spear wielding guards now, could I? So, start again. Slowly~”

“We don’t have time for turtle speak! Your father is in grave danger! You must understand that and do something about it!”

With a frustrated grown and stamp of his foot, Seongwoo decided he could no longer bare with this infuriating language barrier. A genuinely kind person and a nation were at stake. Also, this person’s only living family. The prince had already suffered the death of his mother. Seongwoo would be ridden with guilt if he couldn’t prevent the loss of his father, leaving him with no close relatives to be by his side in this sort of place. Sometimes there were more important things in life than taking the safe route and protecting only himself and his identity. He’d deal with the consequences later, after he attempted to be a good person and save the kingdom.

Daniel dropped the geisha’s hands, staring at the breathtakingly gorgeous even mostly as a shadow figure in front of him who was suddenly speaking his language rapidly and fluently. So very fluent that there was no doubt in his mind that he had studied this language before, if not having lived in their country when he was younger or being half-Korean himself. His mouth dropped open, floundering like a fish sucking the air for water molecules.

“You…you can…speak my language? Since when? How? Why’d you hide it and leave me looking like an idiot struggling to communicate with you any way I can?”

The more that he thought about in the past using his body language, objects, expressions, simple words, paintings and anything he possibly could in order to communicate deeper thoughts and various questions with the geisha, the more ashamed Daniel became. How foolish he must have looked to the geisha who understood everything that he was trying to say. How long he must have burst into fits of giggles in his private chambers, especially those times that he’d attempted to teach him basic vocabulary. No wonder he often seemed amused by him, no matter that he was an expert at hiding it as quickly as a flame poofed into smoke.

“Please focus on what I’m saying!” the geisha squeaked like an angry mouse, following up with a stinging slap on his arm.

Again, Daniel was so shocked that he could do nothing but blink and struggle through the maze popped up in his mind blocking him from comprehending what was going on. To think that someone would openly get angry and even put their hand on him in harm. The first-born prince. Possibly their future king. If there had been any guards around, they would have swooped in and carted the offender off with his hands gripped firmly behind his back and the tip of their spear at his throat. He wasn’t offended by it though. He found it amusing and refreshing; plus, any sort of physician contact with this person was cherished. His laugh earned him another slap and a very annoyed huff.

“Focus, focus, you must focus! Your highness, I implore you to listen to me very carefully! We’re running out of time. Your father is in danger like I said!”

“Alright, I understand. I’m listening. Though you’ve got to explain all this later because it’s positively confounding. Amazing and a relief but still, I’m extremely puzzled by this development.”

“I will,” Seongwoo promised, biting on his lip for a moment as he was pierced with guilt and fear.

He wouldn’t explain it as long as he could avoid it. He was lying. He’d have to come up with another logical story to tell for his own security. Not that the prince seemed untrustworthy, per se, but Seongwoo was a private and mysterious person who kept his background and plans secret for good reasons. That logic—not to trust anyone or reveal private information—had never failed him as of yet, probably the reason that he’d run into little trouble up until this point.

He felt as if he was near to finding his father. His last excursion had given him some hints at least about the next place he needed to go and who he needed to talk to. Hopefully before the frost came, he’d be able to find him, reunite with his only family members, then he would surely have a new way to live. He didn’t want to be a geisha stuck in the King’s quarters his whole life, even if it was the luxury life and the company was great such as the servants, the king, and this prince stupidly grinning at him like a puppy who’d gotten into a leaking sake barrel. One full season was more than enough for a lifetime; not having freedom was taking its toll.

He quickly whispered nearby the prince’s ear what he’d discovered for fear his words carried to someone they shouldn’t. The prince this time around listened carefully, fighting off the urge to put his hands on his slender waist yet unable to stop himself from tingling. His voice was like warm honey slithering through his system, setting his weakened, unexpecting nerves into chaos in the most pleasant way.

“I understand your concern but I’m pretty sure you’re misunderstanding. There’s many other things that could have meant. It could have been an angry letter from a scorned lover, for example. My father is loved within and outside the palace immensely. It’s always been that way, consistently up until now. Since he is considerate of all people involved, always careful never rash in his decision making. He’s fair and kind, neither too relaxed nor too serious about internal matters. He treats everyone who works him with well. Listens and incorporates their concerns and criticisms. I’ve seen it frequently. I’m pretty sure that there isn’t anyone that would attempt to harm him or overthrow the throne. He instills no reason to.”

Seongwoo furrowed his dark, groomed brows below the line of his loose raven locks. “But still. Whether you want to believe in the possibility or not, it’s something worth looking into. Is it not?”

“I suppose you’re correct. In the morning, I will let the head of the royal guards and the King’s highest advisor know and they will decide how to proceed with the threat—”

He broke off when a scream came from one of the rooms behind them. They rushed to the tree nearest, ducked down so their bodies would be hidden behind the bushes, peeking around the poles from the cover of the thick shadows. Two panicked servants were hovering over another servant who had collapsed. The girl was hitting her chest, shivering, and spitting out something as if they were attempting to throw up. Then, her eyes rolled back in her head, a harsh gurgling sound came out as if she were choking, and they fainted, a few seconds later some strange colored foam trickling from her blue-tinted mouth.

The other servants stopped squealing finally, snapping to their senses as was often the case in emergencies with professionals. They shook the still woman on the floor and forced her eyes open, then checked for a pulse and breathing. They whispered amongst themselves and shook their heads with the grimmest expression.

“Did you hear that? She was likely poisoned…”

Daniel gulped, nodding absently, his hand reaching for the geisha’s back and rubbing, partially for his own comfort. They didn’t know who that food was intended for just yet, but it was true then that there was someone in the palace now attempting to harm the royal family, he could clearly see that.

It was common for someone to check their food but something such as special drinks were occasionally overlooked, which was what it seemed the servant had sipped. Someone had poisoned the drink on that serving tray, whether recently or in the past few weeks he was unaware. Poison might lose its effectiveness over time but if it were contained inside of a bottle it would remain deadly for up to several months as far as he knew from his brief study of medicines.

“Probably she was indeed. I guess it’s too late for us to warn anyone. The perpetrators have already moved their plans into action.”

“We should quickly find the culprit ourselves. I have hints about who it is. I saw the hand-writing and the signature, though I’m not sure who it belongs to because surely they wouldn’t write their own name. It seems that parchment fell out of a scholar’s robes. It was by the queen’s quarters that I discovered it.

I noticed the queen speaking to some scholars frequently from last month, come to think of it. There were whisperings going on from that side at night. Suspicious amounts of movements, the sounds of people not wanting to be detected. Do you think maybe she’s planning a coup? With a powerful lover?”

“Hmm, if so, that’s interesting. Not implausible. As you know, she is an ambitious, witty, and hateful woman. She’s never liked that my father didn’t chose her before my mother and she doesn’t hide her dislike for me at all one bit. She might have meant for both me and my father to be poisoned to ensure that her son can be on the throne. As she thinks that it’s rightfully his place. She’s vile and selfish enough to resort to darker methods.”

“Oh... Your family history is quite complicated. Having to fight with your brother for the throne.”

“Which I hardly have any interest in. I have decent relationships with all my brothers and sisters. We’re not close but we’re hardly enemies, except for when their mothers attempt to direct things that way.”

“Having your only mother figure hate your guts, thinking you stole what belongs to her son. Spitefully hating you for no real reason. That’s a miserable fate…”

“She never even attempted to get to know me. We’ve never had a casual conversation, to tell you the truth. Well, the dislike is mutual. She’s exactly the sort of woman that I despise. I’ve told father that he should dispel her, banish her to be a nun far away from here, that she was going to cause trouble for him someday. It seems she’s finally started. Not that I can say that I’m thrilled about being correct in this case.”

Seongwoo reached up hesitantly, then lightly pat the bitterly smiling man’s shoulder a few times in comfort since he desperately appeared as if he needed it. The prince melted, some of the pain fading from his eyes, pressing forward into his hand eagerly, a rush of warmth and relaxation flowing through his body beyond what any other person had given him even after offering their entire body. It was tempting to lean slightly to the right in order to snuggle against his inviting chest. Surely it would bring him peace, relieve his worries, fully fill up that aching emptiness inside and allow him to drift into a deep slumber which he most needed after the recent fretful nights.

“How pitiful your life is despite your position which anyone would desire. At least they’ve been stopped this time from the food tasting system. Now the servants and guards will understand there is a threat prevalent. They will take precautions and be on their most attentive lookout for suspicious parties. Rest assured in that sense. Leave the rest up to me.”

“Hey, wait a moment. You don’t expect me to let you go snooping around playing detective with killers on the loose now, do you? I appreciate that you wish to help. Even though you aren’t related to the royal family and this isn’t your country to protect. That’s honorable and sweet of you. You really are as beautiful and pure as the untraveled snow, especially in your heart. Not nearly as frigid and unapproachable as you attempt to seem either. I’m becoming more drawn to you the more I learn about you, like the force that pulls us down to the surface.”

Seongwoo’s face heated, chewing nervously on his lip, attempting to hide and control the flattered smile twitching at the corners from coming to fruition.

“You speak too highly of me, your highness. I’m hardly like that. I am only called Snowflake because of my fair skin; no other reason. I’m hardly pure. Of course, I should help. Your father is a kind person who doesn’t deserve to be harmed. I owe this much for how gracious he’s been to me. My life here has been more than anyone of my status could have ever dreamed, before I was taken from this country and up until before I was asked to arrive here as well.”

“So, you are Korean then, I presume? You were taken away? By whom? Bandits? Pirates? Ninjas? How is it that you ended up over there? It must have not been when you were too young then. Considering you are still fluent.”

Seongwoo shook his head, suggesting this wasn’t the time to discuss that and no matter how much he asked, he wouldn’t speak of it. Not yet nor possibly ever. As much as it was comfortable talking to the prince, he must refrain from saying more. What he’d said now was a complete slip of the tongue that he was regretting.

“Forget that, your highness. It’s no time to talk about melancholy pasts. You have yet to tell me with your own mouth of yours. I only know of the basics from rumors. Let’s save that for some other time, possibly during the afternoon over tea when our nerves aren’t so unsettled. What can we do to be of assistance in this situation?”

The prince looked back towards the building where hushed, rushed chaos was ensuing. The royal doctor had arrived to treat the patient. The food was removed by the servants while royal guards were searching inside and outside the building thoroughly, making a mess, looking for any clue towards the perpetrator.

“Do you have the note?”

“I do.”

He pulled a folded-up piece of parchment from the folds of the large cloth wrapped several times and tied in a neat bow around his stomach. They held it gingerly and shifted towards the moonlight. The prince read it several times with a concentrated look making him all the more handsome, especially now when Seongwoo realized that his usual hat wasn’t adorned and his casual, colorful garments complimented his skin tone and revealed more of his fit shape and sharp collar bone.

It was enough to make his senses swim. That annoying wave of attraction, the heated twisting in his stomach, and the erratic skipping of his heart returned with a vengeance. He was too close and he needed to cease staring. He held his breath and dug his fingers into his hand, forcing his eyes back onto the paper dimly lit by the light of the full moon above them.

“I think I might have an idea of who and what this means. However, if it’s true, then the repercussions…the corruption going on within the internal court that supposedly my father has trusted and believed were loyal for many years…it’s going to be like tossing huge boulders into the most calmly flowing river….”

“So, it IS an official that’s connected to the queen then? Helping her to plan to overthrow your father and put her son as king? Are they lovers in cahoots to control the throne from the shadows, using their son as a puppet?”

“I can’t exactly tell that far. Certainly a high status official has a suspiciously close relationship with the queen and she’s blatantly using him for her evil plots. I suppose they are lovers and she’s manipulating him into turning against my father. As if he’s the one in the wrong and bringing our country to ruin by disgracing the throne with how he breaks tradition. Because of me and my mother and all.

Funnily enough, if he’d stuck to tradition, then her son should be banned from ever being able to be of anyone importance. No matter she’s the queen now, she was the second chosen and made into a concubine. Our tradition states then that she shouldn’t be able to become queen and that her son shouldn’t be allowed to gain any sort of power or influence. It’s a very old and dysfunctional system royals have been fighting against for hundreds of years.

Technically I should be the crown prince merely because I am the first born from the original queen. I can’t refuse it unless I leave the palace completely, such as becoming a monk or exiling myself claiming insanity which makes me unfit to become a king. A person who is physically and mentally fit and wishes to become king cannot be. Another person who doesn’t want to become king and also isn’t fit to become one is pushed by ancient systems into becoming one. It’s stifling, isn’t it?

Many scholars and officials inside the court are fully approving of my father’s decision to attempt to go against this tradition. It only hasn’t fully gone into effect because of my father’s mother. That old bird is so obsessed with conserving tradition it’s revolting. She’s like a stubborn aged oak tree with a fat trunk that can’t be fallen and withstands all storms, even lightning strikes. Not that I dislike her personally, but it would be better for the country if she croaked soon.”

Seongwoo glared sternly and lightly slapped his arm, forgetting again for a moment their vast difference in status since they felt close at the moment.

“Death is not something to be joked about! I suggest you don’t, less you come to regret it and rub your tongue with thorns for that foolish statement.”

Daniel laughed, raising up a hand and bowing his head several times.

“Sorry, sorry. Forgive me for sounding crude and insensitive. I don’t wish death on any family members and I also think it is a sad event. I’m simply saying that in some ways the world would be a better place for us should some conservative, stubborn, troublesome people peacefully drift away to paradise in their sleep.”

Seongwoo’s bristled, stiff body relaxed, nodding absently and humming softly in agreement. Grudgingly so. He was afraid of death as if it were an intimidating monster not to be taken lightly and in desperate need of being respected. Though he could also see that if some people were to poof off the face of the earth that it would become a much better pace. Those that were corrupt and close-minded, perverted, greedy, selfish, racist, extremely conservative, for example. Not anyone such as Daniel or the King, however; that would be a great shame as they had destinies to fulfill.

“The queen I’m sorry to say seems to be one of them…” he muttered softly, then glanced around anxiously with his hand poised daintily over his mouth as if the animals in the area were spying.

Daniel chuckled faintly and poked at the exposed part of his arm where his sleeve had slipped down. He tickled his bare, silky skin for a lingering moment when the geisha didn’t immediately move away. He loved that about when Snowflake wore kimonos. Compared to hanbok, the wide sleeves often slipped and slid to show bits of pearly skin which was so sensual and alluring.

The back of his neck, the skin of his collar decorated with a pretty tiny mole, those delicate, fair, smooth wrists and shapely arms, here and there a flash of bare leg, suggesting underneath that folded cloth he was wearing no other garments. How incredibly tempting this fashion was on this ethereal person, his fair flawless skin begging to be caressed and kissed it seemed.

Though this delicate flower was not one that he had the liberty to pluck the petals of no matter how much he wished. He had to wait until he was freed from his father completely. Only when Snowflake was not under the wing of his father could he swoop in and attempt to steal him off into his own nest. Although, getting him to cave once he was free was a feat of its own he wasn’t fully confident in, since he wasn’t certain if the mutual attraction was something he imagined.

“W-what are you doing, your highness? That tickles. Unhand me.”

Daniel didn’t know what had come over him. He’d gotten lost in his lustful, emotional thoughts while staring at his exposed bits of skin. Before he’d realized he had gently slid his hand up his arm, then pulled it closer, leaning down to brush his nose and lips along the inner side of it. He let his hand go, face flaming but thankfully not visible.

“I was just wondering what was softer, you know. Your skin, clothes, or flower petals.”

Seognwoo rubbed his burning, tingling skin as if he were scrubbing harmful bacteria off. He was positively miffed, his ears and cheeks heated, pretty eyes flashing.

“And just what was your silly conclusion at this dire time, oh so curious one? It’s hardly time for your games.”

“My conclusion was…you are the softest by far. Even clouds I imagine cannot hold a candle to your supple, heavenly skin. Could you please stop with the ‘your highness’ bit? I’ve informed you that I find it unpleasant.”

“Nervermind that you do what I find to be unpleasant as naturally as breathing. Then, what should I address you as. Crown prince? First prince? Sunshine? Sunny boy?”

Daniel shook his head furiously at each, tisking his tongue on the last bit said in a condescending, sassy tone. That was a nickname that people used to talk about him behind his back. They hardly ever said it to his face. He was weirded out by it no matter how much he heard it. He preferred not to be addressed so formally. He preferred those who knew him well or those that he wished to know better to call him intimately.

“Please, just call me by my name. It’s Daniel.”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened as large as the full moon, nearly as bright and sparkly. “I couldn’t’ dare! To address a royal by name when I’m not family and I’m not even in the court. That’s nearly treason. I mustn’t…”

“Then, simply think of yourself in a special class that’s as good as being my family. Be my confidant. Be my closest companion. You can comfortably call me so by name in that case, surely.”

“P-pardon me? Your companion? You must have bumped your head on an eave or a tree branch today, your high—”

Daniel hissed, tapping the other on his adorable button nose, making him instantly quiet, his eyes flashing with indigence at the sudden rude, intimate contact. How dare this prince become so familiar with him without a hint of permission, bopping him on the nose as if they were lovers. Abruptly taking his arm and kissing it, now asking him to call him by his given name which no normal person dared to dream about unless they became a concubine possibly.

“No more of this ‘your highness’ business or I will report you for treason, understand? I have a name and I’d like to hear you say it. Da-ni-el. Try it. I’m sure it would sound most lovely in your silken voice. Say it a couple of times and you will get used to it. I’d like to hear it. Try it, slowly. Da-ni-el.”

Seongwoo was steaming, close to throwing a tantrum. “P-preposterous! To call a prince by his given name as if we’re intimate. Of all the crazy things that you could have asked me to do, I must draw the line there. You take your flirtations too far.”

“If you do not say it, my friend, then I will not return this to you. I will simply handle this case by myself and take all the credit once the culprit is caught. I won’t mention that you found it.”

Like a complete bratty toddler, Daniel yanked away the parchment from his hand, folded it up and stuffed it into his chest. Seongwoo gasped, then stared there with horror and growing outrage. He didn’t dare touch the prince’s sacred chest, dive underneath his garment folds, or anywhere for that matter. Unless the prince initiated it or it happened by accident, he refrained from touching him of his own accord. Especially after he’d found out who this person was.

To touch a prince when you were not his servant nor his family nor his lover. That was a grave sin punishable by an unimaginable manner of torture tactics. He shivered when he recalled some of the most anxious, graphic ones that he’d read about such as having his arms pulled by oxen or his legs pushed open at the knees by wooden steaks.

“F-fine. Only if no-one else is around. Not even a servant or guard, not a soul that could learn about this and spread gossip that could come back to haunt me. You must swear.”

Daniel turned to face him, then closed his eyes and leaned close in order to listen more clearly. Seongwoo fiddled with his fingers, his ears and cheeks full of rushing blood as he twisted his tongue, caressing the syllabus he’d never before said in his life. He’d never heard of a name like that before, after all. It was exotic and beautiful and unique, just as he was. Smooth, suave, slightly cute and cheerful as well. It was fitting but he was terrified even to whisper it. Not to mention nervous and embarrassed.

Wouldn’t their relationship take a drastic turn once they called each other so intimately? Wasn’t this not just a form of treason he was being coerced into performing, but also a huge safety risk bordering on insanity?

He felt as if he were knocking on the door of the prince’s heart. A door without a single barricade or guard in front of it. If he knocked, then surely it would swing wide open, inviting him in. Surely it would be flowers, sweet fragrances, and glowing, warm rays of welcoming sunshine inside. Something incredibly comforting, relaxing, and inviting that he’d want to rush into because it was something he’d only read of in books but didn’t dare dream of for himself at the present situation.

A person that would take his lonely, scarred, troubled self deep in their heart and cherish him, give him romance and shower him in genuine compliments, a person that would touch his precious body with true, unconditional, overwhelming amounts of sincere love instead of mere lust and curiosity. His first, true companion since he’d lived on his own.

Seongwoo was scared that that was what he’d come to see beyond that door that would burst open after calling his name. He was scared because his resolve to resist that was weakening every day. The more that he knew about Daniel, the more that he spent time with him, the more that they talked casually and shared their love for the arts with, the more that he secretly gazed at his handsome looks and attractive body and various vivid, honest expressions, the more they knew about each other personally--the more that he liked him and wanted him.

The more as well that Seongwoo found himself envious of those wives that the prince supposedly kept away in the far corners of the palace, those that he’d recently been visiting more often than when he’d first apparently arrived here, as if he were attempting to wash him away from his mind and return to his usual routines. He had underestimated and misjudged him before in an attempt not to wish to be more with him.

The prince wasn’t foolish or rebelling against his father like Seongwoo had figured. It seemed simply that he was confused about how he felt towards him and had difficulty resisting his desire to get to know him.

These days, common sense had snapped like an arrow back into him. That he belonged to his father. That he wasn’t a person he could casually approach like he had women in the past. That even spending a stolen moment following him around and gazing after him from afar was putting the security of the royal family at risk, breaking an unwritten but always followed law.

One didn’t steal their father’s consort, official or not, male or female or even an animal so be it. Not in their society; it was immoral. What was the King’s was only meant to be the King’s until he said otherwise; that was final. Others didn’t get to choose what they wanted to be shared, they had no right to dare even ask that. Not even the crown prince himself.

Daniel seemed to have realized this which Seongwoo had subtly been attempting to instill as he struggled fiercely to push him away without being mean or rude fully since he couldn’t bring himself to be to such a nice, sweet person as the prince. Thankfully, he’d taken breaks from constantly attempting to interact and woo him over. However, now here he was, going beyond in one night what he’d ever attempted, stepping far across the line, bolting upright over the wall that Seongwoo had been building brick by brick as quick and firm as possible to keep proper distance.

Now he’d abruptly instilled a door with this name calling suggestion right smack in the middle of his halfway built wall; giving him easy access to close the distance in a flash. Simply turning the nob and stepping through to the other side would bridge the gap between them. It was the most challenging test thus far, one that the geisha wasn’t at all prepared to deal with.

_I will only open it a crack because the King’s life is at stake here and I also want a part in this because it could prove to be beneficial for me down the road, when I wish to leave here and find my family. Not because I have any desire to, but because it is the best option logically. Just open it up, peek inside, then slam it closed. No matter what you see there or how nice and cozy it surely will seem. You must slam it closed and not think of stepping inside. It shouldn’t be all that difficult._

“Da…ni…el…”

“Ah…” Daniel sighed with a look of ecstasy as if he’d slipped into a hot spring after a week’s worth of rigorous mountain climbing when the hesitant murmur came. “That’s just wonderful. Thank you, I’m greatly pleased. I didn’t think you would comply for several days of pestering and stubbornness more. I don’t want to call you Snowflake though. A name for a name.”

“Hey! You promised!” Seongwoo glared and pouted, not liking that the prince mischievously was going back on his word.

The naughty prince opened his charming almond eyes, smirking wickedly, his plush lips curving up on one side and popping out a large dimple that was truly too attractive for his own good. Seongwoo refused to loosen up, however, glaring at his face and then pointing towards his chest for the letter to be fairly returned to him.

“I don’t recall promising such a thing though?”

“That wasn’t part of the deal. You’re attempting to cheat me here, I don’t appreciate or like it one bit. Just what prince acts this impishly?”

“I promise, just tell me your name and then I’ll return it to you. It’s weird to only think of you as a frozen piece of water, you know. You’ve already shared so much with me that you didn’t share with others. Which surely means that you must trust me the most on some deeper level. Or, I suppose, since this companion of mine is so stubborn, I’ll have to go with threats again. I could tell my gossip-loving eunuch that I discovered by accident the geisha has been pretending that he can’t speak our language when in actuality he’s fluent.”

When his pleading eyes failed to work, Daniel attempted a playfully tossed out threat which had more success.

Seongwoo forced him to turn around by yanking on his sleeve as he started to turn away.

“Don’t! Please, don’t spread rumors! That must stay secret between us. I’ll tell you my name, but you must also not go about using it as you please. My identity needs to stay secret. Not because I’m a spy though, I swear I’m not up to anything bad against the kingdom. It’s simply for my own personal security. You must promise and not go back on your word this time.”

“I promise~ I don’t usually make a habit of dishonorable acts such as that. It’s a special case with you because you make me resort to such methods. So, spill that lovely name of yours only I will be blessed with knowing. That way I may recite it in my mind amidst star gazing with a glass of fine wine.”

He pulled out the parchment and waved it teasingly under the slightly shorter man’s nose. Seongwoo watched it swaying back and forth like a tiger cub would to a piece of grass. He was tempted to snatch it at the perfect timing, certain that he was more agile than the noble who did almost everything at a snail’s pace as if he couldn’t stand to exert more than the minimum amount of energy as if he were some sort of bear. However, he knew the other would likely snatch it away as soon as he read the motive in his eyes which he could do most infuriatingly accurately sometimes even with his guard up as if he were somehow like crystalline water to this person. He didn’t want to lose his pride and be further embarrassed looking like a fool in front of the devilish prince. He would not stoop to his childish ways today.

“The name given to me when I lived in this country is a little bit different than the way it’s pronounced in the country I’ve recently come from. I’ll tell you that one. It’s Seongwoo. Seong as in castle. Woo as in song or music, some sort of beautiful sound. Those characters.”

“Oh. Lovelier name than Snowflake even. Elegant yet sweet. Precious even.”

Seongwoo turned away, knowing he was flushing deeper than he’d probably ever had in his entire life. This was humiliating and he had half a mind to give the other a fierce tongue lashing that no prince had likely ever received even from their strictest tutor. He bit down on his lip and held his hand out, palm up.

Thankfully, Daniel placed the folded paper on top, pressing his fingers down in the center of his palm, his thumb slipping under to gently brush along his index finger. The contact was spine-tingling inducing wonderful. Seongwoo quickly ripped his hand away and pocketed the parchment, chewing furiously on his lip, pressing that annoying ball of desire and his fluttering heart down with all the strength in his soul.

“You’re incorrigible and spoiled rotten, have you ever heard that?”

“Yes, well I can be. Because I’m the prince. Aren’t we usually like that in any country? I’m the most spoiled of them. Indeed, I almost always get my way,” the other joked, not the least bit ashamed, wearing a cheeky, brilliant smile as if the moonlight were reflecting off his teeth and attempting to blind.

“I’m going to retire for the evening. I bid you night. Not a good night, just a night.”

The sassy man was forced to halt when again, Daniel boldly grabbed his slender wrist to stop him. He was losing count of how many times they’d touched each other today, making his stomach and head swarm with flittering butterflies and buzzing energy balls. Daniel was the first and only person to touch his bare skin since he’d come here as well as the only one he’d imagined or wanted to be touched by.

He looked down with sharp eyes, subtly suggesting the prince get his grabby paws off while he was still being nice because he was losing patience fast. Daniel ignored it, however, much to his further astonishment. He wondered if this person was drunk, unable to take hints or fully ignoring them which he didn’t usually. The person he saw today was the boldest, flirtiest, and most foolish of all. A danger for his senses and resolve.

“Can I ask a question, Seongwoo? If you answer it, then I’ll let you go rest in peace.”

“So many ultimatums tonight, Daniel. You are testing my patience or are you abusing your powers?” he muttered with irritation after a soft, tired sigh.

“Possibly a bit of both, if I had to admit it. I’m not sure why but I feel like you’re being more accommodating than usual tonight, so I find myself wanting to push my luck to the extreme. Like touching you and teasing you more.

I happened to notice. You sure are doing a lot for my father. Even risking your life possibly getting involved with corrupt acts in the shadows of the court. I was simply wondering why that was. You said that my father was nice to you and you’re indebted to him because of what he’s done for you while living here. Is it possible though, I wonder.

Do you have genuine feelings for him? Have you been having some sort of romantic relationship? I heard otherwise, but I thought maybe I could have heard wrong. Or maybe it is that you wish there would be, so you are attempting to gain his favor by—”

“No. No, you’re mistaken. There’s certainly nothing romantic between us. He’s not once looked at me in a passionate manner and he’s never touched me. I’m not attracted to old men, no matter how powerful or rich they are, I assure you. Please wash that thought from your brain.”

Seongwoo cursed at himself as soon as he’d blurted the sentences out.

_Wait, that was your perfect opportunity to brush him off! You just let it whiz by like an arrow, no, worse, you shot the opportunity away with your own hands! Why didn’t you simply say that yes, you had relations with his father, that you were romantically involved and deeply in love, that you cared for him and that’s why you were helping and also why Daniel shouldn’t even consider pursuing you._

Then he would completely wipe away all hopes, drown the hearts and infatuation in his eyes that he was familiar, slightly flattered, but as of yet ever uncomfortable with. He could have flattened his interest once and for all like a mallet to rice dough during the new year’s celebrations.

_How foolish you are to have been so honest at this moment?! What sort of delirious demon has possessed you?_

As he feared, the prince’s eyes lit up with shooting stars full of renewed hope and interest like never before. “That’s great to hear. That’s wonderful, absolutely terrific. I still have a chance then. You’re available.”

Seongwoo shook off his wrist. “Hardly so. As long as I live in the King’s quarters, I won’t be available to be claimed in the way that you are thinking. And even if I were free from the King’s interest, what makes you think that I would be interested in some spoiled, annoying puppy as yourself? Always teasing and bothering me with childish riff-raff.

Dream as you wish. I’m retiring to my quarters and I suggest that you do the same. Instead of seeking the depths of another bottle, you drunkard. I can hear your liver crying and you’re not even in your thirties yet, tsk tsk. Your poor wives who will be widowed young.”

Daniel rolled on the ground, holding his trembling stomach as he guffawed into his sleeve, attempting to muffle his laughter. It was amusing and so very refreshing. That fiery, indignant look. The way that he shook his hand off. The ways that he insulted and scolded him, seeming both witty and caring in the midst of that chilly tone, as if he were embarrassed, flattered, and scared, forcing himself to sound nasty to hide how he was really feeling. He was a complete enigma, a gem that existed nowhere else in the world.

Daniel continued to laugh, watching Seongwoo stomp away, his body tensed like a string about to snap in half or a volcano about to erupt. Even from a distance, his back shape was incredibly stunning, slender yet curvy, and his movements ever graceful and alluring, his skin fair and shimmering like the moonlight dancing over his lithe body and stark, exotic features. The prince laid back in the grass with a pleasant, happy sigh, staring up at the bright full moon and the twinkling stars high above.

“So, it’s simply a rumor then. And you’re clearly fighting it, but I can sense it. The attraction and interest is mutual, isn’t it? My dear entertaining and so very beautiful freckle of ice, Seongwoo. It’s only a matter of time, I’m sure you can sense it. You’re going to be mine, somehow, someway, someday…I’m going to spend all my free time attempting to figure out a way to take you and melt you down.

How to get you away from my father…or how to get my father to lose interest and give you away to me instead so I can properly woo you…Hmm, once I get you to fall for me a bit harder and not attempt to hide behind those melting glaciers, of course.

Ah, how wonderful he is, that pretty snowflake. I’m so deeply in love already. Finally, I feel whole here, it’s warm, cozy, full, and tingly. He’s the key then, I knew it was so. He can cure my loneliness and give me what I’ve been missing and need. Which is why I can’t give up or forget him or stay away. He’s got that missing piece of my soul which keeps calling me, drawing me in. It was more than just that he was exotic and beautiful.

Does this mean soulmates indeed exist? Like two turtle doves, were we meant to find each other and then be released high in the sky to find out freedom and bliss high up in the heavens where others can’t disturb us?

I feel like the stars are telling me that my thoughts are on the correct path. Seongwoo is my turtle dove, my soulmate, my destined partner. We need each other. We’re better together. I’m going to find a way, Seongwoo, I promise you. This prince doesn’t go back on his word, not when he’s determined…Just wait some more, my turtledove…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery part is here. Gotta pause on the flirting to deal with this crisis. Ready for these two to team up and save the kingdom? It's coming in a week or so~ Now they know each other's names and a great deal about each other and they can speak comfortably in Korean. Daniel must have had his pride hurt trying to speak to him in Japanese and teach him baby words in Korean all this time haha. Poor babe, hope you understand tho, Seongwoo has to keep private for his own safety and so that he can carry out his mission. Give him some time and just keep doing as you're doing because it's working, he's slowly melting from your warmth and kindness :) 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the bits of ongniel fluff in the beginning and end there, sorry for tossing in het there in the middle, I swear that's as far as it gets with the wives the rest of the story. I wanted to show you how Daniel is thinking of Seongwoo and his feelings are slipping out even in front of his wives, and how he's struggling with his desires since Seongwoo is off-limits, but is gradually realizing that no wife can replace the company of Seongwoo, so in the end he desides he can't give up on pursuing. 
> 
> Actually Ivy is kind of important! Well, in general, the wives might be side characters but they have their own importance in the plot and in terms of driving character growth. Ivy is the only one of the wives who doesn't love Daniel in THAT way, actually she's in love and has a secret relationship with Jaehwan, tho J doesn't know that she's married or to whom, they're gonna be my fluffy side couple but won't be getting much screen time, i'll just let you imagine them meeting in the background. I hope you wouldn't hate them because they're both not bad people and well, Daniel isn't possessive nor does he feel for her nearly as he feels for Seongwoo, so there's nothing to be worried about there (should he find out, who knows). I like to explore the different relationships that exist with Daniel and the wives, not sure if you appreciate it or find it annoying, but better not to skip unless something important is hidden there. Violet/Lily are more innocent, sincere love built on years of compassion, comfort, and trust, Ivy is more sisterly/friendship someone he can bicker with, Scarlet is pure lust and fiery passion with nothing much in common, Rose is intrigue from being opposite himself/nagging mother sort. Though he has all those kinds of relationships, a special kind of relationship is missing that he keeps searching for. And that is the void that will be filled by Seongwoo, or so Daniel hopes. The person who attracts and suits him most, the person he can truly love romantically and physically while also being a good companion that he never feels bored around. Maybe I can say that's this stories strong-point/focus besides the main characters growth and relationship. The different sorts of relationships humans can have. Different kinds of love. 
> 
> Going now, see you soon, all be healthy and safe please! 
> 
> <3 Raina


	5. Sweet Cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Geisha & Crown Prince work together to catch the criminals threatening Joseon's sun, flirting here and there in the meantime since they can't resist. Naturally they start to open up and learn more details about each other's personal life and pasts.

“A little bit louder, fellows, come on now…” The geisha murmured to himself as he pressed his ear to the door screen to hear what the scholars inside were talking about.

Two of them were people that he had under suspicion. They were arguing in hushed tones and the words that he caught here and there hinted that it was something he needed to be informed of. However, he couldn’t hear well enough to piece it together. There was no way to get closer unless he disguised himself as a maiden and claimed to have accidentally come in to clean or bring snacks.

He stood up, brushing the dirt from his knees, and softly sighed. “On second thought, that’s not a bad idea at all. I could pass as a woman if I tried.”

“Seon—”

Quick as lightning, swift as the wind, Seongwoo performed a graceful turn and placed his arm over the newcomer’s mouth. It could be no-one but his teammate, the nosy, mischievous prince that was notorious for tailing him. Several times a day he regretted being conned into confessing his name because Daniel loved to abuse it.

“Shh! Are you daft? Did the roof fall on your head last night? Why are you so addicted to saying my name?”

Sweet, joyful puppy eyes sparkled over the silk folds from a meter away. “Oh, right. I shouldn’t say it unless we’re in private. My apologies.”

Seongwoo fully released his sleeve from the prince’s mouth and sighed heavily. “I can already feel a migraine coming…”

“Is it serious? The best way if you don’t have a doctor nearby is to apply gentle pressure to your temples and the center of your forehead. Like so. Better?”

The geisha flushed, humming against his will as a pair of soft, warm fingers tenderly moved in circles along his temples, his eyes closing naturally. This was embarrassing and inappropriate, but he failed halfway at pushing Daniel’s arms away because it truly felt miraculous.

“Did you learn how to be a professional masseuse or something? It’s weird that a royal is good at this…”

The handsome prince smiled wide with satisfaction.

“Not the case. I learned from my mother. She was interested in all sorts of healing treatments, including medicine and herbs. After she took leave from the palace, she was overcome with boredom and needed something besides parenting to fulfill her loneliness. She utilized and fostered her knowledge in this field, turning our home into something like a local clinic. She was quite beloved and popular, despite she wasn’t a professional medic.”

“Publicly adored, like yourself.”

Seongwoo winced after he realized that he’d said that aloud accidentally. Daniel watched his ears turn rosy, chuckling softly with amusement.

“I’m most pleased to hear that my charms aren’t invisible completely to you. I’m indeed popular in these parts. I dare say there isn’t a staff member I’m not on friendly terms with nor is there a woman not in love with me secretly, even those older and married.”

“Psh. So arrogant. That’s hardly attractive.”

“Let’s agree to disagree on that point. I’ve heard that my confidence is attractive because I can fully support it. Shall we travel the grounds and count how many women blush and giggle as I pass by, hmm? I dislike how you doubt me so.”

“How about we stick to the task at hand instead, you easily distracted child?” the other suggested flatly, lifting the thick curtain of spindly, ebony lashes to give an irritated look, his eyes able to shoot bolts of lightning through his system, setting fire to his every nerve. Daniel dropped his hands and broke eye contact, feeling uneasy.

“S-sure, that sounds reasonable.”

“I’ve been attempting to tail the queen, her closest advisors, and ask around as well. I’ve discovered the names of the few people that could be the culprit since they traveled nearby or through the cellars where the poisoned drink came from. I’ve drawn the way they look as a reference. There might be someone you vaguely recognize.”

Daniel unrolled the small parchment paper, looking at the rough sketches of their faces. After rubbing his chin and humming, he pointed to the one in the middle.

“From what I’ve observed amongst the scholars, this man seems the most likely. He’s unmarried, has traveled and assisted the queen before, and he’s also deeply involved with politics and witty enough to pull this fiasco off.”

“I agree with you. I think he’s the one that I bumped into the other night.”

“Then, this is our culprit number one. What should we do next, my talented, lovely, and even intelligent partner?”

“Leave out the flattery please; hardly useful in our investigations.”

“Just trying to be encouraging. No need to bite, white tiger cub.”

“For now, we continue to observe since we don’t have any certainty to our theory. The servant girl has recovered and indeed she’s been poisoned from the alcohol that mysteriously showed up on the King’s dinner table. No one knows apparently how that liquid got there or where it came from, so the lead in that case is a dead end.”

“The guards are checking for if any suspicious people were seen going in and out of the King’s and Queen’s chambers. They might discover something which makes our hands less sticky.”

Seongwoo shrugged, glancing down at his pale, slender hands. He rubbed them together after a moment of observing and spinning them. “If we get our hands a bit sticky, we can simply wash it in the stream water. It’s not such a big deal, getting dirty.”

Daniel crossed his arms, wearing a knowing, playful smirk. “I see. You are eager to solve this yourself and get some benefits, aren’t you? What is it that you want from the king in return for your loyalty and efforts? Gems and gold? Delicacies or exotic odd tidbits from outside the country that are banned from being imported? Or is it something for your various crafts?”

Seongwoo continued to fidget, looking down at his hands, his serene, pretty face taking on a lost quality. “It’s something more valuable but not material. Freedom and security outside the palace to go elsewhere and start a new life…”

The prince’s mood turned sour, his grin turning upside down into a frown. He fought with his jealous, territorial impulses to tell him that he wasn’t allowed to go anywhere beyond the nearby village. He had just found the love of his life a few days ago. He wasn’t ready to have him slip out of his grasp by permanently leaving the palace grounds. However, he knew it would be wrong of him to suggest.

Seongwoo obviously hadn’t wanted to leave his country. He might have been stolen away from his family. He had most likely been through numerable terrifying and harsh things in life. Surely, he hadn’t originally became an entertainer because he wanted to be. As much as he wanted him to stay by his side, it was the same childish, selfish, immature impulse that had once led him to be often scolded by his mother.

Such as when he’d trapped a butterfly and wanted it to become his pet. His mother had told him that although it was truly beautiful, it was most so when it was happy and free to flutter about in nature. If he didn’t release it, the butterfly would die within a few days. He’d stubbornly refused, thrown a crying fit so she’d given in, saying that he would see. By the second day, the butterfly refused to move and looked incredibly somber and listless. Once he opened the box and set it to the window, it flew out with renewed energy, seeming full of joy.

That moment was astoundingly beautiful and stuck fresh in his memory to this day. Though he liked to collect things of beauty, not everything of beauty was destined to stay by his side. If they wanted not to be somewhere or they wished to be somewhere else, he must release them without being selfish and stubborn. That was the way of fate and the right thing to do. It wasn’t as if he’d never been rejected or missed out on a woman that he’d desired to collect before. He knew better than to whine or force or attempt to control them.

The opposite was tempting more than ever with Seongwoo despite his resolve and intelligence. Something about the way that the other made him feel made him want to cling, throw a fit, rage even that he wasn’t allowed to go away, and refuse to go a day without seeing him at some point. He was struggling currently with his childish urges.

“Where is it that you wish to venture?” he asked instead, ignoring the emotional blizzard going on inside his mind.

“A village by the sea in the north. I believe my father is living there. I haven’t seen him since I was a little boy. He probably believed me to be dead since I disappeared from his life so suddenly and have never been seen or heard of since. Obviously because I went across the sea to a faraway land.”

“Oh, you want to reunite with your estranged family. Show them you are not dead. After you do that then would you come back here?”

“I don’t believe so…” the other answered with a sort of melancholy, apologetic smile. “If possible, I would like to stay with my father. If he or his new family has room for me. I’d also like to try living differently. To do something that earns me coin I can give to my family and use as I please.

Maybe it’s impossible to understand why I would want to leave a secure, luxurious, guaranteed colorful life for something mundane involving labor and many hours for minimal comforts. It’s just that…I wonder what it’s like to experience that normalcy that I was robbed of. To interact with average people as I wish, no need to be someone else or on my best behavior. To move and talk a certain manner, always thinking how to please who I’m in front of. To simply be…myself. Whoever that is, I’m not so sure.”

“Hmm, you have been lost in your craft and having to please others by doing things the way you were trained that you’ve lost touch of who you are even? That’s intriguing. In that case, I suppose we’re opposites. Even though I’ve learned princely mannerisms by obligation and been living here for some time also with rigid rules of conduct and numerous people to please, I haven’t lost my roots. Usually I tend to separate myself from the image others expect I suppose that’s why.

I understand the way that I should appear in public, but I only act that way as needed. When I’m with my family and friends, I always let loose and act as I please, by instincts, fully myself. I’m as mischievous and impulsive and full of energy as I was when I was living as a commoner, creating a ruckus on the streets, playing in the dirt, being loud and cracking tasteless jokes, even cursing, shouting, laughing aloud without covering my mouth, eating with my hands like an uncultured barbarian.”

Seongwoo giggled as the prince reminisced about his carefree, colorful childhood. “I can but also cannot really picture that. It’s similar to the way I was in my vague memories. It didn’t last long though. I had to help my family with their crops and chores on top of my schoolwork more often than not. Even when I was younger, I had responsibilities more than I had time to play around in the dirt.”

“That’s a shame. Getting dirty with friends is such fun. What about in the other country? After you moved? Were you not allowed to enjoy yourself and make friends there?”

“I didn’t move of my own free will. We were taken by force while traveling through the woods. At least I had my mother at first, which gave me comfort. She cared for me the best she could, but the place we ended up in was not rainbows and sunshine. Then, someone came and offered me a better, completely different sort of life. My mother couldn’t refuse it, even though it left us separated…which turned out to be the last time I ever saw her…”

“You became separated and alone, then something bad happened to her I suppose, leaving you with no other reason to stay there. I would like to hear about that more. If you’d let me know your story.”

Seongwoo shook his head, coming back from a trance. He subtly smiled, meeting the other’s curious, pitiful eyes with his own that were shaded in melancholy. Daniel’s current expression was so incredibly soft that his fingers twitched to brush his features. Instead, he stuffed his naughty hands into his sleeves, clutching to his arms, putting back up that mask that had dangerously slipped for far too long. He wasn’t ready to become a fully open book with anyone just yet.

“If you help me with this case, then I might do so. Over that afternoon drink you suggested.”

“You mean it? You drink?”

The prince’s golden flecked eyes were glimmering like the queen’s dragon hairpiece. Seongwoo knew that he should be rejecting firmly all of his invitations and advances, most certainly not bringing them back up or making suggestions. If he didn’t lie and give him some false hope though, Daniel would keep on teething at his skirt until he gave up his dinner meat. The wolf pup was that desperate for any tidbit of information about himself, especially in regard to his past.

They’d been meeting twice a day since the incident happened, discussing what they’d been finding out while sleuthing. Daniel never failed to make Seongwoo uncomfortable and taken aback by his much more rigorous and direct attempts at courting him. It had been a mistake to tell him that he was not physical with the King and to have given him any personal information.

If you give a mountain dog an inch of rope, he will take several yards of it, apparently. He’d been careless, much so. The way he casually dropped his name in that deep, husky tone shook him up tremendously. He didn’t suppose he’d ever get used to it. Customers had known of his name and of course those in the manor had called it frequently but it wasn’t the same. Because they didn’t pronounce it the way that his family had, the true way. Which somehow sounded sensual and lovely on the handsome prince’s tongue, as if he cherished and found it tasty.

A simple drop of his name could send the trained pleasure artist into a fit like no customer had managed, not even when he was giddy, sensitive, and more agreeable from spirits. If he were any weaker sort of man, he’d have dropped to his knees and torn open his robes.

“Sure, I do. Every geisha knows how to drink and they’re strong with it. We must be. Most of our customers are adult men. They pay a hefty sum in order to enjoy luxury adult entertainment, which happens to usually involve the finest liquids while watching something calming or engage in conversation.”

“Of the flirtatious sort.”

“Not necessarily but yes, some are like that. Since they are lonely souls and we are known for being beautiful and exotic commodities. We’re both seemingly available yet unattainable. Like a forbidden fruit.”

“Hmm, now I want a drink along with something sweet and juicy to bit into. But rather than a cherry, I might choose to taste something juicier and sweeter. Seongwoo, I’d like to taste you once if you’d give me the honor…”

Seongwoo quickly dodged his incoming, plush, parted lips, though he’d been hypnotized in their conversation by those eyes and hands. Daniel had been tracing his jawline, then pulling him close by the chin, his charismatic eyes like warm molasses, so very tempting. He’d almost fallen into the enchanting, masterful womanizer’s trap this time around. It was much too easy for Daniel to get to him these days; making him irritated and disappointed in himself. It would seem he was desperately thirsty after the dry spell that had lasted countless moon cycles.

“If you are hungry, might I suggest you pluck something from the nearest tree, Daniel. I have better things that I should be going about. Alas, might I kindly remind you that I am not yours to taste and you are not in any position to do with me as you please. If I was free, it might be another story, if you behaved obediently...”

Daniel paused before his lips collided with his snowy cheek. It was tempting, especially when he could sense his warmth and smell the lotion and perfume that he wore which was intoxicating more so than anything he’d ever smelled. At least he’d managed to get closer with eye contact than ever before. That was the first time that he’d ever touched his face for longer than a few seconds. For a moment there, Seongwoo had seemed lost in his eyes, succumbing to his subtle seduction finally. He decided to be satisfied with this much progress. Anyway, their gatherings would continue as long as the culprit was at large.

He backed off graciously with an amused grin.

“You’re as charming as a peach blossom blooming the first moment the curtain of winter is lifted, my dear Seongwoo. It seems the sunshine continues to melt the snow, finding that underneath there is green glass and pretty buds waiting to be unburied and brought to bloom with more warmth.”

“What nonsense. What prince always speaks in poems? You’re far from melting my walls away, if that’s what you are thinking. If you have nothing more to inform me, I’ll be taking my leave.”

“I do have something more to tell you.”

“What is it then?” he snapped, embarrassed and annoyed, glaring at the hand that grabbed the slit of his kimono.

“I just thought you should know in case someone hasn’t already informed you today. You are the most beautiful flower in the world. I’d really love to pick you and stroke your velvety petals.”

Mildly flattered but mostly irritated, a flushing Seongwoo huffed and slid away, refusing to look a second more at that satisfied, flirtatiously smirking handsome man stretched out so casually before him as if they’d been intimate and he had no desires to put airs around him. Really, this prince was incredibly strange and impossible to deal with. Especially the sugary, sultry way that he spoke.

“A prince such as yourself should be much busier. Instead of lazing around flirting with anything you happen to find remotely pretty, you should be studying how to properly govern this country. Picking up tips, not flower petals! If your father so much as falls ill, it’s going to become your responsibility, you should note!”

“Ha ha. You’re right about that. Can’t you stay a bit more? I actually immensely enjoy you scolding me. Hardly anyone I’m interested in is brave enough to do so. I find it quite intriguing. You could always practice your craft in front of me. Surely I’d be better at giving you feedback and pointers than the servants and maidens who know nothing about that sort of thing. I’m available to spend your leisure time with, should you merely suggest it.”

Seongwoo was already walking away, holding himself poised but noticeably stiff, gliding quicker than he usually would because he felt a desperate need to be away from the other. He paused at putting on his platformed sandals, chewing on his lip and glancing over his shoulder.

Daniel was laying on his side with his head propped up on his arm, the most alluring, appreciative look on his face. Tempting indeed he was. An image of Daniel at the table instead of the King, sipping sake from a porcelain cup, gazing over him dancing with this flash of devilish lust in his intense, charmingly angled eyes came to mind. How entertaining it might be to put his skills to the test like he hadn’t in so very long. Just how much could he entice this young man who so openly, honestly desired and adored him, he wondered.

Prince Daniel was as alluring as he was infuriating and unsettling. Which was also why Seongwoo considered him to be quite dangerous and in need of being avoided. Though Daniel attempted to get him to prolong their strategy visits, Seongwoo made sure to not be around him for longer than necessary, as soon as he could get ahold of himself.

_Need remind you, he of all people are absolutely off-limits. For now, at least. Someday, maybe when you are a free man before you leave, maybe then you can consider pursuing him. Just one stolen amazing night of intimacy with a charming prince._

_It’s best currently that you hold back and don’t encourage him less he get carried away and do something foolish that will cost you and him everything. You have a lot more to lose than to gain by falling into his cozy, open arms at the wrong time. There is a proper time for everting, as long as fate allows it. If you’re meant to be more than flirty acquaintances, there would someday be a chance._

_You cannot become impatient or give in to his impulsiveness, no matter how he flatters and tempts you. As soon as you do, you could possibly be doomed. Be strong and solid and firm with him until the time comes._

Daniel visibly looked disappointed at Seongwoo’s change in expression. For a moment, he was sure that he’d finally whittled him down and he was about to give in to one of his many invitations to spend some intimate time together like they had here and there in the past (though it was more him tagging along and refusing to leave though he vividly expressed his disapproval at the intrusion).

Daniel sighed and pouted, laying on his collapsed arm, watching the person he most adored putting on his sandals and planning to use his business as an excuse to further avoid him. How ironic it was that once he found an opening to pursue Seongwoo as he’d wished and the spicy, alluring, mysterious man had just begun to trust and be comfortable with him, that suddenly he decided to clam up, push him away harder, or flat out run away. Without giving any particular reason for sticking stubbornly to his strange behavior.

“It’s not like he doesn’t want me back nor is he overly fond of my father. He’s been opening up and let me know things others don’t. He even allows me to touch him and his emotions are much more readable for longer periods of time when we’re together after awhile.

So, why is it that he stubbornly refuses to be intimate with me despite all the sparks flying between us? Is it that I’m not attractive enough according to his high standards? Am I being too forceful? Or am I not being romantic or forceful enough? It couldn’t be that he’s never laid with a man, but he acts like that. So skittish, like a dear in front of an armed cross-bow. I’m not used to having to work this hard to pick a flower but of course, he’s most definitely going to be worth it…I wish the solution to this problem would come to me soon. How to pluck this winter daisy…”

Dressed as an average palace maiden, wearing colorful, simply designed garments that Daniel acquired and a wig of horse hair that he’d made, Seongwoo managed to successfully infiltrate the Queen’s quarters while she was in the midst of a meeting with her rumored secret lover, the accomplice scholar that they suspected was responsible for the poison. The pair were gathered together to discuss their coming plan of action to harm the King.

While he was supposedly polishing some accessories of the Queen’s that she complained were not shining enough to be suitable, he pressed into the nearest corner and listened through a cracked window sitting in the wall between the foyer and dressing room. The Queen’s chamber was nearly as massive and full of unnecessary, spacious rooms just as the King’s. Luckily, Daniel had acquired a hand drawn map of the place as well as bought information from his trusted birdies about when their secret meeting would occur.

Supposedly they were meeting to discuss a charity project as it was necessary to lie for why someone with such high status would meet a man indoors that is not her husband. He’d brought an empty booklet of bound parchment papers that he was jotting a summary or important quotes from what they said, thinking they needed evidence to be convincing and he didn’t fully trust his memory. He fell into full concentration mode as the brush flew over the parchment while he eavesdropped.

_The last plan was too hasty…must be more careful…Rather than poison, it’s better to stage an accident this time…King likes to go hunting in the summer…Ninjas that can be bought who are good at climbing, knife throwing…Maybe an arrow from a mysterious destination into his back…Causing a landslide was possible…After the King is gone, then they might need to go after the first prince…can never be too careful, must eliminate all obstacles…_

Hearing that was painful but writing that was unbearable. Seongwoo’s eyes stung as he listened to them say bad things about Daniel and plan for his demise in the case he desired to go after the throne. He grit his teeth, glaring through the wall with his head turned.

_Over my dead body will you even harm a hair on their heads, you filthy scum. You don’t deserve to be called human even. I hope that you fed to the sea beasts hiding in the depths of the ocean._

Outside, Daniel was playing as Seongwoo’s guard. He couldn’t allow his guards to wander around this area because their handsome faces were well-known; surely rumors would spread about his purpose there. As a prince, he could freely walk around outside of any royal chamber, though entering was another matter. Only servants, the King, and visitors with permission could go in and out of the royal chambers as pleased.

He remained in the garden, strolling nearby where Seongwoo was sleuthing, hand on the hilt of his sword. He was tensed and alert, searching for any signs of a coming threat in the chance he was discovered and the queen sent for him to be caught. It had been an extensive amount of time since he’d swung a sword.

There came a rustling and thump from the shadowed area. He slipped the sword out of its sheath quickly and slammed it down. It hit something with a squelching sound. The object his blade was stuck in was round and it seemed to be leaking.

Panicking, he said, “I think I hit someone’s head! Ew~”

“You did what?”

Daniel jerked up his head to see Seongwoo hurrying towards him, holding up his billowing skirt. He held onto Daniel’s arm as he peeked over his shoulder. They both winced as he moved the object stuck on his sword tip into the light, scared to see something gruesome.

“How bad is it? I can’t look. I’m not good with my own blood.”

“It’s not a person, don’t worry. You chicken,” Seongwoo snorted, shaking his shoulder which gave him courage to peek open one eye.

His blade was lodged into a large watermelon, not a person’s head. He let out a sigh of relief, then attempted to yank it out, having to use the leverage of his foot to do so. Seongwoo tapped a nearby cart with his rolled up booklet.

“Good job hunting down a snack. I’m famished.”

The prince put his hands on his hips, the sword dripping with pink juice dangling uselessly. “And you doubted my sword skill. This thing was a fierce beast.”

“Sure, it was. You did a wonderful job saving me from danger. It could have fallen from the sky onto my head, drowning me in its juices.”

Seongwoo’s thick sarcasm clearly still doubted his skills. Daniel felt sheepish at having this all witnessed; his ears and mochi cheeks were flaming. Though he attempted to remain composed and prideful. It was the opposite of dashing which he didn’t approve of Seongwoo seeing of him. At least it made the person he fancied laugh with amusement though. He was grateful for his clumsiness and tendency to overreact he must have picked up from Jisung over the years in that sense.

They ended up taking the fruit to his hide-out, a hexagonal tower that sat in the middle of a clear lake up in the northern part of the palace, where they used the sword to awkwardly cut the watermelon into holdable chunks. They dangled their edge over the edge of the dock, touching the cool water with the toes of their slippers while slurping the sweet fruit. It was warm enough from the glaring sun that they could stay outside for some time without catching sickness.

“Hmm, it’s so sweet. Even though it’s not in season.”

Daniel who didn’t take his eyes off of the other even for the beautiful scenery surrounding them that was some of the most majestic the palace grounds had to offer licked his lips.

“You’re still sweeter, I bet.”

Seongwoo refused to reply or acknowledge him but he was flashing a pleased, bashful smile and his ears were tinted. He swung his feet in a jovial manner. Daniel continued to watch him with a proud, playful smile, thinking this moment was possibly the most perfect that they’d ever shared thus far and wishing he could freeze the passing of time.

“Hmm, a diary of our findings. How long have you been compiling that I wonder.”

Seongwoo paused the swirling, delicate strokes of his calligraphy brush, looking up when a shadow covered his parchment. Daniel was hanging over his shoulder, hatted head tilted like a curious puppy, hands resting behind his back in a casual, relaxed stance. The clear, shimmering beads attached to the hat string swung faintly. He reached up to stop them, playfully tugging on it which dragged Daniel’s head down. The prince scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue in jest, his plump lips curving upwards on only one side. An amused, affectionate smile that was most alluring.

“It’s an evidence log. Of course as soon as the accusation occurs, he and all his supporters including the Queen will fiercely deny it, attempt to cover it up, talk about how loyal he is. We should show what we’ve observed that will show enough motives and suspicious activity that will be impossible for the inner court and your father to believe those lies anymore. It’s still bound to be a chaotic trial that we might lose considering his position and years in your father’s service and how much trust he’s been given. Plus, he doesn’t at all look like a shady person. However, this tilts the scale in the favor of justice and will speed the process up I believe.”

Daniel’s face lit up with admiration and wonder. “You are quite a genius, you know that? You should be involved in politics or counseling.”

Seongwoo responded with a slight bitter edge, “I couldn’t have ever, even if I had stayed in this country. That’s only for families that are well off. I barely had the luxury of attending the village school when I was younger.”

“So, then, how did you become so well-versed? Your characters are exceptional and your knowledge vast. You could fool anyone into thinking you’re of noble birth.”

Seongwoo looked down at his penmanship with critical judgement. It was almost as exquisite as a master calligrapher, if he did say so himself. A flattered, pleased smile spread over his face, softening the edges. He wasn’t aware that Daniel was studying him with a foolish grin.

“I’m not sure either. I simply studied and practiced a lot on my own. In the geisha manner, we only had time to learn these sorts of things until we were considered skillful and graceful enough to become an entertainer. The madam who took me in happens to be a woman with a reputation and obsession with perfection. She had one of the more high-class institutions. As you’ve heard, some people don’t see geisha as much more than prettified, classy brothels. Not where I was though. We were considered artists, not mere comfort ladies.

Starting from the day that I entered after I had been scrubbed down so thoroughly, I felt like I’d become the raw fish that’s a popular meal there, I was trained in any sort of art imaginable. That included reading and writing as well as poetry, music, painting, embroidery. As it turns out, I had a knack for most things I attempted. Thankfully. That meant that I didn’t get as harshly scolded or beat as some of the other young maiko did. That means a geisha in training.”

“They beat your lovely calves? How dare that cruel madam. I hope you weren’t scarred.”

Seongwoo swiftly moved his bare legs away and swatted his naughty hand with the back of his paintbrush, chuckling and smirking, midnight eyes like twinkling stars.

“Don’t you go using pity as an excuse to touch my bare skin as you please, now, this prince of mischief.”

Daniel laughed brightly and looked guilty as he sat down on the rock next to him, crossing his legs and grabbing his knee, booted foot bouncing gaily. His wolfish eyes lingered over Seongwoo’s slender, creamy limbs which were visible through the shifted fabric.

“Nothing gets passed you and you really won’t allow me a moment of fun. I like that fiery spirit of yours. So firm and consistent these days. Do you miss the manor at all? It didn’t seem like you had such a hard time from what I understand.”

Seongwoo shrugged, deciding he’d allow the prince to ogle his legs because he rather gained confidence from the attention. Honestly, he’d sat like this and allowed them to remain uncovered on the off chance his admirer happened to come by. He was in a decent mood, so he figured he could continue a bit longer on this subject, tossing him some tidbits of personal information.

“Well, it beats what happened to others. Because I was found when I was young, my fate wasn’t so terrible. At least I was given shelter, food, clothes, and treated somewhat like a human. I wasn’t an over-worked servant or in those godawful brothels where the most rough, beastly, drunken men do as they please with you. My mother wasn’t as blessed as me, though I didn’t know until after her death because we were separated, and I wasn’t allowed to contact her.”

“I’m sorry for your loss. What happened to her?”

A suddenly somber Daniel reached out to rub his back as he stared at the swirling coy fish in the pond. Before he knew it, he had spilled the whole story all the way up to why he was here and what was in that box that he’d seen before. He’d even struggled not to cry a bit, the prince gently brushing the fallen drops away with his thumb.

“So, that’s why you were sneaking around with that box, I see. You seemed to cherish and be protective of it. That makes sense. The only heirloom you have left of your mother. Don’t worry so much. I’m certain your father is still alive somewhere not far. You will find him. He can’t be that old that you need to be in a rush.”

“I don’t recall what he looks like though, you know. What if I can’t find him because I fail to recognize him? What if he refuses to believe me or thinks I’m a ghost? What if all this journey and searching was for nothing and I lose my family all over again?” Seongwoo whispered, doubt and sadness making his voice weak and shaky.

“Don’t think negatively like that, Seongwoo. It must be hard enough all that you’ve gone through and been worried about up until now. You should think positively and focus on merely doing what you can. You can deal with things as they come, one day at a time. I’m sure that good things will soon be in your future. You are a good person, after all. Such a sensitive, caring soul underneath all that cold beauty…”

Seongwoo flushed, chewing on his lip and attempted to shift away from the man that was brushing his arms and nuzzling his exposed neck. He hadn’t realized how physically close they’d gotten during this conversation.

“Daniel, don’t. We’re out in the open.”

“So, then, let’s go somewhere indoors. You will let me hold and kiss you as I please if no-one can see? Is that what I might understand?” he whispered huskily, planting a sweet kiss on his nape that made him shiver.

The geisha wiggled, attempting to get out of the prince’s hold and stiffened like a rock, body shifting as far from his mouth as possible.

“Seongwoo…” The prince gave up a few moments of this struggle later, releasing him with a heavy sigh and a glum, defeated expression.

“Why does nothing work with you? I’m confounded. I’ve tried nearly every trick I know. Poetry, gifts, flowers, songs, touches, intense stares, invitations both subtle and not, listening to your stories, comforting and complimenting you. What more do I have to do to spell out that I truly adore you and that I want to be with you?

Maybe I’ve lost my touch at courting and I fail at reading between the lines. I swore that there’s something between us, that you’re opening up to me bit by bit like a blooming flower as summer approaches, that you will come to me and let me in as long as be patient, but it seems I’ve been delusional. You really don’t find me attractive at all? You have no interest in me as more than a confidant? Or is it more as I suspect, that you know and feel the same but are fighting it? Because I’m a prince? Or because of my father who you’re afraid of disapproving? Then, I guess I should stop harassing—”

He was forced to cut off his words, going stiff as a pillar, eyes as wide as an owl’s. Abruptly, Seongwoo had turned around, grabbed his face and kissed him firmly on the lips. Smack dab in the dipped, plump center of his cherry colored mouth, right there in broad daylight in the middle of the garden. In front of the distant guards and possibly lingering maidens going about their various duties or spying out of boredom during a break.

Seongwoo continued pressing their soft lips together a few more times as if he’d forgotten where they were and released all of his inhibitions, getting more gentle and maintaining the sweet, silky contact for longer each time, as if he hated the idea of parting. The chilly walls and tension that acted as barriers between them were temporarily gone and it felt as if spring were blossoming between them though their surroundings clearly suggested winter was fast approaching.

Gradually, the stunned, tensed Daniel melted into a relaxed, blissful state, leaning forward, kissing back, his eyes almost closed. He couldn’t get enough of the mesmerizingly beautiful sight in front of him, basking in the cindering sparks crackling between them. Seongwoo’s pretty face full of intense amounts of sweet emotions, his features more beautiful and softer than ever from this close. He was ethereal and breath-taking in the middle of intimacy, his supple, fair skin sparkling under the bright sun like diamonds.

He felt so much from those small, innocent kisses. Interest, caring, desire, affection, curiosity, gentleness, playfulness. How was it possible he wondered to feel so much from a simple, close-lipped kiss while also being left smoldering with lust? How much he loved and wanted this person terribly, today a hundred times more than other days combined.

_Can’t you just tell my father that you want to be with me instead, darling? I need you in my life, every moment of every day as long as I’m breathing. You make me feel so warm, filled, blissful, and loved. I’m so happy in this moment that I might embarrass myself by tearing up. I love you, Seongwoo, don’t ever leave me, please be mine…_

“Stop being so irresistibly adorable, Daniel. I can’t stand to see that pout another moment. The urge to eat you up is becoming much too tempting to resist,” Seongwoo whispered against his lips, sending a violent sparking jolt through the prince’s body.

“I’m sorry?” Daniel stuttered, air failing to flow into his lungs properly, his fingers shivering with adrenaline.

Seongwoo chuckled low and husky in his throat, the sound mind-blowingly sensual that Daniel’s knees became weak and his eyes fluttered closed. The other tenderly fondled his jaw, brushed the tips of their noses rosy from the chilly weather sweetly together, and then, soon after speaking ever so softly with a hint of airy playfulness that was new, stole his lips.

“As you rightfully should be, you insufferable, handsome child.”

It took him several moments to clear his mind and catch his breath, swallowing back moans from the sudden attack. “I’m confused…Does this mean….”

“It means that you’re not as ineffective as you think, silly and surprisingly daft Sunshine. It’s not that I’m immune to your charms. Compared to those kittens you’ve been playing with, I’m more along the lines of a tigress. You cannot get me in your cage quite as easily. You have to continue to bait me and be even more persuasive.

I shouldn’t but when you suggested giving up, suddenly I desire to tease you and string you along. So, I’ll give you a miniscule bite of incentive to continue the hunt. I do find you attractive and amusing and sweet. And much more. Who knows if you’ll ever know what or how much I think of you, my hopeless, flattering prince. I do know that a part of me would find it a shame to see you give up.”

Daniel captured his hands, pulling them into his lap holding them tenderly. The other was smiling, a bit crooked and bashful.

“Seongwoo, come away with me. Let’s turn in the log and say what we suspect, then let’s escape on a trip. Wherever you want. How about to the village where you think your father is? You want to go there as soon as possible, right? I want to be with you. No, I need to be with you, wherever you run off to. I’ll never get a night of sleep knowing you’re traveling the bandit covered roads by yourself, indeed. It’s not like you ever learned how to defend yourself or wield a sword, that much you cannot lie to me about no matter your supreme acting skills.”

“True…It would be nice not to be alone, probably safer as well. Alas, with your duties and your father…I cannot simply leave here as I please even if you promise to travel with me. I’ll be caught and dragged back and then punished. I will lose trust and seem like some sort of spy trying to sell the palace secrets. And you are not a person that can go out traveling on your own whenever you please either, may I remind you. You are the crown prince, the future ruler of this country, with so much more to learn and millions who consider you as precious as gold. There’s simply no way you will have permission to leave the grounds for an extended time.”

“Oh, Seongwoo, Seongwoo, you naive baby. You fail to understand how much my father adores me. I can get away with almost anything. Maybe it hasn’t worked so well with you but with others, I’m extremely persuasive. My father had an infamous bad tendency to spoil me rotten.

I wasn’t supposed to know about you, by the way. I wasn’t supposed to visit you either. Surely, he knows already that I’m infatuated, following and interacting with you but he’s not once called me in to scold me or sent a messenger to warn me that what I’m doing is inappropriate.

So, on some level, I suppose that my father approves of our friendship. He’s not as possessive and unreasonable as you might have heard about other kings. If you simply explain your situation, the reasons that you came here, he will take pity on you. He’s a family oriented and sympathetic person. He knows how stir-crazy that I’ve been.

Honestly, I think that he’s been impressed that I’ve stayed put inside these walls so obediently for all these years considering my nature. I’m an adventurous person who has a knack for getting in trouble. If I say that after a few months of travelling with you I will return and be more studious and consider my future position, then it’s a set deal. Easy as lying down eating rice cakes. It’s worth an attempt, I figure.”

Seongwoo shook his head, staring down at their linked hands, chewing on his lip with hesitation.

“Don’t do that or I’ll be biting into that lip for my supper,” Daniel whispered huskily, his hooded, sultry, darkened eyes stuck there as if he was about to pounce on him. Seongwoo immediately released his lip and flushed furiously. His heart was pounding and his stomach swirling with delicious tingly heat. He squeezed his smooth thighs together subtly as arousal pooled through his veins. That attack of sensuality was not appreciated in the slightest. Sometimes the prince was truly obnoxious and unfair.

“A-alright…I’ll consider it. But give me some time. And I can’t…be intimate with you until we have official permission from your father or I’m free. It wouldn’t be right. I don’t care so much about what people say about me since I won’t be staying here forever. However, this is your home and those are potentially people you will need to rule over and work with. I worry about your reputation should you get mixed up with me inappropriately. You should be more careful, Daniel. The rumors about you, some are not good, not when you consider that it’s the future ruler.”

Daniel laughed cheerfully, warming the bitter air with his brightness like some sort of magical ability. His laugh was a like a pitcher full of joy and tender warmth, melting away the last bit of his protective glacial walls. He couldn’t help but smile sweetly, his eyes becoming dark, shimmering crescents full of affection and happiness for a brief moment of honesty. Daniel gazed upon him with unbridled adoration, brushing over his mole-specked cheek tenderly as if he were a precious piece of pottery from ancient Joseon.

“I’m learning many things today that make me dangerously happy. So, this darling snowflake here has been pushing me off not for my father’s sake but for my own, because he cares about me being hurt by rumors. Well, I wish you would have simply said so. If you say it like that, I have no choice but to chain down these adult urges of mine and comply.”

Seongwoo’s grin turned bashful, his face tinting the same shade of pink rose as his pointed nose.

“My apologies. Did I fail to inform your highness that I’m nearly as obnoxious?”

“You certainly failed to do so. It’s another pleasant discovery. Just how much more am I going to learn about this pretty enigma? No wonder I’m hopelessly trapped in your charms that I hardly notice anyone else anymore.”

Seongwoo giggled, flirtatiously smiling, feeling immensely flattered and proud to learn of this fact.

“I believe you’ve only been able to explore the tip of the iceburg. Though I can say with certainty that it’s more than others got to see. You should refrain from ignoring your wives though, you know. They might plot to kill you and then I’ve got two royals I care about to save. Go home every once in awhile.”

“Haven’t you heard this saying before? Home is where the heart is. And you’ve stolen mine, so there’s hardly reason to go where you are not present.”

Those melodious, enchanting giggles continued, his hand pressing over Daniel’s when he touched his chest. Their fingers entangled, the feeling cozy and wonderful they wondered why they hadn’t been doing it more often.

“Let’s boomerang back a moment. You said you care about me. Care to elaborate on that notion? Since when?”

“Hmm. Since when exactly, I wonder. Who knows.”

“Yah, you brat. You’re driving me mad,” Daniel chided as the other man shimmied his shoulders and mysteriously smirked, his starry eyes glimmering. “Can’t you ever respond to my inquiries with a straight answer?”

“You do the same. It’s merely karma. Justified.”

“I have always answered whatever you asked with full honesty!” the prince stubbornly denied, expression indignant and offended in an adorable fashion.

Seongwoo reached up for a quick moment to pinch and pull at those fluffy, cloud-like cheeks he’d long wished to fiddle with. They were so supple, squishy, and elastic like warm rice-cakes.

“Did not.”

“Did so.”

“I’m telling you that I did not once.”

“I’m telling you that you did so, numerous times.”

They comically argued with their faces inching closer, Seongwoo giggling and smiling wide while Daniel acted annoyed with a full pout.

“Then, what do you wish to know?”

“Hmm. Let’s start with…how many wives are you housing in your secret annex? What are their names? How did you meet them?”

Immediately, the prince became interested in the pond, pointing to a bunch of dark dots. “Oh, look! I think that the coy fish had babies. Isn’t that a baby fish?”

“See! You’re doing it again!” Seongwoo accused, poking him in the side with his fingertip, the jab making him jerk and squeak in a manner that was most unroyal but much more adorable and amusing to the geisha who preferred the prince when he wasn’t being princely.

To Daniel, the fact that the object of his affections was finally known to be susceptible to his charms and willing to flirt around with him openly now made him incredibly elated. Knowing that his affections were secretly being returned and it was now only a matter of time before they figured out some way for them to be together made him feel like he grew wings and was summersaulting over the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've attempted mystery in a story, hope it wasn't confusing or boring. I could have gone the action path but in reality, both are not the sort who know anything about fighting so for now I'll skip it. You can assume after the end of this chapter, they give over the log to the King and he deals with the traitors as he sees fit. The next chapter we will pass through that drama and get going with more important things, starting with what does Daniel ask as a reward/request from his father for helping to save his life. I hope no-one really minds the slow-burn, finally we got kisses yay! 
> 
> Curious what you're thinking so far, even if it's just one little sentence with a scene or quote you liked, hope that if you're really reading you will let me know~ Don't be shy please, naaaa~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


	6. Sunset Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a reward, Daniel formally requests that Seongwoo be given over to him as his personal entertainer. Seeing that they have a blossoming love and that the geisha is an extremely good influence on his son, the king obliges. Seongwoo gains a large amount of freedom and the utmost happiness under Daniel's charge, securing his own separate place in the Palace of the Cherished. He even makes friends with some of the friendlier wives that curiously visit him. He serves as the prince's entertainment and companion, only being visited a few hours every other night when the sun sets.

Daniel and Seongwoo were in the throne room, along with several other officials and guards. It was an official meeting where they’d been personally called upon by the King. Usually the queen would attend as well but her seat was left empty, as she’d been exiled along with her son; due punishment for being traitors. The new queen had yet to be decided upon.

The nervous pair sat side by side, their knees folded on a square mat, their heads directed downward and their shoulders slanted as if they were about to fall over into a deep bow, their hands folded respectfully on the carpeted floor. In this sort of formal situation, they weren’t allowed to look at the King until they were spoken to and even then, it was impolite to glance at his face for more than a few seconds. They were both on edge because they didn’t know the reason they were called there. Hopefully, certain broken rules would be overlooked since they’d saved the King’s life and restored the security of the kingdom with their teamwork and sleuthing skills.

“I called you both here to officially express my gratitude. I sincerely am grateful to have my miserable life extended and I can see just how much you both care for me. It would have been beneficial to you to turn your heads the other way and let me perish. It’s certainly no concern or responsibility of yours, you are not my bodyguards after all. I’m impressed by your humanity and efforts. You showed impressive intelligence and teamwork. I wish to give these fine subjects a reward befitting of their marvelous deeds and strengthening the trust between two nations. What is it that you wish for? Anything shall be considered granted unquestionably.”

The two looked over at each other slightly, Daniel pleasantly relieved and smiling while Seongwoo was cutely baffled and uncertain. Daniel smiled wider and nodded his head as if to let the other know that this was indeed reality not some fantasy dream and that he had an idea of what to request. He turned to his father and bowed deeply until his forehead was touching the floor, showing the highest form of respect. The King appeared taken aback, his hand shifting forward on the arm rest and his body leaning as if he wanted to order his precious son not to be so formal with him. His lips clamped when the prince spoke.

“My request is simple, your majesty, but it is also something selfish that you might not benefit from. In all other cases, I have no desire to take what is from my beloved father, but Snowflake has become precious to me like no other. I request humbly that he be given over to me as my own personal entertainer. We have many things in common and I’ve come to consider him a cherished friend I’d like to have by my side to converse with freely.

As you know, we both have an insurmountable interest in the arts, language, and culture. As I understand, with the current affairs you will be quite busy to visit him. I believe it is a waste of his elite skills and interests in need of continuous cultivation to only be resting in the quarters without any sort of stimulus or feedback. I’m certain he needs company as well and I have learned to speak his native tongue, so there won’t be any issues in terms of comfort.

There’s also something that you are unaware of that I would like to address as an additional request, if at all possible. Seongwoo has some circumstances that require outside travels. He was estranged from his family when he was young. Indeed, he’s not Japanese at all but one of us, of our people. Cruelly separated when he was a boy. Though I know not of those details, so if you wish so you must ask him yourself in private. He’s been forced to hide the fact that he can understand and speak our language.

He had informed me of his wishes to leave the palace for a temporary amount of time. I would like to travel with him so that he befalls no unfortunate circumstances or dangers that lurk on the less populated roads he must pass through. This would also be to your benefit. Since you will know what has happened to him and ensure he won’t be harmed, which could create strife with his nation. On top of this, I can learn about the world more, see how the commoners are fairing in truth instead of what they show when they know of your arrival to save face, and for the time being you will—”

“Have you out of my and everyone else’s hair? Is where you are going with the rest of your brilliant, most convincing speech, I conjecture. You have become quite the fine, lengthy orator, my son. You speak as beautifully as your glowing looks. At least your tutors and guardian managed to polish you up that much through all the years of headaches. As much of a troublemaker as you are, no one here can now deny that you are a fine, noble, admirable man with potential to be a better king than I’ve ever been. Alright, you are absolutely correct, and I’m convinced. You may have your reward…”

Seongwoo had been glancing through his bangs at Daniel as he spoke with a worried expression, fingers nervously fidgeting with folds in his garment. The king noticed this and sensed somehow that Seongwoo was itching to be by his side. When the King saw his son smile more brilliantly than ever and the way the geisha looked bashfully away with a small, flattered smile, he decided that he’d have to allow this.

The smitten, sweet way they looked at each other and seemed to care for each other even subtly in this sort of formal situation when they knew they must hide it less they incur his wrath reminded him of how he’d been with his first wife, Daniel’s mother. It was the marking of deeply fancying each other. Who was he to deny the pursual of true love? However, it was in his nature which he’d passed down to his son through his blood to slightly shake him up with some teasing.

“That is. If it’s what Snowflake wishes to occur. Are you perfectly fine being my son’s entertainer and companion? Be honest. He’s quite talkative and a notorious troublemaker, I feel you should be rightfully warned. He’s also not one to easily let slip what he likes once he sets his paws on it. What say you? Are you truly willing to move to the Palace of the Cherished in the northern parts of the grounds and settle under the prince’s guardianship? Shall I give you some time to consider your options carefully?”

Seongwoo glanced at the King who was fighting a smirk as he attempted to be gravely serious and then at Daniel who was looking gaunt with anxiety, as if it had only occurred to him that a person he wanted could publicly reject him even when he’d put his head up on a chopping block, breaking one of the central rules of their society--not to covet the King’s possessions, especially his cherished people. Daring to openly ask for someone under his care to be given over was a shock to the rest in the room which inspired a chorus of gasps and murmurs when usually the hall was dead silent while the King conducted business. It was a historical event of monstrous scale, so to say.

The entire room was charged, eyes on the prettiest person in the room, all the more alluring because of their exotic looks, incredibly fair skin, and uncommon style. Seongwoo bowed his head with a small, sweet smile on his gorgeous face.

“Yes, your majesty. Your son has been helpful in my adjustment and I find him decent company since our ages and interests are similar. If you would find it in your good graces, I would like that very much…”

Murmurs that were much livelier than before and a thick tension enveloped the room. Seongwoo had spoken Korean, perfectly pronounced and completely unbroken. It was clear that the person they thought was learning the beginner level of their language was actually fluent.

At how the geisha had not a moment of objection and how his son turned as crimson as a ripe tomato, looking so happy that his soul might be descending into the heavens any moment now, the amused King let out a boisterous laugh. After moments of the sounds of clapping and laughter roaring through the hall, the onlookers knew how to react. They clapped and smiled as well, in congratulations. Once the King spoke in his typical booming, deep, commanding tone, the onlookers fell silent once more.

“Who am I to mess with young love? It seems this infatuation is mutual. I wonder how you managed to suffer through all these months of separation when you like each other to this extent, truly.

Hurry up, then. I won’t delay your time together anymore. We will have Snowflake’s things moved to your quarter’s at once. I wish you both happiness, sincerely. You are quite the visually stunning couple, I believe anyone would agree. Though some might find things unusual at first, I will say clearly. Anyone that has an issue with my son and your possible future king will have to answer directly to me.

In my opinion, different is never a bad thing. Differences are the hope of the future and must be embraced, understood, and respected to the best of each individual’s ability. In politics, systems, and social order alike. Love is love, no matter status, age, or gender, that’s my honest belief I hope my people will come to enforce. There are absolutely no objections from me so raise your heads and be confident as usual.

Thank you, Snowflake, for your performances. I was most amused and at peace during your visits. Anything you should need that my son has difficulty or fails to fulfill, simply send a messenger to me and I will take care of it with the utmost haste.”

The more the King spoke, the darker their flushes grew. The two were so awkward from the attention, advice, and the suggestions they were infatuated with each other that they couldn’t look at each other at the moment.

“It is I who should be grateful for all that you’ve provided and your unrivaled kindness, your majesty. Not a soul exists as deserving of a long, peaceful reign as yourself. I’m forever thankful for taking me in and granting my wishes.”

Daniel was so cheerful and touched that he slipped out of formal speech. “Thank you, father. Thank you sincerely. I hardly deserve to be spoiled so. My apologies for making a selfish request.”

“Nonsense. It’s perfectly fine. In fact, you may act more selfish, my son. You are my gem, my future, my largest reason for living all these years and protecting what I wish to gift you when you are ready for it. I owe you my life, and as you so persuasively said, it’s a waste for someone so talented and friendly to be cooped up alone. It’s a reasonable request I’m more than happy to oblige. There’s no need to think of this case as being spoiled. You’ve both earned it.”

Daniel stood up, allowing his father to embrace him. Seongwoo stood up as well, watching them through his raven curtain of loose, wavy bangs. Everyone was smiling at the touching scene of parental love occurring.

“I hope that you will do your best to keep my son happy, dear. He’s more lonely, clingy, and plagued with worries than he looks, believe me. Let me just say, it’s not my personal business what you do together but since you have requested him as an entertainer, a geisha is not some sort of comfort woman. You cannot do as you please with him unless he initiates.”

Both young men balked, waving their hands, flushed flames spreading to the tips of their ears at the private, lowly spoken words. It was humiliating even if no-one were close enough to hear it. 

“Father! What on earth do you think of me as? I’m not the wicked sort that would force my affections on anyone! I mean, if I had any which I didn’t say specifically that I did.”

The King playfully smirked and looked at him with narrowed eyes as if to say that he saw right through him. The teasing manner, light bickering, and Daniel’s flustered reaction Seongwoo found quite endearing and amusing. He held up his sleeve to his mouth, smothering his laugh after a slight snort. The King grabbed his son’s flailing hands as he attempted to fan the heat from his face, looking wronged and sulky. He pulled them together, holding him in a way that was gentle and affectionate, suggesting that they were closer than Seongwoo would have expected from royals.

It seemed that Daniel was accurate in his previous statement that his father had a soft spot for him. They seemed incredibly fond of each other, even acting sweet in a formal situation under the observation of dozens. He, however, appeared to be the only one surprised by their close interaction.

“You shouldn’t travel in the Winter season, however. It’s much too dangerous to your health and the roads are the least safe at those times. This winter has been foreseen to be exceptionally bitter with several strong snow storms. I don’t want my precious boy getting sick. I cannot lose you on top of your mother. Promise me that you will wait until Spring arrives? Also, I will fully arrange the voyage with a specialized team and the proper rations and all equipment that could be possibly needed. That’s not a request, but an insistence as a concerned parent.”

By the late afternoon, Seongwoo’s trunks and instruments had been moved to the Palace of the Cherished. The largest annex which happened to have been used as a sort of common area because it was unoccupied and much too large for the other wives’ tastes became Seongwoo’s private area. It had its own separate wing and a long, raised wooden pathway that set it apart from the main complex. It was the quietest area with the most scenic view of the Lake of Far Reaching Fragrance, even its own miniature pavilion with a straw hammock swing at the very edge.

That was the only space available and Daniel decided that he’d rather build a new common area than deny Seongwoo from having the best. The way that he saw it, it was ideal for him since he could concentrate and be inspired for his crafts. He liked that they would not be able to be overheard or easily disturbed by any others in the place, as he was sure they were going to be quite noisy, even the most timid of them. He could only hope that they would leave Seongwoo be if they weren’t charmed by him in one season. Hopefully, he’d make friends with some others, but not too friendly that he developed some other sort of relationship with them since Daniel was done with sharing him; he’d had enough of that for a lifetime.

“I’ll leave you to get settled in and rest. I’ve assigned you trustworthy, friendly maidens that know all about your situation and will report back to me and me alone. They are loyal and good at their jobs. They also will serve as your connection to contact me, should you need me. I hope that you won’t hesitate to befriend and make requests of them.

Usually, I request that when you travel outside the grounds, you are accompanied and hidden, better to explore when there are few people strolling the grounds. However, in your case, I have no desire to bar your freedom. You’re not some bird in a cage. I think that you’d come to dislike me if I did that. Many people know who you are and have seen your face and you are not my property, so I have no right to order you to come and go. This is merely your home now. You can do as you wish, move around as you please. I am simply your companion and your provider. Though I will say that I recommend not traveling alone for too long.”

“I understand, your highness. That’s most gracious of you to allow me full freedom. I don’t wish to cause you any sort of trouble or receive some sort of special treatment. Hence, I will follow your rules--or recommendations as you have called--and be cautious like the others do. If there is something I wish for or I need to contact you for some reason specifically, I will ask the maidens then. I no longer desire to pretend that I cannot speak the common tongue. The game’s out of the trap, in this case.”

They shared a smile and chuckled amicably at that recollection. “Indeed. You knocked everyone in the head with several large stones today. You were incredible back there.”

“We both did. You were incredible as well, your highness. That was very brave and your speech so eloquent and convincing. I had no idea that you would plan so well. In a way, you became a hero and rescued me when I least expected it.”

“So, you’re saying before that you thought I was a moron who only has my looks and flattery?”

“Yes, basically. Well, I think you’re also artistic and sensible. I cannot say that I ever had much evidence until recently of your high level of intelligence. It hardly suits your looks.”

Daniel scrunched his face and swatted the other with his sleeve, making Seongwoo laugh softly.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Seriously, your brattiness doesn’t match your ethereal face and pretty smiles in the slightest.”

“Yes, I’ve heard that as well. Which is why I keep my various layers of character under wraps. I suppose you’re the first in a long time to have seen this much of my real self.”

“I’m honored and most look forward to removing every other layer, day by day, my sweet.”

Seongwoo snorted and pushed the flirtatious man away when he slid closer and whispered in his ear. His flush and racing heart would have given away his reaction, if only it was visible but the distance and shades of darkness from the setting sun worked in his favor today. Daniel only thought the other was mildly amused by his naughty suggestion. He stood back, covering his smile with his sleeve as he laughed nervously, his face heating as he recalled what the King had said before.

Truthfully, though he’d had some fantasies of Seognwoo that way and most definitely appreciated his masterpiece of a body, the only thing that had been on his mind when he’d made that suggestion was that he wanted to have Seongwoo regularly, more conveniently by his side merely for pleasant company and he wanted to help him be free and fulfill his quest since his life story was quite pitiful.

“That reminds me, your highness. What about entertaining you? Will we be meeting daily for services…or…?”

Daniel’s face scrunched up, looking more adorable than unlawfully handsome. Seongwoo decided that he no longer needed to hide his smile, so when the impulse came, he let it be for once. He gazed upon the other with fondness, admiring his precious, endearing face full of rice cake like fluff.

“I must insist you drop this ‘your highness’ bit. I’m not sure if you’ve been informed, but I dislike being called that. It’s so formal and stuff. Since I grew up away from the palace. I’ll never get used to it. When it’s just us, when you’re in the comfort of this place that’s your current home, please call me anything but that.”

“So, Sunshine is alright? What about a cute mountain dog? Or moron who sometimes says smart things?” Seongwoo teased, making the prince grimace more, adding to the dangerous cuteness level with a displeased, sulky pout.

“I’d prefer something sweeter, but I suppose it’s not in your nature to call me what I want to hear. So, for now, suit yourself. Just my name is fine, but I know that you are uncomfortable with it since my position and all.”

Seongwoo smiled mysteriously, stepping forward for the first time to breach the polite amount of distance between them. Daniel froze as he slowly reached up to adjust his hat which was sitting crooked. He stroked the beads dangling at the sides slowly, his mesmerizing eyes sucking his soul through their connection, too close for comfort. Daniel gulped, his heart racing like a wild stallion released on empty fields.

He desperately wanted to lock lips with Seongwoo at that moment but their relationship was rather questionable, so he didn’t know if it was right to approach him just yet. He was not here as his wife. He was now his guest, his entertainer, a person he was merely in charge of taking care of, and he’d agreed to being a companion, not to more than that. He didn’t desire to make their relationship tainted and complicated from the first day that he’d moved in, uncertain what Seongwoo would want to be with him, how much intimacy was going to be alright with a client.

Geisha weren’t comfort women or wives or casual lovers even; they were beautiful, talented people that deserved respect and were not to be touched haphazardly. He shouldn’t kiss Seongwoo or even embrace him unless he was sure that Seongwoo wanted that with his whole heart, but it was hardly the time for this sort of conversation. They had all of Winter to grow closer and he must be tired from recent events. He clutched the seams of his robes and locked his jaw in order to hold his primal urges back.

“A crown prince shouldn’t go around looking so untidy. That’s much better, very handsome. Daniel.”

Daniel would have stumbled if he were walking at that moment. He would likely fall over if a strong wind came through the open door or windows. That was a fatal attack out of the blue. He looked down, smiling wide and blushing furiously, afraid that his poor heart might never work normally. Seongwoo stepped back with a crooked, satisfied smile that wasn’t helping his condition whatsoever. Daniel coughed and peered out the open doorway at the golden glowing skies.

“About our meetings. I don’t want to burden you. So, I’ll visit every other afternoon starting the day after tomorrow. Utilize that free time as you please. To craft or play music or wander the grounds. My messengers will keep me informed of your whereabouts unless you have an objection and consider that an unjust invasion of privacy.”

If he wasn’t mistaken, he would swear that Seongwoo appeared slightly disappointed, but he covered his emotions quickly with the expertise of a professional actor.

“I see. I’ll do so, enjoying my free time to the fullest in this beautiful place. What is it that you will be doing, if I may ask?”

Daniel smiled kindly, reaching out to gently brush his arm for a moment, then feeling apologetic about touching him without permission which he’d just promised himself that he would refrain from. Seongwoo tensed briefly, merely surprised, but subtly pressed into his hand and stretched out his arm to extend the contact. Daniel’s hand lingered until it grazed the bare skin of his wrist, sending lingering shivers through both of them.

“I have to catch up on studies. They’ve been piling while playing detectives and spies with you. If I don’t hit the books for a full day at least, I’m afraid my guardian’s head will burst like a bubble from annoyance.”

“Ah, the eunich who’s often ordering you around and had a squeaky voice?”

“Yes, precisely him. You’ll become familiar with him. His name is Jisung. He’s been my favorite person to annoy and also the one in charge of taking care of my troublesome self ever since I first came here as a teenage boy.”

“Oh, I can sort of picture it. You were a handful, weren’t you?”

They both laughed and Daniel sheepishly admitted to it, more so than he can imagine he said while scratching at his head.

“I shouldn’t keep you up any further. It’s getting dark. Rest well. See you another time.”

“Sure, take care. Study hard! Be strong!”

Daniel laughed brightly, amazed and pleased. He’d never thought there’d be a day where Seongwoo was openly cheering for him in such a joyful manner. A large, breathtaking, totally unguarded smile and his elegant, snowy hands balled into fists of encouragement. He even walked him to the door and gave him a friendly greeting.

“Is this heaven? Am I dreaming?”

“No, you’re not dreaming, Daniel. This is really happening. Besides, if you were dreaming, I’d probably do something more like this…”

Daniel was so shocked at Seongwoo saying his name, boldly approaching him, and touching his face that he closed his eyes. A light, soft smack of pillowy lips on his fluffy cheek happened. It disappeared a second later but the warm, silky hands cradling his jaw, lightly brushing his ears lingered. His almond shaped eyes fluttered open, his round face flaming the same shade as the backdrop of the setting sun. He could only see Seongwoo’s ear, cheek, and jawline because of the position they were in, but the incredibly close range was enough to make him panic.

“W-what was that f-for? You must be a figment of my imagination, but can you do me a favor and allow me to stay in this heavenly moment for the rest of my life…”

Seongwoo chuckled before whispering sweet yet sassy which was intoxicating, “Why let it stay in your imagination when we can do more in real life? I’ll be waiting for you to visit me. Daniel, my handsome yet adorably foolish prince.”

The prince stuttered and stumbled getting on his shoes after he was released. Seongwoo leaned against the door, absently swirling his sleeve with a satisfied, sensual look on his face, chuckling here and there as he watched the panicked prince. Daniel attempted to collect his scattered wits into composure as quickly as possible, but in the end settled for a shy smile and small, hesitant wave when he realized it wasn’t going to happen because he was too shocked and blissfully happy then. His fantasies were coming true in leaps and bounds just in one afternoon, it was too remarkable to be true.

The winter soon fell upon them, growing colder and drier as the moons passed. Daniel preoccupied himself in new ways. Besides his insistence that he was perfectly content and had no desires for preferential treatment, Seongwoo’s home looked as grand as the King’s quarters themselves. He even had furniture so that he wouldn’t have to sit on the floor, though he’d made Daniel remove the floating, wooden-legged bed, saying he preferred sleeping on a traditional futon, close to natural ground.

The place despite its proximity to the lake was always warm and filled with anything that he could possibly think of to entertain himself while being stuck inside on chillier days. He had a bookshelf full of borrowed books from the royal library and various gifts from Daniel, the corners of the room filled with scrolls, paints, instruments galore, a large western wardrobe cabinet with more folded garments than he could count, even silk kimonos that must have cost a small fortune. He was served snacks and meals the second that he showed a mere sign of hunger.

The maidens assigned to him were helpful and friendly, becoming something like his sisters in a short time, and not so many that he felt crowded or uncomfortable. They helped him dress and bathe though he felt bashful since he could do it himself and they were the opposite gender, not to mention they often giggled and complimented him for his body shape and flawless skin and ambiguous, pretty face that would cause anyone to fall for him. The excessive flattery was hard to get used to, but he liked that he was able to become intimately close with them because of it unlike with the silent, proper palace maidens. They helped him get comfortable in his new surroundings, ensuring that he had no incidents or difficulties.

It wasn’t long before the lone house by the lake truly felt like his home. He was incredibly content, so much so that he wondered if this was fair, if he could accept it, part of him afraid that once he got used to these comforts, they would disappear because he wasn’t worthy of them. In some ways, the vast change in his lifestyle within the year was too good to be true but he’d never been this blissfully happy and peaceful.

He’d made true friends with his maidens, he had few responsibilities and disturbances, he didn’t have to hide who he was or act a certain way, he was allowed to wander where he pleased whenever he pleased without constant supervision from stern guards. His entire day was full of his own designated schedules such as taking walks, bathing until his skin became the texture of dates, snacking on various delicacies and alcohol as well, partaking in whatever artistic activity that he felt.

He’d even been visited by a couple of the curious wives, which had been less awkward than he feared. It had been entertaining in it’s own way, providing him another sort of companionship. After they learned that he wasn’t some sort of official competition and they saw how charming and handsome he was, they sought to make friends with him, letting him know the details of the grounds, telling him stories about the prince he was amused or surprised by, letting him in on various gossip including that about the other wives he hadn’t meant some of which he rather hoped he wouldn’t because they sounded like they’d cause him drama, and teaching him new things.

He thought it was interesting how the women all had some sort of artistic ability that was different from his own. They were not merely beautiful, but each unique and full of substance which he hadn’t imagined. He learned how to embroider from Ivy, how to blend alcohol and foods from Violet, and from Lily how to play some instruments he’d only ever seen in books before but never had a chance to put his hands on. They seemed happy to have a pupil, taking him in as their new brother. It was interesting how they all were beautiful and charming in their own ways, somehow he could imagine how Daniel interacted with them and what he liked about them. Those three at least seemed like genuinely good people that he might have fallen for if it was possible for him to be physically attracted to the female gender. He never had been, probably because men were the only sorts of people that he’d ever been with.

The girls insisted that he was the most beautiful of them all and joked about how now wonder the prince was glued to his side for so long before he’d come here. Seongwoo apologized for that, somehow feeling guilty that he’d taken up the prince’s attention and snagged away the time from them, since they genuinely seemed to like him and care for him and miss him, more than he did himself since for him it was different. They hadn’t spent that much time alone together, after all. He swore that most of the time, it was the prince pining from afar, attempting to court him with gifts and various silly romantic actions. The girls were impressed that he’d held off as long as he had, suggesting that it was uncommon.

After hearing of their stories, Seongwoo felt rather proud of himself. Indeed, he’d been the most difficult person for Daniel to court. Somehow that made him feel superior and special; why that was important he didn’t know but it became so over the weeks passed and his interactions with Daniel became more frequent. They all suited Daniel’s fine, delicate palette, but he wanted to be considered the one who was the finest of all, the ‘tastiest’ so to phrase it.

As Daniel had promised, he visited the geisha consistently every other day, usually in the late afternoons when the sun was setting, leaving by the time the moon came out. The time they spent together was similar to how he’d spent it with the king, possibly he figured because Daniel was following what he’d secretly observed as he wasn’t familiar with how to be entertained by a geisha. Sometimes Seongwoo would paint his face if he felt like being more beautiful and mysterious but usually didn’t.

He would take a bath, dry and fix his hair, and change into a kimono before he arrived. Daniel didn’t make any sort of demand for what they did together as well. He lounged lazily next to a table where the maidens put out his favorite snacks and drinks. Seongwoo didn’t ignore him, stay silent, or keep his distance like he’d mostly done with the King, since he knew that’s not what Daniel would want and their relationship was different, not so formal or distant.

The geisha preferred to sit next to or across from the prince as he worked, occasionally eating and drinking during his serving breaks, striking up various conversations about his day or the arts or things that they’d been reading. There was hardly any conversation topic they didn’t touch on over their moments together. Though they flirted mostly with their eyes and subtle brushes of limbs, they hadn’t been intimate which was something they didn’t touch on yet out of respect for the other person.

Seongwoo had actually expected within the first few sessions that the prince would make a move and he was excited, fully prepared to be done with his dry spell. The longer time passed, the stories that he heard from the wives about his body and his prowess and the way he kissed, the more eager and curious he became. He’d gradually started to tempt him, turning his poetry more flirtatious and suggestive, giving him come-hither looks, licking his lips or brushing his exposed skin.

He could see that Daniel noticed it and was bothered by it. However, it didn’t fully have the effect that he wanted. The prince would get lost for a moment, holding him close, looking like he wanted to kiss him, sometimes brushing his lips across a small body part such as his ear or neck. Before anything exciting happened despite he showed eagerness for it to continue, Daniel backed away and apologized that he’d gotten carried away, promising that he wouldn’t misinterpret his acts and would respect him. Seongwoo was so frustrated over time that he almost wanted to scream because of it, but the position of the other was always in his mind, on top of their ambiguous relationship.

Daniel was the crown prince and he was keeping him here as his companion. He hadn’t suggested that he wanted that sort of relationship, that he had any sort of special feelings for him. As much as he was attracted to him, they were leagues apart, he had no special claim for him, and he’d promised that he wouldn’t be physically involved unless it was with someone that he considered ‘the one’ for him.

Seongwoo wasn’t sure if Daniel was that way but sometimes he sincerely thought that he could be. Through stories and their pleasant conversations and all the electric, tense, sweet looks and touches they shared, he had a feeling that he was falling in love with him, as terribly as the others in the annex were. Sometimes he forgot that he was not one of Daniel’s wives while living there, slipping into terms of endearment and performing caring actions for him that made Daniel incredibly flustered and bashful. It was adorable and he found himself giggling about it whenever he recalled his childish reactions on their days apart.

He was thankful that Daniel didn’t reprimand him. Actually, Daniel was always kind and sweet to him, incredibly so. There was no harsh words or rough, unpleasant actions. He treated him as if he were truly cherished, making him feel cared for and adored. The way that he looked at him like he was the most beautiful person in the world. The way that he was always smiling and showering him with compliments and praise for the littlest things. The way that he spilled romantic words as naturally and often as breathing, though he had no need to court him any further. The way that he listened attentively and answered every question that he had.

There were numerous things to like about the prince, so it was inevitable that he would come to find him charming and be confused about their relationship. Though the line was always drawn as soon as Seongwoo started to intentionally blur it like water and ink mixed. Because Daniel would put a distance and cut off any further physical intimacy, no matter how charged the atmosphere was becoming. 

Even though Seongwoo had his hopes dashed when Daniel wouldn’t take their intimacy further, he was constantly happy, smiling like a satisfied, smitten kitten every day. Especially after he was told that Daniel spent more time and gave him more attention and care than the other wives. Which made Seongwoo feel good and more determined to please his charge, allowing things to go in directions that Seongwoo wouldn’t usually allow with his customers. His goal currently was that he wanted to be special and as close as possible to the prince.

_One snowy day in December_

“Good evening.”

“Of course it’s a splendid one. Now that I’ve seen your lovely face like a painting come to life. I need no more. I could die happily this very moment.”

Seongwoo blushed as Daniel lightly brushed his lips over his cheek and snaked his arms snugly around his waist. That was not a common happening, especially before he had any influence of spirits. With a small sniff though, he could smell it. He’d already been heavily drinking, which explained the sudden affection.

“Your exaggerated flattery has no end like the depths of the ocean waters, I see.”

“It doesn’t. Nor does my affection. That lies even deeper, more solid and richer.”

Seongwoo bit his lip just before he was about to slip out that he approved of the sound of that and didn’t wish for his affections to ever so much as fade. Truthfully, he knew what he wanted. More time with Daniel, more of his devoted affection, more of his intimate touches, just more of everything about this man. Although he was the newcomer in the group, a part of him desired greedily to be at the top, the one who was the most favored and the most precious. Not because he had a strong drive to win; no, that was most unlike him.

“Are you hungry?”

“Hmm, it depends on what’s being offered. Rather than normal food, something else seems appetizing at the moment…”

Seongwoo gasped, tensing and shivering as Daniel’s head moved lower, his lips and tip of his nose lightly grazing his bare skin where the kimono wasn’t covering. He heated further, gulped down a moan and lightly pressed on the prince’s firm chest, more to steady himself and increase their contact than to push him away. Daniel, however, took it differently. He immediately released him and stepped away as if he’d been touching hot iron.

“My apologies. I suppose I should settle for tea tonight as it seems I’m almost indecent.”

“That’s fine…” Seongwoo murmured as he adjusted his clothes, skin feverish.

He wanted to encourage the man hanging his head like he’d committed a crime to confidently lose control more often but didn’t have the courage for that level of flirting. He decided that he would partake in spirit drinking in the prince’s place. Perhaps then he’d be bold enough to make a move and take advantage of the situation.

“Violet brought this to me earlier. It has chrysanthemum and honey instilled. It’s incredibly fragrant and apparently sweet.”

“Ah, as you like things.”

“Correct. It would be a shame so I’ll drink some of it. If you don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t. Drink and eat whatever you please. Seeing that makes me happy enough. Leave me out of it for tonight though. Who knows what I foolery will commence if I have more. Ah, I know, I’ll pour for you for a change. Is this the way?”

Seongwoo bit down on his smiling lip, wanting to laugh and suddenly feeling bashful as Daniel took the bottle from his hand and poured the tinted liquid into his cup. It felt strange to have their roles reversed but it was nice to be taken care of.

“This is nice. One could perhaps get accustomed to it. If only I wasn’t in this profession…”

Daniel paused in pouring, raising his head up and studying him intently with those intense, charming eyes. Seongwoo turned his head and took a sip, attempting to ignore that he was being stared at though if one looked closely, they could see he was being affected already. Daniel was irresistible in many ways, recently he discovered that he could be mind-blowingly sensual without trying.

The way that he sat was one reason—with his legs spread wide, his arm hanging over one bent up knee. For another, his large body and intimidating, confident posture. The most effective was his face when it was serious and his expressive eyes. Sometimes they told silent stories that he enjoyed interpreting, some that suggested sweet feelings and others wicked fantasies.

Daniel probably felt the same things that he was feeling with each passing meeting; that their attraction and closeness was growing to dangerous, uncontrollable levels. Soon, he had a feeling something would happen between them that would change their more comfortable companionship bond and though he knew that he should dread and avoid it, he was waiting for it excitedly, wishing the time would speed up. He wanted to know what it was like to be with Daniel the way that others apparently got to be, with full intimacy, being able to hold him and whisper loving, romantic, sincere words instead of their subtle flirtations, brief sensational touches, and charged stares. He no longer wished to be concerned about complications. Holding himself back while only thinking of negative consequences in the future was a bother.

His nerves and thoughts were calmed by the slightly tangy and sharp liquid after a couple of glasses. He dared to meet the prince’s affectionate eyes.

“Are you planning to drink all night, love? Not that I mind, but you don’t seem like you could handle it…”

“You underestimate how much I can handle. Of this and other things, my body takes objects extremely well.”

At his wink and flirty smirk over the edge of the cup, the prince became bashful. He tossed down the snack he was biting on and covered his face which started to tint a pretty rose shade.

“You shocked me! Do all geisha know how to talk naughty like that?”

“Yes, of course. We utilize it as needed, with particularly difficult or handsome customers.”

“Hmm, so you admit it. That I’m dashingly handsome.”

He smiled smugly while putting his fingers to his chin in a cool pose.

“Yes, I can admit that. I thought I did before? Anyone who says you aren’t handsome is blind or sheerly mad with envy.”

“Hmm, I suppose you wouldn’t be envious. Since you are better looking than anyone in the palace, including myself, combined.”

“Once more, you overkill with your flattery, Daniel. I hardly need it.”

“I do it because I desire to, prettiest of all flowers, Seongwoo. I think you should hear it. I like seeing you become flustered and charmed. It makes me think that possibly my feelings are returned. That I have a chance.”

“Hmm? A chance? What feelings? Care to explain this more in depth?”

At the teasing and wicked smirk, Daniel’s budding confidence faltered. He shook his head, flushed deeper, smiled awkwardly and fumbled with pouring some tea. Seongwoo quickly reached to take the pot in hand lest he burn himself, slightly brushing their fingertips together on purpose to steal a moment of intimacy. Daniel relinquished the steadied pot, lingering so as to maintain the connection, his hooded eyes taking on a darker, more intense hint as if a shadow of lust was enveloping him.

Seongwoo very much liked this, so in order to take advantage of the rare occurrence, he slid around the table, sitting directly up against his side and pressing subtly into him as he poured a cup. Then, he took the cup and offered it by raising it up to his lips. Daniel folded one hand gently over his and took a sip, their eyes locking over the cup for several slow-moving moments.

After he finished, Seongwoo set aside the cup and wiped his lips with his thumb. Daniel slightly pushed them forward, giving him a kiss, their eyes still connected and the atmosphere becoming strangely tense. Seongwoo fluttered his lashes and parted his mouth as he stared down at his mouth, looking as inviting as possible. Daniel took the bait like a hungry fish to a worm on a hook, leaning forward with intent, an almost drunk, aroused expression on his masculine face. Their eyes stayed open until the last second, their hands cupping each other’s cheeks on opposite sides, before coming together tenderly.

It was a sweet, slow couple of presses and brushes, making their skin tingle and hearts race in despite of the fact it indeed wasn’t their first. Daniel’s hand slipped down and Seongwoo pulled his wrist to encourage, faintly moaning when his warm, silky fingers pressed into the sensitive skin of his neck. For a moment, the prince became excited, kissing him more firmly and then biting on his inviting lower lip, tugging at it which only enticed more moans from the other.

The sparks of desire were stronger than they’d been before, but it was like playing with fire. They didn’t dare to cross the line though they were immensely tempted to for fear of being burned, in this case by the consequences of if they lost anymore control. Without talking about it, they didn’t dare pursue full intimacy. Since they cherished each other’s feelings more than their primal urges.

After that, Daniel removed his hand to his shoulder and pulled their lips apart. They breathed harshly with their eyes closed and their foreheads pressed together.

“I’m sor—”

“Please don’t. There’s no need to be sorry about that.”

Seongwoo sharply cut him off, feeling irritated by how many times he said that word, almost every time they were together whenever he lost control and became more intimate with him, though it was always subtle not anything crassly inappropriate.

Seongwoo held his hand, voice turning tender when he realized that he’d probably hurt the other with his harshness. Daniel was only being considerate of him. He didn’t wish the other to misunderstand his anger.

“I’ve had customers do a lot worse, you know. Also, we’re different. You didn’t pay me to serve you. I’m here because I want to be. I do this because I like it, it’s what I’m good at, and how I can repay you for your kindness. And I allow more intimacy because…I like your touch, Daniel. I think you are handsome, sweet, and gentle. It’s fine if you wish to be a bit intimate with me, so there’s no need to apologize. It comes with the service and I enjoy it…”

“Ah, so it’s normal to lose control. I was concerned you might find me disrespectful and unpleasant. It’s just that you’re so beautiful, every part of you. I like to touch things that are beautiful, another way to admire and appreciate them up close.”

_That’s all, huh? Because I’m beautiful, you want to explore how I feel like other art pieces. Ah, I see. So, it’s not because he has feelings or desires me in the way that I do._

_Don’t be disappointed. I guess that’s normal. He has so many wives and only ever been with women, surely. No matter my face might be pretty, he wouldn’t so easily be attracted to my shapeless body. I shouldn’t get my hopes up since you cannot switch who you’re attracted to immediately. It would take time for him to accept his different desires and pursue exploring his sexuality. I should be patient and not expect or assume so much. I’ll only get hurt that way._

Despite a growing melancholy in his eyes, he smiled brightly. “I see. I suppose that makes sense. Well, I never told you that there’s any sort of no touching rule in our times together. Rather, I’m a lonely person who enjoys touching, so it’s perfectly fine if you continue. Whenever the urge strikes you.”

“Oh. So, may I? You’re giving me permission to do that more?”

Seongwoo nodded, feeling shy yet amused at how he appeared like a hopeful, pleased puppy.

After conversing about their days (Daniel had studied, visited friends for lunch, then had drinks with Violet before coming to see him) and filling their stomachs, Seongwoo stayed next to Daniel while working on adding a poem to a painting of a snow covered hillside and baren tree. There had been a snowstorm yesterday, so the outside of the palace was blanketed in white. Thus, the reason Daniel was wearing thicker clothes than usual and had left his hat, slippers, and socks to dry on the floor.

At the moment, the prince was bare foot and with his top-knot revealed, showing the round shape and wide forehead and thick, bold eyebrows clearly, all which somehow made him dangerously more handsome. Seongwoo paused his strokes here and there to secretly admire his hands and feet. They were sensual, strong, and yet beautiful, making him have an urge to paint, though he never painted people. Daniel being his first attempt didn’t sound so difficult.

“Are you stuck on what to write next? How about…”

Daniel’s firm chest brushed his shoulder, his nose a few centimeters from his cheek as he looked at his letters. Seongwoo bit his lip and gulped, subtly pushing back and sliding so that more of his back was connected to that warm solid flesh. It felt heavenly, the way that his woodsy scent wrapped around also. Comforting and exciting at the same time. He wanted to have all of that chest up against his back, even better if it were without any fabric barriers.

A fierce flash of arousal slammed through him, making his breath catch and his hand press into his aching loins. Luckily, Daniel was unaware of it, suggesting various poetic phrases related to winter, emptiness, loneliness.

_This is so wonderful. I can imagine what we would be like together, like sunshine melting a pile of snow. I want more of this. I want him to melt me into a pool of clear spring water. When will he catch on that I want him miserably?_

_I cannot simply attack a prince who has made me no promises to have any relationship with me besides simple companionship and apparently likes women. I wish to cross this line we keep skipping around, but I’m not in the position to. It wouldn’t be appropriate to make a serious move._

_Wait, what’s this? He’s acting strange. Is it finally happening?_

Seongwoo froze, hissing as fingers pulled at the neckline of his kimono followed by soft, plush, heated presses of parted lips. Daniel was kissing the back of his neck, travelling slowly up, following the curves. Seongwoo said nothing, scared to breathe or move the brush in his hand which was dripping spots of ink on his painting that weren’t intended. He didn’t want to ruin the moment because it was everything he’d dreamed of.

It took much longer for the drunken Daniel to get ahold of himself this time around and he didn’t apologize, merely fixing his neckline and taking gulps of tea as if he were desperately parched.

It was promising though Seongwoo couldn’t help but pout because he felt like a fire started burning in him that was difficult to ignore. They’d stopped much too early for his tastes. The patches of skin from his collar to his jawline were tingling deliciously, the feel of those lovely, caressing lips practically engraved.

In the end, he had to give up on finishing the poem on his ruined painting because he couldn’t focus. Instead, he played Daniel’s favorite songs on the gayageum from a safer distance and attempted to softly sing, sharing in warm, slightly coy side glances. It was impossible for them to hide their content, flirty smiles.

_Maybe this young prince is not a hopeless case, after all. He just needs time and patience. Look what happened the same day you gave him an invitation to touch you as he pleases when he gets an urge. He didn’t apologize or slide away like he committed some sort of crime. He saw an opportunity, he desired to do something to your body, and he immediately went for it._

_This is most promising. Someday soon, hopefully before the new moon occurs, he will stay over for the night to indulge in his confusing fantasies. Then, this annoying fire will be tamed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're going to be picking up, yay! They are officially living together and Daniel can basically see and do as he pleases. Although we've hit a little bit of a snag because of his father's reminder/friendly advice about what a geisha's duty is and how they should be treated with respect. Well, at least now their misunderstanding is clear and eventually the perfect moment will come for them to expand their relationship a bit more. This is just a fluffy, little bit steamy prelude. Their life is basically perfect at the moment and it gives you a hint about what their future would be like, if Seongwoo happened to be able or chose to stay there. He can't be the same status as others, but that doesn't make him any less important or loved. In fact, he's got more of Daniel's heart and attention than anyone. Because the prince is seriously whipped for him. Well, aren't most men until they get a taste of the goods? haha.
> 
> See you in the next part of this tale in a week or so. Things will be getting turned up! Would love to hear your thoughts, please drop a comment before you go~
> 
> <3 Raina


	7. Scarred Tigerlily Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to stress from being bullied by another wife, Seongwoo suffers a nightmare which is the darkest, most terrifying memory of his past. This time around, Daniel happens to be at his side, waking him from the haunting dream and comforting him. It's an immense relief not to be alone, so he cracks further and shows a large amount of vulnerability. After calming, Daniel tells him a story and gives him back the thing that he's missing, promising he will do whatever he has to do to keep Seongwoo safe and happy, even if it means fighting with his wives.

_“Mom? Why did you name our cat Nabi? She’s not a bug…”_

_“Oh, you didn’t know of it? In our village, it’s tradition to name your pet that. It will bring your family good luck.”_

_“Oh, why’s that?”_

_“There’s a legend about a tiger that was trapped by a hunter. He prayed to the Sky God and cried all day to be free. Just when all was hopeless, he became a tiger patterned butterfly. Which we call the Tigerlily. He gained his freedom thanks to the Sky God’s mercy.”_

_“So, Nabi is extra lucky then, right? Because she’s orange and striped like a tiger.”_

_“Yes, perhaps you’re right there. She may have the blessings of the heavens as well. Such a smart person you are, my little handsome prince.”_

_Seongwoo ducked his head away from his mother’s hand, scrunching up his round nose. “I don’t want to be a prince. They don’t have freedom. I heard that people in the palace can’t even go poop alone.”_

_“And you can? Not the last time I checked,” the woman teased with a smile._

_Her already gorgeous son with shaggy, wavy hair nearly brushing his shoulders that he refused to let her cut more than two times a year because of how expensive it was turned the same shade of crimson as the wild poppies they were passing._

_“Mom~” the shamed boy whined, then ran off the path to catch a butterfly that he saw flitting about the pine trees._

_The village woman watched him with a chuckle which soon faded as she saw suspicious shadows fast approaching from the thicket._

_“Seongwoo-yah, run towards home!” she shouted and bolted towards him, but it was futile._

_Strange, armed, masked men in dark colors attacked her from behind, holding her by the arms and then eventually hitting her head with a powerful blow from an elbow. She crumpled to the ground like fallen laundry, eyes closing, face relaxed as if she had gone unconscious and couldn’t feel the pain._

_“Mom? Mom! Are you okay? Get up! Hang on, I’m coming to you soon!”_

_Seongwoo attempted to duck under the criss-cross of arms swiping for him as a group of men surrounded him in the grassy patch, thinking he needed to race to check on her and protect her as best he could. He wasn’t able to slip far at first but his small size, feistiness and dexterity gave their captives trouble. Until, that was, Seongwoo found himself at the sharp end of a sword, held up to his throat._

_“Shut up, boy. You should be worried about yourself because you’re the one that’s not okay. If you have a death wish, go on and move then. I dare you. Wind dancer never says no to fresh blood.”_

_He gulped with fear, forced to stay still as he looked up at the snarling man with fierce, snakelike eyes. That was a terrible decision as it turned out. He hissed and winced, attempting to jerk his head away from the blade, crimson drops tickling down his neck from a nick. The wound didn't sting or flow as much as the boy's tears._

Seongwoo bolted upright, gasping for air and clutching at his stinging, scarred throat in the middle of the night. His breath came harshly as he tossed his arms and legs amongst the blankets in a panic as if to ward off captives. It took him several moments and calming words to realize that he was safe and unharmed, delirious from that familiar nightmare.

“It’s alright. I’m here. You’re fine. It was just a nightmare. You’re safe now. Shh.”

The person who brought him out of his funk was Daniel. He sat by his bed-side, watching him with concern, rubbing his back, murmuring comforting words in a low, sweet, husky tone. It was soothing enough to make the distressed man’s resolve crumble. Tears spilled out of his eyes like a waterfall as he fell forward weakly onto Daniel’s chest. Daniel took him gently into his arms, cradling and rocking, stroking the back of his head.

“Don’t cry. It was nothing but a bad dream. You’re going to be fine. Here is perfectly safe. You’re at home, with me. I’ll be here until you’ve calmed. We’re fully protected. Whatever you’re afraid of can’t get you, so try and forget it. Calm down, Seongwoo, shh. It’s alright, hmm? Shh…”

Seongwoo wanted to say something, to pull off so he could roll over and hide under the blankets of the futon. He was too shaken up and in need of comfort which trumped his embarrassment and pride. He hadn’t had someone there to help him through the aftershocks of reliving the darkest part of his past in his dreams in years. He’d grown used to dealing with it on his own, pushing aside any hope or desire that someday there would be someone to embrace and soothingly talk him through the emotional attack. Always fighting with his past and intense, burdensome, dark emotions; forever alone. Until recently. At the moment he didn’t have to be, nor did he wish to remain fighting this miserable feeling on his lonesome. A couple minutes of comfort he could afford to steal from this kind person.

Gradually, he was able to properly breathe and the flow of salty tears stalled. Daniel let him sit up, eyes intensely studying his face as he sniffled and rubbed his nose, shoulders hunched like was unlike the proud, graceful beauty.

“I apologize you had to see that. And for getting your robes dirty. Thank you for comforting me…”

The prince stroked the messy crown of chestnut waves tenderly. “It’s not anything to be concerned about. I’m glad that I was here to help at all. Do you often have nightmares?”

“I wouldn’t say often. But, yes, I have this one recurring dream. Well, it’s not a dream precisely. It’s a nasty memory. From when me and my mother were caught by bandits, before I was forced to leave my hometown…”

“Oh. You dream about that? No wonder you were struggling and screaming. You poor thing. I wish to hold you once more. May I?”

Seongwoo stopped him by holding a hand up to his chest, gazing down at the matted floor sheepishly. “There’s no need. I’m calmed now. My life story is pitiful but I’ve accepted it and mostly gotten over it. This only happens on occasion.”

Daniel frowned, but stopped pressing forward obediently. “That’s even more pitiful. There’s nothing we can do though about the misfortunes that have befallen our families in the past. We can only look forward with hope and positivity, but it seems there’s parts of that dark past that clutch your ankle, keeping you from escaping the bad memories. Why were you grabbing your throat? Did they do something…”

Seongwoo raised up his chin and pointed at his throat. Daniel helped him turn until his neck was revealed in the moonlight, a sliver that highlighted a straight, faint line. It was the scar he’d received from having his life threatened.

“I almost had my throat slit that day because I was struggling to get to my mother. They hit her head and she collapsed on the ground. Luckily, we both survived to live another day. Miserable as most of our days in Japan were. I suppose in some ways it’s better than being dead.”

Daniel stared intensely at it under his folded brows, brushing his thumb across the scar, making Seongwoo shiver and bite his lip as a different sort of apprehension and nervousness set in.

“That’s the spirit; positive thinking will get you through most stormy days. It’s a good thing that you survived. Since I was able to meet you. You’re going to be happy and free and no one will ever think of harming you, I’ll see to that, Seongwoo. I swear it on the throne. I’ll be your guardian and caretaker, in any way that you need. All you have to do is say the word.”

The geisha’s skin heated, affected by the intimacy of the caress, his nearness, and the way that he said his name. There had only been a handful of people in his memories that called him by his original name and he couldn’t get used to Daniel saying it. He seemed to be caressing it with so much fondness, admiration, and desire recently that it made his knees weak.

“You’ve done enough, Daniel. I’m hardly a child who needs to be babied or expects beyond the sky’s limits. This is enough freedom and happiness for me. And I can handle being harmed a bit, I take pain well.”

He attempted to change up the intense atmosphere by lightly tossing in a suggestive joke. It had an averse affect. Daniel frowned deeper, his hand moving to his jaw, subtly forcing him to turn and look at him directly. Seongwoo was scared but excited as well; looking at Daniel’s handsome, emotive face was his new favorite past time, especially up close. The air was always stifling and charged these days as if fire would burst between them. There was this intense pull of attraction and yearning when their eyes met, now that they’d cleared the uncertainty between them about the direction they wished their relationship would naturally travel.

It was nearly impossible to resist the desire to kiss the man that he had come to love, respect, and care for enough to even nag him about his health. Daniel likewise felt the same; though he didn’t take it far. They kissed and held each other more frequently during their sessions, acting freely on the urge when it hit. There was no more hesitation or apologies.

After a moment of sweet, lingering, soft kisses that for once didn’t suggest a subtle demand for more passion, Daniel pulled back to gaze at him, appearing concerned.

“I heard what’s been going on around here. Why did you keep it from me, hmm?”

Seongwoo’s curtain of ebony lashes brushed his creamy cheeks as he looked down. “I don’t know what you’re speaking of…” he muttered faintly, the fear of being caught in a lie making his heart skip for a different reason than earlier.

Daniel sighed, pulling playfully at his ears and bumping the cool tips of their noses together in reprimand.

“I knew that you would be like this. Actually, I figured that you were having some sort of trouble and keeping it from me because you want to deal with it yourself or don’t want me getting involved. Or something of that sort. So, I bribed your secrets from others.”

“Tch. Women are such bad gossips. They can’t keep secrets at all, can they?”

Daniel chuckled, swooping in to kiss away his sneer and wrinkled brow. “You’re absolutely right on that account. No-one but yourself can keep secrets from me for long. I’m much too handsome and persuasive.”

“As true as may be, you lose points for bragging about it,” Seongwoo sassily countered, reaching over to poke his silk-covered stomach.

As usual, the plush skin hardened and pushed back his finger even through the thick fabric, suggesting that Daniel’s body was extremely fit, though he’d never seen it. The thought of what his bare chest might look like made saliva pool in his mouth and snakes of envy coil up in his stomach, ready to spring and sink their venomous teeth into someone.

The period of happiness he had been experiencing right after his move into the Palace of the Cherished hadn’t lasted. Of course, there was trouble befalling him since there would always be someone unable to deal with their insecurities and bitterness, someone to take their jealousy out childishly on the innocent party.

Recently, he’d been bullied by Scarlet, the most unpleasant woman that he had seen since Cherry back at the geisha manner. Scarlet was a close second in nastiness and making his life hell to Cherry. It started out as petty little things he was familiar with, such as leaving a banana outside his door, causing him to slip and fall on his buttocks, bruising it. Dropping a pail of ice water on him while he was napping in the outdoor baths. Removing one of his slippers when he was visiting another wife, so he had to hop back to his quarters on one foot. Cutting a piece of his hair while he slept. Spilling tea on his finest garments. Making ink stain his parchment paper. Messing with the strings to throw his instruments out of tune. Casting snide comments and insulting him whenever they came across each other.

He’d ignored it for the most part, used to this sort of petty, immature behavior. He understood female psychology well after spending half of his life in a manor full of competitive girls. At the moment, though Daniel spread out his visits, there was a clear hierarchy forming amongst the residents, shifting from what the wives were used to. He was towards the upper ranks and Scarlet was the lower part of the pecking order since Daniel visited him the most and her the least. Although it was common knowledge that they never had shared a bed, Daniel hadn’t ever spent the night at his quarters even, the favoritism caused unrest. Scarlet especially seemed to fear that she would be kicked out soon. The sense of unfairness and the anxiety and frustration from being unable to control her own fate led to her lashing out at him for some relief. 

Those that genuinely loved and had strong faith in Daniel didn’t demand his attention to themselves and respected him even if they also felt some jealousy, those that were usually older and been with him much longer. He didn’t take those wives up on the suggestion to tell Daniel because he didn’t want to be responsible for ruining her life, hurting her, tearing apart their relationship. He figured that Daniel must have taken the girl in for some reason, there must be something that he liked about her that he couldn’t fathom, and she obviously liked him sincerely if she was acting this way, afraid to have him stolen.

That’s how he chose to think about it. Seongwoo was conflicted because didn’t want to be a pushover but he also didn’t want to become a heartless, home-wrecking villain. He also had a large amount of pride from when he was younger. When there were issues in the manor, he preferred to deal with it personally and independently rather than dragging the authority figures. He didn’t want to rely on someone to deal with his issues; he also found the idea of snitching to be immature. He wanted to show everyone here his true personality—that he was a strong person with a thick backbone that hardly bothered with jealous girls. That he was not a snitch who whined to and relied on Daniel for every minor issue.

For awhile, he’d been able to put up with it, merely mildly annoyed, slightly amused at the amateur caliber, and rather enjoying bantering back and forth, riling Scarlet up into a fury. He didn’t hide that he knew it was her that did it, though she attempted to act innocent, blaming other girls to try and tear up their relationship. Although he wasn’t all that close to Rose or Ivy, he knew they were preoccupied and mature enough that likely they had no part in it. Rose seemed to very much disapprove of that sort of thing, scolding and cutting Scarlet off on the occasions she happened to catch it; sort of like an older sister would police the youngers.

Lily and Violet were genuinely kind, concerned, and told him repeatedly during times of counseling that they were on his side. They welcomed him into their little family, and spoke badly of Scarlet on many occasions they spend time together, considering her from a long time ago as an outsider they couldn’t get along with.

Seongwoo recently showed Scarlet just how sassy and conniving he could be by teasing her and offering her ways she could improve her weak bullying skills to truly hurt him or piss him off. Which had apparently been a mistake. He’d driven her to do something drastic, crossing a line that she was certainly regretting tonight. She’d snuck into his place while he was on a walk, taken his mother’s pin from his closet, and later when he found out, wore it in her hair and refused to give it back. In revenge, he’d left clipped-off bush thorns in her gown and futon. She wouldn’t be having a pleasant evening or morning. Though he hadn’t managed to find where she had hid or tossed his precious family heirloom which was eating him up, probably leading to the return of his nightmares. His constant worries and guilt towards his mother’s spirit were likely the cause of the nightmare that evening.

“You’re missing this, right? I’ve gotten it back and also scolded her harshly. She confessed some other things, not wanting to be the only one going to hell in a hand basket, I suppose. Apparently, she wasn’t alone in these evil acts. I knew that she was a piece of work, but I had no clue she was capable of such nastiness and immaturity.”

Seongwoo hugged the pin tight to his chest, tearing up this time with relief. “Thank you…You know how important this is to me. Without it, I can’t find my father. Thank you…”

Daniel rubbed his head, smiling warmly. “You’re welcome. I will apologize on her behalf. No matter how she might dislike someone, it’s over the line to trespass and steal. Why don’t you settle down with it close as I tell you the story that I’ve heard. Hmm? Lay down, sweetheart…”

Seongwoo giggled as Daniel tucked him in the futon similar to how you would treat a baby. He laid on his side, holding the pin close with no intention of letting his mother’s spirit container go anytime soon. He didn’t take his eyes off Daniel who seemed to glow in his eyes after doing him this caring favor. He couldn’t possibly not love this man after all that he did for him without any necessity.

“Careful now. Scarlet would sprout steam at the ears if she heard that.”

“Psh. What an old-fashioned, close-minded fool that wretched girl is. Hardly anyone to fear. She’s hardly human because no human could possibly not be charmed by an angel like you. Don’t pay her any mind, not a second more. I certainly won’t be. I promised that I would protect you from harm and if that means I have to be mean to someone I know, then so be it. I won’t tolerate that sort of behavior in the slightest. She’s gone past every line. I only want to live peacefully, this place is my escape from drama, not the center of it. I shouldn’t have taken her in from the beginning, honestly. I’ve seen that for a long time. She doesn’t belong here. She is not a lady of high caliber. I don’t even like her all that much.”

“Just her irresistible curvy body and sensual prowess, huh…Men are blinded by the call of lust by that sort of wicked, tasteless whore…”

Daniel swooped in to capture his pout, literally sucking it as if he were a snack. Seongwoo was taken by surprise, unable to stifle a moan from escaping his throat. Daniel pulled away much too soon, a playful, devilish smile and a lusty twinkle in his eyes, hanging dangerously above his parted, wet mouth as he blinked rapidly.

“Your pout is much more tempting than any part of her. Use it wisely. Or you won’t be able to hear my interesting story.”

Seongwoo licked his lip, enjoying the familiar taste of alcohol mixed with faint tobacco and natural Daniel taste. He smirked, tempted to say that he would rather make a romantic tale to wash that evil woman out of their memories and prove how high caliber he was than hear one at the moment. However, they had yet to even come close to crossing that line yet.

Until then, he knew that Daniel would only ever relieve his natural urges with others, treating him as some sort of object of foreplay, too precious to be taken, or possibly that he wasn’t ready to explore intimacy with a man. He’d basically get him going with their flirtations and kisses, then he’d relieve it with someone else. Even though they’d made a promise to each other several nights before.

The thought sort of hurt and made him green with envy the more that it happened, though he tried his best to be patient and understanding. Every time they met, however, it was on the tip of his tongue to suggest or plead that he stay over and share a futon even once, just to try it out. Every time that he saw Scarlet the day after knowing that Daniel had been with her throughout the night (everyone knew because she made a racket as if to brag about the fun she had), he was couldn’t suppress lashing out at her more ferociously, hoping that she felt insulted.

They were obviously attracted and yearning for each other, so the fact that nothing happened between them and he had to go to others instead made him frustrated. He wanted what the other wives had, every bit of it, more and more desperately each night that Daniel slipped away from his quarters. He wanted the prince’s heart and his body on top of his companionship and trust. He disliked it but had to admit that it was true; he had become quite greedy

“My apologies, your highness. Sometimes my lips have a disobedient mind of their own. What I said was out of turn.”

“Indeed, the lot of you does,” Daniel snarled, swooping in to nip at his ear. “I’m not upset or planning to scold you. In fact, I’m flattered and encourage your jealousy. It makes me feel wanted, as if I’m already king.”

After a couple of playful bites that caused Seognwoo to squirm and giggle, that steamy atmosphere was lifted.

Daniel told Seongwoo about the fact that Scarlet hadn’t been acting on her own. The person that gave her the order and many of her ideas was his first wife, the future queen, supposedly the evilest and coldest. Seongwoo had only seen her briefly from afar but that was all it took to feel a blast of ice. Apparently, she didn’t like any of them, but especially detested Seongwoo simply for the fact she could not stand the idea of her husband doing anything physical with a man.

The Blue Heron found it so disgusting that she paid Scarlet to spy on them, report to her, and harass Seongwoo, so that he might ask to leave and entertain someone else for a living. She was convinced that Seongwoo had some sort of spell cast over Daniel and took it as her duty to free him from the witchcraft.

Daniel said that now that he knew about their schemes, he would be having a serious talk with his first wife the next morning. In his opinion, he figured that she would toss all the blame on Scarlet and claim to not have known anything. Although Daniel didn’t get involved with the female squabbles usually, in Seongwoo’s case he felt that it was necessary, since his pride wouldn’t allow him to speak up about his situation and he was receiving more prejudice and stress than others, there was also the slight language and status barriers. He knew that Seongwoo would put up a front despite he was more delicate and sensitive than he seemed, so it made him want to protect and stand up for him.

Although Seongwoo said that he didn’t have to for his sake, Daniel insisted that though he could not exile the queen so easily, he would give her a nasty warning and threaten that she’d never have an heir by him should she ever dare to mess with Seongwoo again. That would make her seem incompetent and lose face in court, which she would hate more than allowing him to have his way. As for Scarlet, he was planning to kick her out and strip her of status and comforts, completely beyond furious at her.

It was strange to see Daniel angry but Seongwoo was flattered that he was angry for his sake. He didn’t object because honestly that woman was a nasty piece of work he knew they all would be better without; plus, she had this coming to her. Just as what happened with Cherry, anyone who dared to bully him would be attacked by a river of bad karma. Possibly it was the workings of Nabi watching over him from the heavens, blessing him with the Sky God’s grace?

“Shall I keep the pin safe so that nothing happens to it? Prince’s have the most secure hiding places you’d have to be a ghost to enter. I don’t want you to lose something precious to you after all you’ve lost already, hmm? Since you are precious to me, it will break my heart seeing you distressed.”

Seongwoo snorted and buried his head in the pillow, hiding his reaction and flush.

Daniel merely laughed and brushed his head tenderly. It affected him all the more because over time he realized that Daniel wasn’t just saying lines to court him; a good part of it was genuine. He showed again and again that he cared for him and was fond of him immensely; it was never meaningless sweet talk in his case.

Moments later, Daniel was stroking his head as if he were a pet while Seongwoo stared down at the pin he was playing with, a rather blank expression on his face. Daniel figured he was thinking of something so he stayed silent, letting him sort through his thoughts. He could honestly do (and did) nothing but stare at Seongwoo all day and seem like the most blissful man in the world while doing so.

“I appreciate the gestures, but I’m worried. Anxious, if you will. I dislike the idea of making the relationships between you and your wives turn sour. It was not my intention to become a home-wrecker or take something from you.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be concerned about that. I don’t mind if they all come to lose favor with me. The only person that matters, the only companion I need is you. If they try to come between us, then they are no longer a flower but a weed. Weeds must be plucked before they damage anymore of the garden.”

Seongwoo bit his lip, tempted to argue with that statement.

_Since you’re a young man, you also have physical needs. Yet I’m not the one that satisfies those. You relieve your urges and spent the night with them, even that weed, but not with me. The statement sounds like a boastful lie or hypocritical, either way I sort of dislike it._

_Are you merely looking out for me still? Are you waiting for the right timing to ask if it’s alright? Or is that…despite finding me pretty, you’re uncomfortable or thrown off by my body being different than what you’re used to. He’s never lain with a man, surely, after all. When I first lay with a man, how was it that I felt? Repulsed? Fearful? Strange?_

_Maybe I’m overthinking this because of my slight insecurity. Maybe waiting is simply his way of respecting me, to show that he brought me here not to fulfill his needs and that there are no obligations to do that since we aren’t married. Maybe he wants to try, but he’s expecting me to make a move first. Should I let him know more directly? I’ve never propositioned someone blatantly though, offers only came to me or happened naturally. I’ve no knowledge of this sort of art…_

He stared at the instruments packed in the corner, absently lost in thought as Daniel innocently caressed and stared at him.

“If I am the only one that you need, then I think I’ve missed out on fulfilling some requirements living under the prince’s charge. The winter feels more unbearably bitter and the futon quite chill. Possibly if there was another to warm it up, I wouldn’t have these dreadful nightmares. And a certain need of yours might be fulfilled in the process.”

Daniel gazed intently at his mouth, brushing the line of his jaw.

“If I had those sort of not so innocent feelings, Seongwoo, would it be alright to stay until the sun rises once? Would it be truly fine to require this physical need be met? Since it will change the relationship with the person I most cherish, I’ve been hesitant to admit or suggest it. I didn’t want to seem selfish and greedy, daring to ask for more than the overwhelming blessings I’ve already received. I’m fine merely having you by my side, regularly in my life. I don’t want to infringe on your freedom or cause you any form of stress. You’ve been through an ordeal, so I dread pressuring you. I am a patient man; waiting is nothing new.”

Seongwoo set aside the pin so that he could wrap his arms around Daniel’s neck, pleasantly surprising the prince as he pulled him close. He looked at him with confidence and put on a sweet, inviting smile.

“Do you know why snow is so cold, Daniel? Because it is meant to be melted. It cannot be without warmth. If it’s not warmed or melted, then no flowers can bloom. Spring cannot come. I desperately adore the spring and prefer warmth to coldness. So, won’t you melt the snow faster so we can invite the warm spring in...”

Daniel smiled crookedly, sliding his head across the pillow to bring their lips close, squeezing his waist a bit firmer. “I see. I understand what you mean by this riddle, love. Someday soon then, the sun will melt the snow and cause the flowers of spring to bloom. That’s my honest answer. I won’t deny you much longer, as I see you are not nearly as patient as I.”

With that, they kissed to seal the promise to have full intimacy in the near future. Before the winter season was complete. They could hardly contain their excitement and bashfulness after they’d mentioned it, blushing and hiding their heated faces in each other’s necks, giggling like they were virgins instead of having countless lovers in their pasts.

_Four days later_

(Warning for Rated content)

“Sorry to come unannounced. I simply wanted to stop by a moment…to give you…this rare bracelet made of silver I found…”

Daniel drifted off, losing his words, standing still in the open doorway. Seongwoo who had been removing the upper half of his kimono, about to get dressed into the typical evening robes of their culture paused in the middle, with his back and shoulders fully exposed, turning his head towards the door. Daniel stared at the flawless, creamy skin that was radiant with the moonlight cascading from the open window.

Nevermind that it was chilly and Seongwoo was the sort that didn’t take well to the cold. Daniel was thankful that he’d risked getting sick to leave it open because the effect of the moonlight illuminating that pale skin was incredibly aesthetically pleasing. The outline of his exotic features was sharply accentuated because only shadowed parts of his profile were evident, like the finest strokes of black and cream on stark white parchment. The way the cloth draped in waves hanging loosely off his pearly, radiant skin was sinfully sensual yet also majestic and graceful. Like a forbidden secret of which he was the sole knower of.

Rather than say something, after Seongwoo noticed who it was, he bashfully turned his head away and pulled the fabric up his bare arms.

“So beautiful…” Daniel breathed out, taking a shaky, quick step forward as if he’d been yanked in by some invisible force tied to his ankles.

He forgot to shut the door in his haste and hypnotized state. He had an overwhelming urge to stop Seongwoo from getting dressed, which was all he was thinking about at the time. Luckily, a softly giggling maiden slid the door closed, after stealing a peak and preparing to gossip about the prince losing his mind over seeing the geisha undress. It was fun to discuss how hopelessly in love those two seemed, wondering when their relationship would progress beyond flirting, smitten companions, when would the prince spend the night in Snowflake’s quarters as they all guessed he was tempted to.

“Why are you visiting so late? Is there something wrong?”

After a thick gulp and a shake of his head, the prince was able to form a sentence. “No, that’s not it. As I said when I came in, I brought you something and I forgot about giving it to you earlier. I would have come earlier but Jisung was nagging me about memorizing something we recently studied. He wouldn’t let me go, insisting it was more important than his life itself. He even threatened to tie me up if I tried to sneak out and he had quite the crazed look in his eyes, so I judged that it was a risk to push it…”

Seongwoo chuckled softly at the childish, sulky pout he could sense was coming to the prince’s plump lips. He was in the process of slowly shimmying the fabric up to resting over his delicate, bony shoulders. Daniel was stepping closer, making hardly a sound with his graceful, well-controlled steps.

“Ah, is that so? What was it that you were learning about?”

Daniel furrowed his brows, rattling through his fuzzy brain to remember. Seongwoo liked to learn much more than he did, about all sorts of concepts. Like Minhyun, he had an interest in things that Daniel didn’t much, such as politics and economics. Unlike Minhyun, Seongwoo had a way of conversing about it that made Daniel slightly interested. Seongwoo sometimes changed his views on the subjects by making it easier to understand and relating it directly to his life to show why it was important and necessary for him, as a person but also as a future leader.

Consequently, overtime since meeting Seongwoo, he had started thinking that he had some duties to know these things even if he found reading and discussing them boring. Thanks to talks with Seongwoo and how he flattered him sincerely, encouraging and pressing him gently to study and consider about becoming king, Daniel was gradually leaning towards the idea. Somehow, becoming king in the future didn’t seem as troublesome and daunting as it had before.

Seongwoo helped him realize what his positive, admirable traits were besides his looks and charms; he instilled him with larger vats of confidence and a sense of responsibility in making their country a better place for all subjects. Seongwoo said that with his personality, broad ways of thinking, cultural knowledge, compassion, sensitivity, and experience living amongst the common people, that he was destined to be the greatest leader in generations and would lead a revolution to an advanced, happier era.

To be honest, Daniel had always assumed the king didn’t have that much power to change the systems until he’d witnessed what changed under his father. Seongwoo persuaded him that he could change even more so, since he was more charismatic, persuasive, trustworthy, and progressive than his father. The cabinet was also gradually being weeded out of those corrupt and extremely conservative, selfish scholars under his father’s reign and various new protocols, created out of fear and frustration from the corruption and attempts to harm him that there’d been.

For the first time in his life, Daniel was actually deeply considering taking on the role of crown prince officially. He’d been studying harder because of this, subtly hoping for rewards for it. Which he did get from many—rewards and praise. However, the greatest reward would be from Seongwoo himself, though he’d told him that he would wait to ask for it. He’d thought of what he wanted but felt bashful actually asking for it directly.

The flowery words the prince was planning on saying slipped away from his tongue’s grasp the moment that he gathered them. He had become transfixed with the sight of Seongwoo’s bare shoulders. They were the nicest shape, wide, long, sharp at some parts and gently curving and dipping at others like snow covered mountains. It was the most intoxicating art form he’d ever seen. With any sort of visual candy, he desired to experience it with his hands and this he failed to resist.

Seongwoo jerked and stiffened as Daniel’s hands were caressing his arms, pressing the fabric back down, his lips pressed lightly to the curve of his nape.

“Don’t put it back on.”

The husky whisper was particularly an aroused request, desperate order. Seongwoo shivered, leaning back into the pleasant, warm touch.

“Daniel?”

“Shh. Let’s not chat or the mood may spoil.”

Seongwoo moaned and then swallowed his tongue to stifle it, biting at his lip and clutching the folds of the kimono above his bare, folded legs. Daniel was caressing his shoulders and kissing along his shoulders with an open, hot mouth, sometimes darting out his tongue to taste his skin in the way that he loved and occurred on many sessions. He knew well that Daniel had difficulty resisting his bared shoulders; most men did to be fair. It was exhilarating, making them both flushed, tense, and breathless with nerves and excitement. Time seemed to still. All was silent. The atmosphere was stifling. It felt more like the middle of summer than the end of winter.

“The goddess of the moon walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless, starry skies. All that’s best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes. Where the sky’s a pale blue cup over the laughing land, the god of the sun’s love goes lightly, holding up her dress with a dainty hand. My love wrapped in light attire among the chill weather, where the warm winds to most desire, to harmoniously join together. There, where the warm winds stay to woo, the frigid ice crystals melt as they pass. My love moves gracefully, bending her shadow on the stream clear as glass.”

With his head tipped back onto a broad, sturdy shoulder, Daniel’s lips brushing the side of his neck, Seongwoo smiled widely. He responded in turn with a poem of his own, hoping that in his delirious state and with it being completely created on a spur of the moment that it would be half as beautiful and seductive as Daniel’s. He very much enjoyed the idea of conversing and flirting through poetry. It was so very them; something only they could manage with their interpretation skills and sense.

“The fountains mingle with the river, and the rivers with the ocean. The winds of heaven mix forever with a sweet emotion. Nothing in the world is forever single; all things come in pairs by law divine. In other’s arms, I know you mingle, so why not I with thine?”

The prince nibbled his ear while whispering fluidly, “If kisses were raindrops, I’d send you showers. If hugs were seconds, I’d send you hours.”

Seongwoo’s heart filled with joy. He knew of that poem, a classic one he could complete. “If smiles were water, I’d send you the sea. If love was a person, I’d send you me.”

Through their poetry recital and how they pressed and brushed together, their breaths coming in excited rasps and their skin feverish from the arousing, subtle content, lips, fingers, and neck tingling especially so, the pair let their physical urges be expressed and responded to the unspoken question. That they were ready to be intimately joined. That they were willing to spend a night together, not daring to separate until at least the sun’s glowing rays kissed the Earth once more at dawn.

At Seongwoo’s last softly spoke words, he turned to press his lips to Daniel’s in a sweet, loving kiss. Daniel shifted his head to press more fully and pulled him back more snugly into his embrace, obviously eager to have more contact. They spent several moments frozen in silence, tangled bodies bathed in the moonlight in the center of the dark room, kissing and holding each other tenderly back to front sprawled on the matted floor.

As they started experimenting with sensual nips and licks, the kisses gradually grew more passionate and frenzied. Seongwoo shifted his body, the draped cloth falling to his elbows, fully exposing his back. It wasn’t chilly though because the prince was making him hot enough to literally melt running his hands up and down, pressing his bones as if he were attempting to mold clay into pottery. Seongwoo was desperate to be touched, letting him do as he wished, daring with his arousal building to a burning level to touch the other as well. Since he had permission to do so now.

Whatever had held Daniel back wasn’t present anymore, so they could fully indulge in their fantasies. His long, soft fingers ran across his chest, neck, jaw, and ears, then back down, tenderly at first, then a bit rougher, pressing and scratching with his nails in his haste to touch his body all over. The feel of Daniel’s velvety, heated skin on his fingers was addicting. The prince helped him remove his robes. Seongwoo tore his sore lips away to appreciate the most chiseled chest he’d ever seen, partially hidden and dulled in shadow as it was. His breasts were large and firm, his stomach covered in rippling, solid hills. Even the simple heaving from his breath caused his extensive muscles to quiver, practically screaming to be caressed.

Daniel leaned back and tossed his head, eyes fluttering closed as Seongwoo caressed and then hungrily kissed his skin from the collar down to his hips, not leaving an inch unloved. He was flushed, wet, quivering and barely able to breathe from moaning harshly several minutes later. Seongwoo kissed and touched like a professional temptress, better than any lover he’d ever had before. Besides that he was a pleasure expert, it seemed more effective and intense because he made him feel loved, worshipped, and intensely desired, sparking his desire to explosive amounts.

The bare-chested could barely say where or who he was at the moment. All that mattered was the beautiful person in front of him, who he wanted to ravish and shower love upon. Daniel admitted that since he felt attracted and cared for the geisha that he wanted to do more with him but that he had no idea what to do with the male body. He was afraid to hurt him, even more to be a disappointment, knowing from just the way he kissed that Seongwoo was far from being an inexperienced innocent. Which was one reason why they’d taken so long to come to this point, though he’d harbored desire and curiosity for the other for the longest time.

In response, Seongwoo laid down with his kimono only haphazardly tied at his waist, the rest of him completely uncovered, long, smooth limbs akindle and ever so tempting. He licked his lips and gave him an inviting, playful look through his dark, shimmering eyes. Then, he pulled him down by the neck, suggesting that he merely pour out how he feels through his body instinctively, promising that he couldn’t do something wrong if he did as usual.

Daniel laid over him, caressing his legs and kissing his neck and chest as he would any other person, only he focused more on being sweet, gentle, and intense. He tried to show Seongwoo how much he was cherished, desired, and loved without a doubt instead of thinking of the differences or techniques, even more so than any other. Which was why he’d been saving this for so long, wanting the timing to be right, needing it to mean something special, hoping to earn his respect and heart before daring to possess his body. He wanted to show him a good, sultry time with an intermingling of his truest emotions. A truly special night making their first love session under the radiant moonlight.

They both expected that it would be awkward with Daniel being a novice and them exposed on the center of the floor in the large room, but their feelings and pent-up desires fueled their instincts so strongly that they hardly noticed. Somehow it was intense and sensual. They somehow naturally learned what the other needed and liked as if they’d been lovers in a past life, their bodies moving in all the correct ways to make them delirious with pleasure.

By the time Daniel was stark naked on his knees and Seongwoo under him only in a disheveled, scrunched kimono attached only by the tied belt, they had given up on stifling their sounds. They didn’t speak, hardly having the brain compacity for that amongst the overwhelming sensations that took their breath away. Their huffs, hisses, groans, and cries as they instinctively licked, bit, nibbled, sucked, rubbed and stroked their heated, quivering, sticky bodies together in a crazed frenzy filled the silence and spilled out the open window and door cracks to the sleuthing maidens and those guardians that were usually not far from the prince.

They’d never heard such passion from a couple, enough that it made them all blush and smile shyly. Alas, the lovers knew nothing of this and had no functioning brain cells with which to consider it, being fully occupied with each other.

Daniel acted on some sort of beastly, primal instinct in his delirious, aroused state, following what Seongwoo seemed to like and approve of once he started going for it. He sucked on his nipples and massaged his squishy buttocks, rubbing his member along the soft, warm crevice between the hills, finding it even nicer because of the extra cushioning women didn’t have. Each brush against his balls and velvety center, each flick of his tongue, each squeeze of flesh made Seongwoo gasp and let out a mewling cry like a cat in heat, his thighs tightening around the man’s hips.

With a sudden, sharp twist of his body, Daniel found himself flat on his back, Seongwoo straddling his front, the silk fabric of his kimono draped over his gorgeous legs. He watched in a daze as Seongwoo reached down to hold his member which he boldly mounted in a fluid, confident motion, letting it slip inside his tight center slowly. Daniel felt so much then beyond just physically that he choked up, dewy, hooded eyes meeting with Seongwoo’s full of a wild desire blended with intense affection. The geisha in full control smiled in reassurance as he carefully sat down, shifting forward and wiggling until the part was deep inside. Daniel held his breath, tight like a bow string with a loaded arrow.

Seongwoo ordered with a playful, crooked grin on his wavy, swollen lips. “Not yet. You must hold it.”

Daniel closed his eyes and fake cried, hands digging into the other’s silky knees. His member was hard as iron and twitching. “I can’t…”

“You can. Or you will regret finishing so early. It’s our first night. You better make it count. Hold back.”

The prince shivered as Seongwoo whispered the demand and sucked his ear, the movement of his body making his insides constrict firmly on his aching member. He had to grit his teeth and flex his toes so as not to burst immediately. They’d barely started the main act but it was the most intense feeling he’d ever had. Making love to the person that completed the missing parts of his heart apparently was the most stimulating of all. However, if he came from the first minute of connecting, then he’d lose all his masculine pride at once. 

“It turns out you are the one that melts me…”

“That’s not right, my dear. It’s merely that you did such a fine job in melting me that I’ve become a boiling hot spring. Which will now proceed to burn you up from the inside out, possibly worse than the sun could. Until your flesh is branded with me alone. You’ll never forget and you’ll be mine.”

“Yes, yours. I want to be yours. All yours. I could never forget. You’re the best already,” he huffed, rubbing his nose against Seongwoo’s sweet fragranted neck and groaning tortuously since Seongwoo was purposefully squeezing and rocking over him to warm him up which he hardly needed because he was sprung like a loaded sling.

Seongwoo chuckled evilly, a sound fatally attractive, then nibbled along the rim of his sensitive ear. “I’ve hardly started showing you my best, darling. First, let me say something that I can only say in the heat of the moment, something that I mean and have never said to another. I love you…”

“I…think I…love you too…oh god…” Daniel gasped and cried huskily as Seongwoo bit his lobe and moved his lower body suddenly, shocking him with large waves of pleasure slamming through his system.

Resounding slaps and thick, sultry moans filled the prince’s rosy ears as the skillful, impassioned geisha brutally consumed his helpless body, taking him deep inside and squeezing tight at a rapid, fierce pace. Daniel had never been so roughly, skillfully ravished half out of his mind, even by the professional he’d married. If Seongwoo had been in a brothel, guaranteed he’d never get sleep nor be impoverished because he would be so popular with rumors spreading around several cities about his prowess.

Daniel was full of pride and gratefulness that this skill and stunning, tasty body would only be for him, that Seongwoo saved this for him alone, that only he could make him this passionate. He didn’t know if what he did to others would work but he wanted to pleasure his lover in return, if he could only hold back by some miracle enough to perform as he knew he could. His hands tenderly caressed the glowing, shimmering skin of his curvy back, then slid down until he was holding the silk covered mounds, the plump flesh firming like rocks as he labored. Daniel squeezed and helped to pull him down harshly, creating a rhythmic motion as if they were in a rocking boat.

He bent his legs and pushed up his hips fully off the floor to thrust into him from below, attempting to meet his rhythm. Seongwoo slowed his pace, surrendering to his pace and control, moving as Daniel directed, his expression as he held himself up seeming surprised and encouraging. They watched each other intensely as they rolled together in mid-air, shifting fabric, slapping, wet flesh, harsh breathing and thick groans blending. The sounds and the feelings in their eyes made their arousal and enjoyment all the more intense.

Daniel shifted aside the fabric to grab Seongwoo’s leaking, stiff member. Seongwoo sank down to lay across his chest, his weight going to his elbows, groaning sweetly through his parted lips. When he sensed that Seongwoo was almost as close as he was, he pulled his hand away. The man glared at him and nipped the slope of his peck. Daniel merely smirked devilishly, a moment later using his superior strength to yank Seongwoo off. He confidently flipped the surprised man to his knees, then dove powerfully inside from a reverse mounting position, yanking his hips up. This was a position that he knew he performed well in, sure that going deep and losing control for a moment would excite the other.

The fabric of the kimono was in his way, so he shoved it up in order to get a good sight of their connected flesh. It wasn’t all that much different than with women; only, somehow he found it a more hypnotizing, stunning sight. Seongwoo’s small, pink center shifted around him like a budding flower, his creamy, shapely legs quivering like a leaf in the wind, his skin shimmering, pale, and smooth as a lotus petal. The prince leaned back to admire the way their bodies combined as he pulled back and dived inside, making the other yearn for him and then tense around him, as if he dreaded being apart for the briefest of moments, missing the prince with his entire being—his body couldn’t hide the way his mouth and expressions did.

Seongwoo turned his beautiful, flushed face, eyes reprimanding and bashful.

“You’re teasing…”

“I’m sorry. You’re just so beautiful that I needed a moment to appreciate it properly. I couldn’t see this part of you well until now. Indeed every inch of you is flawless,” Daniel muttered his loving appreciation, caressing the graceful, slender limbs splayed on either side, leaning down to graze his lips over the other’s ridged, heated cheek.

Following that, he caressed his slender hips while biting and licking along his wide, curved shoulders. Seongwoo ducked his head to his folded hands, pressing back subtly into him, stretching like a cat would after a nap, asking nonverbally for a return of the wonderful friction. They both cried and nearly collapsed, flinching and shivering at the intense sensation when they gave an experimental move. He was able to go in deeper this way and when he hit some wall inside like he had never felt with a woman, Seongwoo’s already tight body constricted violently over him, stopping him from pulling out. When he grit his teeth and forced his body back, the hot friction then was electrifying, like they were about to spark a fire from rubbing sticks together.

“Uh, again…” the geisha desperately croaked.

The prince readily agreed with a tone of miraculous wonder, “Of course. I wish to do that many times more.”

Daniel firmly held Seongwoo’s hips, holding him up so as not to fully collapse under his weight as he shifted his body back and forth at a precise angle. Once he’d found a rhythm and felt they were steady, he increased the speed, breathing harshly, sometimes kissing his curved spine.

“Oh dear heaven, ah, hmm, Daniel, so good, it’s overwhelming, ah…”

“Seongwoo, this is wonderful, it’s insanely good with you, we fit so perfectly, I don’t want to stop…”

“Don’t stop, please…go as long as you can hold back, I want more, I’m not ready to part, don’t you dare leave me yet…”

“Alright, I might die from the pleasure but I’ll try to hold back for you as long as I can, you deserve that, you’re so lovely, my melted Snowflake, my Seongwoo…”

His hands slid to grip Seongwoo’s thin, shaking thighs as Seongwoo slipped forward, holding him in suspension. Seongwoo dug his toes in to the scratchy, matted floor keep from slipping further, straining his core and thigh muscles to keep up and hold perfectly still. Daniel sporadically flicked his large body forward, slamming shallowly into his ready body with ease, their sweaty balls swinging together, their sweaty legs smacking with an echo, sparking their arousal further and making them roughly grunt like animals.

Seongwoo collapsed in a heap of fluids from suddenly bursting. Daniel laid over his back and linked their hands together, biting and moaning into his neck as he thrusted into his soft, relaxed flesh, Seongwoo too weak to do more than stay open and attempt to flex for him while his prostate was continuously struck. Daniel was so far gone by then that it hardly mattered. The mere idea that he’d gotten the person he desired so long to orgasm first made him almost over the edge already. When the largest wave he was desperately chasing hit, he pressed hard into Seongwoo’s bruised bottom and sighed contentedly. Their bodies trembled as the waves rocked through them, exhaustion keeping them still and feeling heavy.

“How was your first time with a man?”

Daniel paused in caressing Seongwoo’s hair and nuzzling his ear, a foolish grin on his face. They were in their sleeping robes, sharing the small futon, Seongwoo laying over his chest, tucked up into his side. Daniel was pleased to find that after they’d been intimate, Seongwoo became a clingy baby even more so than himself, always needing to be by his side, touching him somewhere as if separating was a crime.

He’d never seen Seongwoo smiling this much or so genuinely happily. It made him all the more blissful that he was the cause of this change. He’d finally managed to melt the snowflake down. His snowflake was even warmer inside than he’d expected. Something about the way he looked and held him screamed that he loved him more than there were stars in the universe. Daniel no longer needed to hold back his feelings; he felt the same, surely more. He loved him more than there were rain drops in the ocean. More than anyone, which was probably why their time together had been so memorable that he couldn’t top thinking about it.

“That was the sort of act I’ve never had before. You made me forget any past lover. As if I whatever I had done before couldn’t even be considered sex. Although I wasn’t all that interested in it before, now I might become addicted. If you were to love me so intensely every time.”

“Well, if that’s what you desire from spending our time together, then I don’t really mind. It’s a fantastic stress reliever. On top of the fact that we can’t get any proper exercise with this weather.”

Seongwoo giggled, burrowing into his armpit. Daniel chuckled, holding him close with a sudden burst of emotion, then tenderly kissing his fluffy locks.

“My apologies for making you wait so long. I failed to realize that you had been wanting this so terribly that it would be alright for me to pursue you that way. I also had no notion that it could be so wonderful between men. I was incorrect. It’s got nothing to do with gender but the way the pair of people click and the extent of their love for each other. Those factors made this experience the best I’ve ever had. I regret not coming to you sooner. Winter is almost over. In the Spring, we will be traveling and not have the luxury of these private moments.”

“We still have time, Daniel. So, will you…perhaps…visit me some nights as well? Now that I’m considered capable of relieving your special needs, I’d like to be considered. I feel closer to you this way. The Winter nights are colder when I spend them alone. Also, as you know, I’m a man. I have physical needs just as you do. Not that I’m making demands or expecting regular visits with only me…”

Daniel silenced his bashful, jealous rambling with a kiss, tipping up and cradling his chin. “I was staying away because I cherish you and didn’t want to disappoint or make you feel pressured, as you must know now. If that is fine with you, of course I would love to repeat this night. I swear that I will stay the night with you as well. Though, the reason I don’t stay with one person is because of the strain. I do not wish to tire you out or give you difficulty walking.”

At the knowledge that Daniel would continue to lay with others, not merely with himself, Seongwoo laid on his chest and stared at the wall, waiting for a feeling of prickling jealousy to ensnare him as it did before at this knowledge. However, none came whatsoever.

After thinking on it sometime, he realized the reason must be that he no longer felt insecure. They had finally joined, Daniel had become physically his and vice versa, and it had been wonderful. Even though he wasn’t married to Daniel, he could sense that he had his heart in a special way that the other’s didn’t. Now that they’d been intimate and Daniel was clearly more than satisfied with it, those insecurities faded, replaced with confidence and happiness.

_I feel as if I’m holding the whole world in my hands now. I’ve no reason to be envious of others. Now I can walk around the grounds proudly. The girls won’t be able to brag or pity me, because I’ve had him just as they have, even he’s developed large feelings for me. They might be able to sire his children in the future, but I’m certainly not the bottom of the food chain. I’m their equal, maybe even towards_ _the top._

_Surely as time goes on and we spend more intimate times together, we will become closer until we are inseparable. Until I’m the most precious to him and my position secure, should I choose to spend my life here. Wait, I’ve still got to meet my father and decide what I wish to do with my future. But for now, I’m too tired and happy to think of that. I only wish to live in the now where I’m currently blissful, content, and showered with someone’s love._

For the first time, the loneliness was completely washed away from Seongwoo’s soul, along with all sorts of darker emotions and protective shields that Daniel’s warmth and cheerfulness had melted away. The unfamiliar feeling was pleasureful instead of frightening. He had a feeling that as long as Daniel shared his bed, he would never be plagued by nightmares or unpleasant feelings again. Nevermind a sore backside or difficulty walking because of his massive size or powerful strides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was sort of a surprise but you probably guessed it if you saw the two posters. Basically there were two parts of this story but the first one which is more touching and innocent I put into the summary. Happy surprise smut for you haha. Finally, they have crossed the boundary, Seongwoo's icy walls have been melted down, they've confessed their deeper feelings and they can become more than companions. 
> 
> There's just two chapters left now. Next one is final and then the epilogue. Just a little teensy weensy bit of angst popping up but I feel like I want to/need to be realistic with this story. It might not be a perfect sort of ending but it will still be a happy one. Like most couples who stick together are even now. 
> 
> BTW this chapter is the final connection to Memoirs of a Geisha. I thought about having a flashback to his life there and being bullied and all but I've just run out of juice and these chapters are already so long. So, you can just picture it like in the movie, how Pumpkin acted to the lead.
> 
> See you in a week! 
> 
> <3 Raina


	8. Solemn Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can it be called a happy ending if the prince and princess don’t ride off into the sunset together? Is it alright for the tale to end in separation as long as it’s what one wishes? Freedom, independence, finding oneself—is that a justifiable sacrifice for staying with your true love?

“I want to show you my home. My _real_ home.”

“Hmm? Sure, wherever you want to spend time with me, I don’t mind whose home. Or however many people might live there. Even a stranger’s place is fine as long as they close their eyes while we kiss.”

Ivy giggled, pulling the minister and her lover, Jaehwan, by their clasped hands down a familiar trail in the woods, away from the nearby village they always spent time at. He had known that she was hiding several things. Alas, he seriously loved her and dreaded nothing more in the world than losing her. Hence, he’d been attempting to trust and pretending not to notice the things that didn’t add up, figuring he could overlook or forgive them whenever he found out.

They had to plan the times they met; it was never impulsive. Also, the people that she claimed to be her family and friends, even her neighbors didn’t seem to know her well, if at all. It came as no surprise to him that she was lying about living in the village, that her real home, family, or friends were elsewhere, and she wasn’t comfortable with showing them. He figured either it had something to do with her status, her picky parents, or possibly that she was engaged or married this whole time.

To be perfectly honest, since he had a low-standard moral code, he didn’t usually care about that sort of thing. Another man had never stopped him from pursuing a woman that he wanted, since it was a temporary fling, a source of meaningless fun for the both of them. He’d dare to take the risk even if they were a professional fighter or assassin. If the woman was beautiful enough.

However, with Ivy, he felt like that knowledge wouldn’t be something he could easily brush off. He was not simply fooling around casually with her. He had completely fallen for her, wanted to meet no other woman but her, and he was gradually becoming possessive and greedy. He desired to dominate all her time and attention. He wanted to see her much more. If he had proof that she was single and interested seriously in him, he might have asked for her hand in marriage so they can move in together and be together often.

The shallow, wandering, easily distracted wind boy was terribly ensnared by the wild beauty’s vines; even Daniel teased him about it since he often talked about her, stared off into space saying that he missed her, and asked him for serious advice about how to tell if you were in love and what to do when it happened.

A foreboding darkness sank down heavily over his body the further they traveled down the trail. Ivy led him with a mysterious, slightly apprehensive seeming smile toward a foliage covered hole in the stone wall of the palace he frequently visited. The area they were facing was familiar, to say the least.

“This is how I sneak out of my home.”

Jaehwan frowned quizzically at the handmade entrance, judging her face with side glances. He had difficulty predicting where she was going with this but one horrific idea was haunting him; one that he hoped wasn’t possibly true.

“This is your home, you’re saying… So, you live in the palace? Are you a maiden? Or a courtesan? Or a princess?”

She shook her head. “You work here, so you would know if I was any of those things. Look at the way I dress, the mannerisms, my speech. You must have an idea from there. I know better than anyone how deceptively intelligent you are. Of course, I happen to be one of those people who are hidden from most. I live over there, in the back woods. Seldom does anyone see me. Even fewer of those who have seen me know of my name.”

His eyes widened after following the direction of her finger. There was only one place where anyone would live in that area. She’d given enough hints for him to piece it together. It was exactly as he had feared. Realization splashed over him like a bucket of stream water.

“The Palace of the Cherished? Do you mean…you live there? You’re one of Daniel’s…I mean, you are married to the First Prince?”

Ivy chewed on her lip, looking nervous. He released her hand and sighed, then ran his own hand over his face, feeling distressed. He couldn’t say that it was shocking, however, it was most unfortunate. Him and Daniel had always had similar taste in women, though Daniel was the only one who had the courage, looks, status, and skills to approach women of high calliber that he wouldn’t dream of seriously going after. Like those that lived in that annex in the woods, as his wife.

Of course, he wouldn’t ever have pursued a woman that was with Daniel, even as a temporary interest. If only he had known that fact ahead of time. It went against his code of brotherhood. He hadn’t had the foggiest idea this entire time. He’d only ever run into her in the village and Daniel said his wives never left their chambers once they moved there since he provided everything for them, even allowing their family to come visit them privately. The only people who knew of their faces or names were the staff that cared for them.

“Yes, that’s what I mean. Sincere apologies for keeping it from you. However, I do not wish to lie any longer, since I have come to truly care for you…Are you alright, Jaehwan? Do you detest me and never want to see me again then? Say something, anything, please…”

“I…don’t know what to think right now. It’s all so sudden. I mean, obviously I can understand why you didn’t wish to tell me. And by the time you found out who I was, we were already involved too steeply to easily stop. I cannot say that I blame you but it’s still concerning. I wish things didn’t have to be like this. Of all the people for you to have been involved with, why my friend, let alone the prince…” He hung his head, rubbed his aching neck, and sighed. “Does he know? Or suspect? Let’ deal with that first of all.”

She shook her head, then paused with a thoughtful expression. In the end she merely shrugged.

“I’m not sure. If he suspects it, then he’s alright with it. Because he’s never so much as mentioned me going out to meet another. It’s pretty much impossible that he knows that person is you, however…”

“He’s a sharp man though. Not to be underestimated. Don’t let that puppy face or goofy grin fool you. He’s got the senses of a fox. He’s certainly no fool. He’s good at acting when he wants to be. He probably knows as he knows almost everything that goes on around here. I’ve even talked about you to him, shit. He might have put it together and been waiting to catch me.”

“Well, even if that was the case, we shouldn’t worry so much about it. He’s been preoccupied with his new guest. I doubt he will punish you or banish me. We have a deal of sort. He allows me freedom to do as I please and he understands, I believe, that I don’t feel romantically towards him.”

“Oh…You don’t?”

Jaehwan blushed and couldn’t help but split his lips into a flattered grin. He was pleased and relieved to hear that. His existence took up more space in Ivy’s heart than Daniel did. Though the idea that his friend had her officially which meant that he could not made his blood boil with jealousy, more so than he’d ever felt towards his friend he loved immensely. It was a strange, confusing emotion to have, that slither of hatred and bitterness towards his good friend.

“Right, I don’t. He’s my savior, my caretaker, and my comrade. That’s all. The one that I like in a romantic sense is only you. I promise. That’s why I’m willing to take this huge risk and gamble my life. Because I care about you, so I don’t want any secrets between us anymore. I want to be fully open. My gravest apologies that I may not available to marry or live with you anytime in the near future. As you know the situation. However, I hope that there’s some way that we could carry on our lives happily despite that. I don’t need anything but you in my life, actually. All of this luxury and comfort that I thought I wanted has only left me hollow and it’s you that made me feel whole and gave meaning to my life for the first time.”

At the woman’s emotional, sincere confession, Jaehwan’s skin became completely flushed and he was too shy to look in her beautiful, dewy eyes.

“Um…Thank you…I feel the same…I want to stay with you and I care for you a lot, which is why I suppose I’m not all that upset about this. Merely a bit shocked and concerned. Not for your sake, but for my own. Daniel might have my balls hung for target practice if he finds out I’ve been after his wife. Then, we have no hope for a future unless you have a thing for shagging ghosts, but I heard it’s quite a chilly, numbing experience.”

Ivy giggled, rubbing her finger over the back of his hand in reassurance. The tears gave her eyes a shimmer that was exquisite.

“Eh, such nonsense. You know that he’s a complete softie and not one to hold grudges or punish severely. Daniel is a good man, that I know of for certain. If he finds out, we should simply be honest. Telling him that when we only knew of this recently and that our feelings had grown too much by then to cease it. He appreciates honesty and is more likely to forgive you if you tell him yourself.”

“You think he’ll be understanding, huh? Well, maybe you girls know him better than me. Since the subjects we talk about aren’t all that personal or serious. He does seem to be in a fabulous mood these days. Hopefully he would let it slide with a warning…”

“He might bless us and allow me to leave here.”

“Eh, now you’re just making wishes on shooting stars, lovely lady. I doubt that. Why would he want to release a rare gem like you?”

She snorted and fiddled with her wispy curls in that way that she had when she got bashful at his compliments. Only Jaehwan’s flattery could make her like that and throw off her spicy mouth which would usually make a snarky retort or witty, playful insult in other’s cases such as with Daniel.

“I’m hardly so. I’m nothing special to him. Since Scarlet got kicked out, I’d say I’m the lowest ranked wife with the least amount of visitation time. Doesn’t help that he’s not much the possessive type.”

Jaehwan pursed his lips and puffed out his supple, full cheeks, looking like a puffer fish. “How dare he? He’s blind then. You deserve the best treatment and the most attention.”

Ivy playfully collapsed his mochi cheeks and then pressed her fingers in the center of his brows.

“I believe it’s more so the case that you have yet come upon my stunning competition. Maybe I shouldn’t let you visit with your reputation being as bad as that scoundrel’s, after all. You might leave me to chase after the first wife we come across.”

Jaehwan foolishly perked up, eyes sparkling with interest. There wasn’t a man working in the palace that wasn’t curious about the rumored beauties Daniel kept hidden away, said to be the most astounding, gorgeous of women the country had to offer, like un-cut diamonds from distant lands. Since Daniel had extremely high expectations. That was obvious, looking at how amazing Ivy was with her exotic beauty, feisty personality, and natural sensuality. There were sure to be national treasures inside of that private annex that he hid away from the world for good reason.

“We might see them? You’re taking me inside?”

“Not if you look all starry eyed like that, I most certainly will not! Roll that tongue back up, mister. Your scandalous drool will harm the pure plants and turn them all wickedly black,” she playfully chastised, wagging a finger at his nose.

He grinned, then tenderly held her hand and kissed along the back of it, showing how much he adored her alone through his eyes. His old, lecherous habits might sometimes get the best of him but truthfully he’d become a one-woman man this past year. Ivy was the only one that he was interested in pursuing the rest of his days. He might cast a glance at some others in the village or at a palace gathering, but he couldn’t strike up the will to talk to them.

“I shall not look at anyone for longer than a second but your lovely self. I’m sure no one can be as captivating to me as you are. If you don’t trust me, then blindfold me and bound my wrists so I cannot possibly be tempted.”

“I just might. Because you are mine alone. I don’t want to share you at least.”

Jaehwan chortled, rubbing his cheek against her velvety hand, goat ears flaming at the fancy, possessive line. “Oh, I love the sound of that. You are alright sharing one man but not this other man. That means I’m more special. How long do you think I can stay there without him showing up?”

“Well, it’s getting dark and I know that Daniel will be going on a trip soon. So, he won’t be visiting. I suppose you can stay as long as you wish. Until the morning, maybe several days if we’re lucky and careful. Usually I will simply say that I’m not feeling well and then I’m left alone.”

“I’m going to be leaving in a matter of moments. Won’t you come say goodbye, my precious, lovely dears? It could be months until you see your beloved husband again.”

Daniel made his rounds within the private quarters, knocking on the wooden frames of the sliding doors and luring his beautiful kittens to come out from their hibernating. It was now warm and the flowers were blooming, signaling the climax of Spring. They were finally set to depart on their long-awaited, grand adventure to reunite Seongwoo with his family.

Outside, Seongwoo was waiting with their private, trained entourage and fully packed, horse-drawn, wooden wagon as prepared by the direction and care of the King. It was time to say their goodbyes; which might end up being permanent in Seongwoo’s case. What would occur if they did happen to find his father was up in the air.

The choice was up to the geisha completely; Daniel had decided not to influence him, no matter how strong his feelings had grown over their many intimate moments during Winter, how much he wished to keep Seongwoo at his side permanently. A long time ago he’d learned that animals such as birds were prettiest when they were happy, which usually meant leaving them uncaged and wings unclipped. He wouldn’t trudge a step on Seongwoo’s freedom, just as he didn’t with anyone else. He knew better than anyone what it felt like to wish to be free but prevented from doing as he wished—it was a daily occurrence he was forced to put up with as prince—and he didn’t desire clipped wings or wire cages put on those he cared for especially.

It wasn’t easy in recent days as the preparations occurred to hide his anxiety in regards to what the future held for them but he took comfort in that they’d have more days to be together on their travels. He selfishly wished there would be some trouble along the way or that they wouldn’t find his father too quickly.

When the prince knocked on Ivy’s room, he heard some whispers and frantic rustling from inside, as if there were a visitor she was attempting to hide. Rather than feeling angry, he was amused. He grinned, cracking open the door and peeking inside.

_Finally, I’ve caught her in the act. As if someone as young, strong, and feisty as her would be frequently sick. She dared to bring her secret lover home, huh? I should mess with them a bit. Not that I care all that much. As long as it’s not Seongwoo, such a thing as a lover on the side hardly seems to matter anymore. I’ve never been all that possessive anyway. Life’s too short to be that serious, greedy and unreasonable. It’s also a shame and highly unlikely to only love one person while you are still young. It’s good that she’s not lonely every day, in fact. I wonder what kind of bloke caught her fancy. A scholar? Or a villager? Maybe an artisan?_

When he abruptly slid the door open, Ivy was jittery as a mouse, her curls in more disarray than usual. He smirked as he noticed her futon was still on the floor, blankets a mess unlike how they usually were after she woke as she was quite a tidy sort. She didn’t realize that in her rush to hide the trespasser he presumed was stuffed in the wardrobe, holding his breath so as not to be discovered, he’d dropped his belt on the floor. The evidence sat on the floor, resembling a coiled snake.

The design and color was familiar. It was the sort that was finely made yet simple, black, practical, sleek. Not of a scholar or a visitor, but a young, fashionable aristocrat who moved frequently.

“Hello, dear. Are you too busy napping to come out and bid me farewell?”

He pouted, strolling in casually with his hands behind his back as if he had hardly a care in the world. She looked up at his intense eyes nervously while attempting to smile, fidgeting with her haphazardly tied sleeping gown and flattening her curls.

“Of course not. I was just about to leave.”

“Ah, sure you were. In such a messy state. I guess that you have no need to make yourself decent for me. Since I’ll be going away. I wonder what you will do with your free time. Who you will share a bed with when you’re lonely…”

He laughed, failing to hold back his amusement for a moment, as she went pale, staring wide eyed at the belt he picked up. He folded and snapped it, studying it with admiration.

“Oh, what is this doing here? Were you planning to change my fashion? I guess I could emphasize my slender, tapered waist with this. Does it suit me? Am I fashionable?”

Ivy gulped, then slowly nodded as he wrapped it around his waist and struck a pose to show it off. He continued to grin cheekily, his eyes twinkling. It was incredibly entertaining to mess with her; clearly she was terrified that he’d caught on and would punish her. He could almost thank her for giving him some fun before leaving.

“On second thought, it’s too stifling for me. The leather band is thick. Perhaps you have a thinner one that will make me more dashing?”

“No, don’t open that! There’s nothing in there you’re looking for! Plus, it’s infested with m-mice!”

Ivy shouted as Daniel used the leather band to hook and slam the closet open. Inside, as he had expected, was his close friend, Jaehwan. He was huddled up like a frightened hamster, large eyes nearly popping out, hands furled over his pale face.

“Oh, this is not a mouse but a rat?!”

“Daniel…I’m sorry. I didn’t know who she was before. You can punish me, but don’t hate me. I swear I wasn’t attempting to betray you. I just found out today…”

In a panic, Jaehwan clung to his robes, looking so genuinely guilty that he was tearing up. Daniel glared at him and snapped the leather belt menacingly over his head.

He hissed, “Kim Jaehwan, how dare you…”

Jaehwan winced and tensed, preparing to be struck. Ivy had jumped up and grabbed his arm, pulling it with a look of concern.

The distressed couple eased up as Daniel pat his friend on the shoulder and smiled.

“Try to skip out on my goodbye party, you giant, cute mouse. You can come and go here as you please. Take care of my ladies while I’m gone. You can even lie with them if you have an interest and they happen to fancy you the same. I don’t keep strong reigns just as they don’t do so to me. Just use protection or it will become an issue of the state.”

Jaehwan blinked up at him with delirium. “Wait… You’re not upset? You’re not going to choke me with my belt?”

“Hardly. I trust that you didn’t do it intentionally. She must have kept it secret or the both of you didn’t know until after the fact. If you happen to like that sort of thing, I’ll allow her to administer the punishment in my place.”

Daniel ruffled his friend’s hair as he blushed furiously.

“So, this is the girl that you’ve fallen for and been raving about? I had a nagging hunch honestly with the way you described her and there’s nothing that goes on here that I don’t know about. It’s common knowledge that Ivy here had a lover she’s sneaking out to meet.”

“Yet you didn’t stop her…”

“Right, I did not. I have no intention to in the future as well, especially knowing that she has chosen a good man I know personally. What’s most important is that people I care for are happy. I am happy if my loved ones are happy, so is the same with other emotions. If she’s brought you here, I suppose she’s so content with you that she doesn’t wish to hide it anymore. Is my guess correct?”

He turned to the girl who was smiling brightly with eyes only for the kneeling man, looking sweeter and more innocent than he’d ever seen. Even when she was a beggar girl, she hadn’t looked that carefree or over the moon happy about anything, even fine threads or luxury gifts. It made him smile wide as well, feeling genuinely happy for her.

Finally, that poor little girl had found what she truly needed in life and matured past that obsession she had with materials and status. It was good to see, so he couldn’t hate his friend who gave that satisfied, peaceful, loving look to her face. He’d helped her change for the better which he himself hadn’t managed to find the solution to. Likewise, she was the first girl that changed his commitment phobic friend. That he risked getting caught and making a royal angry, even possibly destroying their friendship proved how intense and deep his love ran for Ivy. Daniel couldn’t possibly be angry or wish them ill will, certainly he had no desire to separate them knowing they had sincere feelings for each other.

She nodded and then took Jaehwan’s arm. After he stood up, she boldly wrapped their arms together as if stating they were together and couldn’t be broken apart. Daniel genuinely thought they looked like a beautiful, suitable pair. He was nothing but amused, celebratory smiles.

“Yes, that’s correct. I’m in love with him. I don’t want to hide it any longer because I know that you also want what’s best for me. As long as he makes me happy, you’ll let us be together, right? You aren’t the childish, impulsive sort, I assured him.”

“You’re correct that I’m certainly not. I might tease you heaps later, friend, but I shall not give you the cold shoulder or punishments. It’s not anyone’s fault but the strings of fate. We cannot control who we happen to fall in love with. I wish you utmost happiness from the depths of my heart, sincerely. As I said, he may come and go as he pleases. She’s all yours then. Do take care of her as she’s quite the troublemaker. I’m going to be off now.”

Ivy allowed an innocent hug and forehead kiss from the prince. It was more brotherly affectionate than anything else, Jaehwan noticed. She stayed behind to have her maidens dress her more properly while Jaehwan trailed behind Daniel, strangely silent and down.

“To think, my tips ended up coming back to bite me in the behind, huh? I was giving you tips how to court my own wife. In the end, it worked splendidly though I doubted you could go through with a serious relationship.”

Daniel chuckled while Jaehwan hung his head and flushed with shame. Minhyun happened to overhear while walking their way, then he rushed to Jaehwan and slapped his arm.

He sharply hissed, “The girl you’ve been seeing was one of his _wives_?! How could you be such a desperate, cruel fool? Your hopeless perversions are more important than a long-term friendship? If I were him, I would have you tortured half out of your mind, especially I’d burn your genitals off with blacksmith tools and lit coal! Not only a sneak, flirt, and pervert but now a thief, an adulterer! Such a blasphemous act against your own best friend!”

“I know, I know. I’m awful and disgusting. I didn’t know though, I swear…” Jaehwan whined with his lips pursed. “Not until yesterday. If I knew, of course I wouldn’t have dared do more than have a casual conversation. Circumstances were unfortunate.”

Their heads snapped in the prince’s direction as he laughed heartily with his hands pressed on his belly.

“That’s a truly morbid idea for a punishment! I should appoint you as the head of torture instead of to the official counsel! You’d likely have more fun there than with those stuffy geezers serving my father. But without genitals, how will our foolish, pervy mouse produce a son? He needs someone to carry on his name to help prince’s or steal their wives in the future. Ivy I believe wants lots of children so that way her embroidery work will go faster. An army of sewers that will allow her garments to become globally known. Can you picture it? Our fierce, player Jaehwan cozily sitting in a rocking chair directing a bunch of sewing runts? An adorable but hilarious picture, ah my guts are about to burst! Have mercy on me, too funny.”

“What’s wrong with him? Is this a normal reaction? Was he always this relaxed?”

“I think either he’s snapped or he’s unbothered because, you know…He’s so head over heels infatuated with someone else that it hardly matters if he loses someone.”

Thrown off by Daniel’s jokes and carefree manner despite this dramatic event that occurred, the friends wondered about if intensely loving someone had this sort of affect.

Minhyun had an idea that was much more something that the mischievous, foolish Jaehwan would do.

“So, our compassionate friend is willing to share his fortunes with his unfortunate friends, is it so? Then, what about with this person then? Would it be alright if I invited him to my room some time to be entertained? That will still technically be his duty once returning, will it not? Surely, you wouldn’t mind if I were to borrow just once.”

The prince that had been smiling sweetly when the geisha came into view rushed forward with a growl, tossing Minhyun’s arm off Seongwoo’s shoulders. He stood between them with his arms protectively spread out as if caging the other. Seongwoo seemed surprised and concerned, his hand brushing Daniel’s back in a subtle calming manner.

“Is there an issue? You shouldn’t be that way with your friends. Please settle down, you’re making a scene. It’s embarrassing, enough!”

Jaehwan and Minhyun high fived and snickered.

“Just look at that. He’s like a territorial wolf! I barely touched his mate and nearly had my hand bit off.”

“You should know what would happen if you did something so foolish. Snowflake is absolutely off limits. Too precious to be shared.”

“Right! If you even dare so much as look at him with lustful eyes, I will poke them out and feed them to the coy!”

While the friends laughed and teased the prince about his territorial outburst, Seongwoo remained confounded, watching the scene with his fan of ebony lashes blinking. Lily and Violet came to his sides and casually linked their arms through his, giggling.

“He’s like that because of jealousy.”

“He does have a possessive and childish side. When it comes to you, he will not share anymore.”

Seongwoo flushed, smiling shyly. “That’s hardly the case. I’m not special, nor am I his possession. He won’t dictate who I talk with.”

“He won’t, huh? I think our pretty Snowflake is playing coy.”

“Indeed he is. He knows very well just how charming he is.”

“Even with his looks alone, he’s got the prince wrapped around his pretty finger. More like he won’t _let_ the prince act that way. If he doesn’t wish to be punished all night long.”

“Stop that, girls! You’re overly flattering again. I cannot control that child.”

Rose smirked and poked him in the tummy. “You’re the only one who truly can. Just how many secrets are you holding in this enticing body of yours, sweetie? What can we give you to spill? Such as, what’s he like after flipping roles?”

He chuckled, flashing a flirty, confident smile. Indeed, though the girls had grown close to him and he’d spilled a large amount of his secrets and came to speak to them comfortably in their native language, he hadn’t confessed to everything. He knew well how special he was to Daniel and various ways to keep him under his thumb, manipulating him subtly to get what he wanted though usually it was for the prince’s and other’s own good rather than any selfish reason. So blissful he was here with his friends and his lover that he had dreaded this day coming.

Rose squeezed his cheeks and shook his head lightly. “How we’re going to miss you. Just look at what a fine specimen he makes. I didn’t know that our traditional clothes could be this beautiful. You make any woman look like a weed.”

Daniel paused in his playful banter with his friends to admire Seongwoo’s look, his jaw dropping open. Today he was in traveling robes instead of his usual silk kimono. His loose waves had grown long enough to be wrapped into a miniature top knot. He adorned a black, wide brimmed hat that would protect him from the sun. He looked like a Korean aristocrat just as they themselves were, an incredibly dashing one that any lady would trip over to be noticed by, shouting out the dowry they could offer in return for the promise of his hand.

The entire group were stunned to silence as they watched Seongwoo spin cheerfully, showing off his clothes and wearing a dazzling, charming smile that could rival the prince’s signature one. Daniel looked so proud and smitten that he might topple onto his knees and vow to be Seongwoo’s faithful servant. The wives who saw him often up close were also taken aback, not used to seeing him look quite so masculine. A moment later, they were fawning and clinging to him as if they were single.

“You’re much too dashing to be legal! Why aren’t there men as handsome as you in this country? Hardly anyone can make such a normal outfit into a trendy look worth a fortune.”

“In our next lives, we must be married, promise me~”

“Couldn’t there be some law adjustment in the future? To allow court women to have more than one husband.”

“Yes, then I’d choose to have three of the finest men in the world to spend time with.”

Everyone turned to greet their newcomer. Somehow Ivy looked prettier than ever because she was in a hand-embroidered hanbok, emerald green and shimmering gold, glowing from happiness. First, she took a moment to say goodbye and wish Seongwoo safe travels with a warm, lingering hug. Then, Jaehwan flew to her side at one crook of her finger, looking more like her dedicated bodyguard than her lover.

“Let’s see how well you can handle having two first. One shall walk before they run, you know. Do be careful with belt play. Don’t break anything in my home please. If you get too frisky, then you must pay to replace it, understand?”

That teasing statement made Jaehwan flush furiously while Ivy gazed up at him fondly with an affectionate smile as if he were the most adorable person. Similar to how Daniel’s expression became whenever he looked at Seongwoo, hardly controlling his expressions even amongst company. Daniel could tell from the way she looked that she felt differently for Jaehwan than for him and somehow he was still completely alright with that. All he ever wished was that the people that he cherished and had decided to take responsibility for would find the sort of happiness that he was experiencing now. Since he’d found his true love that completed the missing pieces of his heart and was experiencing nothing but bliss on a daily basis.

After a moment of glancing at Daniel’s outstretched hand with the pretty, well-dressed girls giggling and pushing him forward in the background, Seongwoo stepped forward and placed his hand daintily on top. Daniel gently closed his fingers around and pulled his beloved to his side. They continued holding hands, Seongwoo ducking his head and attempting to stop his shy, flattered smile by biting down. He became immensely pleased when Daniel showed so boldly how precious he was.

“We’re going to go now. Even if Snowflake chooses to not come back, I’m sure he will write to us often. So, please send us your blessings. I will ensure that we travel safely and get to our destination and back in one peace. Do take care, behave somewhat, and try not to miss me so much.”

“I think they’ll be missing me more than I miss you.”

Daniel elbowed the mischievous man at his side while the girls giggled.

“So snarky you are. I’m certain no one will miss that. You’re more charming when you couldn’t speak.”

Seongwoo merely smiled, warm, twinkling eyes locked with the prince’s amused, affectionate ones. They both knew that Daniel was merely saying that because he found every aspect he’d learned about Seongwoo more attractive than the last since they’d first met. So much so that he was going on this long, arduous, possibly dangerous and unfruitful journey for his sake. Although he was a busy person with many responsibilities that owed him nothing.

Daniel refused to let Seongwoo travel even to the village markets alone, so this journey wouldn’t be an exception, no matter how great the team that his father put together supposedly was. He trusted few to protect himself and as for Seongwoo, the best protector and assistant would be no one but himself. No way was he going to stay home worrying about if Seongwoo was alright, not after he came to mean the whole world to him.

Daniel helped Seongwoo into the long bench seat at the front of the wagon first, then sat down next to him, holding the reigns that would control the horses. The wagon was flanked at the large wheels by several casually dressed people on foot, some guards, some cooks, some experienced merchants, some medics, all different sorts of professionals who also were physically fit, recently confirmed to be healthy, a history of loyalty to the palace, and been trained to wield the swords at their hilts.

Daniel was also armed in case of an emergency, though he hoped they’d have no reason to use it being that Seongwoo was defenseless and untrained. Amongst those people were his trustable guards he refused to travel without but he’d had to refuse to allow Jisung to join, knowing that he would bring trouble and noisiness more than any benefits.

The group staying behind smiled, waved, and cheered well wishes to them as they set out the northern gates into the less traveled, thickly wooded forest trails.

“Is your backside hurting? You have less cushion.”

Seongwoo flushed as he snapped his head to the side to shoot a glare at the prince handling the trotting horses.

“How precisely would you know about the state of my backside cushioning, pray tell?”

Daniel shrugged with a sheepish, quirky grin. “Those blocks with straps you put on your feet. They make your hips curve up and sway. It’s wonderfully distracting. I’m certainly not the only one around who happened to notice. You just aren’t observant enough.”

“So, might I take that as I’ve had more than one lecherous stalker?”

“Possibly. Luckily, they are afraid of crossing onto my bad side, so they merely observe but dare not approach seriously. Thus, you remain, as I presume, most desirable but untouchable. Except in my case. I am permitted to touch you until I grow tired.”

“Ha, you wish.”

“I do so. Every night, I wish on any shooting star that I come across while star gazing.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes at the winking prince, then shouted and jumped up. “Where on Earth are you touching, your highness?”

“Well, what shall I do then when you’re being as stubborn as an ox? You wouldn’t move otherwise.”

The irritated geisha stared down at the wooden bench dumbfounded as Daniel rolled out a folded blanket over where he should sit down.

“There. Now your fragile bones won’t jostle. You should eat this too, skeleton.”

“Why…”

Seongwoo obediently sank down over the thick cushion of fabric that did provide relief to his sore backside. A moment after, as if a spell had been cast, there were floury, plump rice cakes wrapped in a maple leaf in his hands.

“To fatten you up so your backside won’t suffer. Won’t be so pretty with bruises, I’m sure. Besides the love marks I inflict.”

He wanted to slap him but his hands were fall, so he knocked his boot against the other’s instead in light reprimand.

“Thank you. I was getting hungry…” he muttered softly before gingerly raising the sweets to his mouth and taking a bite.

It was faintly sweet, soft, and chewy, full of red bean paste. It was so delicious and he happened to be more famished than he thought that he ended up eating one ball in record time. Wiping the rice flour off his mouth with the back of his hand, he happened to notice strange activity at his side. The mischievous, childish prince had scooted over to his side and was pressing his head close, mouth open and waiting.

“Ah. Ah~”

“Awe-inspiring view, isn’t it? I most agree,” Seongwoo commented teasingly, pretending that he didn’t understand what Daniel was cutely begging for and looking out over the pine trees and river off the trail.

The other gave him the world’s fattest pout and saddest puppy eyes. Seongwoo couldn’t help but snicker, then give in to his cuteness. He held the leaf up, rolling the treat into his mouth. Daniel bit into the middle of the squishy ball and sat up with a smug, pleased grin. He performed a small jig as he consumed it.

“I’ll feed you if you need. Only for the reason that your hands are preoccupied with the reins and I do not wish to perish from an overturned wagon,” Seongwoo huffed, putting on an aloof expression. When he was sure that Daniel was unable to see his expression, he allowed a smile to crawl up his pale cheeks.

Like that first day where he’d seen Daniel could be caring and childish, Seongwoo saw many other sides of the prince during their times traveling. Especially that he was intelligent, caring, thoughtful, and protective. He’d do small, unnecessary things for him, treating him more like a woman than a fellow man. Such as taking away any luggage he attempted to carry, nailing the spokes of his tent into the ground, shaving the splintered bark off the cooking sticks before using it, giving him a hand or his knee when mounting or dismounting the wagon, wiping off his sweat with a cloth in the afternoon when the sun was high, assisting in applying sunscreen several times a day so as not to burn, using his fan to cool him off as well, often pressing a flask of water to his mouth to remind him to stay hydrated.

Daniel also showed that he was a good leader with great decision skills. There were hardly any serious conflicts because he was able to settle and propose a solution that all agreed on. Not only did he spend time taking care of Seongwoo, steering the horses, and socializing, he also cared for the needs of their team. Nearly simultaneously. Thus, it was comfortable travelling and a cheerful atmosphere though they expected it to be more tiring and difficult.

Seongwoo was not alone in feeling worried but thankful to have Daniel on the trip. When you spent time with him, indeed, you temporarily forgot that he was of a much higher, elite status that demanded respect and caution when interacting with him. He hardly seemed like royalty at all, so overtime everyone was comfortable and acted normally, as if he were a friendly captain more-so.

After a week into traveling, he learned how impressive and charismatic Daniel truly was. He showed his masterful arrow shooting skills when the team was hunting deer in the woods. He could hit his target each time, plus his profile and form while he was shooting, the veins in his arms and neck, the expression he had when he was concentrating on aiming—it was incredibly attractive, enough to make his throat as dry as a sandstorm. On top of that, it turned out despite being a commoner and then a spoiled royal, he had impressive sword skills.

During a bandit attack, he found that this trip was more difficult than he’d expected and felt grateful for Daniel’s insistence to join. He thought if something like this happened by chance, he would be prepared to join the fight. However, when it came time, that wasn’t the case. Seongwoo froze as traumatizing flashbacks filled his head and chilled him to the bone. He was unable to recall that he had a dagger hanging on his side or that he could easily pick up a sharp-edged rock from the roadside to slam into someone’s head. He couldn’t even duck or roll to dodge the attacker coming his way with his sword raised in a threatening manner. He completely succumbed to his memories, becoming once more the helpless little boy.

On his way to the wagon as instructed, he clutched the metal wheel and became breathless, panic washing over him and his mind wandering, merely staring at the attacker rushing towards him. He wondered if this time his throat would be slashed open and he’d be cruelly separated from the person he loved, this time bleeding out on the dirt.

Daniel hurried to his rescue at the perfect moment, his sword cross-blocking the masked bandit’s with a sharp cling. His planted boots slid on the ground as he was pushed back, but his large physical eventually slowed the bandit before Seongwoo ended up crushed between Daniel and the wagon. He lightly touched Daniel’s back to let him know that he was alright, then slid under the wagon to be out of the way. Then, he watched between the spokes as they began to fight seriously.

Once Seongwoo was away from danger and didn’t need to keep an eye on him, Daniel was able to move freely. He was as fierce as an angry bull and swift and light on his toes as an eagle. Their swords swiped and clanked as they circled each other. Daniel gracefully turned when he found the opportunity, kicking the unarmed man in black in his stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Daniel won the battle with that bandit without a scratch, though he wasn’t as lucky with the next foes since he ended up fighting two at once. Seongwoo gasped and covered his mouth from his hiding spot, wincing as if he were the one in pain when his upper arm got sliced, the cloth falling and blood dripping down his pale skin from a deep cut. He also appeared to have some bruises and cuts on his precious, smooth face.

Fortunately, the bandits were chased away unable to barely grab anything from their campgrounds. The battered, tired team deceaded to retire early and leave the next afternoon instead of the morning time. They went to their tents without dinner, helping each other bandage the wounds. It frustrated Seongwoo amidst assisting their injuries, bringing the doctor whatever he needed such as fresh cloth, more bandages, scissors, cotton swabs, or boiled water that Daniel was caring only for others and not himself. He merely tied a cloth around his arm which was now soaked through with splatters of crimson.

Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore and interrupted the prince in the middle of his good deeds. He pulled the other by his uninjured arm to his designated tent and forced him to enter and stay still. Daniel obediently sat cross legged amidst his pile of blankets and his bag of clothes, curiously watching Seongwoo’s busy hands. Seongwoo pulled out all the necessary items to treat Daniel’s injuries from a kit, setting them on his stretched out legs—ointment, water, cloth, bandages, and scissors.

“According to the doctor, your cut might not be serious enough to need stitches but it’s going to get infected at this rate the way you’re stupidly ignoring it. How will you do anything with an amputated arm, hmm? If you’re going to be continuously careless, then I have no choice but to nurse you. I will show you I can be even more stubborn than you are. Now, undress.”

“Pardon?”

“Your clothes are torn and bloody. Plus, they get in the way, hindering the process of treatment. Remove them immediately. This is not time to be a turtle. Can you not see how much you’ve bled out? Do you want to faint from blood loss?” Seongwoo snapped, reaching out to yank at his shirt collar, which slipped to show a perfectly sculpted, muscular pectoral.

Daniel turned bashful at his force, hurrying to cover his exposed chest. “Wait a second. I’ll do it myself. Just…look away until I’m ready.”

Seongwoo did so but rolled his eyes nearly outside his head in the process. “Hurry up. Why are you being shy? We are both men and I’ve seen plenty of naked chests. Including yours several times, if you happened to forget. Just the upper part will do. Stop being such a woman.”

However, Seongwoo hadn’t thought this through clearly. Although it was true that he had seen numerous naked men, there were few that he’d seen that were artfully muscular with smooth, clear, glowing skin. He had underestimated how Daniel’s fit body would look in the daylight, even sharper, lovelier and more inviting than before. His eyes continuously wandered while he was administering treatment on his arm, especially to the shape of his chest, shoulders, and stomach.

Although he had touched and tasted his body all over in the darkness, it was much more tempting and attractive in close-up detail. It was bigger, firmer, more defined and sinewy with various veins popping out, glowing in a healthy way. Suddenly, he felt as if he were parched, and heavily aroused to the point of being drugged. His brain was foggy with desire, especially after his duty caring for the future leader of the nation was complete.

The battle wounds his eyes lingered on gave him flashbacks of what had occurred at the wagon. Daniel saved him from experiencing the same issue and he’d taken down three men on his own with his amazing swordsmanship and fancy footwork. The lines from his graceful moves and tall body, the active muscles that went on for days, the sweat that still dripped down his glowing, caramelly healthy smooth skin, the fierce, concentrated, protective look in his brown eyes back then, the strong set of his masculine jaw. Various images of his cool, attractive figure came to his mind, haunting him and attacking his senses brutally.

Before he knew it, he had the half-dressed, injured man pinned to the ground, straddling his lap like a brothel worker. He held his wrists and laid across his body, rubbing his erection over the center of his body to entice him to arousal, his mouth hungrily feasting on his throat, enthralled by the grasps of his lust demons.

Daniel attempted to talk but quickly succumbed to moans, his body jerking, heating, and quivering with shock and excitement. It didn’t take long before he was also rock hard, then they were grinding together, rolling around in the tent since they enjoyed switching positions, kissing violently, hands tearing at their hair and shirts. Their sliding, sweaty, warm bodies and their greedy fingers and their hot, nipping mouths eventually excited them into a frenzy and they knew that they had no hope of stopping. It was hardly even dark outside, meaning that certainly no-one was asleep.

They laid on their sides with their pants dropped and shirts undone, Daniel thrusting as slow and quietly as he could, careful not to create any sort of slapping sounds when their bodies connected after a deeper plunge. He held the geisha who tended to move around often still to avoid any suspicious rustling sounds. They attempted to keep their breathing steady and their moans held back as they made love.

Seongwoo pressed into or bit Daniel’s hand while Daniel groaned into the crook of his neck at times where the building sensations were the most intense. It took quite a while for them to come because they stopped whenever they sensed someone was nearby the tent and their nerves from the whole risky situation distracted them. However, their arousals wouldn’t drop even then, a subtle shift or brush of bare skin would incite them once more so they had no choice but to succumb, needing the relief, too attracted to each other to quit halfway. 

Daniel winced as Seongwoo sharply bit his palm, his tight, hot center squeezing over his shaft, shaking and rocking back against him. He rubbed the other’s exposed, pulsing member as it grew larger and hotter until the cute, velvety mushroom part burst out a fountain of sticky white fluid. He continued to rock deep and slow while lightly pumping as the drops continued to leak.

Seongwoo kissed and nuzzled the indents from his teeth in Daniel’s palm, then rolled his body slightly back in a lazy, sweeter rhythm, his hand digging into Daniel’s damp hair. The prince eagerly leaned forward and shifted his head so that their open, panting, swollen lips could meet in mid-air. They kissed extra steamy and passionate as Daniel hugged his cloth and debris covered waist and plunged short, shallow and quick, in a hurry to release.

He hardly cared at the moment if someone heard any suspicious sounds, letting Seongwoo’s sharp cries and breathy gasps spill out uncovered as their bodies slapped. They shouldn’t knock off fornicating with a man until they tried it anyway.

“My apologies. I couldn’t resist you.”

Seongwoo turned over, snuggling and wrapping his limbs lazily around Daniel as he laid back, fully spent minutes later. They had pulled their pants up but left their cotton travel shirts undone.

Daniel chuckled, nuzzling and kissing the top of his crown of silky waves, his fingers lightly running through the back. “What did I do? I’m honestly curious. I shall repeat it because that needs to happen again. Most definitely. The sooner the better. Though not daily for I shall perish in intense ecstasy.”

The geisha smiled sheepishly and then hid his face as if he were shy.

“I don’t know. Seeing your body for the first time in the daylight. Then, with how cool you looked earlier while fighting. Maybe it’s that you have wounds from protecting me? Suddenly, you just became irresistibly attractive. A forest fire burst inside me and I couldn’t control myself for the life of me.”

“Was that the case? Hmm, I suppose I shall have to search out more fights so I may be treated with your extra special, tender care more frequently. Next time you say you are too tired or simply not in the mood, I will punch Jihoon since he’s the more hot-tempered type.”

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose and gave him a slit-eyed look. “You better not make a habit of that. You scared me half to death. I thought you couldn’t use a sword besides to slice up some fruit, you know. I figured you were bluffing as usual. I was sure that you were going to get seriously hurt. Then, when your arm was slashed, I nearly lost my mind thinking I would lose you. If you’d been in any more danger than that, I think I would have rushed out even though I’m unarmed. I would have thrown my body at them, throttled or swung anything I could grab as a weapon, even poke at their eyes. Just to be sure that you escaped that incident safely.”

The prince beamed, eyes sparkling with delight. “Aw~ All I hear at this moment is that you were worried about losing me. Seeing how much you care.”

The geisha grumbled, scrunching his nose and flushing. “Do not tease me, you reckless, ungrateful prince.”

“I might be reckless, true, but I’m not at all ungrateful. I much appreciate the thoughts and your tenderness, my dear. I need no other medicine for this wound to heal because you heal all past and current wounds with your sincere love. I can feel it even when you’re attempting to be indifferent or grouchy. You love me as much as I love you. You can’t imagine living if something were to happen to me by this point. As sour as a lemon you attempt to seem when in reality, you are sweeter than honey. My honey, come here. I think I’m hardly done with your sticky, sugary self yet.”

Seongwoo squealed as Daniel hugged him and attacked his ear with playful nibbles, pecks, and tugs. b

“Don’t be a lecher! Once was more than enough!” he hissed, pushing on his half-exposed, naturally hot chest and attempt to slide away. “Daniel, stop or I’ll bite your hand hard enough to bleed this time, I swear.”

The tent was small and the path was blocked by various objects so there wasn’t much chance of him escaping. Plus, Daniel was strong and the clingy sort. He soon had him squashed on his back under his large, heavy, hot body, tugging his arms to wrap securely around his neck. His member was stiff once more, sliding along his wet backside temptingly. Since he was sore and sensitive, the other couldn’t help but moan, biting his lip and tightening his hold as his body shook and arched, creating delicious pressure and friction that sent a rush of pleasure through his system.

“Dammit, Daniel…” Seongwoo helplessly groaned and bumped his fist on his shoulder as he groped and sucked on his sensitive skin all over, intense enough to leave marks on the pale canvas but never painful. He moved like a master seductress, hitting each nerve and fleshy dip as if he knew his arousal spots by heart. Daniel knew just how to get him to swoon, creating the proper mood in minutes.

“Shh, focus on trying to keep quiet this time. I plan on going a little bit rougher. You really excited me there with your sweet talk, honey. I want you fiercely so I don’t think I can hold back so well this time. Once certainly isn’t going to be enough, it’s been more days than I can count since we’ve even shared a kiss or hug in private. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, my love. How addicting your touch and skin are, seriously…Once is never enough.”

“Easier said than done, you bratty prince. Ease up a bit, ah…it’s too much…I might scream any moment I’m so sensitive…”

Daniel was far gone and bent on destroying his pretty, adorable lover, so he ignored his pleas, scoldings, and beatings throughout their second session. His mind was only full of strategies on how to make Seongwoo melt and shiver with insane amounts of pleasure he was quick to apply, reconfirming that things were best when he was the more dominant one. At the same time, he greedily possessed, consumed, and marked his territory once more, simply because it satisfied him to do so.

“This sweet nub is mine. This tasty, cute ear is mine. This gorgeous, long neck is mine too. And this handsome, tempting bump in your throat, that’s definitely mine,” he whispered huskily before rubbing, biting, and sucking harshly on each body part he mentioned, making Seongwoo jerk and press into him, a choked back groan slipping out despite he was gritting his teeth and digging his fingers into his back.

His lower half was busy possessively pounding into another part of his lover he adored, plunging deep and rough each time that he said ‘mine’ as if to accentuate that idea. He wasn’t sure how much longer it would be, but once Seongwoo allowed him entrance to his body, from that moment he considered the geisha exclusively his. Which was why he was so attentive to his needs and protective. He was a fierce guardian, tender, and loyal to who he considered as his.

“Ah, hmm, uh…yes, yours, all yours….and you are also mine….like you think, it’s true…I love you…”

Daniel paused to sit up. He cradled his flushed cheek and smiled softly. “You seriously mean it? That’s good. That’s so good. Thank you for returning my love. I will take care of you, as long as you need. Whatever you need, just say the word and I’m at your service…”

They kissed then, the extremely emotional, touching and gentle sort. Their full hearts thumped hard against their naked chests, as if shouting out their feelings in celebration.

The group was sitting around a campfire, eating dinner. Seongwoo was staring absently into the fire, picking at pieces of pork from a chunk of glazed, slightly charred meat his plate, not joining in the lively conversation amongst the other travelers. Daniel appeared, sitting his larger butt on his stump which forced his flatter bottom nearly onto the ground. A solid arm wrapped around him, covered in a strap of wool. Daniel wrapped a blanket around their shoulders and snuggled close.

“It’s cold, right?”

“I’m not…” he muttered, attempting to escape because it looked intimate.

“You’re such a liar. You were shivering. I clearly saw. Just stay still before you catch a cold. If you won’t do it for yourself, then do it for me. I’m chilly and also lonely. I need some warming up and cuddle time with someone. No one is even looking our way. So what if two friends share a blanket? We are outside and fully clothed, not naked in a private room. You think too much,” the prince teased, pulling the resistant man back to his side and tying the blanket ends around their necks to trap him further.

Seongwoo glared at the cheekily grinning prince, then became sulky as he returned to picking and nibbling his pork. He attempted to ignore the other, but it proved difficult. Daniel ignored his wish for personal space and took advantage of the fact that no-one was apparently interested in them, if they’d even noticed that he’d returned from checking on the horses. His face was flushed more from Daniel’s affectionate acts such as nuzzling, rubbing his shoulder, and hand-feeding him as if he were a baby than from the heat of the flickering flames.

He whined, avoiding his fingers. “Stop already. I’m getting stuffed.”

Daniel ate the meat himself, licking his lips afterwards in a lecherous way. “That means you will be all squishy and ripe to eat soon, good.”

“Here. Eat this if you’re still hungry. That particular menu is out of stock at the moment,” Seongwoo offered him some strips of meat with his fingers, then playfully took it away or poked him with the oily strip when he attempted to take it into his mouth.

“Getting your petty revenge, I see? Well, I’ll snack on something tastier to teach you a lesson about who to mess with,” Daniel grabbed his wrist and then gnawed on his finger, making Seongwoo squeal.

They were at one point in the midst of bickering, biting at each other, fighting with the food, and laughing, closely pressed under the blanket, practically in each other’s laps. Suddenly, there were wolf whistles and claps catching their attention. Every member of the group was looking at them with knowing, amused smiles.

“Admit it. You two are lovers, aren’t you?”

“That’s not how comrades play around.”

“Or how two guys usually look at each other.”

“I’ve certainly never fed anyone but girls I liked. Something’s suspiciously off.”

Seongwoo scooted away and put his hands properly on his knees, staring bashfully at the ground at the onslaught of teasing. Daniel merely laughed, leaning onto his side with his arm around his shoulder casually. He looked completely comfortable there, smiling in a carefree, obvious manner, eyes only on the one by his side with a crimson glow to his pearly skin.

“You caught on fast. Indeed, we are. Lovers, that is. Have been since Winter.”

Seongwoo elbowed him sharply, hissing, “You should deny it, not readily give details!”

The prince shrugged and blew on his ear brattily, “I don’t want to though~ You told me that prince’s shouldn’t lie or avoid an issue, remember?”

“This is an entirely separate matter! This you should have made an exception for your own sake. I have an ill omen about this. Hurry up and tell them you were merely joking.”

Seongwoo attempted several more times to escape and also to convince the others that he had been simply joking. However, Daniel rebelliously foiled his plan every time until eventually the shy, irritated geisha had to admit defeat. After the prince got his way, they returned to their own sweet world, not fully aware of the crowd of entertained onlookers they had.

Rather than seeming shocked or disapproving, the members were supportive and admitted they made a handsome pair instead of a weird picture. Many had long suspected there was this strange sort of vibe between them as if love was floating in the air whenever they were together. The fact that they were bestowed encouragement in place of the scorn Seongwoo had suspected washed away his apprehensions. He allowed further coddling and doting actions from the affectionate, clingy prince, enjoying it with a flattered, pure smile.

“Here we are. Do you need assistance getting down? Hello? Earth to Seon—oof!”

Daniel stopped abruptly when a fist slammed into his abdomen with the solid force of a hammer. Seongwoo had been staring at the distant small farm cottage resting atop of a grassy hill with a blank expression when he’d called to him, thoughtlessly saying his birth name. He regretted the slip of his naughty tongue, Seongwoo’s punch packing a lot more force than his dainty frame would suggest possible. Which was the reason he was such a terrific power bottom.

“I can climb down by myself. I merely need a moment to collect my wits.”

“What’s wrong? Are you nervous? You’ve already had several days to think of what to say.”

Working together as a team, they’d managed to find the whereabouts of his father. He was a farmer, mostly selling rice and various vegetables to nearby mountain villages that had struggles with their crops because of the elevation and unpredictable weather and strong winds that carried away the soil and seeds much of the time. There were many people who recognized him by name, one of them having a more specific idea where his house was located since he borrowed his wagon to bring produce when the demand was greater than the farmer could bring on his own.

“What if he doesn’t recognize me…”

“Well, that’s understandable, don’t you think? It’s been decades. There’s not many men who look much alike to their childhood selves. Plus, our memories fade naturally as time flows on. If I didn’t have you around, I suppose I would forget what my mother looks like.”

“Do we really look so similar?” Seongwoo turned to him with a slight smile, looking a bit more ease though still pale and jittery enough to be concerning. It was a question that he’d meant to ask about someday.

Daniel nodded, reaching out to tenderly brush some fallen strands of wavy hair back so he looked neater. Even weary from traveling, Seongwoo was starkly gorgeous and put together. He looked more like a prince at the moment than he did. Daniel looked more like a rogue, with his dirtier, rumpled clothes, sword, headband instead of a hat, his face unshaven and covered in dirt smudges from helping unstuck the wagon from a patch of thick mud earlier.

Seongwoo had wanted to help but Daniel had insisted that he not because he should look decent for his reunion with his father that afternoon.

In reality, as the entire crew including Seongwoo himself knew, Daniel was making excuses because he was overprotective. During the trip, he hardly let Seongwoo do anything by himself, especially any sort of labor, because he was worried that his lover would be hurt. Seongwoo didn’t much like being treated as a princess but he was long used to it. Every royal and most of the maidens treated him this way. The only people that ever treated him like he was an adult man and let him do things men could do were the wives, who he was missing.

He had Daniel to talk to which was always a breezy delight, but it wasn’t the same with anyone else. He found that he failed at jumping in or holding a longer conversation with the other crew members. Daniel was the sort of talkative, friendly person with a vast amount of knowledge and interests, plus he knew some of the crew members personally, so he was able to converse easily around the campfire or along the road with anyone. Whereas, Seongwoo felt more like a pretty flower decoration at his side, smiling, laughing, and nodding here and there as the conversations flowed around them.

That was another worry of his. Would he be able to get along with his father? What if he had a new family? How could he learn to relate to these people when he had completely different background and interests and wasn’t the sociable type?

He was doubting his original plan, wondering if it wasn’t better to go back to the palace where he felt some sense of belonging and had friends. Though the issue was his freedom and his sense of independence. He didn’t want to rely on Daniel forever and he thought he should find his own purpose in life, a way to contribute to society. Besides being an entertainer of the arts.

Somehow, the best option was that he had to find a way to make this whole living as an independent villager and part of a Korean family work. That meant he’d have to let Daniel go when the time came. Which he was dreading since he could hardly imagine more than a day apart.

For the moment though, there existed no need to. He wanted to give in to his weakness, greedily, selfishly sucking in the comfort his affectionate lover offered. He held Daniel’s hand and pressed into it, eyes drifting shut. The warmth relaxed him and made him smile wide and peaceful.

“You really do look so similar that you could be related. But I’m sure we are not, no worries there. My father would have already checked it once you told him who your father was. Only you are more beautiful, honestly.”

“So cruel you are to your dear, poor mother, may she rest in peace. Her soul may haunt you should you speak ill of her in such a manner.”

“I’m not slandering, I’m just being honest. To me, you are more beautiful. I think she’d probably agree with me. She’d be happy that I found you. When I was young, she said that I must marry someone who was as beautiful, smart, and kind as she was. That otherwise, she’d never give over her precious son.”

“Ah, is that so? What to do though? I’m not a girl and it’s not like I can ‘take you’.”

“But you _have_ taken me, body, mind, soul, and my heart. Surely you know that. You have more of me than any girl, I promise. I’m never going to forget you because I suppose you’ll always have a large piece of my heart. Since you are the one for me, the one I belong with. My precious beloved.”

Seongwoo flushed and slapped his chest lightly. Daniel had leaned in and stolen a peck on his cheek. It wasn’t the first time that he’d done some affectionate, intimate gesture as if they were in private, making the crew bashful and uncomfortable. Whenever Daniel got carried away and forgot about proper mannerisms, they turned their heads away and coughed, then Seongwoo would flush and scold him afterwards. This time, he didn’t scold because he was nervous and preoccupied, his mind tired from overthinking the next steps to take.

“Enough. I’m getting down now.”

“Wait. Let me assist. You may fall.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and shot the prince an exasperated look as he jumped recklessly down to the ground. Luckily, he always landed like a cat, gracefully on his feet.

“I told you I didn’t need assistance. I am perfectly capable of—”

Daniel laughed as he swiftly caught the other who tripped over his own foot and started falling off the wagon. He grabbed him firmly around the waist, lifting him and setting him carefully on his feet. Seongwoo blinked up at him with a startled, embarrassed look.

“Apparently you’re clumsier than you think, my dear.”

Seongwoo pushed off, slipping away from his cozy arms that other times he’d allow himself to linger in for as long as possible, then frantically brushed off his clothes, his face and ears tinting the color of the peach blossoms. “It’s a one-time event…”

“Sure, sure it is,” the prince teased, chuckling and staring at him with fondness.

He barely stopped himself from saying that Seongwoo at times such as this was adorable and that’s why he was incredibly smitten, head over heels in love with him. It wasn’t the time for a romantic moment and Seongwoo was irritated with enough on his mind already. He wanted to be supportive and stay on his good side, just in case there was the slightest chance that Seongwoo might choose staying with him in the palace than with his father in the village.

It was merely his hope and would remain implied yet unspoken, of course. The prince wasn’t the selfish sort that he’d say anything to pressure him, even though he was anxious about it. Whatever Seongwoo decided, the prince was still determined not to affect and respect his choice. It was about his future, after all. Whatever would make Seongwoo happiest, whatever he wanted, he was obligated to respect that and wish the best for him. Even if it meant letting go and returning on his lonesome, leaving a piece of his heart behind.

Well, it wasn’t like they were going to be forbidden from ever meeting again. They might be able to see each other someday, if he thought positively. Seongwoo might even grow tired of the farm life and send a proposition or request to the palace for his old job and quarters back. Which was Daniel had decided that even if Seongwoo didn’t return with him to the palace that he would leave his current quarters empty and not take another wife ever again. He’d wait for his favorite lover to return, always keeping the possibility and his incomplete heart wide open. If Seongwoo desired to return to his side someday, then there was always going to be a spot for him.

Daniel ignored Seongwoo being flustered or wishing for space, invading his personal boundaries to fix his tussled hair and cradle his cheeks. Their moments together might be limited so he must take advantage. He forced the other to look up at him and smiled warmly with reassurance. Seongwoo felt calmed and if he were a falling snowflake would have melted in a tiny puddle of fresh water on the grass.

The geisha muttered shyly, his heart pounding. “What is it? Don’t look at me like that. It’s unsettling…”

“Simply that I love looking at your face. It’s the most majestic of masterpieces. You’re mine now, so why can’t I look at you whenever I wish?”

Seongwoo flushed and poked at his belly, averting his eyes down. “Hey, foolish prince…You’re making me lose focus…and I never said I’m yours…”

“Sorry, that’s my fault. I made you bashful, huh? I was merely teasing. The actual reason is that I wish to encourage you. You’re going to be fine. He’s going to remember you and love you and happily wish you to return home, I guarantee it. Don’t sweat yourself into a frenzy over this. Try to think positive and I’ll be there by your side to deal with anything that goes awry, step by step. We’re a team. We’re companions. If you aren’t strong enough, I’m here to give you a solid push. If you need to lean on me. Though I’m almost positive that you are stronger than even diamonds.”

Seongwoo’s thick ebony curtain of lashes fluttered up, eyes glistening, sweet and touched. His thin, wavy lips twitched into a faint smile. “You think so?”

“Yes, I know so. Things will go splendidly. Now stop being a coward because that’s most unlike you.”

Seongwoo’s pretty smile widened. “Yeah, you’re right. Cowardice hardly suits me. Unlike a certain prince I’m acquainted with who crawls up the wall at the mere mention of a mosquito.”

Daniel shivered, scrunching up his face, looking about frantically for any winged pests. “Why would you mention that when we’re stuck in nature? So evil,” he complained in a nervous tone.

Seongwoo had recently learned that the prince was a scared little girl when it came to bugs. He’d had several chances to protect him from the fierce yet tiny attackers which seemed to adore the prince, especially his blood. Seongwoo didn’t mind it; he found it the most adorable trait the prince possessed. He was happy to have another way that he could assist the person he loved; a reason to be needed; a rare chance to be the manly protector and have the other indebted to him, clinging to him like a baby. However, he couldn’t resist teasing the prince about it afterwards. He loved the way he complained and turned sulky almost as much.

Daniel gasped in surprise as Seongwoo jumped up and pecked his nose.

“What was that for?” he stuttered, eyes swirling with twinkling stars.

Seongwoo hadn’t once initiated intimacy when anyone else was awake or nearby. He absolutely loved that sweet, domestic, surprise moment more than any they’d shared possibly.

“Thank you. That helped me become stronger. I’m ready for battle.”

Daniel smiled, pressing on his back to give him a gentle push along the winding dirt trail that led to the front door.

“Better you don’t break anything, tiger.”

It had already been decided that the team would wait as Seongwoo spent the first moments with his family. If things went well with their reunion, they hoped that they’d be able to at least camp outside for one day to rest. If things didn’t go well, then they’d have to discuss what to do next with the disparaged geisha later on. The group sat on the grass or leaned against the wagon while Daniel absently pet the horses and watched his lover stroll up the path with a determined, hopeful look on his face.

Seongwoo knocked on the door and then nervously twiddled his thumbs as he waited. The person that opened the door was a short, steeping old man with liver spots and wrinkles decorating his face. Seongwoo wanted to say that he recognized him but truthfully his memories of his father were vastly vaguer than that of his mother. He’d simply been too young and so much time had passed since the forced, traumatizing separation; numerous people and events going through his life, taking up space inside his brain.

He could still see a faint resemblance between them in their eyes and mouths, confirming this indeed was his father. For a moment, his father’s eyes widened with recognition. Then they flashed with terror as he let out a scream and quickly slammed the door a moment later.

“Ah! It’s a ghost! The ghost of my boy! He’s come to haunt me for not caring for him better! My boy, my poor boy, my precious Seongwoo. So, he’s dead then. He died. But how? How’d my boy die?”

The man was wailing and shouting inside. It seemed like there were some female voices attempting to comfort him, sounding confused and worried. Judging by they weren’t scared, Seongwoo figured it hadn’t been the first time he thought he was haunted by the spirits of his previous family. Possibly his father was delusional and suffering from the guilt of losing them. He quickly wanted to rid him of that and reunite. The sounds of his father’s cries made him feel achy, physically ill.

He opened the door and apologized with a bow to the ladies of the household.

“Sorry to abruptly intrude. Indeed, it is I, father. Your son, Seongwoo. But I’m not dead. I’ve come from far away, searching for you for many months. I wish to tell you my story of how I got lost and how I’ve managed to find my way back. First, I wish to assure you that I am alive and healthy. As you can see.”

The man crumpled on the floor, holding his folded knees to his chest, stared at him with tears in his eyes. Seongwoo smiled, bending down in front of him and touching his frail, bony hand. He jerked, then stilled, the fear turning into large tears when he realized that the other was solid.

“It’s me, father. In the flesh. I’ve missed you. I’m glad to see you alive and healthy still. I was worried I might have been to late to see you again. It’s been too long. I’m sorry that I couldn’t return to you sooner. I’ve done my best but circumstances--”

Before he had a chance to explain, the man had enveloped him in a tight, emotional embrace. He pat his head and cried on his shoulder, shaking violently as sobs ripped through him.

“My boy. You’re alive. You’re so big and handsome too. You’re not a ghost, thank god. Thank you for finding me. Thank you. I’ve missed you and prayed for your safety every day. Don’t apologize as I am far sorrier. All that matters is by some miracle my prayers have worked. You’re alive and you’re here. I can see you at least once more. Thank you, it’s so good to see you, my boy. And you’re mother? How is she?”

Seongwoo knew that he was going to need to talk about his mother, but he didn’t want to do it in front of his father’s new wife and their daughter, his younger sister. Things were shocking enough for the old man to handle. He didn’t want to give anyone a heart-attack. If they even had known about his past family, that was.

Seongwoo merely cradled his emotional father who seemed so small and fragile like a baby, shushing and rocking him.

“I’m here now. I’m not a ghost. I’m back. I’m sorry we left you alone. How worried and lonely you must have been. It’s all alright now, father. We’re together. Don’t cry please. Mother doesn’t like crybabies.”

He was also crying ironically. It couldn’t be helped since it was an overwhelming moment; he felt sorry, happy, touched, and immensely relieved. As Daniel had said, he’d been worrying for no reason. His father remembered him and never stopped loving him and he was ecstatic to see him. His family he didn’t know about necessarily, but they were watching them with promising smiles.

By evening, Seongwoo’s father had calmed. His new wife got them rice crackers and shikhae to snack on as Seongwoo completed the next part of his journey. He explained the sordid story and passed over his mother’s only heirloom. His father recognized it and cried some more while cradling it to his cheek, his current wife sympathetically rubbing his shoulder with dewy eyes as if she understood the pain and loss he’d gone through. He was sad to hear the harsh lives they’d been leading since they disappeared, especially how pitiful his mother’s end had been. Seongwoo reassured that she was in a better place now, free from pain and loneliness, so it was better that she had gone while she was still rather young instead of continuing to suffer.

He went on through the night to explain the elaborate, lengthy tale about how he’d come to Korea and the sort of life he’d been living, including how he’d managed to come all the way north. His father insisted that the group stay there despite they hardly had room in their house for anyone besides family.

After cleaning up, Seongwoo walked out of the house with his father’s hand in his. Because Seongwoo had decided it was best not to reveal Daniel’s identity, his father did an almost unforgivable act—he hugged him as an expression of gratitude, thanking him sincerely for protecting his son. Daniel had never worn a smile so wide as he pat the man on his back and insisted it was his pleasure to share Seongwoo’s company, that he considered his appearance in his life a blessing.

Seongwoo sheepishly blushed, scrunching up his nose at Daniel looking over his father’s shoulder, letting him know it was obvious why he was so smug. Since in a way he felt like he was meeting his father in law, another father figure. Daniel responded by cheekily sticking his tongue out, a suggestion he would think and do as he wanted as per usual.

For a week, the entire group stayed at the farm to replenish their spent energy, camping on one of the flatter hillsides. Seongwoo’s father and his new family made them feel comfortable at every turn. They fed them so much food during regular meal times they became plump enough to butcher like livestock. They gave them blankets, taught them how to plant and harvest crops, played traditional games, shared in many conversations and stories.

Seongwoo’s family seemed to become quite fond and attached to him and Daniel in a short time, especially his adorable younger sister who was quite the wild, talkative tomboy. Even after it slipped out that he was a prince, the closeness remained. Since he’d taken care of Seongwoo, since he obviously was fond of him, their family came to see Daniel as their second son and greatly appreciated his existence. In a way, it was good propaganda because the family learned what an amazing, admirable person that their future king was which would only lead to positive rumors spreading about the villages over the years to come.

They considered the slip of tongue to be a blessing in disguise, leading Jihoon to stop punishing himself for his drunken slip-up. The rest time helped the weary, fatigued travelers greatly. They knew that they would have to leave any moment but none wished it to come soon.

“Let’s go search over there!”

“I think we’ve picked enough…” Seongwoo drifted off with an exasperated smile as his sister, Byul, bounded off joyously without listening.

They’d been picking wild flowers on the other side of the hill since breakfast time. She’d insisted on having a date with her brother Seongwoo and uncle Daniel but it dragged on so long that Daniel had at some point disappeared. Seongwoo figured he’d gone to sneak something to eat or take a nap under a tree where it’s peaceful. His sister was endearing and they adored her so but she could take her toll on your ears.

Daniel wasn’t used to being around someone more talkative than himself, surely. There were children in the palace but he wasn’t known to spend time with them much. Baby-sitting a hyperactive little girl was foreign to him.

Seongwoo took his eyes off the girl with flowers in her hands for a moment, searching the grassy hillside for any sign of the prince. More than being concerned, he was curious and missing him, as they had limited time to be together these days.

The others were off either hunting or farming because they enjoyed things more physical. Daniel wasn’t allowed to obviously even if he’d wanted to, at least not strenuous labor involving tools or machinery. Since if he got injured even by an accident of his own accord it could cost them their jobs, if not their hands. Daniel didn’t want to have anyone be held responsible for his own mistakes, so he obediently stuck with Seongwoo even though they couldn’t have alone time, joining his family time such as babysitting his sister or helping with his step mother with chores and meal preparations. 

“Did he really leave me to selfishly snooze? That irresponsible, hopeless, no good prince…”

“That’s Prince Charming No Good to you, you pretty brat.”

Seongwoo whipped around when he felt something on his head. Daniel stood beside him with a brilliant smile. Seongwoo smiled sincerely happy to see him. Then, he pulled off the object on his head, spinning it delicately and admiring the craftsmanship. It was a headband made with the intertwined stems of white daisies.

“It’s lovely. Thank you for the gift.”

“You’re welcome. Now you look more like a princess than ever. Won’t you marry me and become the queen of these lands?”

Seongwoo snorted and pushed him playfully, stealing his hand before Daniel brought it to his plush lips. “Nonsense. I wouldn’t dare even if I was a princess. Who would voluntarily be stuck with a ball of mischief like you?”

He expected Daniel to jokingly insult him in turn as was their habit, not for him to look somberly at the ground. “Yeah, right. Who would volunteer to be stuck with me forever…”

“Daniel…” Seongwoo murmured softly, reaching out to hold his wrist. “About leaving…”

At the same time, Daniel also began to spoke. “Seongwoo, you know, whether you choose to stay or…”

They were interrupted in a most untimely manner by one of their swiftest crew members racing down the hill, out of breath and waving his arms frantically. He was holding an unfolded, rather tattered up piece of parchment that seemed like it had been through a lot.

“Your highness! We’ve got news from a messenger! It’s time that we must return. You have a business meeting to attend to. We must make haste as soon as possible or we will not make it.”

The two glanced over each other, their crestfallen expressions mirroring. Their precious time together, delaying the inevitable, difficult decision needing to be made was up.

Amidst preparations for supper that night, Daniel was busy with the crew getting ready to depart. They had to pack, feed and gear up the horses, as well as check the wagon was safe. Seongwoo’s father was giving them extra supplies they’d need for travel as well as some parting gifts.

The dinner was the liveliest they’d had, except for Seongwoo who barely ate and appeared gloomy, not joining in the conversation. Daniel was preoccupied keenly observing Seongwoo and passing him foods he liked in an attempt to get him to eat anything. Since everyone had an inkling of what was wrong, they didn’t ask and left the pair be in their own stormy world. Except that was for the little girl who had little knowledge of what was going on.

“Are you sad, brother? Because you’re friends are leaving us? You have me and Daniel, Mama and Papa. Don’t be sad, please. That’s enough for us to have lots of fun, I know it! Tomorrow we can go down to the river and catch some fish with the hand nets. I’ll show you how if you don’t know.”

Daniel smiled as he fondly brushed the girl’s head. “That sounds like a lot of fun, Byul. I’m sorry that I won’t be going with you.”

She flipped around, looking up at him with wide, teary eyes, the truth crashing on her small, round head. “You’re leaving with them, Uncle Daniel? Why? You’re supposed to stay with my brother. You’re always supposed to be together. You saved him. You’re the prince and he’s your princess.”

“Right, that’s what cool princes do. Save those in distress, help them with what they need, bring them to their happily ever after.”

“But if you don’t get to stay with the person you love…is it a happily ever after?”

Daniel stroked her head, his smile slightly melancholy. “Sure. It can be. There’s lots of things that can make you happy. Like living where you belong, with others who need you. Seongwoo, the princess I helped rescue as he may be, belongs here with your family. He spent many years trying to come here and you all are happily living together. I also have a family that is missing me and waiting for my return. I belong there, not here. Though I enjoyed my vacation very much, thanks to your hospitality.”

The rest of the dinner, the girl clung to Daniel, crying and begging him not to go, saying there were lots more activities that she had planned for the three of them to do together. It broke his heart because he didn’t want to leave there either but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He’d already accepted to become the crown prince officially; he had to stick to his responsibilities.

Seongwoo watched the hugging, somber pair, picking at his food with a forlorn expression and misty eyes. He wished to say something but couldn’t form the proper words to comfort either.

_Is staying here the right thing to do? Is this truly the ‘happy ending’ that’s meant for us? Something feels off, though it’s arguably the right thing to separate and it was my intention to stay as long as my family accepted me. Yet why does seeing him this sad and talking about being apart feel so horribly wrong?_

Seongwoo was nowhere to be found when they were saying goodbye next to the wagon that evening. Daniel started to assume that it was too difficult to officially say goodbye to them all, so he’d planned on not coming out to spare them the pain and awkwardness. However, he couldn’t go without seeing him one more time even if it would be painful, so he excused himself from the group to search for him. He came upon the prettily handsome man in the kitchen, tying the corners of a large bundle wrapped in cloth.

“What’s that?” he questioned suspiciously after he noticed the way Seongwoo was dressed, as if he were about to travel.

Seongwoo simply smiled breezily. “I’m coming with,” he stated, matter of fact and confident.

“Pardon? You’re doing what?”

Daniel was so surprised he dropped his sword. He wanted to rush forward and hug him tight since those three words surged up an explosion of joy, but he held himself back, doubting his own ears. That couldn’t be possible as it hardly made sense. Clearly, Seongwoo would choose to stay with his family now that they accepted him and proved to be such wonderful, warm people. That was the happy ending that he’d seemed to want.

“I shall return with you. I’ve just set my mind to it. Spur of the moment change of plans as may be, I hope you would accept me back to your home.”

“What about your freedom and independence? You said you wanted to start a new life, living normally, working with your own hands, discovering your purpose. What about all that? What about getting married, settling down, having a family of your own? Shouldn’t you stay here because this is your home? You’ve barely reunited with your father. You’re just getting close with your family. This doesn’t seem right or make any sense, Seongwoo. As happy as I am, I think I have to stop you. Don’t be so impulsive just for my sake. I’m not going to die without you around, you know. I’m a lot more responsible thanks to your nagging.”

First, he reasoned in a blundering manner, then he attempted to joke. Truthfully, he wasn’t positive about that last part. Would he be fine without Seongwoo in his life? How long could a cactus last without water? He might sort of feel like his life was meaningless or his soul dead without Seongwoo around, considering he thought of him as his other half and main source of happiness. However, he was sure that he’d get through the emptiness and loneliness somehow.

He’d have to be satisfied knowing that Seongwoo was happy and healthy with people who loved and cared for him, fully free and able to do whatever he wished. That would be the water that he’d need to sustain himself. He thought he could get through his broken heart eventually by thinking of that, hoping for a chance where he might see him briefly in the distant future. He could probably survive communicating with occasional letters.

_As long as my loved ones are happy, then so shall I be. Even if it means we have to stay apart indefinitely. Even if it means I cannot have them as I want. As long as he’s alive, safe, and doing as he wishes. I will be fine as long as I know that much._

Seongwoo stepped forward, placing his hand gently on Daniel’s chest. He stared there, rubbing circles over the left side, then patting where thumps could be felt. Daniel’s heart raced still simply having Seongwoo close by him, even more so when they made contact. It was amazing how he could so easily and intensely affect him, how his heavy, aching, partially empty heart felt filled to bursting simply being near. Seongwoo continued to smile, serene and sweet.

“A wise, handsome prince once told me before. That home is where the heart is. Well, my heart happens to be with you. Wherever my prince is, that’s where I want to be. Honestly, I don’t want to live without you near because I will not feel whole nor truly happy. I’ll miss you too much that life will hardly feel like living. If you truly wish me to be happy, then let me stay longer by your side because that’s the only way.”

Daniel felt as if he were melting into a sticky puddle. His face reddened and a bashful smile came to his face.

“How can you attack me abruptly with some expert line like that? I might just faint…”

Seongwoo ignored his jests, looking up at him with honesty and deep love in his galaxy eyes. “I’m serious. The only thing that I want at this moment is to be nearby you. That’s my choice and I have full freedom to do so. Since I know that you want me with you but you’ve been keeping it locked up inside yourself so as not to influence me. You won’t stop me easily, no matter what you use to persuade me with. I’m the one person that you cannot control well, as you already know.”

“But…you’re family…”

“They have a small house that barely fits three. They’ve hardly spare room for me, though they’re gracious enough to not say so and attempt to make due. Besides, it’s not like I am banned from visiting. You give me more freedom than I ever had with anyone else. I know that if I miss them, you will arrange for me to travel here. Likely, you will find a way that you can come with.

I’m not worried about never seeing them again just as I’m not concerned about being unhappy or restricted in the palace. I happened to enjoy my life there, especially this past month. It suits me better than farming. I don’t think the commoner life is so much for me anyway. I’d prefer to be where I can study in my leisure time and think slowly over what I want from my life, which I know you’ll allow me. Since you’ve made me even more spoiled rotten. I’ve spent so many years living a life of luxury and the arts that I don’t much like ruining my hands with labor, dirty and grime.”

“You’re a country bumpkin but act and look like a noble. While most people say the opposite of myself. That’s quite an amusing thought.”

“It is. It’s also a sign from the heavens, you know. That we are meant to be. Perfect, complimentary opposites, fated to be attracted. Which is why you need me and I’m different than others. Hence, I’m returning with you and that is final. I shall not take a refusal as an answer.”

“What’s with this switch? I say something in jest and you turn it into a courting method. And you’re being stubborn and giving me orders. I’m positively astounded. What’s gotten into you?”

Seongwoo smirked, leaning in to whisper into his ear. “I guess _you_ have, your highness. Throughout our tale, as you forced me to open up with your incessant bothering, you’ve become a part of me, like how cells of organisms merge. After we’ve been intimate and I’ve fallen in love, I’ve become more like you. As I’ve heard is natural with destined, suitable couples. Did I perhaps make your knees weak, Princess Daisy? Shall I carry you to the wagon in my strong arms?”

“That smart mouth really needs to be punished. I’ve let it run much too long,” Daniel growled, snaking his arms around his slender waist and yanking him close.

They were about to press their lips together when they noticed they had a visitor. The little girl was there, clinging to both of their legs with her tiny arms.

“You’re going back to the palace together? It’s going to be a happy ending as it should be in fairytales, yay!”

They had to laugh as they hugged Byul, teasing about how she was more obsessed with their relationship than she was upset to let her brother leave. They didn’t get the chance to have a ‘happy ever after’ kiss but the subtle touching was intimate enough.

This was by far not the end of the Tale of Sunshine and Snowflake anyway. It was merely the beginning of the best part. What happened after the happy couple rode off into the sunset.

Daniel held Seongwoo’s hand and pulled him up to the bench though he didn’t necessarily need it. It was more out of habit and Seongwoo decided not to argue because it was a waste of his breath. Whatever he did, Daniel was likely always going to treat him like a princess because he loved him immensely, because he was precious and needed protection. It was quite bearable when he thought of it that way in despite of it being demeaning. He wouldn’t relinquish the reins this time though as Daniel kept promising to let him control the horses later then finding some excuse to get out of it or swiftly changing the topic.

“I’m doing it this time. All day. You owe me. A prince shouldn’t be stubborn, in debt, or go back on his word, may I remind you. You’re doing all three at the moment, so cease and desist this one time. Hmm?”

Daniel grudgingly stopped attempting to steal it back, sitting down with his arms crossed in sulky mode. “Fine,” he huffed. “So many rules that you nag me about; you’ve become as bad as that pesky, noisy Jisung. Though it’s _my_ father that provided us the wagon and the horses.”

Seongwoo quickly quipped with a smug smile, nudging him playfully, “Well, it so happens that half of what is IN the wagon right now is from my father. If you want to play that game. I think that gives me more leverage to control the horses, royal as they may be.”

“Except that you don’t know a thing about any sort of horses or even where we’re going.”

“There’s basically only one route and the crew will let me know which fork to take should we come upon a split in the road. They have a map.”

“And what will you do if the horses get skittish and start to run?”

“Then, I pull these back and they slow down. Simple as that.”

“Pfft. Do you think that you have enough strength in your dainty arms to?”

“I have enough strength to flip and pin you, do I not?”

“Has it ever occurred to you that I merely let you do so? If we wrestled for real and I didn’t go easy on you, it’s no doubt that you’d be pulverized and crying.”

“Hah. You think you have the ability to make me cry? All it takes for you to cry like a baby is the sound effects of ghosts or bugs. Case in point. Woo~”

“Yah, Seongwoo, don’t!”

“Woo~ woo~ There’s something behind you. Don’t you feel that chilly aura? Woo~ Woo~”

“That’s seriously creepy! Desist that noise this instant!”

They continued to bicker until eventually Daniel admitted defeat. Seongwoo simply wouldn’t tire or give in. The prince had nothing more to say and he was out of breath, plus his nerves shot from the ghost sounds. Seongwoo stuck out his tongue and then kissed his flushed cheek as a winning ceremony. He was proud to be the only one of all those close to the crown prince to say that he’d won a mind battle and forced the stubborn prince to give way. The true source of his power – love, vast, boundless amounts of it.

“Hehe. I won!’

Daniel tilted his head to the side, smiling fondly as he watched the geisha rock back and forth. His expression was nothing short of smitten.

“Yeah, you won. But so did I actually. I won back the person who belongs in my heart. I’m glad I don’t have to let you go after all.”

\-----

End Notes/Final Story Commentary (too long to fit in the section)

_We've reached the 'happy ending' of this tale~ Ay, ay, ay~ Celebrate good times, come on! (picture ongniel dancing like dorks here)_

_I'm not sure how you will take it but the true ending of the story will be next chapter, the epilogue which jumps into the future. You'll see how life is like for Daniel as King and Seongwoo as...something else because he found a different path to take in life not related to being a geisha. In the palace, they don't have a perfect life there like you would see with many couples as this isn't a modern story after all and I want to maintain a larger semblance of realism with the society and culture, the possibilities of that time period (if this sort of case occured, I don't know if it has but royals allowed to openly have many wives/lovers is def true in any age of old). Since this is a tale of two people who become complete and grow through their love and helping each other become better, bigger people, I wanted to make this sort of sweet, open, positive vibe stereotypical fairytale ending here. But the true ending is what happens in the epilogue, so don't shoot me for this cheesiness. It's just here for the people that like this sort of fluffy happy ending while the ending that I personally want is much more realistic and although it's not a perfect sort of happiness, I think you'll find it satisfying and still positive with a clearer image of what their future is like._

_Through this story I wanted to focus on artistic details and on various different sorts of love that can exist. As in the case of the wives, each have a different sort of dynamic, symbolizing various sorts of love that exist and shape. In Seongwoo's case though, that's Daniel's encounter with true love. Which is why it feels different and he becomes 'complete' in a way that he wasn't before. He no longer feels as if he's unsatisfied, bored, or missing something in life as well as Seongwoo helps to heal those haunting gaps left on Daniel and the King from losing the Queen. There's various depths of layers to this story, lots to unpack, but I think you might fall asleep reading me discuss it all. Anything you wanna know though, please just ask! My friends know that I can talk about this story for hours because it's really a monster that I've put a lot of thought into since last year. My notes for the story were like 10 pages long? Plus, I even made that giant visual thread including a map of the buildings in the palace, what they're called and used for. Looking back it really makes me feel like an actual author._

_Mainly, as I stated, I want to focus on telling their slow-burn, emotional, touching, romantic tale of these two special, charming, similar though at first they seem not so people while also putting details into aristocratic, traditional arts and there's women here only to show kinds of love(as anyone knows I don't ever write het, but I have read a lot so I'm not against it). These are the things that I loved about The Tale of Genji, an ancient Japanese fiction based on real lives of royals. In that book, I liked how there were no real names given to characters but rather their nicknames were based off of their personality or hobbies, how it incorporated poetry and other arts in their daily lives which meant there was symbolism you needed to dig through to understand the emotions going on, how the prince was a total obnoxious, flirty womanizer, overgrown and irresponsible child yet you couldn't help but fall for him and no-one truly hated him because he was such an enigmatic and good person deep down, the fact there was one or two women who were more important and strongly influenced the prince's character and decisions which shows that he's not as shallow or immune to love as you might think, and the various connections to nature throughout the text and dialogue as well. I also liked the plot as well, though compared to my story it's more like a series of episodes about love and life in aristocratic society, each one with a different mood and character. It's a beautiful, complex, rather fancy sort of story I highly recommend you give a read if you happen to find a translated copy in the library._

_I'm not sure if I paid homage to that monster classic piece of literature as this was my first attempt at historical settings or dialogue. Cannot expect anything to be that great on your first attempt, I suppose. I can say that the current me has done the best I can with it, seriously each chapter has taken days to weeks to plan, research, write and edit. Still I cannot say that I am fully satisfied but then again, I never am even with a simpler, modern story haha. Being a perfectionist and your own worst critic sucks sometimes yup. Compliment me and gimme a shoulder pat so that I can build up my confidence, neh? I was so uncertain I could pull this genre off and that I would feel disappointed in it after posting that I almost didn't write it. I wish I could have added more connections to the Memoirs of a Geisha but it ended up being more of a reference for Seongwoo's backstory. That's also a great book and movie, I recommend checking out both because the story and vibe is quite different in each but both takse are interesting. The main character is just an awesome person who has been through a lot but stands so strong, confident, and sure of herself and what is right. She's a trooper, beautiful, a good person. I borrowed her personality for Seongwoo so he might seem quite different from other variations of writing him. Though when I look at his character, it sort of has a vibe to secretary Ong in Yes Sir. Who I know many liked so I'm assuming you prob loved this version of Ong, feisty, cold-shouldered, beautiful, seductive, got Daniel wrapped around his finger, secretly a sensitive, clingy softie who wants to be loved. I personally love Prince Sunshine and Geisha Snowflake so much, exactly the sort of characters I like to read about. Just my personal preference though._

_If you can at least appreciate the details and time that's been put into this tale, if it at all was entertaining and easy to visualize, then I'm extremely grateful and happy about that. That's enough, don't wish for anything more than that. I don't think I did all that amazingly well as other historical writers. As my first time, I can only focus on what I want to emphasize, then pour as much energy as I have in improving where things feel weak or difficult to me such as historical dialogue and setting details. If you have any questions about this world, the characters, the plotline, the relationships, the other stories that it's based on, geisha or royal life in Korea, please just comment or dm me on Twitter @NuuGuSeYONG. Available and willing any time to chat about it ^^ I understand that it might be confusing or you could have missed something or I simply didn't put it in but there's still a thought in my brain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to D and V, I don't think I would have posted any of this story if they hadn't seemed so eager to read it. Your encouragement and advice really help me so much T.T 
> 
> See you in a week or so for the last installment of this tale. You can just imagine in the meantime what will these two be like in the future in their new roles?
> 
> <3 Raina


	9. Moon Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around a decade later, Daniel is the king and he's doing a great job ruling the nation. Seongwoo fosters the children's creativity and cultural knowledge through private teaching. Some of his students include Daniel's children, even the next crown prince. It's not a perfect life for the couple as they cannot achieve all their dreams, but it is peaceful and full of happy moments which combined keep away more negative thoughts. Though they cannot be together openly at least they see each other often, which is enough to be satisfied.

Listen as you read: [Nuest Moon Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nq4-OXlHY6E)

The King smiled as he folded up the letter he had been sent from his father, the former king. The old man had retired and stepped down from the throne willingly, saying that he had plans to spend the rest of his healthy days relaxing in the village where his late wife had resided, where Daniel had been raised as a boy. Daniel, then the official crown prince quite swamped with duties as the near future sun of the kingdom, had assured him that he would love it and be welcomed there. The people were as simple and unbothersome as they were kind, friendly, and helpful.

The palace had of course arranged for the former king to settle comfortably in a private, guarded residence on the outskirts of the quaint village. It was staffed but nearly to the levels of the royal palace because that would make the humble locals much too intimidated.

Father and son transmitted letters frequently, reporting, storytelling, advising. In the most recent letter, his father told about how the villagers were coming to visit him, bringing gifts and food while sharing their various hardships. Since he had a reputation of listening well to his subjects, he’d become something like the village leader and local counselor. Even some personal, trivial issue such as their wife was upset and refused to come back home ended up coming his way.

It was just like his father to selflessly spend hours of his much-deserved rest time attempting to help any subjects including commoners he’d never met before. He believed in listening to everyone, helping any way that he could even if it meant some simple words of advice. Daniel was coming to understand the significance of that, though he couldn’t promise that he’d be able to do the same because it was insufferably tiring halfway through a day. He remembered his father’s various lectures during their meetings in the King’s quarters which were now his own though he rarely stayed there. One of those was about the importance of collecting good karma by doing good deeds without any particular motive. Seeing what had happened to himself and various others in his thirty or so years alive, he believed in that idea more than ever. He only wanted good things to continue happening in his current life and future.

“I better work on collecting my good karma so I can live a long, blissful life like my father. Though I don’t wish to lose my beloved. He’s got to retire with me. Whether he will give up his treasured job to relax with me atop the mountains though remains to be seen…”

Daniel chuckled as he placed the folded paper under the edge of his red, golden, elaborately embroidered robes. He hated the heavy golden belt that he had to wear, adjusting it awkwardly out of the way so that he could lean against the railing. He smiled softly as Seongwoo came out, followed by several brightly dressed, babbling squirts.

The geisha was now working as a private art, culture, and language instructor for the children of the royals and nobles. He was in such high demand and impressively popular with the noble kids as well as their aristocratic, picky mothers that he was nearly as busy as the King himself.

Daniel felt blessed every day that Seongwoo was happy and still chose to stay by his side. His residence was the same, although it was often invaded outside of class hours by the toddlers that weren’t studying or too young to. Not those of normal people though. Those were his sons and daughters he’d had with four of his wives. Ivy was no longer there as she lived secretly with Jaehwan and their child.

Seongwoo happened to be the most well-loved person in the entire palace even though his status was technically low, possibly even more than himself. People knew that he was a suspiciously close companion and an important, irreplaceable existence to the King, allowed to remain in his private quarters because of the King’s grace despite he was no longer considered a private entertainer.

Some might have gossiped as to why that was allowed, however, it was difficult to openly question or ridicule their King. After all, he was in the highest state of power, he had moments where he was quite fierce and intimidating unlike his father, and he had sired children with women so it was impossible to say that he was ‘abnormal’. Other staff and nobles close to the royal that demanded respect knew better; that Seongwoo was the most precious ‘flower’ to him, the one that he loved the most intensely, the one not a single soul dared to bully or even stare at with lecherous thoughts.

Daniel was the most affectionate, possessive, and protective of the instructor and he hardly attempted discretion, much to Seongwoo’s chagrin. Seongwoo often scolded him once they were at home and insisted that he act appropriately if they happened to meet on the public grounds. He didn’t practice such stiff distance with Daniel’s extended family, especially within the private residence.

Just as they did his other wives and his close friends, the royal children addressed Snowflake as uncle, even the ones that were being taught by him. He treated them as sweetly as if they were his blood nephews. He was as close to the wives as if they were siblings. After several years, they were a tight-knit group that brought Daniel boundless amounts of bliss, stress-relief, and comfort. Which was why he didn’t spend much time in the King’s quarters. There wasn’t enough space for all of them to move to the places that were not occupied by the remaining wives of the former King and he didn’t wish to root them and make them uncomfortable. He let them stay in the rooms they were adapted to, traveling back and forth several times a week to the icy hell he had to share with the frosty Queen.

Daniel and his first wife agreed to avoid each other besides the designated, supposedly ‘prosperous’ periods forced to spend a single night together. As if she’d collected a mountain of bad karma, the Queen failed to produce another child besides their son which put her in a state of constant irritation and depression. The King felt no sliver of sympathy or care for her, however, as she had brought it upon herself by being such a detestable person.

For old times sake and so as not to displease his beloved, the King in a fantastic mood at that moment, returned to his old sleuthing ways. He ditched his usual following of maidens, sending his loyal private guards to protect him from the distant shadows because he wished to be alone. Since it was still light out and there were few people around, they agreed.

Daniel followed Seongwoo, ducking behind a pillar, statue, tree, or plant whenever he sensed that the instructor might glance backwards. Eventually, he managed to follow him to the hexagonal tower resting in the middle of the lake by their residence. It was one of their favorite meeting places because of the views and the privacy it allowed. There weren’t that many people coming there because of the mosquitos and the narrow bridge with a low railing, making it risky for children to play on.

They were in fact the only regulars on that artificial island. Over the years it had somehow become their spot. It didn’t surprise him that Seongwoo wandered there. Although he was a social being, he had times where he wanted to be peacefully alone with only the sounds of nature to clear his head and relax. He often took walks, observing, listening, and touching bits of nature. Sometimes he’d take something back that he wanted to paint or he’d sit down and take out a piece of parchment from the leather shoulder bag that he carried around which also had other necessary tools including a hand fan to write an impromptu poem.

One thing that remained unchanged was Seongwoo’s deep love for nature and the arts, his sensitive and creative spirit. He stopped, fingering the pink blossoms of a tiny sakura tree that Daniel had brought over to remind him of that country since sometimes there were things that he missed, like the cherry blossom petal colors which were different from their own.

He tilted up the wide brim of his hat so it wouldn’t damage the tiny flowers when he leaned in to smell them, delicately holding a blooming branch up with his dainty, pale hand. Daniel stilled, then took a seat on the bridge, dangling one leg off the edge, deciding he would steal a few more secret moments. It was as fun as ever to secretly observe the timeless beauty he called Seongwoo. When he was unaware and fully acting himself, caught up in the beauty of nature he was incredibly stunning. As drinks tasted all the sweeter and richer the more they matured, Seongwoo grew more gorgeous with each year added to his lifespan, causing Daniel to fall deeper in love.

The handsome man’s expression was nothing short of completely, hopelessly smitten. He sighed softly, feeling content, warm, and pleased watching Seongwoo play and smell the flowers with the sweetest smile.

Feeling hot from standing under the direct glare of the sun which blindingly reflected off the surface of the shimmering emerald lake, Seongwoo plopped down upon a patch of grass in the shadows of the tower behind him. He took out a fan and a piece of parchment from his bag, biting on his calligraphy pen and fanning himself as he thought of something to write.

_You’ll find my heart in the deepest of indigo oceans, the highest of snow-capped mountains, the tallest of the blooming spring trees. I’m in love with the radiant sun, each glimmering star in the twilit sky, this beautiful world which surrounds me, and the eventful, unpredictable journey of life._

“Wah, your drawing is so pretty! Your hand writing so elegant! I wish I could draw and write like that. I only recognize a couple of characters. I’ve still got along way to go, I guess. Can you tell me what it says, Uncle? Please~”

Seongwoo was aware of who the cute, whiney voice belonged to before he turned his head. Although the Queen was still the highest on his list of people he disliked in this world, her son, the next crown prince possibly, the eldest son of Daniel’s, was not at all. In fact, the intelligent, cheerful, adorable, good-natured boy was his favorite. He was gentler and calmer than Daniel. Much more positive, warm, and kind than his mother by far. He also happened to be as witty and knowledgeable about himself with a thirst for knowledge. He tended to stay in his room or the library, his button nose in a book.

Seongwoo tried hard not to be obvious or play favorites, but if he could have had a son, if he could take one of Daniel’s children and raise them as his own, he would choose this boy, Deer. The instructor looked into his sweet, expressive, large eyes fondly, his lips growing into a wide, welcoming smile.

“There’s no need for you to worry, Deer. For your age, your ability to read and write these difficult characters is impressive. To be honest, you may surpass your father before you reach adulthood even. He was never good at studying and he had difficulties with characters most of his life, or so I’ve heard from a large-beaked birdie.”

The beautiful boy clung to his arm, shaking it and begging him to read the poem aloud. Although he was tired from a full day of teaching and playing with talkative, curious children who tended not to leave him alone even to relieve his bowels, Seongwoo could hardly resist his favorite pupil at the peak of an adorable show. He fanned them both as he read the characters aloud in a soft, airy voice, as if he were performing.

“Wah, it’s really beautiful. You are an amazing poet, Uncle. It felt as if I were pulled into a story.”

Seongwoo smirked, rubbing the clingy boy’s head absently as he gazed across the lake, feeling nostalgic.

“Yes, well, there happen to be plenty of things I excel in such as that. Or did at one time, I should say instead. Now that’s all in the distant past, mostly a hobby. I merely teach the basics, hence my skills have gradually faded away.”

“Ah, really? That’s sad to know. You should keep practicing. Without practicing even walking, you will forget how to eventually. You told me that. Remember? You should stick to your own words, Uncle. They’re wise.”

Seongwoo laughed brightly, an even brighter, booming sound echoing his. His head flipped to the side, a natural blissful, rather bashful smile illuminating his face. The familiar face of his beloved prince charming transformed into a King was suddenly there, making his presence known. Seongwoo was genuinely surprised as it was a rarity that Daniel could manage to sneak up on him, especially since he was followed by a crowd wherever he went as was the custom.

Today, the ruler of their land was completely alone, though his dress was the standard red and gold formal. He looked dashing, manly, and confident in that outfit, although his large smile and fluffy, dimpled cheeks and the way his almond eyes nearly disappeared was more on the cute side that made you question his age. When he sincerely smiled, the King looked hardly older than twenty years of age. In addition to the exact opposite of intimidating which was how he appeared on the throne conducting business or dealing with traitors and spies.

“Da—Your highness! What are you doing here all alone?”

“Daddy!”

The boy excitedly jumped up and bounded over. Daniel planted his feet and held out his open arms, tearing his eyes away from Seongwoo’s briefly to hug his enthusiastic son, catching him before he catapulted into the water in his recklessness act that was a genetic trait. He squeezed the boy tight and then held him by his small waist, swinging him a few times in the air like a cyclone. When he set down the boy, they were both laughing, looking quite similar with their smiling, shining, naturally puffy from an excessive amount of baby fat faces.

“Did you come to see me?”

“I actually followed your uncle here but I’m glad that I earned a chance to see you as well. I missed you, my precious Deer. Where have you been abouts? In the library as per usual? You should really go out and enjoy being a child. Get dirty, climb trees, play some sports, wrestle other boys your age. I cannot fathom how you can adore books so much at your age. Even now I struggle to sit still for more than a couple of hours straight.”

“Yeah, Uncle said that too. That you were a miserable, hopeless student. How did you manage to become King when you cannot read Chinese characters? Aren’t all official documents written with them still?”

Daniel scowled and shot Seongwoo a scathing look as Deer giggled and teased him. The guilty instructor looked away with his chin raised up, an innocent expression on his face as he slowly waved the fan on himself. The graceful, arrogant, aloof sort of pose was very much reminiscent of his geisha days, before they’d started conversing.

“It seems your uncle has some sort of grudge against me. That’s spilling exaggerated lies though, I swear. Your father also can manage to read every character in several languages. I may not have been partial to study or read much when I was younger, but alas did so. Because I had no desire to be seen as dumb and there were various things I was curious to know about the world. Being literate allows us access to knowledge. So, of course, I can and do read.

Though I worry for you considering your age and the severity of your love for drafty libraries. It’s unhealthy to be sitting locked up in a dark, dusty room from sunrise to sundown, son. I wish that you would enjoy being a child more. Later, you will be ill and friendless and you will have grown bored reading every book in the library several times each. You may likely regret not taking advantage of the times you have to horse around. Would you please try to stay out of the library a bit more, hmm?”

The boy holding his father’s waist and staring up at him with an unconditional, doting expression nodded. “Alright, Daddy. If the King orders it, then so it must be.”

“It’s not an order from the King, you goof. It’s a simple concerned request from a loving father to his precious, beloved son, hmm? Don’t go calling me stiffly like your uncle does despite having no reason to and knowing I dislike it. It hurts. I may become sulky.”

Daniel playfully pouted, booping the boy’s pointy nose and then again casting a look over at Seongwoo. This time, he caught the gorgeous, simply gowned man bobbing his crossed over leg in the air watching the pair with a fond, amused smile around the edge of the fan.

As the boy obediently skipped off across the bridge to find some friends to play with, Daniel strolled to Seongwoo’s side and plopped down in the plush grass, placing a hand possessively on Seongwoo’s leg. Seongwoo stayed silent, watching the boy and feeling envious as he did from time to time.

“The one truth I regret in my life is that men cannot also bear children. I wish that I had a womb, so that I might someday give that to you as well as myself. I’m curious what our son would have looked and acted like. I bet he would have been kind and witty like Deer is, though possibly brattier but more dangerously stunning. Alas, everyone has something they cannot do, some dream they fail to achieve in their short time on this Earth…I suppose that is our destiny which marks us as mere humans, no matter how respected and spiritual we become…”

Daniel laughed softly, squeezing the younger’s leg and nuzzling his ear to break him out of his philosophical funk. “Why become so negative and philosophical, dear? You happen to have gifted me so much more than anyone has. I have enough children as is; that I’m stretched to the limits my hands can hold, so I’m grateful will politely reject the offer. However, if you aren’t satisfied because of your status and hiding what we are, then might I suggest a change in the laws in regards to that? If so, you can legally become my wife although you were born a man, incredibly pretty I may add. Hmm? Will that please you?”

Seongwoo blushed and nudged him with his shoulder. “Don’t go overboard, Daniel. I was merely expressing my honest feelings as you’ve requested. There’s no necessity to come up with a solution for every woe that occurs. The mood will pass.

I am more than satisfied with the way our life is now. I have no need for official recording in your family lineage as long as I am solidly engraved in your heart. I am secure with my position and I trust that you adore me and will care for me for all my life absent the binds of marriage. If you were to drastically alter the laws before society is ready, then it is a senseless risk. You could be greatly hated by the people. Honestly, you’ve been on the throne for no more than a couple of years and in that time, you’ve already stirred up much trouble with your reforms and unorthodox attitude. Not all subjects are accepting of your progressive ways, especially the elders of the noble families.”

Seongwoo turned gravely serious while taking Daniel’s hand in his, reminding him of things that they’d discussed previously.

“What if there’s a rebellion and you die young? Leaving me alone? I may certainly be a strong person. I’ve endured a lot, hence hardly anything phases me. Alas that very idea weakens my rock-solid self to the tender roots. The reason being that I love you so deeply. Deeper and as vast as the oceans in our world combined. Please refrain from taking such drastic risks. I will be devastated if I lose you. Without you, I my happiness disintegrates and my reason for existing as well. My dreams, my path, my core—it crumbles. How do you expect me to go on living without you around?”

Daniel watched him with widened, misty eyes as Seongwoo lifted his hand, kissed his fingers and then cradled it over his jaw. He pressed and held his hand to the softly covered sculpted bones, brushing the pad of his thumb over the squishy, warm center. Seongwoo’s expressive, starry, midnight eyes fluttered closed, smiling faintly as he leaned in and held his hand in place. For a long, touching moment, they remained that way, like some sort of beautiful, romantic painting in a fiction scroll.

“I love you immensely more so, Seongwoo. If you are this worried, then I do not dare take risks. I have no desires to leave your side first. One day, when we’re old and white haired, you will climb the stairs to the sky lands and I will follow you soon after. We will always be together, we will be happy and content forever, beyond our days living even. I promise that. Others may have children with me, but you are the sole being who fully has my heart, soul, body, mind, and my future self. May our collected good karma allow for us to be together that way in our next lives. Let’s be satisfied with simply being happily together in the same place, alright?”

“Alright. You’re correct. We are happy enough as is. Asking for more is simply selfish. In the next life, perhaps, we will be married and I will bear you many sons and daughters.”

Daniel leaned in to press a kiss to his other cheek, tender enough to cause Seongwoo to tear. “I look forward to that. Now that you’re no longer sulking in your turbulent emotions, would you like to take a romantic stroll with me? It’s been awhile since you’re so fully preoccupied with your students and admirers and we constantly seem to be interrupted by someone.”

“Well, YOU having an entourage and duties or visitors spurting up like mushrooms after a rain shower at the last minute certainly doesn’t help with that, might I point out,” Seongwoo criticized with a playful, crooked grin as he pulled back.

Daniel was unwilling to cease touching him. At the moment, they were alone so there was nothing to stop him from running his fingers down his neck, arm, and linking their hands together firmly. There wasn’t much of anything that could on a regular basis actually. There’d been many times where Daniel had got caught up in his feelings, ignored the fact they were not alone, stealing contact, standing much too close to be appropriate, or staring at him in a smitten fashion that suggested they were much more than friends.

Daniel hardly cared if people knew or if gossip traveled around about the nature of their close relationship. Since he wished that society would change and people would come to be more open-minded. He also obviously had no reason to hide anything with his wives as well. He wasn’t announcing that he had a male lover at a formal meeting, so what did it matter if some people in the palace saw that he was extra close to a friend of his.

The King saw no harm in things the way that Seongwoo and some others did. He still had his rebellious, stubborn side and tended to do as he pleased even though he was more mature and responsible in general than his younger years. The one that controlled him the best, the one that also ran the kingdom from the shadows as his adviser was his secret, most cherished, incredibly wise and talented lover.

The only reason that he wasn’t all over Seongwoo, going on private dates around the grounds whenever the opportunity arose, was out of respect for Seongwoo’s wishes. Since that wasn’t what he wanted for various understandable reasons, Daniel obliged, hoping that over the years his mind would change. He truly had half a mind to press through with making any sort of marriage legal because he knew that deep down a part of Seongwoo was insecure and saddened and envious of his wives because of that.

Though there was nothing he could do about Seongwoo’s secretly wishing to be a father recently. All that he could help with in that case was ensure that his children saw Seongwoo as family. Many of them didn’t treat him as a mere uncle. They treated him as their second father which he was proud to see and knew that Seongwoo felt happy about, hide it as they shy, mysterious man attempted. In the eyes of the children, their relationship was natural, not strange a tall. They didn’t bat an eye or question why they were close, even if they saw them perform some innocent skinship.

That’s what gave Daniel hope. Their society could be changed, people could learn to think differently if they were raised a broader way. Customs and preferences were created, not initiated at birth. In the future, he would ensure that at least his children would rule their land with an open mind about who could love who since they’d seen their father and uncle openly expressing their love in their own way. Although he obeyed Seongwoo’s wish for space and secrecy, when it came to some places and certain people, he acted unashamed and demanded respect for his lover who was not a female the same as the ones that were.

“I feel like changing. May we briefly make a stopover?”

“Certainly, we may if that is what my beloved desires. Though if you come out looking any prettier than now, I fear for the condition of my heart.”

Seongwoo flashed him an enchanting wink. “Perhaps my true intentions are to speed up your trip to the sky lands.”

“Most unaware was I that I was annoying enough for one to wish for my early death. I’ve been nothing but a wonderful husband and companion to you, giving you all you wish for and listening to every demand and nagging word you toss my way. How cruel this beauty is. Sometimes thornier than Rose. I’m sincerely hurt. Oh, how you’ve wounded me with your poison-tipped words.”

Daniel pretended his chest was struck with a sharp object, stumbling backwards and wincing. Seongwoo snorted, yanking him forward before his exaggerated pain act sent him flying off edge of the island.

“Enough, enough, this foolish King. You’re such a troll sometimes. As well, it seems your inner growth status froze at ten. I was merely playing around. Just because I dress up doesn’t mean that you’re going to have a heart attack now, come on. How old we are now.”

“You’re more lethally attractive and blindingly stunning every day,” Daniel insisted, following Seongwoo eagerly as he tugged him across the bridge towards the private residences with a wide grin. “Seeing you is like seeing the blooming flowers in spring every day. My own personal flower viewing, only that your beauty happens to be timeless.”

Seongwoo shook his head, giving the other an exasperated look over his shoulder. “Hopeless you are, truly.”

“Indeed. I’m hopelessly in love with you and that’s never going to change. To me, you will always be the prettiest flower in the world. Age hardly matters. So, go easy on this old man with his weakened heart please. It’s hard to live a long and healthy life with such a stunning person as yourself regularly in the premises.”

Before Seongwoo joined Daniel on their forest trail stroll, he changed into a kimono and wore his mother’s ornament in his rolled hair. It was rare for him to dress like this since he was not a geisha and it wasn’t all that comfortable nor practical when going outside. Daniel, in addition, hardly cared what he wore, since at night he was hardly going to appreciate it for more than a fleeting moment before nearly ripping the expensive fabrics in a hurry to get it off.

He dressed this way simply because he’d recalled seeing the date earlier. It so happened to be their anniversary, 3,000 days since he’d arrived at the palace. The day that Daniel considered still the best day of his life; the one that had drastically changed them both, including the directions of their lives, especially the moment that they’d stopped feeling lonely. A while ago, he’d asked what the King wanted and he had said that he wanted to take a nostalgic trip back to that time. Seongwoo figured the best way, though Daniel had likely forgotten about this conversation, was to dress up as he used to.

“Oh, spirits of nature. When you chiseled a raindrop, how did you think of a team bearing a lovely satin leaf to hold this tiny gem?”

“Is that your round-about way of saying that I look outwardly beautiful? Sappier than the syrup that drips from the maple groves, ugh,” Seongwoo teased, making a disgusted face.

Daniel stuck out his tongue as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, looking away with embarrassment.

“It just slips out sometimes…My apologies for filling your ears with such sugar-concentrated sap…”

Seongwoo giggled, sliding their fingers together. “That’s perfectly alright. You know better than anyone how I’m partial to sweets.”

Then, he proceeded to respond to his comment with an equally sappy, romantic poem. It caused the King to coo in amazement and then applaud him. The sharp noise frightened an owl resting in the tree above them. They were shocked when the bird flew off, making a racket with its wings fluttering the leaves. Amidst a shower of fallen leaves, Daniel ended up clinging to Seongwoo like a terrified baby in need of protection. Seongwoo looked at him with amusement and pat his arm, picking out some leaves from his bare head.

“There, there. Even after becoming King and having children of your own, this childish nature of yours remains. That’s quite amazing. Just how much did you have built up in you before we met, little boy?” he lightly teased.

Daniel smirked cheekily, turning the tables on him. He clung tighter and rubbed their cheeks together, making Seongwoo squirm and flush.

“As long as you are in my life, my dear, I will always feel young and giddy. That’s why. You maintain my youthful state with how you make me feel. Because I love you so much.”

Seongwoo couldn’t stand the cheesiness of that comment. He whipped out the fan from his obi Daniel had given him the first time they had a conversation, whacking his arm with it several times. Daniel quickly released him and dodged the stinging chunk of wood, laughing gayly.

“Oh, that reminds me. The perfect chance has fallen upon our very laps. Since you’re looking like a geisha again. Could you show me a fan dance? As I recall, it was your specialty. You looked especially beautiful. The first time I saw you do it for my father, I carelessly leaned on the door in awe. I almost split it in two with how heavy I am. I wish to relive that mesmerizing moment.”

Although Seongwoo was amused by that image, he felt embarrassed by the sudden request and insisted that he couldn’t do it. He ended up agreeing after Daniel’s insistent begging and precious, irresistible puppy pouts, but he vehemently refused to perform in the middle of a trail Instead, they migrated to a hidden garden that Daniel had rearranged to be reminiscent of the one in the King’s quarters where they had first openly confessed their feelings and made a vague promise.

Daniel took a seat on a flat rock, watching him clumsily move with excitement. Seongwoo felt bashful and awkward since it had been several years since he’d performed with a fan. His body could hardly remember it and his hands were much less nimble than they once had been. He covered his flushed face and groaned in humiliation as he lost his grip performing a flip trick. That precious fan that he’d cherished for so many years that meant much to both of them ended up sploshed in the pond.

“My apologies, your highness. It was the fan you bought for me. Now it’s lost. How dreadfully clumsy I’ve become. Why did you insist I do it? I told you that I can’t. I’m far too out of practice to perform such a complex craft. Now I’ve caused a grave accident and lost something precious containing good memories.”

His whining must have made Daniel gravely concerned as a moment later, he was about to step into the pond to retrieve it. Seongwoo yanked his arm out of the water, wiping his chilly skin with his sleeves.

“What are you doing? It’s already going to be unusable the moment it gets wet anyway. It’s useless now. Just leave it be. You are more important to me than some fan, of course. There are many more memorable objects at home which remain perfectly safe. It’s terribly cold. You will catch sickness. Don’t even think of going in there,” he scolded crisply, tugging Daniel away whenever he made a move to go into the pool and interrupting any ‘buts’ he tried to start.

Eventually Daniel gave up, watching with an amused grin as Seongwoo dried and warmed his skin like it was a royal given duty.

“Oh, so suddenly you act like a proper, caring wife. Most unlike you. Perhaps you are changing your mind about that marriage law.”

Seongwoo raised his head and stuck out his tongue at him in a bratty fashion. “I still love and care for you the most of all of us. I simply happen to be the ‘wife’ that is the most awkward and comfortable with showing it. I’m certainly you know that perfectly well. Not that I don’t wish that I could be different, better at expressing myself in a way that’s not vague and artistic…”

Daniel quickly appeased him when his mood started to plummet once more. “I happen to find this trait of yours most attractive. Of anyone I’ve ever met, you are by far the most enchantingly charming and I become smitten all over again with you each day. Especially with this sort of clumsy, surprisingly bashful side of yours.”

“Daddy…What are you kissing uncle for? Boys don’t kiss…”

They were interrupted from their approaching steamy side of romantic kissing by a child, this time a daughter of his. Judging by the way that she was in her sleeping robes and rubbing her eyes with confusion, it seemed she’d been sleep walking.

“Peach, my darling…You shouldn’t be out of bed this late. You’re going to freeze into a snow rabbit,” Daniel scolded lightly, releasing a huffing Seongwoo’s waist and chin, then going to the girl and rubbing her chilly arms.

The girl that was barely taller than her father’s knees snuggled up to his leg, blinking over at Seongwoo sleepily. The flushed, swollen-lipped instructor was flustered, uncertain of what to do. It was rare that anyone caught them kissing and he wasn’t certain what to explain to someone so young. It wasn’t like they could reason with her.

“Why were you two kissing? You are boys. And friends. It’s weird…”

Seongwoo winced and chewed nervously on his lip, his hopes that she’d let it go forgotten.

Daniel was the first to regain his composure, smiling down at the curious girl breezily.

“I kissed your teacher because I love him, that’s all. No matter gender, age, or status, when you are older, you can kiss them too. Your brothers, sisters, even your friends. It’s a way to say that you love and care for them. I kiss your brothers because I love them even though we are boys. Do you think that’s weird?”

Peach pursed her lips in thought for a moment, then she smiled and shook her head against his legs. “No, not really. I think that’s cute…”

“Exactly. There’s nothing weird about it whatsoever. So, no need to go talking about it either, hmm? Understand, my darling?”

“Alright. I won’t. But…can you carry me back, Daddy? I’m so sleepy…”

Peach yawned wide as soon as she made her request, big eyes drifting closed. The King chuckled as he swooped her into his arms easily, cradling her like a baby—a cutely, rosy-skinned, plump one. She reached out her stubby little hand, asking for the other man to say goodbye. Seongwoo squeezed her hand and smiled softly, eyes filling with complicated emotions at her adorable, clingy acts.

_How is it that not one of Daniel’s children aren’t adorable? How do they all feel like my own, though we aren’t connected by blood? At least they don’t think of me as weird or evil for stealing their father’s attention from their mothers. Hopefully, in the future they will also think kindly of me and not refuse to learn from me because I do so enjoy their company and helping to raise them in any small way that I can. Perhaps the next time she sees something such as that she will think of it as cute as well._

Seongwoo was resting in his futon and staring out the open window, thinking about things he had to be grateful for and things that he longed for that he wished he wouldn’t because it was painful and greedy. The good thing he should focus on during darker times like these was that throughout all these years, he still had Daniel’s heart and he’d kept his promise as well.

There had never been a new wife. The prince’s flirting stopped completely after he came around. He continued to care for those he brought in, all of the families lived in harmony, being respected and appreciated and protected. The King was such a good man with a gentle, kind soul who always stuck to his word. Though there were some things that they all likely wanted that Daniel couldn’t provide for them.

For Seongwoo, it was that he couldn’t provide a family like the others could. The past year this negative thought plagued him like a pesky virus he had difficulty fully getting rid of. No matter how often he prayed to the maternity spirit, he’d never know what it was like to have a child of his own to dote on, that would make Daniel brighten with pride and swell with bliss the way that only his children could seem to. Sometimes he had to wonder if living vicariously through the other wives and teaching, being a surrogate father to these kids that shared half the blood and features of the man he loved would forever stay enough. He could promise it was alright for now, that he could handle staying here, that it was enough because he was by Daniel’s side, helping and providing in his own way. However, he’d be a fool and a liar possibly to say that it was going to be alright forever.

Hugging his knees and rocking back and forth, he was struck by a shadow of unease and loneliness.

“What if it’s not just me feeling that way? Someday I might not be enough for him either. Then, I’ll have to go and we’ll both get hurt, won’t we…If only I wasn’t born this way, things would be much different, so much easier…Somehow I wish that I could skip to our next life…”

After putting Peach back to bed at Lily’s side without waking the woman from her peaceful slumber, Daniel rushed to Seongwoo’s quarters. He had a feeling that he was lonely and thinking foolish thoughts which he desperately wanted to dispel. Even if it weren’t their special day, he didn’t allow those sorts of diseased thoughts to harm his most cherished of lovers, not if he could think of a way to help it. Usually simply being directly by his side, acting clingy and affectionate, reassuring him with sweet, romantic words would do the trick to ease him out of his darker moods. Seongwoo simply needed the distraction and reconfirmation that he was intensely loved and needed.

“Enough. You’re slobbering all over me,” Seongwoo chided with a light laugh.

Daniel was hugging him tightly with not just his arms but his legs as well, clinging like a koala. He’d left no part of Seongwoo’s face go unmarked by his plush lips. His back warmed and vibrated from Daniel’s chest as he laughed, resting his chin on the dip in his left shoulder.

“And I will most positively keep slobbering on you until you know how much I cherish you and how important you are to having a happy, sane life. Don’t even think anything silly like you’re not good enough or you wish you were different. Because there’s not a thing that you lack. If you were any different, I wouldn’t be this hooked on you. I have no need for more kids but I have a need for your affection and lovely, comforting presence.”

Seongwoo rubbed his chin over his arm, smiling gently. “It’s truly a wonder. How can you know me so well when I’ve always been a tightly closed book to anyone else?”

“Hmm. Because the cover of this book from early on was transparent to only me, I suppose. That’s how I was aware of how incredibly charming the mysterious, exotic beauty from a distant land was, even when you refused to converse with me. The reason that I pursued you despite you insisted on being as cold as snow to me. I knew that once I melted that thick glacial shield down, the melted core deep inside that would become my prize would prove to be worth it. Hence, I blasted my glowing, heat rays at their fullest intensity in your direction alone. Melting those frigid, protective walls of yours down as hastily as possible. Though you were indeed a challenge, I still believe that your worth goes beyond that effort.”

“Hmm, is that so? I apologize if I made things hard for you in your already hectic life, my precious Sunshine. Have some rewards for your efforts melting my stubborn, frigid, overprotective self down to show my softer inner core, my true self who was lonely and had much love to offer someone worthy. I promise that I’ll only be like this with you though. Heavens forbid you cause any scenes by showing off how possessive you can get.”

Seongwoo pulled away, turned slightly, and planted playful, light smacks all over his cheek, patting the other fluffy are of skin with his hand.

“I suppose that wouldn’t be very ‘kingly’ of me, that’s true. I prefer things this way. The fact that you are the sweetest of all flowers in the world, not only the loveliest. That particular piece of wisdom should stay my own secret.”

Seongwoo chuckled, bumping his nose back as he rubbed it affectionately against him. “I thought keeping secrets was my thing.”

“I guess it’s as Jisung says. You are what you eat.”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened and eyebrows raised, only catching the suggestive message behind the meaning when Daniel’s hands dropped to his thighs and he wickedly smirked. He lightly slapped the king’s full bicep, acting offended when in reality he loved that sort of subtle flirtiness that Daniel was such an expert at. It had the ability to make him weak in the knees, get his loins burning and his heart racing, his skin buzzing all over with excitement as the atmosphere heated up between them.

“Daniel! How could you say such a lecherous thing on a peaceful night such as this?”

“Well, it’s not daytime and we’re alone in our private place where all the usual magic happens. It seems like the perfect time for a twilight snack. I’m hungry, Seongwoo. Let me have a nibble, hmm…”

Seongwoo whimpered, clutching at his robes and pulling him closer while he slid his head down, setting his soft lips at the base of his throat.

“Daniel, it’s already late and you have a meeting early in the morning. We should sleep, not fool around. You won’t be able to wake up on time.”

He attempted to scold and deter Daniel from being intimate with his words. However, the King of course refused to listen to logic while his body was saying the opposite of his mouth. Seongwoo was already undressing his upper half and moaning hoarsely as the man greedily nipped, licked and sucked at his sensitive areas.

Soon, he’d fully succumbed, laying compliant and eager in his futon on his back while Daniel continued to eat his pale exposed throat, their hands in a frenzy to remove his robes until his toned, smooth flesh was illuminated by the moonlight. After the upper parts of their clothing was removed, they pressed close in a tender embrace and kissed each other’s necks, both shivering and moaning in turn.

“I love you to the moon…”

“…and back, plus all the stars between…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough challenge to write so I'm proud of myself and happy to have survived to the end. Thanks for reading. I hope it was an entertaining tale. 
> 
> The ending might not be fairy tale perfect but what is most important is the characters are happily beside each other for many years and probably more. Not sure if you feel the same but I'm the sort that appreciates writing realistically. Obviously they cannot come out or be married at that present time, Daniel's not going to kick out or ignore all his wives, he still loves them in his own way and he has duties to have children to help lead the nation better and create bonds with other families. Seongwoo is loved by all and still considered family, some people even know he's close with the king and aren't bothered by it. Both of them have found their path and are in the middle of chasing their dreams, becoming more and more important to each other every season that passes. 
> 
> Love to hear what you guys think about the story in general and which ending you preferred, the fairy tale, open version or the more realistic, future one. Who was your favorite character? What was your favorite scene? Which wife or friend could you see yourself as in this tale?
> 
> I'm going to be taking a break from chaptered fics for awhile. I have one planned but I have not even started the first chapter honestly. I'm going to use my energy for one-chapter fics and sequels for the time being. Feeling more into watching dramas, I suppose burnt out after writing continuously for couple years now. No worries though, I'm not abandoning this ship. There will be more ongniel aus dropping in the near future!
> 
> Take care until then everyone. If you miss Sunshine and Snowflake feel free to re-read!
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this completely new, both exciting and terrifying adventure of mine. Things you need to know though you probably already jumped in:
> 
> 1\. This story is only partially historically accurate. My apologies if you don't like that but it's too much of a headache to figure out how to work in every historical detail.
> 
> 2\. This story blends my own random ideas with various joseon era dramas and settings I've seen, though the main story, characters, and format are based off of Tale of Genji (book not animation) and Memoirs of a Geisha (more movie than book). I won't tell you those stories but I will reference what I included later on when you're deeper in the story. I'll leave the links to the info if you want to know the story and bios but I won't be fully including everything.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tale_of_Genji  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Memoirs_of_a_Geisha_(film)
> 
> 3\. The fact that only Daniel and Seongwoo have names coming up in the chapters but they aren't spoken of or known by many is intentional. Other people have special nicknames that relate to their characteristics or roles in this story. Well besides w1 members I got lazy there but they are not as important so it's ok. In this society, keeping your name private within the palace except for family is crucial for security so they do not address each other if known except in private or tell their names when introducing. It's strange and illogical, how would that even work, I know. But actually it's a nod to the way Tale of Genji was written, the author's choice. I happen to like that idea a lot. And it's quite common in Asian cultures not to address or know of someone's full real name if you're not super close to them.
> 
> 4\. I've tried to be detailed with the setting, fashion, etc but I am rather lazy sorry to say. For visual reference if you cannot picture I've made an organized thread. Hope you will utilize it as I have while writing. Plus there's a lot of hours researching and searching pictures for writing this, it was a real pain that made me want to give up this story several times. You can get a preview of the activities and dress code and food, art, buildings etc. I recommend you at least see the map and how the palace looks and how they're all dressed just so it's fresh in your mind when you read, prob more enjoyable if you can vividly picture.
> 
> Thread of Visuals/Society: https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1237715222036529152?s=20
> 
> Enjoy this time travel experience through late Joseon era blended with some of the entertainment society and traditional culture of Japan. It will be a fun journey, rest assured.
> 
> Please have mercy on me and leave encouragement because I'm so nervous and worried to disappoint with this. I hesitated for a whole year since I had the idea to even get started on the first chapter honestly that's how conflicted I've been. I know it's most def not going to be my forte but I really wanted to try a historical fiction even once. Positive comments, advice, and honest but please not so harsh feedback would be so very much appreciated and also helpful in completing this long fic. I'm fragile and lost in need of nurturing and guidance here uwu.
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
